Loving You Always
by Water-Spryte26
Summary: Follows the Dragon Ball Z series closely with added tweaks Yet another fiction of Goku having a big sis. She wasn't expecting to find her mate and when she does he gives her more love than she has ever known while teaching him to love and losses up. Yeah I suck at summaries and my grammar isn't any better. This was my first fic. I don't own anything except my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Sora stirred in her sleep, sighing as she woke.

Feeling a heavy arm over her, she smiled but as she rolled over her happiness turned to horror.

She had thought she had fallen asleep with her love, Piccolo, but to her horror it was Vegeta who slept next to her.

"Oh no," she whispered as tears came to her eyes and the previous night's events came flooding back to her.

They had been sparring to blow off steam as Vegeta wasn't fitting in with his new life as a human. They had been meeting like this for three months, continuously fighting, talking and Sora was forced to listen to him spout off about being the Prince of a long dead race.

The last thing Sora remembered was Vegeta knocking her into a wall and slamming his elbow into her stomach as he rushed her.

Though severely winded, Sora blocked and dodged many of Vegeta's flying fists. She matched him blow for blow and as their fight continued her blood began to boil.

As she swung at him, he grabbed her fist and swung her into another wall but before she could move Vegeta pinned her to the wall by her throat, his fingers like a vice trying to cut off her air supply.

As she fought to release herself she heard a deep growl from Vegeta and he bit down harshly on Sora's shoulder causing her to hiss.

Using his free hand, Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing Sora toward him, making her feel his hard manhood against her thighs.

Sora again hissed but it was a hiss of absolute pleasure as Vegeta dragged his tongue over her shoulder.

Sora gasped as Vegeta ripped away her sport bra top, exposing her breast; her nipples fully erect. He set her on the ground, keeping her hands over her head, and ran his free hand over her toned, slim body to her breasts where he kneaded them roughly in calloused hands.

Sora again gasped under his touch as her blood ignited but she hissed when he bit down on the mound.

Vegeta growled as he removed Sora's shorts and his own shorts and then threw her to the ground.

Sora righted herself but Vegeta was again on top of her grasping her about the neck and slamming her to the floor.

The rest of the night blurred into a fury of pain turned to pleasure and when the two had been sated they drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

Sora's heart raced she snuck away from Vegeta and into the bathroom. As she wrapped a shower curtain around her naked body she examined herself in the mirror.

She found herself covered in love bites and bruises but her search did not turn up the mark she had hoped to see after her ordeal.

The Saiyan Mate Mark, the bite that male saiyans left on females to mark them as their own. Sora ran her hands over her shoulders and sadly shook her head, "So I was nothing but a way to let off aggression."

As Sora took to the sky after leaving the training chamber her actions hit and she burst into tears, "Oh Goddess what have I done," she sobbed. "I can never return to him. Oh Piccolo, I'm so sorry!" She then flew off in the opposite direction of home and her beloved Piccolo.

She flew for many miles until she fell from the sky from exhaustion into a wooded area where she stayed weeping.

Piccolo sat quietly in his forest oasis a few miles from Goku's home. The area had long since quieted giving him the peace to meditate as he waited for Sora's return.

He had never liked the idea of her being around Vegeta, "Blood thirsty bastard," before she would fly off.

She always smiled and kissed him, "He just needs a bit of help fitting in. He would never hurt me since he would have you and Kakarot to deal with."

She lifted off the ground slightly to be at eye level to him and placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his forehead to hers, "Besides I seem to remember a certain Namakien whose heart warmed after he found a place to belong."

Piccolo smiled at her and gathered her tightly in his arms, "What would I have done if you hadn't come for me?" and kissed her passionately which Sora readily and happily returned.

Piccolo smiled through his meditation, "How have I gotten here," he thought with a smile.

"My life had been, so I thought, was perfect until I met her," he thought to himself.

It had been six months since his defeat at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to Goku. He had gone into hiding in a distant mountain region, contemplating his next meeting with Goku; his father's voice calling for the young man's death.

It still perplexed him that the girl had found him in such a remote place.

He had been meditating when he had felt the presence of a strong Ki coming toward him through the rocky cavern. He reacted by sending a blast of energy at the Ki but was disappointed to see it deflected into the nearby outcrop and more disgusted to find out who had deflected it.

"What do you want," he growled at the woman standing before him.

Sora smiled as she brought her right arm down after deflecting the blast. She then walked to a nearby ledge and sat down.

Piccolo never took his scowling eyes off her.

Brushing her long braid off of her shoulder, she looked at him and smiled. When she spoke he heard the wind on her voice, "Piccolo you are a rare one," she said.

Piccolo snorted and started to walk away.

"Why do you walk away? I want to be your friend," she called.

"Liar," he growled.

Sora shook her head, "You are powerful and to be honest I see greatness in you."

Piccolo growled and continued to walk.

"Piccolo, please stop. I want you to join us. I sense a great power coming and my little brother could use your help."

"They would sooner kill me for what I have done," he growled.

Sora shook her head, "The past is the past. They will welcome you in time."

Piccolo continued to walk but was stopped by a pressure on his arm. Sora had flown from her seat and wrapped her arms around his bicep.

He looked down on her in shock. No one had ever dared to touch him.

He hadn't realized how small she was until now. Her total height only came just below his shoulder and if he were to grab her, his arms would have wrapped completely around her and crushed her but he knew that she could wipe him off the planet with the flick of a wrist.

"You didn't want to hurt those people at the tournament," she said sadly. "I saw the hurt and pain in your eyes."

Piccolo shivered, "You don't understand." He had never had anyone call his bluffs.

Sora grasped his arm harder, "Your father," she said sadly.

He looked down at her, his hard expression softening as he looked into her dark eyes. "Beautiful," he thought. He fell endlessly into her dark eyes. She had crows feet forming at the corners of her eyes from laughter but her eyes were filled with sadness. Her skin was lightly tanned and soft except her hands which were rough and calloused from most likely working and fighting. Her hair was a soft raven-wing black and she smelled of the wind and meadow flowers. He could clearly see the resemblance she had to her younger brother Goku from the shape of her eyes to the set of her nose.

He then realized it had been his father voice, full of rage and hate that called for him to kill when all he wanted to do was belong.

Sora released Piccolo's arm and took his hand into hers, "Piccolo you never had a chance against my brother. He isn't what he seems."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know what it's like to have someone control your life…Wanting to live your own life but afraid to step out of that persons shadow."

Piccolo relaxed as he realized she did understand.

"If you would let me talk and perhaps if we became friends…the others will come around," she said with a sad smile.

Piccolo contemplated this, "Your name is Sora is it not?"

She nodded.

Piccolo looked at her and nodded, "Yes I will listen but I still disagree about your friends."

The two settled on the ledge Sora had been sitting on and they talked long into the night and many days afterwards.

Sora mostly spoke as she told him of her Siayan heritage, her home planet Vegeta, which she missed dearly, her life as a slave in the service of a being called Frieza and how she came to raise her brother she called Kakarot instead of Goku like the others.

She also gave Piccolo hope that he and Kami were not alone in the universe. "Namekian," Piccolo said, questioning his species.

Sora nodded, "I have only heard stories but from the way you and Kami look and behave…it actually explains a lot."

Piccolo contemplated this, "How might I find these Namekians?"

Sora shook her head sadly, "In all honesty I have been all over the galaxy since I was a child. Namekians are hard to find. They are almost like something from a fantasy story."

"I see," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The two continued their meetings for many years. Sora often brought water with her knowing Piccolo would lose track of time with his meditations and developed new techniques on each other.

As time passed, Piccolo grew to enjoy his time with Sora and her stories of her crazed sister-in-law, Goku's cluelessness, and her joy over her infant nephew, Gohan.

"Piccolo I need you to do me a favor," Sora asked one night after sparring.

He looked at her questioningly, "What?"

Sora looked angrily at the stars, "Piccolo I never told you this but I have another brother, an older brother."

"Oh?"

"There will come a time when my older brother will come for Kakarot and me. I need you to help Kakarot and destroy my older brother."

"Destroy…your brother?!"

Sora looked at him with absolute hate in her eyes and he knew she was painfully serious and so he nodded and watched her fly away.

Sure enough, several months later, Sora, Goku and Piccolo were facing down Raditz. The fight had lasted all day and the four were exhausted.

"Come now my dear sister. Do not fight your big brother. Join me and the three of us could rule the galaxy," Raditz said with venom on his voice.

"Go to hell Raditz. Kakarot and I have found peace," Sora yelled. She then whispered to Piccolo, "It's now or never."

"Fine but I need time," he growled back. "I need at least five minutes."

"Kana, come now don't be like that," Raditz said.

Goku and Sora nodded and again went on the attack, but Raditz kept pace.

"I hope this works," Piccolo thought and sent the blast from his Special Beam Cannon at the three fighting as Goku and Sora grabbed Raditz.

"Move," he mentally begged Sora.

Goku made a split second decision and kicked his sister out of the way of the blast just before it hit.

After her tears were shed at the loss of her younger brother, Sora picked up her still unconscious nephew and handed him to Piccolo, "Take him, teach him."

Piccolo looked down at the boy and back up at Sora. "Please Piccolo, for me," she said sadly. "We will need him when the other Saiyans come."

He nodded and flew off with the boy.

The year passed quickly for all who were involved in the future fight with the Saiyans.

Piccolo had bonded with his young charge and he had developed strong unknown feelings for Sora. Feelings he did not realize were love until he had given his life to protect Sora and Gohan from Nappa's attack. Seeing her cry was something he never wanted and from her cries of agony he knew she loved him. He tried to reach for her but as she took his hand everything went black.

The entire time he spent in heaven training he thought of his Sora. Her smile, her voice. What was she doing? Where was she? He thought of her birth name, Kana, he hated the name. It didn't fit her. "That old man named her well," he thought.

When he finally returned to life on Namek he was ecstatic to finally see Sora but their reunion had to wait.

Seeing her battered and bruised enraged him, making him want to destroy the bastard that hurt her.

He fought with all of his energy but even with the power he received from Nail wasn't enough after Frieza transformed. He was completely tapped out.

"You're a damned fool," a voiced he longed to hear said.

"Sora?!"

He looked to his left as Gohan stepped in front of him and Sora wrapped her right arm around his waist and drapped his right arm over her shoulders to steady him.

Suddenly they were blown back by Gohan's Masako attack.

"I need to take you to Dende," Sora yelled over the explosion.

He relaxed against her, taking what he could from their reunion and then felt a warming sensation spread through his body as it began to mend. As he stood and thanked the little healer he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek from Sora slapping him.

He looked at her and found her on the verge of tears, "You…you fool. Why didn't you listen to me? That bastard is Lord Frieza. I finally get you back and now you want to die again?

He simply smirked and rubbed the sore cheek.

After an exhaustive fight and another transformation from Frieza, the group was happy to see Goku.

Sora and Piccolo helped to distract Frieza but they were too exhausted but they were happy when Goku released the Spirit Bomb, in what they thought, was a destructive blow on the tyrant.

After bringing Goku to the shore on a remaining bit of land, Piccolo stood to find Sora flying at him with Gohan and Krillin following. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Their hearts raced and their bodies shook from exhaustion and their joy of being reunited again.

The small group relaxed next to the raging waters, laughing as Krillin grew terrified of having to go find a furious Bulma.

Piccolo drew Sora close to himself and brushed his nose against her right ear. Sora blushed and looked at him with a deep blush on her cheeks. As the two drew close Krillin let out a shout of horror.

Everyone followed his gaze and watched the giant smoke cloud disappear and in its center stood an enraged Frieza.

The next thing Piccolo knew everything began to grow dark, a burning feeling in his chest and Sora's screams.

When he came to, he was laying in Sora's lap while Dende and Gohan stood over him. He was brought up to speed by Sora as he hugged her tightly.

Piccolo and Sora spent much time with the Namekians so that Piccolo could learn about his people as well as never wanting to be separated from each other for too long.

It wasn't long after the Namekians left that a new threat arrived in the pint-sized Garlic but he was quickly dispatched by the small group but almost at the cost of losing Piccolo and Kami again.

Piccolo caught Sora in his arms as she ran into his arms. Placing his head over her chest he held her tightly around her waist.

"Piccolo I thought I lost you again," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his head and placing her head between his antennae.

He lowered her down so he could look her in the eyes as she held him around the neck. "It will be a lot harder to get rid of me. I have too much to live for," he replied, "I love you Sora."

Her eyes burst into tears as a smile crossed her lips and to his surprise she kissed him passionately on the lips which he returned just as passionately.

"I love you too," Sora said happily when they released their kiss.

It had been the best year and a half the two had lived. They were almost inseparable except for when Sora went to spar with Vegeta. For once in their lives Piccolo and Sora had become happy.

But soon their happiness ended when a powerful and familiar dark energy entered the Earth's atmosphere.

"No," Sora breathed, "It can't be."

"That's not possible," Piccolo replied, taking her into his arms.

They followed the ship and soon were joined by the rest of their friends who were also in shock.

They were about to charge out of their hiding places but were stopped in their tracks as a mysterious young man wiped out all of Frieza's men, the cybernetic Frieza himself and even the towering King Cold without breaking a sweat.

The group then followed the stranger who claimed that Goku would be arriving home soon.

Piccolo kept Sora close as she happily discussed the return of her brother. During their wait Sora grew tired and Piccolo sat her in his lap and surrounded her in his arms and cape. He then placed his chin over her head, shielding her as she dosed.

When Goku had landed, the young man took him to the side and after a small show of their powers, told Goku his purpose.

Piccolo overheard everything and repeated it to the others leaving out a distinguishing detail.

Since that time, Sora and Piccolo had spent the last few months training for an unclear future. Sora had continued sparring with Vegeta up until now.

The late hour stirred Piccolo from his musings and he grew upset. "Where is she," he thought, "she has never been gone this long."

As he sent out his thoughts to look for her energy he was met with a feeling of distress.

Piccolo took to the air and flew to Capsule Corp. as fast as he could. When he arrived, he spotted Vegeta leaving his training simulator. "Where is she," he called to the Saiyan.

Vegeta growled, "How should I know. I fell asleep and the wretch was gone."

Piccolo went to rush the man but thought better of it. He had to find Sora and find out why she was upset.

He searched for months but never found her. It was as though she had been whipped off the planet. Her energy was never felt again and he felt suddenly alone. Kami could not even help him. "SORA, WHERE ARE YOU," he yelled to the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six months since Sora had left the love of her life and her family.  
She had settled in a forest outside of East City. She had found a life as an animal hunter, sending her kills to the local butcher in the city.  
While shopping she passed a newsstand and spotted a picture of her best friend Bulma on the cover of a newspaper, Vegeta lurking in the distance. "Well Bulma must have created another great item at her shop at Capsule Corp.," Sora thought.  
She set down her basket and picked up the paper to read. The headline shocked her, "Heiress of Capsule Corp Expecting"  
"So Vegeta you chose Bulma then," Sora thought as she returned the paper and picked up her basket. "Well I think it's time we returned home," Sora said stroking her slightly rounded stomach and continued her walk.  
Sora made her way home after a long walk to the outside of town. The structure was simply made from a mountain outcrop and cut trees served as a door and walls. It never felt like home though and she hated the surrounding area but it was all she had. She had spent the entire time she was here suppressing her powers so no one would find her from creating her home with her bare hands and walking wherever she had to go. To her it was hell but it was the only way to live as an exile.  
She entered the dwelling and put her things away. She then sat on a stack of animal furs that served as her bed and rubbed her swollen feet.  
She continued to think of Piccolo. They had been through so much together from their meetings in the mountain wastelands all those years ago to fighting her brother Raditz. She had come to love Piccolo more than she could have imagined and losing him to that dog Nappa had hurt so much, her heart felt as though it had quite beating.  
She longed to hear his strong husky voice and to feel his hard yet gentle hands embrace her. Sora again burst into tears, "Piccolo," she sobbed for the other half of her being. She had done this often throughout the long months. Every moment of her life since she ran had been about him. Where was he? Was he training for the androids? Was he staying hydrated? She had loved to tease him while he meditated by placing ice cold water bottles against his neck and laugh as a chill ran up his back. His retaliations were to grab her by the waist and drag her into his lap and press the bottle against her stomach and suffocate her in a kiss as she cried out.  
Happiness and bliss.  
She had almost lost him again when Frieza blasted him in the chest. She remembered holding him tightly in her arms as they were teleported back to Earth for fear of being separated from him again.  
After arriving back on Earth she could no longer resist and kissed him softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you Piccolo. Please don't leave me. I need you." into his left ear.  
It had been a dream come true when Piccolo confessed his love for her after a difficult fight with Garlic Jr. Her heart felt like it would burst with joy as she kissed him.  
Her life with Piccolo had come to be the life she had always wanted while serving Frieza and raising her younger brother.  
Her gratitude toward the young man that destroyed Frieza was endless as it prevented more heart ache over the possibility of losing Piccolo but his warning of a greater threat made the stress escalate.  
After sleeping with Vegeta, the life of peace she had hoped for was gone. She was heartbroken over the betrayal she had done to Piccolo and when she figured out that she now carried the child from that betrayal she was devastated. As time passed she had come to love the child within her but she knew it would always remind her of what she had lost.

As time passed Sora could no longer take her surroundings. She missed the forests of her brothers home, she missed her family and friends and most of all she missed Piccolo.  
As Sora fished for her dinner, absentmindedly stroking her stomach, she thought of the others. There was only a year left of the three years they were given to prepare for the androids and she wanted to be there to help.  
"Well little one, I think after our meal we will return home," Sora said.  
There was a soft thump in her stomach in reply and Sora smiled, "Is that a yes", another soft thump.  
Sora ate the large fish she had caught with a few wild berries and she left the region.  
She took her time flying home but as her mind wandered, she found herself at the rocky wasteland where she had first spoken to Piccolo.  
It had grown dark and the stars sparkled brightly overhead and she finally felt at peace.  
Sora continued to look up at the stars and knew he was on his way to her. She felt his power as he flew wildly toward her. She sensed he had been at Goku's home which would have taken half an hour at a leisure flight but from his energy she felt he would be with her in just a few minutes.  
She felt like a deer who knew it was being stalked. She wanted to flee but her heart stopped her.  
Piccolo landed a few feet from her but stayed in his place as his heart told him to run to her.  
"Hello Piccolo," Sora said without turning to him.  
"Where have you been," he asked. "What happened to you? Why did you not return?"  
Sora began to weep, "I had to leave you love. I betrayed you and I couldn't bear to see you hurt."  
Piccolo started to walk toward her, "How could you possibly hurt me? I love you. Don't you feel the same anymore?"  
She began to sob harder, "Oh Piccolo I know you do and I love you with every ounce of my being but what I did...I will lose you."  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sora no matter what I can never stop loving you. I will stay by your side til the end of my days."  
Soar turned to him, placing her hands over her swollen stomach, "Piccolo I'm so sorry. The night I left, Vegeta and I..."  
At first he was shocked to see her swollen stomach and how she placed her hands lovingly and protectively over it but he soon realized she was even more beautiful where she stood. She carried life in her and to him she had become something greater than the woman he loved and a grin spread over his lips and his eyes grew soft.  
"Piccolo, answer me," Sora pleaded.  
He shook his head and replied, "Do you love him?"  
"No," she replied, shaking her head.  
Piccolo drew her close and brushed away the tears from her eyes as he smiled, "Than what is the problem. That bastard Vegeta gave you what I could not." He lifted her chin with the knuckle of his right index finger and kissed her on the lips.  
Sora wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her to him. As the two lovers kissed, the unborn child kicked making Sora giggle.  
Piccolo smiled at the sound of her laughter, "What's so funny?"  
Sora took his right hand and placed it over her stomach, "I think this little one likes you."  
Piccolo smiled as they stood enjoying their bonding and reunion.  
Piccolo grew amused when he felt a small, soft thump under his hand. "Was that...?"  
Sora smiled, watching the wonder in his eyes as he placed both of his hands on either side of her stomach. "Yes."  
After feeling another kick he gather Sora into his arms like he had always loved doing to hear her laugh and sat down on a ledge and sat her on his lap and held her close, "You worried me Sora. No more secrets. I love you and I already love this child. When you left I thought I would die."  
Sora began to weep again, "I never wanted to leave. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I never wanted this to happen..."  
Piccolo placed a finger to her lips to silence her and kissed her forehead, "You can never disappoint me but what has happened has happened. It cannot be undone. I am yours and I will do anything you ask of me. You have no idea how happy I am to have you back in my arms and at that you return with a child we both wanted. Our child"  
It had been true that they had discussed trying to have a family but their efforts were in vain.  
"Oh Piccolo," Sora cried and hugged him tightly.  
The two talked for many hours until Piccolo heard Sora sigh into his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well love and welcome home." He then placed a hand on her stomach. "Our child," he murmured with a smile.  
The next day the two flew off (much to Piccolo's dismay as he wanted to carry her so she could save her energy for the child) to Goku's mountain home to join her family and to give them their happy news.  
When they entered the house they were greeted with calls of joy.  
"Where have you been," Goku said and embraced his sister but grew confused at the awkward angle of his hug and looked at her stomach. "You're pregnant, when?"  
Sora smiled, "Almost seven months."  
"Piccolo you old dog," Krillin said, punching Piccolo in the arm.  
Sora instantly grew sad and Piccolo wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and he nodded his head.  
"Actually," she started and took a deep breath. "Actually the child is Vegeta's."  
"What," everyone gasped and Sora winched.  
Piccolo held her tighter and growled, "Biologically the child is his but the child is mine. I am its father."  
"Piccolo," Sora breathed with a smile.  
"Oh what does it matter," Chi Chi said with a squeal of joy. "Oh my dear sister you're having a baby. I'm so happy for you both. She then hugged Sora and placed her hands on Sora's stomach. We have to have a party. Everyone has to know. Oh Bulma will be so excited too."  
Sora quickly shook her head, "Chi Chi no. The others will only cause trouble."  
"But dear."  
"Chi Chi please, if you must then Vegeta must not know about his connection to the baby."  
"Oh ok," Chi Chi said sadly.  
"Thank you," Sora breathed but she knew her sister-in-law. The party would come but it would only be a small but extravagant celebration.  
"Oh Gohan," Chi Chi called to her son. "You finally get a little cousin. Isn't it wonderful dear!?"  
Gohan started laughing, "All right. Ha ha."  
Goku wrapped an arm around his sister and asked, "Where do you plan on living? Before you left you didn't really live anywhere."  
Sora and Piccolo blushed and looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that.  
Goku looked at Chi Chi and the two nodded and he grabbed Gohan and Krillin and left the house.  
"Kakarot where are you going," Sora called.  
Chi Chi put her hand on Sora's shoulder to stop her from following her husband, "You will be staying in the second house. Goku just went to get it cleaned up for you."  
"Chi Chi, no. We don't want to impose," Sora exclaimed, trying not to cry.  
Chi Chi held her hand up and shook her head, "You are my sister and my best friend. I love you. You never impose and it frustrates me that you are afraid to impose. Yes your taste in men is something to be desired but the two of you genuinely love each other and that is all that matters."  
Sora hugged her sister-in-law tightly as Piccolo only growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora and Piccolo had come to enjoy their new home and though it was only a few yards from the main house they were rarely bothered. Goku and Gohan would visit long enough to ask about fishing trips or for training sessions with Piccolo.  
Sora had to pretend hormone fits just to get Piccolo out of the house. She felt badly for doing it but if he wanted to get stronger he had to train and with the pregnancy Sora was out of commission so she stuck to helping Chi Chi around the house with laundry and meals. Though she was exhausted she never complained. Chi Chi tried to stop her from exerting herself but Sora simply smiled and said that she was repaying the generosity.  
The last few weeks of Sora's pregnancy were a joy. Piccolo never wanted to leave her side and his interactions with the child were of absolute love as he would lay his hands over Sora's stomach and smile. He would kiss her stomach and he would speak to the child of his love for it.  
Chi Chi had got her party but Sora had to laugh since the majority of her friends were all men the gifts were mostly congrats to the new parents.  
Sora was overjoyed at the love her unborn child was receiving from everyone.

"I need to stay here," Piccolo said as Sora's due date was approaching.  
"Piccolo I'm fine, the baby's fine. Go," Sora said, kissing him as he stroked her stomach.  
He was growing restless with the impending birth and he wanted to be there for her.  
"Love we will be fine, if something happens you will know," Sora smiled and kissed him, then she shooed him out the door.  
The day had been typical for everyone and after some time in the garden Sora's back began to ache.  
"Chi Chi I'm going to the river to swim," Sora called to her sister.  
Sora made her way to the river and began to remove her dress. The pain in her back was dull but it had begun to come in waves. She sat under the cool waterfall that always soothed away her aches and pains. And then she swam around a bit before sitting on an underwater ledge and relaxed her head on a rock that sat next to her. Soon she had dozed off but after a short time she was woken by a sharp clenching in her stomach that quickly passed.  
Sora gasped and hugged her stomach in pain. With a gasp she remembered what her sister had said about labor and swam back to the opposite shore. As she climbed out of the water her back and stomach clenched again. Sora laid on the ground a moment to catch her breath then stood up and put her dress back on. She had to get home. The ten minute walk took nearly half an hour as she began to labor.  
While leaning against a tree outside of the house, Sora released her energy and muttered Piccolo's name, then walked into the house. "Chi Chi it's time," Sora called.  
Chi Chi ran from another room, drying her hands on her apron. "Ok, how far along are the contractions?"  
Sora shook her head, "Not long."  
"Ok," Chi Chi replied and led her to a spare bedroom and sat her on the futon. "Do I need to go for the others?"  
Sora shook her head, "No. They are on their way."  
"Ok," Chi Chi replied as Sora let out a low moan. She then started timing Sora's moans and found they were roughly six to seven minutes apart. Chi Chi then began to ready the room for the new addition. They had long since decided that Chi Chi would deliver the baby since the hospital would be questioning of Piccolo.

The guys had been sparing a few miles from the house. Their minds focused on their training and their mission.  
While dodging Gohan's attacks Piccolo felt a rushing sensation over his thoughts and his name being called on the wind. His distraction cost him as Gohan's kick landed squarely on his face.  
Piccolo was momentarily stunned by the blow as Goku called out, "That was Sora."  
Piccolo shook off the throbbing sensation in his skull and nodded, "Yes and she is in pain."  
Goku laughed, "Well then it must be time."  
Piccolo nodded and with the others following, took off in the direction of home.  
When Piccolo barged into the house he ran into Chi Chi as she was carrying some towels. As she fell Piccolo caught her around the waist and righted her.  
"Where is she," he asked as the others walked in.  
Chi Chi shook off the near fall and pointed to a back hallway, "In the spare bedroom sleeping. The contractions started hours ago."  
Piccolo walked off in the direction of the room.  
Goku walked up to Chi Chi, "Well?"  
Chi Chi smiled as she picked up the towels, "Her contractions are stronger than the normal but if they continue to progress like they are then we should have a baby by tonight."  
Goku smiled at his wife and nodded.  
The rest of the day was spent quietly at home waiting.  
Piccolo walked into the room and found Sora panting heavily and her face contorted in pain on occasion from the contractions but she slept.  
He knelt down beside the futon and took her hand in his.  
Sora moaned and woke up slightly. "Piccolo, you came," she said breathily.  
Piccolo smiled, "Of course I came."  
Sora smiled and drifted back off into a restless sleep.  
After a few hours Sora had felt the desire to push and so Chi Chi shooed Piccolo out of the room when the contractions were just seconds apart.  
Piccolo paced outside of the hall, stopping when Sora cried out.  
"Piccolo you need to relax," Goku said, standing in front of his path.  
"How can I? The woman I love is in pain and I can't help her," Piccolo replied angrily and leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.  
"Piccolo," Goku replied. "All that matters is the love you have for my sister and the child she is having. You are that baby's father and it needs you to be clear minded."  
Piccolo nodded, "Thank you Goku."  
Goku nodded. Just then there was a scream of pain from the room Sora and Chi Chi were in and then there was a wet gurgled cry.  
Piccolo was about to run to the room but Goku stopped him, "Wait. When they are ready for you Chi Chi will come for you.  
Piccolo growled and returned to his position on the door.  
Sure enough a few minutes later Chi Chi walked out drying her hands on her apron.  
"Well," Piccolo asked. "Is she ok?"  
Chi Chi nodded and smiled, "Sora is fine. You have a strong, healthy baby girl."  
Piccolo smiled, "A girl."  
Chi Chi nodded, "You can go see them."  
Piccolo thanked Chi Chi and walked into the room. When he saw Sora, pale and exhausted, he was heartbroken. He placed his hand against her cheek and felt cool sweat on his fingers. Sora moaned and turned into his palm but continued to sleep. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.  
As he looked down at her and the smile on her lips he heard a small whimper next to the bed. He looked across from Sora and spotted the cradle. He stood and walked around the futon to it. When he looked inside his heart stopped. The child was tiny with a tuft of raven wing hair on her head. Her tiny cheeks were rosy and as she blinked in the light he saw that she had dark eyes.  
Piccolo picked up the baby and going on instinct cradled his daughter in his arm. "My daughter so you were the one causing so much pain for your mother," he said and brushed a finger over a pudgy cheek. The newborn grasped the finger and stopped whimpering at his voice and relaxed with a sigh.  
"She is so small," he heard Sora breath dreamily.  
Piccolo looked up at her as she looked back at him. He walked around the futon and sat down then he placed the newborn into her arms with reluctance. He was already attached to the child and he never wanted to let go.  
The new parents looked over their daughter with absolute joy.  
"We are finally a family," Sora smiled with tears on her voice.  
Piccolo placed a hand on the infants head and wrapped the other around Sora's shoulders and drew her close, "She is as beautiful as her mother."  
Sora smiled and their smiles grew as the baby wrapped its tail around Sora's arm and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

There was again joy in the Son Family home with the new baby. Sora and Piccolo were sitting on the edge the lake where Goku and Gohan were fishing. The baby was lying in Piccolo's lap looking about quietly. Sora had been trying to come up with a name for their daughter since her birth the night before and nothing seemed right and she was beginning to get frustrated. "It should not be this difficult to pick out a name that fits.  
Piccolo sighed and took his daughters tiny hand and had it encircle his index finger, "May I make a request?"  
"Piccolo of course you can. She is your daughter too." Sora smiled and cooed at her daughter.  
"The term is a Namekian word," Piccolo replied.  
"Piccolo," Sora smiled, "It would be an honor to hear your thoughts. It won't hurt to try."  
Piccolo nodded and smiled, "Vega," he replied.  
"Vega," Sora said in thought.  
"It means Galaxy."  
Just then they heard a small cooing from Piccolo's lap. They looked down and saw a smile on the newborns face.  
"Vega," Sora repeated.  
Again the baby cooed.  
Piccolo smiled at the newborns vocalizations, "Vega."  
The baby kicked and squealed and the two adults laughed.  
"Vega it is then," Sora smiled and called to her nephew and brother the name of the baby.

The last year went by quickly and the day everyone dreaded came when they had to fight the androids.  
"Piccolo please," Sora begged.  
Piccolo growled, "No. You are needed here."  
"Piccolo please, Vega will be fine with Chi Chi. I have been training with the rest of you since I had her. Please," Sora cried.  
Piccolo wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead then placed his chin on top of her head.  
Sora wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.  
"Sora I just want you and Vega safe."  
Sora began to cry, "I know. It's just that this will be the first time I won't be there to help. I know Vega needs me but she also needs you too. I now know how Chi Chi feels when she has to watch my brother fly off. I hate it. I'm a fighter."  
Piccolo smiled and tilted her chin up, "I will always return to you. I have something worth living for and I have you to thank for it."  
Sora smiled and stood on her toes as Piccolo leaned down to kiss her.  
As they parted they heard a squeal come from the hall and found Vega tottering into the room holding Gohan's hand.  
Sora had come to see that Gohan was very attached to his little cousin and treated her more like little sister and she was so happy to see this.  
((After Vega was born Gohan and Sora went out to gather wild berries from the garden and while he was playing with an energy ball with Vega he confided his dream to Sora.  
"Aunt Sora can I tell you something," he had asked.  
"Sure sweetie. What's up?"  
"I love Vega and I think of her as a little sister but my hope is that one day I will have my own siblings to share adventures with."  
Sora smiled when Vega took the energy ball from Gohan and started to try and chew on it. It fizzled against the baby's mouth so she gave it back to Gohan. "Did you tell your parents this," Sora asked.  
Gohan had smiled and crushed the ball, making it sparkle as it exploded in his hand, making Vega squeal with joy. "No. Mom and Dad are too busy with their own thing to really pay attention."  
Sora smiled and hugged her nephew, "Gohan you are such a wise young man. Never give up that dream. One day I'm certain you will get your wish."  
Gohan smiled and hugged her in return, "Thank you Aunt Sora."  
"No problem kiddo," she replied and tussled his hair. "You know you can always talk to me and I will do my best to listen and understand."  
Gohan smiled and stood up, picking Vega up with him. He laughed when Vega begged for another energy ball by slapping Gohan's hand and he happily obliged her and followed his Aunt home.))  
Vega released her cousins' hand and tottered up to her father who caught her as she almost fell against his leg.  
"Piccolo, it's time,"Gohan said solemnly.  
"Thank you Gohan, I will be right there," Piccolo replied and the boy left.  
Piccolo hugged his daughter tightly and kissed her forehead. Sora placed a hand on her daughters back and bit her lip to keep from crying. They then went outside and stood with the rest of the family as they also said their goodbyes.  
"Be safe," they heard Chi Chi tell her husband and son. Goku kissed Chi Chi and walked to the middle of the yard with Gohan and waited for Piccolo.  
Piccolo handed Vega over to Sora and hugged them. He kissed Sora passionately on the lips and brushed a kiss on Vega's forehead, "Be good for your mother. I will be back soon," he told the toddler.  
Vega giggled and waved goodbye to her father.  
He began to walk away but turned to look back at them and found Sora had begun to cry. "Will you just go," she scolded and ran into the house.  
The three flew off in the direction of South City. Piccolo's heart ached for his family and after a while he flew up next to Goku.  
"Goku," he called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Does it get easier?"  
Goku smiled and shook his head at his brother-in-law, "No, not really."  
Piccolo grew disappointed, "Then how do you deal with leaving the ones you love behind, not knowing if you will ever see them again?"  
Goku placed his hand on Piccolo's shoulder and smiled," That is why I fight. I do it til my last breath so that I know that my family is protected."  
Piccolo smiled with understanding, "I see, thank you."  
Goku nodded.  
"I fight to keep those I love safe," Piccolo thought as a smile crossed his lips and continued his flight.


	6. Chapter 6

After a short time Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin spotted Tien and Yamcha on a mountain outcrop overlooking a densely populated city. As they landed they also spotted Bulma holding a child in her arms. Goku and Gohan started asking about the child and Piccolo looked over the boy. He was roughly 7 months younger than Vega. He had a stern look on his round face. Vega was all smiles and always happy. She filled his life with a joy and pride. Piccolo smiled to himself as he thought of his daughter. Vega was his daughter. No one would ever deny it. He loved that little girl as much as he loved her mother. Sora meant everything to him.  
"Sora, Vega, I will be home soon," he thought.

It had been just a few hours since Sora had watched Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan disappear against the horizon. She felt alone and a bit uneasy. She busied herself with chores as she waited to hear from the others about the fight. As she was hanging laundry she looked to the sky where the three had disappeared and found a black speck in the distance coming in rapidly toward the mountain. Suddenly a feeling of anxiety made her lay the blanket she was about to hang back in the basket and pick Vega up off the ground and take her into the house. Sora quickly set her daughter in her play pen and ran back outside. The speck had taken on more distinct features as it drew closer and she heard her name being called franticly, "Sora, help."  
"Yamcha," Sora whispered and flew up to meet the man. As she drew close, Sora found Yamcha was carrying a mass over his shoulder. "Yamcha," she called and realized the mass was her brother. "Oh Goddess," Sora breathed and helped Yamcha carry the unconscious Goku to the house. "Chi Chi," Sora yelled through the house as the two carried Goku to the back bedroom.  
"What happened," Sora asked as they put Goku on the bed.  
"It's the virus," Yamcha wheezed.  
"Yes Sor...Oh no, Goku," Chi Chi cried and ran to Sora and Yamcha.  
"Chi Chi go find the heart medicine while I go check on Vega.  
Chi Chi nodded and ran to the bathroom. Sora went into the living room and found Vega had fallen asleep through the excitement. She walked into the bedroom to find Chi Chi pouring the medicine into Goku's mouth. After a moment Goku cried out in pain and clutched his chest.  
"I thought we were in the clear," Sora said, fear and worry on her voice.  
Yamcha shook his head and pulled Sora into the hall and told her everything that had happened.  
"So Vegeta is a Super Sayian huh," Sora replied, looking at her brother, who had calmed a bit.  
Yamcha nodded.  
Sora bit her lip, "I'm going. Chi Chi can Vega stay here. She is napping."  
Chi Chi nodded, never taking her eyes off of her husband.  
Sora turned and ran from the house, Yamcha calling to her, "Who's Vega."  
"Piccolo and my daughter," she said while running from the house.  
"What!?"  
Sora never bothered to change out of her dress as she flew into the air and with an explosion of energy she was gone in the direction Yamcha had just come from.

It took Sora half an hour to reach the city the androids were to appear in and found half of it in ruin. Her heart ached for these people but she knew that everything could be restored and felt out for Piccolo. He was close but his energy felt strange. It was draining and fast. She also felt a presence a few feet from her and looked to her right. She found the young man from three years earlier looking out over the mayhem. "Hey," she called.  
He looked over at her and few up next to her, "This should not have happened.  
Sora shook her head, "It can be fixed. We need to find the others."  
The boy nodded and the two took off in the direction of the fight.  
A short time later, Sora and the young man arrived in the canyons the fight was occurring in but the young man grew more upset as he told the others that it was the wrong android.  
At that moment there was a bright explosion as the android blew up the surrounding stone wall and ran, after which there was a heated argument and the group decided to go search for Dr. Gero's lab and destroy the real androids before they were activated.  
As Sora flew next to Piccolo she began to feel uncomfortable. She looked at Piccolo and found he was watching her with annoyance. "Piccolo, I'm sorry. I had to come," she said and flew closer to him.  
"You shouldn't have," he replied.  
Sora flew under him and spun so she was flying on her back to look up at him, "Piccolo please," she said sadly and floated against his chest.  
Piccolo stiffened and took her into his arms and held her close, "You should have stayed with Vega."  
"She is fine. If things get too serious I will take her to the Lookout," Sora replied.  
Tien and Krillin watched them with bright blushes on their faces.  
Sora kissed Piccolo tenderly on the lips, knowing he was happy to see her no matter what he said and flew from his embrace.  
The group flew for a short time before they finally reached North City.  
"The only way we are going to find anything is to split up," Sora said as the cold sent a shiver up her spine.  
They all nodded and as the others flew off Piccolo wrapped his arms around Sora from behind, "Be careful," he said against her left ear.  
Sora wrapped her arms up and around Piccolo's head, clasping her hands around his neck, "You too love." He tilted her head back with his right hand and kissed her on the lips. He then reluctantly released her and the two flew off in opposite directions.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long until Krillin's energy was felt through the mountain and everyone was surrounding him. "There, in the cave."  
Piccolo was about to charge the cave but Krillin stopped him, "Gero is already inside. He beat me here."  
"Damn," Piccolo replied and the group landed inside the opening of the cave to see large double doors made of strong metal.  
Sora stepped around Krillin and took an attack stance, raised her right arm up and out and faced her palm toward the door. She then started taking pop-shots at the door. They heard the door groan and rock dust fell from the ceiling but the doors stayed in place.  
"Get out of the way," Sora heard behind her and she turned to find Trunks and Vegeta standing just inside the cave. She had just barely had enough time to jump out of the way when Vegeta blasted the doors off the hinges to reveal a distressed Dr. Gero and a young boy and girl. As soon as Vegeta blasted the doors open Piccolo grabbed Sora and had just jumped from the cave when the mountain disintegrated from Trunks' blast at the androids.  
Piccolo growled and hugged Sora tightly to him, "Are you ok?" Sora nodded, shaken. "Damn them," he said and was about to charge Vegeta and Trunks for being so reckless but Sora stopped him.  
"Piccolo relax, Vegeta was reckless Trunks just panicked," she said, placing her hand on his chest.  
Piccolo grumbled and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and watched as the, now 3, androids took off.  
"Where are they going," Tien asked.  
Sora thought about all that was said and done as the others discussed the androids. Her realization shocked her, "Oh no," she cried. Piccolo looked down at her worriedly. "Kakarot. Oh Goddess they are going after Kakarot. Piccolo we have to stop them."  
"What," everyone cried.  
"But Gero is dead," Tien said.  
Sora shook her head, "It's the only explanation. Gero's objective was to kill my brother and his will overrides everything else. When my brother is dead they will be free to do as they please."  
"It doesn't matter," Vegeta said but as he tried to take off Trunks tried to stop him but Vegeta lashed out at the boy and punched him in the stomach.  
Sora flew to the injured boy and wrapped her arms around him, "Trunks, are you ok?"  
"We have to wait for Goku," the boy rasped.  
Sora nodded, "But we have to at least slow the androids down so Kakarot can get better."  
They all nodded and took off to follow the androids.  
After several miles they came to a stretch of road that was badly damaged. "There," Krillin called as they watched Vegeta climb out of the side of the mountain. The group landed as Vegeta was again beaten by the young woman.  
"You know with as many times as he has been beaten down he would learn," Sora smirked; Krillin stifled a laugh with a snort.  
"She is making him waste energy," Piccolo replied.  
There was a sudden loud crack as 18 broke Vegeta's arm and at his father's cries of agony, Trunks jumped into the fight. Sora tried to grab him but he moved to fast and sudden and she missed, "Dammit," She replied and she followed the others into the fight, never noticing that Krillin stayed where he stood on the road.  
Each of them was beaten and as 17 strangled Tien, Sora kicked the android off but he soon righted himself and kicked her in the stomach and as she clutched her stomach he kneed her in the face sending her flying into the side of the mountain.  
"Sora," Piccolo yelled and again was beaten and sent flying to the ground at Sora's feet. He woke in Sora's lap, his body aching dully. He looked up at her and found she was on the verge of tears. Piccolo sat up and gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly. "That was too close," she sobbed.  
As the group argued about the androids Sora spotted Trunks kneeling on the ground and heard a small popping noise, "Trunks, are you ok?"  
"We need more help," he replied and started to tinker with a large long box.  
Sora watched him touch a few buttons and with a sharp hiss the box opened to reveal a site Sora knew Bulma was working on. The others were also watching and they all saw the young woman lying inside.  
"Gaia, it's time to wake up," Trunks whispered.  
The girl stirred and moaned, "No Gohan, five more minutes. Please," she said.  
Trunks smiled, "Gaia." The girl opened her eyes and sat up.  
Piccolo moved Sora behind him, unsure of the newcomer.  
Trunks helped the girl to stand and as she left the box he tinkered with the box and with another soft pop returned the capsule to his pocket case.  
"Who are you," Piccolo asked the girl.  
Sora stepped out from behind him, "Piccolo, relax. She is going to help us."  
The girl nodded. "I will fill everyone in on the way," Trunks said.  
"Sora," Piccolo whispered into her ear and pulled her away a few steps.  
Sora followed him curiously, "Yes."  
"I have to go," he replied drawing her close.  
Sora read his pained expression and smiled, "Yes love, I understand." She placed her right hand over his left cheek. He took the hand into his left hand and kissed her palm.  
"I won't be long. Please stay safe," he said sadly.  
Sora nodded as he kissed her passionately on the lips. "You have no idea how hard it is to resist leaving you behind," he said and turned to fly off.  
Sora smiled. "Be nice to him," she said and watched a smile cross his lips and he flew off in a burst of energy. After watching his quickly disappear over the horizon she turned to the others, "Alright guys lets head out," she yelled and took to the air in a burst of energy. The others nodded and followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Piccolo arrived at Kami's lookout a short time later. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he thought as he mentally materialized his turban and cape and landed on the platform. He looked around and spotted Mr. Popo running into the main palace. He then soon saw his old counterpart walk out into the open. "You have something I want old man," Piccolo called.  
Kami nodded, "Still upfront about your wants young one, never asking."  
Piccolo growled, "This isn't a social call. Give me what I want."  
"Well now," Kami rasped. "You're not being very kind to your elders. Give me a reason as to why I should help you."  
"You know my reason old man," Piccolo growled, "Give me your power."  
Kami shook his head, "No."  
"What," Piccolo replied in shock. He then felt a tingling sensation wrap his mind as he began to relive his memories of his and his father's past. He then saw Sora, a memory so vivid that he had engraved her face into his mind as he tried to let the other, painful memories, fade. His heart quivered as he saw the bright face of Vega and her adoring smile. His emotions ran wild with every memory he was forced to remember. He shook his head, "Get out of my head old man."  
"These two creatures have truly calmed your soul young one," Kami rasped with a smile. "Love is making you strong but you still seem troubled."  
"What do I care about myself, you are going to let those I love die for your petty games. I want your power to protect them," Piccolo replied angrily.  
Kami smiled, "They will not be harmed. I simply want to see how things play out before I make my final decision."  
Piccolo was ready to argue more with the old Namek but he heard a soft voice call to him, 'Patience and kindness.' "Sora," he thought. "Fine, take your time but I will wait here," he said and sat at the edge of the platform and crossed his legs and drew his fists together in his lap to meditate.  
Kami nodded and looked over the edge of the lookout.  
As Piccolo meditated his thoughts wondered to Sora and Vega and their safety. "Why can we not find peace Sora? I have spent my life fighting. I want to spend this new life with you and our daughter but we are continuously being separated." Piccolo sighed and shook his head of the thought.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get Choutzu so we can do some more training," Tien yelled.  
"Ok," Krillin yelled back. "We are going to move Goku to Master Roshi's."  
Tien nodded and flew off.  
Sora was flying close to Trunks when she heard Gaia talking to him, "Trunks you knew the consequences. The shifts were a risk we had to take."  
Sora flew closer to the young man and yelled, "You're friend is right, stop beating yourself up about it. Maybe these changes are in our favor." The young man smiled and nodded. Sora then turned to the young woman, "So what's your story?"  
Gaia smiled and shook her head, "I can't."  
"Like hell," Sora replied, "Looking at you I see my brother and sister-in-law."  
Gaia looked at her stunned and smiled, "There has never been hiding anything from you Aunt Sora."  
The remaining group landed outside of Goku's home and as Krillin reached for the door he was knocked over the head with it by Chi Chi who thought Gohan had come home. Sora and Gaia burst into laughter as Krillin danced around holding his head while Trunks looked on in shocked amusement.  
"How is he," Sora asked after her giggles stopped and walked into the house.  
"Sleeping for now," Chi Chi replied wiping her hands in her apron and looking the newcomers over.  
Sora nodded and went into the kitchen and picked up Vega from her highchair. "We need to move to Roshi's," she said, hugging her daughter close.  
"What? Why," Chi Chi replied, hostility in her voice.  
"Chi Chi you and Goku aren't safe here," Krillin said as he went to Goku and Chi Chi's room to check in on his best friend.  
"Please sister, help us get brother to safety so he can recover," Sora begged, placing a hand on Chi Chi's shoulder.  
Moments later Krillin and Yamcha were carrying Goku onto a plane while Trunks and Gaia carried bedding.  
Just then Gohan landed. "What's going on guys," he asked, seeing his father on the plane.  
"We have to move him to Roshi's for his safety," Sora replied, walking up to him.  
Gohan nodded and helped load the rest of the necessities. It wasn't long that the plane was on its way to Roshi's island.  
The group began discussing the androids and the fluctuating timeline. Sora watched Vega playing in Gaia's lap and began to wonder about her daughter's future. She and Piccolo had discussed teaching Vega to be a healer as an outlet for her future powers. They had also talked about having another child though they knew it was near impossible for them to do so but their trying was more than they had imagined. Sora smiled and blushed as she remembered her and Piccolo's training sessions turning into nights of passion. She blushed deeper as she felt a heat grow in her stomach and shook her head. "I will have to ask Gaia about the future my family and I have together," she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Kami stared out over the Lookout, sweat beading his face. "This does not look good," he rasped.  
"Yes," Mr. Popo replied.  
"You're wasting your time. We need to combine our power to destroy the androids," Piccolo replied through his meditation.  
Kami shook his head and leaned against his staff, "For the last four years I have felt a terrible energy. I just could not figure out what was causing it."  
Piccolo jumped from his seated position, "What? What do you mean? Explain." Kami grew quiet. "Answer me. Are you saying there is something stronger than the androids?" Kami nodded.

After helping to unload Goku, Sora took Vega downstairs with the others. Master Roshi looked up from his cigarette he was smoking out the window, "Who is the little one."  
"My daughter," Sora replied, setting Vega on the floor to play.  
"You never did answer me," Yamcha said sipping his coffee.  
Sora smiled as she sat next to him, "Her name is Vega and she is mine and Piccolo's."  
"What," the others replied in shock while Krillin and Sora laughed.  
"She doesn't look Namek," Master Roshi said throwing his cigarette in the ashtray.  
Sora grew angry but calmed herself and with uncertainty told the others of her and Vegeta's single night together. "But Piccolo is her father. He was there when I carried her, delivered her and we are raising her."  
The others nodded smiling, "It doesn't matter how. All that matters is that she is loved," Yamcha replied.  
"It's hard to believe that that little girl is a full blooded Saiyan though," Master Roshi said sipping his coffee. "I remember your grandfather telling me that Goku was wild until he got hurt."  
Sora shook her head, "Vega has never been wild. She is more mellowed out like Gohan and a trait like that would have gotten her killed on my home planet."  
They nodded and watched the toddler totter up to Krillin, wanting to be picked up. He did but regretted it when she started patting his bald scalp, laughing. Everyone burst into laughter except Krillin who merely grumbled. "Oh come on Uncle Krillin she is just making a wish," Yamcha hooted.  
As they discussed the androids the phone rang and they looked up when Krillin said that it was Bulma and that she wanted him to turn on the TV. The TV chimed on as a news reporter popped onto the screen, "Special report mass disappearances in Gingertown have sparked fear and worry." The screen switched to another reporter who clearly looked as though he didn't want to be there. "I'm here in Gingertown where thousands have gone missing leaving behind only their clothes."  
"What," the group replied in shock.  
"It's the androids," Krillin cried. "They are hurting people."  
"Krillin hush," Sora said. They continued to watch the TV when they heard gun shots and screaming.  
"Apparently the city is not empty I hear gun fire but I can't see who is shooting." After a short time the noise stopped and as the reporter turned to the camera there was absolute fear on his face as he screamed and the screen turned to snow.  
"Oh Goddess," Sora whispered.

Kami continued to look of the edge of the Lookout, Piccolo's stress growing, "Answer me. Tell me what's going on."  
"I won't," Kami replied.  
"What, why," Piccolo replied.  
"I won't have to since when we join you will know all."  
Piccolo nodded and placed his hand over Kami's chest. "Piccolo those you love have helped to release the darkness in your heart. You have grown strong over these years and with our union you will be stronger," Kami said.  
In a bright flash of light, Kami was gone and only Piccolo stood, alone.  
"Kami," Popo asked.  
Piccolo flexed his hands, "I am no longer Kami. I am the Namek who has long since forgotten his name," he said. He walked to the edge of the Lookout and before jumping he turned and waved to Mr. Popo. "Thank you," and disappeared over the edge.

"I'm going to find out what's going on," Trunks said, turning to leave the Kame house.  
"I'm coming with you," Sora said, getting up, placing the sleeping Vega on a blanket on the floor.  
"Me too," Gohan said, standing.  
Sora shook her head, "No, you need to stay here to protect your mother and father if the androids show up."  
"But Aunt Sora," Sora shook her head and walked out of the house with Trunks.  
As they flew off toward Gingertown Trunks flew close to Sora, "So Vega is my sister huh?"  
Sora nodded, "Yes. I never wanted you to know because I knew it would upset your mother when it came to knowing your father provided the means for Vega's existence. I don't want Vega hated for it."  
Trunks shook his head, "Sora, Vega has made a good life for herself in my time and mother loves her like her own."  
Sora smiled, "So she is alive."  
Trunks smiled and nodded, "She is one of our best healers."  
Sora smiled at the happiness her daughter had found. "Trunks I want to ask but you don't have to answer."  
"You want to know about you and Piccolo," Trunks said, his smile fading.  
Sora nodded.  
Trunks released a heavy sigh, "In my time you and Piccolo have long since been gone. Piccolo was killed protecting you and Vega from the androids. Gohan told me you were heartbroken and after giving Vega to Chi Chi you secluded yourself and a month later you went off alone. When you didn't return at the end of the day Gohan went after you. He found you under a destroyed building dying. You had sought revenge for Piccolo's death and you ended up following him to the underworld. Gohan buried you next to Piccolo.  
Sora felt tears sting her eyes, "I wanted to follow my mate. When a Saiyan finds their mate they become inseparable. Humans call it imprinting."  
"I see," Trunks said, "I'm afraid with dad gone, I don't know much about my Saiyan half."  
Sora smile, "Well we will just have to change that now won't we."  
Trunks smiled and they continued their flight. Sora's heart ached. She would very well follow Piccolo into death. She had unknowingly imprinted on him and he had fallen for her. They couldn't figure it out but why question the cosmos. They loved each other and could never be separated.


	10. Chapter 10

Piccolo arrived at the deserted city of Gingertown. As he walked he found the town putting him on edge. He growled, keeping his guard up for the creature that destroyed the life in the town. He didn't have to wait long as the tall green creature left the shadows of a building dragging and unconscious man.  
After a brief and confusing confrontation, Piccolo had yet to break a sweat when he grew distracted and the creature wrapped himself around Piccolo and like a vice proceed to crush him. Though the pain was great it was nothing compared to the creature stabbing his arm with the sharp barb on the end of his tail. He felt his energy draining away with the living tissue so he quickly slammed his head back into Cell's face causing him to be released.  
Piccolo mentally assessed his damaged arm and began to stall by making Cell discuss his being and life.

It hadn't been long that Krillin caught up to Trunks and Sora, "It's insane the Ki's we have been feeling," he said.  
"Yeah, I don't get it," Trunks replied.  
There was a sudden drop in Piccolo's energy. Sora recognized the drop and grew worried and on edge, remembering what Trunks had said about her and Piccolo's future. Her heart raced as she put more energy into her flight, "Piccolo, hang on. I'm coming," she thought.  
They flew faster but with every drop in Piccolo's energy Sora grew more upset. She felt as though they weren't making any progress and her heart began to ache for the safety of her love. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted through her making her stop and scream as she wrapped her arms around her body.  
Krillin grew worried over the energy Sora was putting out and the pain she was in, "Sora what's wrong," he asked.  
Sora screamed and grasped her head as tears fell from her eyes, "Piccolo," she cried as her voice turned into a hiss.  
"Krillin get away from her," Trunks yelled.  
"What why," he replied, backing slightly away.  
"Look at her," Trunks said. "She is changing, transforming."  
Sora released more energy as her black hair became golden and her red eyes went from a red glow to white. Before Krillin and Trunks could grab her she took off in a blur of gold.  
As she crested the mountain, Sora spotted Piccolo fighting a strange green creature. "No Piccolo," she cried and flew at the creature nearly knocking Piccolo to the ground.  
He watched as Sora went after Cell, slamming into him and landing on her hands and feet. She charged again on all fours hissing as she jumped onto him clawing and punching. Cell ripped her off of himself and threw her into a pile of rubble but as he turned to look at Piccolo and found Trunks and Krillin now standing next to the Namek.  
"What's wrong with her," Piccolo asked as Sora jumped out of the rubble and began to assault Cell again.  
"She has gone Super Saiyan," Trunks replied worriedly.  
"What?!"  
"She snapped when she sensed you were in trouble and transformed. This happened to Gaia the first time she transformed," Trunks said.  
They continued to watch Sora's assault and as Cell threw her off of him he took to the sky and disappeared into the sun. The next instant they were blinded by a bright light from Cell using the Solar Flare technique.  
When they finally regained their sight the three found Sora shrieking and hissing that her target had gotten away. Piccolo ran up to her and took her hands in his. She was much stronger but he had to calm her down. "Sora stop," he whispered roughly.  
"Piccolo," she hissed, hitting at him. "Hurt Piccolo."  
"No Sora, I'm fine. I'm here with you," he said, grasping her arms firmer.  
"No Piccolo gone," she shrieked.  
Piccolo wrapped his arms tightly around her, hugging her close, "No, I'm here love. Hush now."  
Sora inhaled his scent of forest and river water, "Piccolo," she replied, recognizing his scent.  
"Yes," he whispered, holding her close. "Yes, I'm right here."  
Though still in her Super Saiyan state Sora calmed and pushed away to look at him. He looked at her eyes and found they had gone to a bright emerald.  
"Oh Piccolo," Sora breathed and fainted.  
Piccolo caught her and picked her up into his arms in a bridal fashion and held her close. Sora's hair reverted back to its raven wing color. "Dammit," Piccolo yelled powering up, "I let him get away."  
As they began to discuss the new creature Vegeta arrived. Piccolo tensed his grip on Sora and let out a low growl.  
Vegeta looks the two over, "What's her problem," he sneered.  
Piccolo again growled. "Well Namek answer."  
Krillin stepped up to Vegeta, "Well Vegeta, she went Super Saiyan and exerted all of her energy."  
Vegeta's sneer turned to a look of shock, "What?! That's impossible. Females are too weak for that to happen and if it were to happen she would be dead."  
Piccolo's heart dropped, "Dead," he whispered. His anger again rose, 'How dare he call his woman weak.' "Well she did," he growled. Piccolo calmed and told the others about his encounter with Cell. "We have to stop him from absorbing the androids otherwise he will become a lot stronger."  
"How can we find him now," Trunks replied, "If Cell knows Piccolo is stronger than himself then he will keep his Ki hidden."  
"Dammit," Krillin replied.  
"We are gonna be in big trouble if he finds those androids," Tien said.  
"Hmmm," Vegeta sneered, "All I need is time to ascend and those machines are gone." And he took off.  
"Is he really planning on ascending beyond a Super Saiyan," Piccolo asked, looking down at the sleeping Sora. He had grown to marvel at the Saiyans and their ability to grow stronger and with every near death fight they grew stronger still. How many times was Sora brought so close to death growing up to make her this strong?  
"Trunks," Krillin asked. "What would happen if we destroyed the Cell from today while he is still weak?"  
Trunks shook his head, "It would just prevent him from being born here. There would be no effect on the Cell we fight now."  
They agreed that Trunks and Krillin would go back to Gero's lab and destroy the Cell from the present while Piccolo and Tien would look for Cell.  
"If you don't find him right away go to Kame house. You'll be able to find him faster if you watch the news," Krillin said taking off."  
The group split up, all the while Sora remained asleep in Piccolo's protective arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Sora felt her body floating in a vast space as she slept.  
A sudden explosion rocked her from her dream. She sat up from her sleeping place on the floor next to the coffee table. Another explosion erupted outside the house. She stood and walked outside to find her younger brother sending Kamehameha waves into the sea. "Kakarot," she cried and ran to him.  
"Hey," he said, hugging her.  
"You're finally awake," she whispered.  
They then heard Chi-Chi run from the house, "Goku, you're ok."  
"Hey Chi-Chi," he said stepping from Sora to hug his wife.  
"Goku," Roshi called behind Chi-Chi. "You ok?"  
"I'm fine," he smiled but grew serious, "We're in trouble aren't we?"  
Sora nodded, "Yes."  
Goku nodded at her, "I'm not ready for this though."  
"Goku, you can't be serious," Roshi cried.  
Sora nodded, "No, no one is."  
"No you need to rest Goku," Chi-Chi pleaded.  
"I'm fine," Goku replied again, walking into the house. "I need to train and step it up beyond a Super Saiyan and I know where I can get a years' worth of training in a day."  
Sora looked at the back of her brother's head in shock, "So it can be done?"  
Goku nodded. After grabbing his Gi top, boots and wrists bands, Goku kissed Chi-Chi goodbye and took Sora in his arms. He then vanished with his instant transmission. The two then reappeared in the back of Yamcha's plane. Sora fell into Piccolo's waiting arms and hugged him tight.  
After a brief reunion Goku took Gohan and again vanished to get Trunks and Vegeta and then it was off to Kami Tower to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Not long after watching Goku and Gohan vanished, the remaining group landed in what appeared to be an abandoned amusement park. "These poor people," Sora whispered, picking up a teddy bear. She then leans into Piccolo as she watches the dress of a little girl blows by in the wind. They are suddenly startled into action as the park came to life but after a search of the park revealed nothing they return to Roshi house the remainder of the night scanning news broadcasts.

The following morning Sora is woken by Piccolo who is watching the news. She sensed his tension and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind his back, leaning her head against his cheek. Her heart ached over her lack of control over her powers, "We will get him love. It will take time but we will get him."  
"Hmmm," he replied, placing a hand over her arm. "I know. It's just frustrating. I have the power to destroy him but now we are reduced to playing cat and mouse while people are dying." He growled.  
Sora smiled, "It's Kami that makes you feel this way. You need to relax. The assimilation will be a lot smoother."  
Piccolo smiled and drug Sora into his lap, "How is it you always know what to say to make me calm down." He brushed his nose against her hair, inhaling deeply.  
Sora smiled and kissed him, "It's because we are one lover. We are mates and will always know what the other is feeling."  
Piccolo smiled and drew her into another passionate kiss. He then trailed kisses down her chin to her neck making her moan and giggle. He returned to her lips, holding her tight. Their fire ignited further with their intimate kisses. Piccolo took his left arm and wrapped it around Sora's slim waist and began to run his right hand over her back down to her buttock, squeezing gently. He then took the same hand caressed up her stomach to her sport bra. He then brushed his hand along her breasts making her moan. She also joined in, straddling his lap she covered the back of his head in her hands drawing him close. She spotted his left anntena and gently licked it sending a shockwave of pleasure down his back. They knew it was neither the time nor the place with the pervert Roshi sleeping upstairs and their friends on the other side of the backrest but they couldn't help themselves.  
Their passions ended suddenly by a feeling of dread and a small vibration though the house. Piccolo sat Sora on the floor and got up to look outside, "Wait here," he said, knowing she wouldn't listen. The two walked to the window. They were shocked to find the androids standing on the beach.  
Sora gave a shout and ran to grab Vega from her makeshift cradle. Her yell had woken the others; sending everyone running outside to confront the androids. "Stand down," Piccolo called to the others, stepping into his position as Goku's second in command. He stepped around the others to stand in front of the androids. "Goku isn't her. Maybe I can help you," he growled.  
17 sneered, "Tell me where he is and I will let you live for now."  
"Forget it," Sora chimed in, holding the whimpering Vega.  
17 shook his head, "Now is that anyway to treat guests?"  
Piccolo smiled, "Fine, you and me," and pointed to an island a few miles off shore.  
"Fine," 17 replied and the three followed Piccolo, leaving the remaining fighters behind.  
After ensuring that there would be no interference, Piccolo and 17 began their fight catching the young android off guard but they were soon matched blow for blow.


	12. Chapter 12

Sora stood on the beach, her heart aching for Piccolo, "I will wait love but if I sense trouble I will come for you," she thought.  
"This is nuts. I can't take sitting on the sidelines," Krillin said tensely.  
"You have no idea Krillin," Sora replied. She had been trying to suppress the pain and power that surged in her like the very ocean in front of her feet.  
The others watched in stunned amazement as her hair lightened and her eyes turned red but the more she suppressed the feral Oozaru her eyes turned an emerald green.  
"Sora, you ok," Tien asked, feeling the air electrify.  
"Never better, still needs work but I think I'm getting it," Sora replied with a smile. She handed Vega to Chi-Chi when she felt a dark energy fly passed the island. She looked to the sky in horror as Cell blasted by. "No, Cell," she said and took off after the green monster in an explosion of energy.

Piccolo's fight with 17 had not progressed in either favor when Piccolo sensed an energy he didn't need at this time and spotted Cell standing on a cliff watching the fight. "No, not now," Piccolo whispered.  
"Who the hell are you," 17 called to the newcomer.  
"What? He doesn't know," Piccolo thought, never taking his eyes of Cell. "Dammit, Sora. I really wish you were here."  
"Well hello," Cell sneered jumping from the cliff and as his feet touched the ground he powered up Piccolo heard the wails of pain from thousands of absorbed people.  
"17 run. He is here to kill you and 18," Piccolo yelled and charged at Cell.

Sora arrived at the island Piccolo was fighting on and watched as he was slammed into a small mountain. "Piccolo," she cried and flew at Cell, knocking him across the island. She then flew back to check on her fallen lover. She found him barely able to stand but before she could touch him, Piccolo powered up, putting a great deal of his life force behind the blast he sent at Cell. "Piccolo, no," Sora cried wrapping her arms around Piccolo's collapsing form. "My love," she whispered into his ear, "You did wonderfully."  
She felt Piccolo tense and looked to the other end of the island. "No. Oh sweet Goddess no," Sora whispered, watching in horror as Cell rose out of the churning ocean. She hugged Piccolo's head closer to her chest and when Cell was just a few steps away from them Sora raised her right hand and sent a blast into his face but he moved his head slightly and dodged the blast. Cell then slammed a fist into Sora's face and sent her flying, making Piccolo fall to the ground.  
Cell again turns his attention back to 17 but before Cell could make a move Piccolo again yelled for the androids to run. Cell grew furious and again sent Piccolo flying into a rock outcrop breaking his neck.  
"No," Sora screamed hearing the crunch of bones, "Piccolo!"  
Cell lifted the lifeless Piccolo up and pressed his palm onto the Nameks stomach, "Time to take out the trash," Cell sneered and blasted him through then threw him into the churning sea.  
"Noooooo," Sora screamed as she felt the pain in her chest explode but as she powered up, Cell slammed his tail across her head, knocking her out cold and making her revert back to her normal state.  
"Can't have you doing that," Cell sneered and threw her into the side of the mountain.

Sora regained partial consciousness as Goku was talking to Cell, "Kakarot."  
Goku turned to her voice and vanished, reappearing in front of her, "Sis you ok?"  
"I...I've had better...days," she wheezed.  
He gently grabbed her shoulder and they vanished, reappearing on the edge of the island seeing Piccolo barely hanging on. Goku hefted Sora onto his left shoulder and grabbing Piccolo and Tien's wrists and vanished again as Cell went on the attack.  
They reappeared again at Kami's Lookout and after receiving a Senzu bean Sora woke up and crying and took off running from the group.  
"Sora," Piccolo yelled at her but Goku stopped him.  
"I'll get her." He found her blasting stone benches and in a fury kicking up shrubs. "Hey sis, calm down. What's wrong," he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Sora stopped and looked at her brother with tears in her eyes, "I don't get it Kakarot. I can go Super Saiyan so why am I still not strong enough?"  
Goku smiled, "The power is still new. It'll take time to master." He laughed, "It took me three months to be able to even turn it on and off at will. How about after we take care of Cell I help you out?"  
Sora smiled, "Thank you baby brother." After a tight hug, they spotted Piccolo.  
"It's time," he said.  
Sora ran into Piccolo's waiting arms and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry love." He smiled and held her close.  
After greeting Vegeta and Trunks as they left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber they watched Bulma land her plane and get out with her infant son. "Hey guys," she called, walking up to them.  
"Hey Bulma. What are you doing here," Sora asked, her head leaving Piccolo's chest.  
"I brought you guys a few things," the blue haired woman replied and dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out a capsule. She clicked it and threw it to the ground where it exploded into a silver bin. Bulma opened a compartment and pulled out a saiyan armor breast plate. "Thought you could use these."  
The group changed into their new suits, Piccolo glaring as he watched.  
"Wow this brings back some unpleasant memories," Sora said as she stepped from the palace.  
Piccolo nearly lost his balance seeing his woman in her armor.  
She had modified the full body suit she had been given by ripping the left leg off at the hip leaving the right leg ripped off at the knee. She had also ripped off the top at the waist and only wore the breast plate, exposing her flat stomach.  
"Wow Sora, nice moding," Bulma smiled.  
Sora smiled, "This is nothing compared to the way I used to wear these." She then spotted Piccolo's expression and sashayed up to him, her hips moving gracefully side to side. She lifted his chin with her right index finger, closing his gaping mouth and rested her arms around his neck. "You better close that before you swallow a fly," she purred. She then tightly pressed her tightly clad body against his.  
He wrapped his arms around her and clasped his hands to her buttocks and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "I'm beginning to think that you enjoy tormenting me," he whispered. She smiled and slowly began to gyrate against him. He let off a soft moan into her ear. He nipped her right ear, making her softly gasp. "It is going to be fun getting you out of that uniform," he whispered.  
Sora moaned, "I can't wait to see you try."  
Their musing was ended by Vegeta and Trunks sudden departure after Cell.


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take Vegeta long to make contact with Cell. Though Sora could not see the fight she felt the strong powers of the two fighters. She knew Vegeta was only toying with Cell and her anger matched Piccolo's as she swore. "His stupidity is going to get us all killed," she thought. She wrapped her arms around Piccolo's chest and closed her eyes and gently sent her mind into his like he had taught her. Clips came and went from the scenery below until Piccolo's eyes focused and she was able to watch the fight.  
Piccolo sensed the intrusion and at first tried to hold it off but relaxed at Sora's gentle touch. He then wrapped his arms around her and opened his mind to her.  
"No," Sora breathed as Cell approached 18. Her worry did not calm when Trunks stepped in.  
"Calm yourself love," Piccolo whispered in her mind.  
"I'm sorry love but it's over," Sora cried, jumping from Piccolo's mind leaving her slightly dazed. "Damn you Vegeta. Your stupid pride is going to get us all killed."  
"What…what is it," Bulma begged worriedly.  
"It's Cell. He has become complete," Piccolo growled as the ground shook.  
"What, but what about the remote," Bulma cried.  
"Krillin crushed it," Sora replied.  
"We are all doomed," Piccolo growled, "Damn you Vegeta."  
"Oh no," Bulma rasped.  
"Vegeta will eventually get sloppy and he will screw up," Piccolo replied.  
Sora collapsed into tears, "Dammit!"  
Piccolo picked her up and held her close. Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to weep.  
There was another explosion that drew their attention back to the edge of the Lookout.  
"Amazing," Piccolo said with a small smile.  
Sora also began to smile, "Vegeta may be out but Trunks seems to have the situation under control and is out powering Cell."  
"That power is Trunks," Tien asked. "Amazing."  
"Hmm," Piccolo replied.  
"Something is wrong," Sora said worriedly.  
"What," Tien and Bulma replied.  
"He has the power but his body…it's…it's misshapen."  
"Yes I see it," Piccolo replied.  
"His focus isn't centered and his mass is slowing him down," Sora breathed worriedly.  
They continued to watch the fight until Trunks came to the same realization and powered down.  
"It's over," Piccolo whispered.  
"Alright Trunks won," Bulma yelled in delight and lifted her infant son into the air.  
"No," Sora breathed in fear, "Cell won."  
"No," Bulma and Tien whispered as the infant Trunks began to cry.

Sora looked at Piccolo in shock, "A tournament?"  
"Hmm," Piccolo replied.  
"What's going on? Trunks may be hurt. You have to go and help him," Bulma cried.  
Sora shook her head, "No, Trunks is fine, a bit mad at himself but fine."  
Sora suddenly felt the air electrify next to her. "I thought Trunks had him. This power was enormous but Cell's complete form was still stronger. We have to find a way to stop Cell."  
Sora placed her hands on Piccolo right arm, "Love."  
He looked down at her in anger and worry and put his left hand over hers, "I will have to go into the chamber as well."  
Sora nodded, "Yes love. I will go with you."  
He shook his head, "We will see."  
"Hey guys if it's ok I'm going to head home and check on Trunks and Trunks is running low on supplies," Bulma said heading to her plane.  
"You should go check on Vega," Piccolo told Sora.  
She nodded and stood on her toes to kiss his lips, "I will be back tomorrow."  
He hugged her tightly before she ran off.  
Sora ran after Bulma, "Hey wait for me."  
Bulma smiled as the two got into the plane, "Where to?"  
Sora closed her eyes and sent out her energy to her locate her daughter, "Your place."  
"Alright, let's go," Bulma replied as they blasted off the Lookout. Bulma then grew serious as she watched her friend watch Piccolo disappear in the rearview mirror. "He certainly has calmed down since you two got together."  
Sora smiled, "I love him. I can't live without him."  
Bulma smiled, "I feel the same about Vegeta. Hahaha, how did we fall so hard for the bad guy?"  
"Not bad, just misunderstood," Sora snickered.  
It wasn't long when they landed at the Capsule Corp. compound and bolted into the building eager to check on their children.  
"Vega, Trunks," the two women cried, bursting into living room and separating.  
"Mama," Vega squealed from Chi-Chi's arms.  
"Vega, my baby," Sora cried, scooping her daughter into her arms and lifting her into the air.  
The little girl giggled and hugged her mother.  
Sora smiled, "I missed you sweetie."  
"Mama," Vega laughed but grew curious and looked around the room, "Papa?"  
Sora smiled sadly, "Papa is training."  
"Ok," Vega replied.  
They heard cooing on the other side of the room and watched Bulma look over every inch of her teenage son. Laughing Sora called, "Bulma I told you he was fine."  
They all started laughing when the infant Trunks started pulling on his older self's hair. "I told you to pull you hair back," a female voice laughed.  
Everyone watched as Gaia walked up to the two boys and gently untangled the infant's fingers from the older Trunks' hair and took the baby into her arms. "Silly as always huh. Yeah silly," she cooed making the baby squeal with laughter.  
After a short time of talking and eating Mrs. Briefs' homemade cakes and drinking coffee, Bulma screamed, "No way. Are you serious? Vegeta damn you."  
Everyone jumped at her yelling, "Bulma what the hell," Sora said rubbing her ears and comforting a whimpering Vega. She then realized that Bulma was looking intently at Vega.  
"Bulma you're scaring me, what's the deal," Sora asked holding Vega close.  
"Vega? Who is her father? Don't lie to me," Bulma replied getting up.  
Sora fidgeted and took a deep breath, "Vegeta…Vegeta is her father but Piccolo is her daddy. How did you know?"  
Bulma smiled wickedly, "Her eyes. Her eyes are the same as Vegeta's. Vegeta get your ass in here now."  
Vegeta came in off the balcony, "What woman? The neighbors can hear you shrieking."  
"Like I care what the neighbors hear. Tell me why Sora is holding you daughter," Bulma growled.  
"Bulma, no…don't," Sora cried to her friend as she stood up and knocking her chair to the floor.  
"What are you talking about woman," Vegeta said in shock, looking at Sora.  
"Vegeta don't play stupid. Vega is your daughter," Bulma said and walked up to Sora, putting a hand on her friends shoulder.  
Vegeta looked Sora over then set his sights on the child in her arms. Vega looked back at him and glared back at him. Slowly his night with Sora clicked back as he continued to look the child over. He growled when Vega blew a raspberry at him.  
"What of it? Yes she is mine but she is meaningless to me," he growled, "Her power is weak. Nothing compared to Trunks."  
"Dad don't judge her. Vega is far more powerful than you think," Trunks said, stepping in.  
Vegeta growled, "That child is nothing to me. She is merely the result of one night of hormonal error. She should not even exist." He then turned and began to walk away.  
Sora felt her blood boil as she grew more furious over Vegeta's words, "How dare he speak that way about my child."  
She looked at Bulma, "Bulma dear, may I?"  
Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled, "Go for it Sis. I would just break my hand."  
Sora nodded and handed Vega to Trunks, who was dumbfounded over what his aunt had in mind.  
"Hey Vegeta," Sora called to the other Saiyan.  
He stopped and turned only to be sent flying onto the balcony, his nose bleeding slightly. He looked at her in shock, "What the hell?"  
"You know Vegeta you are right. Vega is the product of a one night tryst but you wanna know something? She saved the life of me and my mate. She is the best thing you have ever given to me. I never wanted you to find out about that little girl because you don't deserve to know. This is exactly how I knew you would act. My daughter does not have to prove herself to me or anyone. Piccolo is her father. He raises her, cares for her, LOVES her. Unlike you, I can never be disappointed in my child. I have nothing but pride for her." Sora walked to the balcony doors, "Oh and Vegeta let me deflate you some more. Piccolo is my mate. You do remember what happens to those who mess with a Saiyan females mate and offspring. I suggest you stay away from my family," and with that she slammed the glass doors on him, making them crack.  
Sora looked back at her shocked friends and they all began to roar in laughter as Sora collapsed to the ground laughing.  
"How long was that coming," Bulma snickered.  
"Too long," Sora roared.  
Trunks merely looked at the women surrounding him and groaned in confusion.  
Shortly after the explosion with Vegeta, everyone had calmed down and watched either TV or Trunks and Gaia play with the children.  
"So are you still planning having another baby," Bulma asked, sipping her coffee.  
Sora nodded, "It would be nice to have another little one but I also want to experience life every way I can. For once I am living as a human. I am a fighter, a mate and now a mother. I have gotten soft over the years and I love kids and I love being a mother."  
"What about wife," Chi-Chi purred into her coffee cup.  
Sora laughed, "As a Saiyan you don't marry. You mate for life. It's similar but far off. To me marriage is just a piece of paper. I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters."  
"And apparently the sex ain't half bad from what you told me," Bulma snickered.  
"No," Sora replied, "It's amazing actually."  
"Guys seriously," Chi-Chi said with a smile and faint blush, "The children."  
Sora burst into more laughter, "Oh please Chi-Chi those two are adults. They know exactly what we are talking about."  
"Aunt Sora," Trunks and Gaia cried, blushing.  
"Oh don't give me that you two," Sora smiled, "So Gaia are you going to come clean or what? We already know about Trunks."  
The girl fidgeted, "Aunt Sora…"  
"Oh don't 'Aunt Sora' me young lady," Sora replied with a warm smile.  
Gaia looked at the sleeping little girl in her lap, "Very well. Daddy already knows. Chi-Chi there is something I have to tell you. I..I'm..I'm your daughter."  
Chi-Chi dropped her coffee cup, "What?"  
"I'm your daughter," Gaia said louder.  
Chi-Chi nearly ran the girl over in her hast, "My daughter. My girl. You don't know how happy I am to know that I will have a daughter. Tell me when."  
Gaia hugged her mother tightly, "I'm sorry mother but I don't know. Before the time shift I was the same age as Vega, older than Trunks. But as it stands now I am now younger."  
Sora smiled at mother and daughter.  
Their discussion ended by an explosion on the TV. Looking over from the table they saw Cell on the screen.  
"Damn," Sora breathed and ran to the balcony doors she had slammed in Vegeta's face and threw them open. "Get your asses in here guys. He's on the TV."  
They quickly regrouped in the living room to watch the large television to find out what Cell had to say.  
"Love," Sora called mentally to Piccolo.  
"Yes Sora, I see," Piccolo called back.  
"This isn't good love," Sora whispered mentally, fear marking her thoughts after hearing Cells' broadcast.  
Piccolo nodded his head, "I want you and Vega here," Piccolo called, trying to keep the fear out of his thoughts.  
"Yes, ok. We will be there soon," she replied. Sora then excused herself and taking Vega into her arms, she jumped off the balcony and into the air.

Piccolo sat on the ground of the Lookout, Sora sat on his lap as they played with Vega. He was not happy with the arrival of Vegeta shortly after Sora and his daughter, though he was rather happy that Vegeta had made no insults against him.  
"Papa," Vega squealed as Piccolo taught her how to move her hands to form an energy ball. He smiled as the toddler moved her hands in the correct motions, "Fast learner."  
Sora smiled, "She has a wonderful teacher." Piccolo leaned her against him and tilted her head up so he could kiss her on the lips.  
Vega squealed at the small light coming from between her finger. Sora and Piccolo broke their kiss and smiled at the girl.  
"Grrrr, disgusting," Vegeta whispered and looked at the door leading to the time chamber.  
"How much longer are Gohan and Goku going to be," Trunks asked impatiently.  
"They still have a few more hours," Mr. Popo replied.  
"Hmm, knowing them they will take longer," Vegeta growled.  
"They are training to beat Cell unlike you who is just trying to feed your power ego," Piccolo replied. "Besides there are nine days left, you can afford to miss one day by letting me go in first."  
"Fine, have your day but I will have the remaining eight," Vegeta caved. "It's not like you are going to get any stronger."  
Sora tensed at the remark, "Well for your information Vegeta you can only use the chamber twice. After that the door disappears and you will be stuck in limbo forever."  
"What, that can't be,"Vegeta replied.  
"No," Mr. Popo replied, "She is right."  
Suddenly they felt two familiar and powerful energies coming from the hall of the Time Chamber.  
"They must be done," Tien said in shock. "I can sense Goku's energy."  
"But why, it hasn't even been a year," Vegeta whispered.  
As they continued to watch the doorway Gohan and Goku appeared.  
"Hey guys," Goku said stepping out of the doorway, "What's going on? I can still sense Cell but he feels a lot stronger."  
Piccolo looked at Gohan in shock over how much he had grown in both power and physical stature.  
"Um yeah," Tien said.  
"Wait can we eat first? I'm starving," Goku said, amusingly rubbing his stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

The group watched in shocked amazement as Goku and Gohan scarfed their food. Sora on the other hand sat with the two and occasionally stole a meat bun. At one point Sora and Goku grabbed the same bun and started a tug of war over it, Sora being the victor.  
"Um, guys," Tien asked. "Wasn't there enough food in the Time Chamber?"  
Goku began to mumble through a mouthful of noodles.  
Sora nodded in understanding, but Piccolo grew disgusted, "Ok Goku would you mind not talking with your mouthful."  
Goku looked at Gohan and Sora and then slurped up the noodles before he began again, "Ha-ha what I said was there was enough food it's just been forever since we had a home cooked meal. Gohan and I can't cook for anything."  
"Disgusting," growled Piccolo.  
Soar nodded, realizing it had been several days since she had real food.  
"I see," Tien said with a shocked smile.  
After completing their meal Goku and Gohan were brought up to speed over what had happened over the last 21 hours.  
"A tournament, huh? Sounds interesting," Goku replied.  
"Interesting, he is just toying with us," Piccolo said in shock.  
"Hey Mr. Popo, you still have the cloths I left," Goku asked. He soon changed out of the ruined saiyan armor and back into his trademark orange gi.  
"Mom can make you some new armor if you asked her," Trunks said curiously.  
"Naw. I want to fight as an earthling," Goku said as he put on his shirt with a smile.  
Gohan walked up to Piccolo and Sora and smiled, "Um Piccolo can have a new outfit like yours? You were my first teacher after all."  
Piccolo looked down at the now powerful young boy in front of him and smiled, "Yeah sure kid." He then blasted Gohan with energy giving him new cloths.  
Gohan laughed, "Awesome. Thanks."  
Piccolo smiled and nodded.  
"You look great Gohan," Sora smiled, hugging Piccolo close.  
"Alright Kakarotte, you think you have the power to beat Cell now," Vegeta growled.  
"Can't tell you. I haven't seen him since he absorbed 18 and transformed. I'll have to go check him out," Goku replied.  
"Kakarotte," Sora whispered in shock.  
Goku suddenly disappeared.  
Piccolo wrapped his arms around Sora and drew her close. He rested his chin on top of her head. They spotted Vega tottering up to them so Sora bent down to pick the girl up and turned to the safety of Piccolos arms.  
Goku soon reappeared, "Well Goku," Trunks asked.  
"To be honest if I face Cell now he would beat me into the ground," Goku replied with a smile.  
"What!? Kakarotte you can't be serious," Sora cried.  
"There is still time. You can still use the Time Chamber one more time," Piccolo said, brushing his mind over Sora's to calm her. "I will be going next then Vegeta."  
"I'm not going in since I already know I don't stand a chance," Tien said sadly.  
"I won't be since I will be the second line if anything happens," Sora replied, "Also since I am needed more out here."  
"Then it will Trunks, then Goku and Gohan," Piccolo said.  
"Gohan and I won't be going back in," Goku said seriously.  
"What," Piccolo said shocked.  
"There are nine days left so we will just train outside," Goku said.  
"Kakarotte," Sora breathed.  
"If you guys want to torture yourselves be my guest," Goku said and with Gohan flew off the edge of the Look Out.  
Sora felt Piccolo tensing against her and placed a hand on his chest, "Have faith love. You know my brother. He always has something planned," she told him with a weak smile.  
Suddenly the ground exploded, "What the...," Sora cried.  
"It's Goku," Piccolo said. Then suddenly as soon as the explosion came it disappeared.  
"That was insane," Tien said.  
"Yes," Piccolo replied.  
"Piccolo get in the Time Chamber now," Vegeta growled.  
Sora glared at Vegeta and took Piccolo's hand and the three made their way to the Time Chamber. Piccolo stopped her at the door.  
Sora had begun to tremble, "Why didn't Vegeta kill him."  
Piccolo drew her close into arms and hugged her tightly, "Ignore him."  
"Be careful ok," Sora whispered. "I'm getting really tired of having to leave you behind."  
Piccolo smiled, "I know and I will. When this is over we are going to lock ourselves away from everything and blow it all off."  
Sora smiled, "Promises, promises."  
Piccolo drew her into a tight, passionate kiss.  
Vega squealed in laughter seeing her mother and father calm again. "Mama, Papa," she clapped.  
Piccolo and Sora smiled, "I will be back soon little one. Be good for your mother. Papa loves you," he said and ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"Do you know how sexy you sound," Sora purred into Piccolo's mind.  
"You are a serious distraction when you do that," Piccolo mentally replied with a smile on his lips.  
Piccolo again kissed Sora passionately on the lips, squeezing her hand. He then turned to open the door and before he closed it behind him she called, "24 hours. No more."  
Piccolo smiled and disappeared behind the door.  
Sora rested her head against the door and began to weep but she quickly shook her head. She smiled at Vega, "How about we follow Uncle Goku and Cousin Gohan home?"  
Vega squealed, "Uncy, uncy."  
Sora smiled, "Alright, let's go then."  
The mother and daughter left the hall leading to the Time Chamber and walked out into the open air.  
"Kissing your slug goodbye," Vegeta sneered.  
Sora stopped and smiled, "At least he knows how to kiss. What do you call yours, slobber of the ape."  
"Oh ouch," Tien snickered.  
"Grrr," Vegeta replied with a slight blush.  
"Vegeta don't cause trouble for Mr. Popo. He was nice enough to open his home to you, don't mess it up. Mr. Popo feel free to rip him a new one," Sora said before disappearing off the edge of the Lookout.


	15. Chapter 15

That night Sora put Vega to bed and as she went to bed herself, she pulled Piccolo's pillows close and inhaled the smell of forest and wildlife. Sora began to cry, her body trembling. "Piccolo, I miss you. Please stay safe in that place."  
The following day she went to spend the day with her brother's family to get ready for Gohan's birthday and after a relaxing day Sora found herself actually laughing and enjoying herself after the long, exhaustive week.  
The next morning Sora took Vega across the yard to her brother's home before anyone was up and left the child in the cradle in the living room. She then ran from the house and took off into the air for Kami's Lookout. When she arrived she found Vegeta glaring at the hall leading to the Time Chamber, Trunks was asleep on the ground and Mr. Popo must have also gone to bed. Tien had also fallen asleep but his third eye was watching Vegeta intently.  
Sora glared at Vegeta when he acknowledged her appearance. "You're here early," he growled. "Where's your whelp?"  
"Not that she concerns you, she is with Kakarotte," she replied, sitting next to Trunks.  
"Hmm," Vegeta replied.  
"Look Vegeta I know you want your precious power but when do you plan on realizing that your greatest power is what is in front of you," Sora said, brushing some stray hair out of Trunks' face.  
"Hmm, what kind of power is that when I can gain the power to destroy anything I want," Vegeta whispered, growling.  
Sora sighed, "You know it's funny. Trunks is your son. I figured he would carry on your grudge against my brother and his family but instead became one of our greatest allies. He is a good boy. Why not end it here and now and enjoy the time we have left."  
"Go to hell," Vegeta whispered.  
"Fine, suit yourself," Sora whispered. "Power will eventually be your downfall. Let us end our fight though for the sake of Vega."  
Vegeta nodded as Trunks began to stir and Mr. Popo left the palace to wait with them.  
Piccolo was down to his last few minutes in the Time chamber. Sora and Mr. Popo watched Vegeta pace in front of the chamber door, "What is taking him so long," he growled, kicking the door.  
"Vegeta shut up and calm down," Sora called, "He will come out when he is good and ready."  
Suddenly there was a surge of energy and the door began to open, "He is done," Mr. Popo said.  
"About damn time," Vegeta replied.  
Sora eagerly awaited Piccolo's leave of the chamber, her body feeling like a tightly wound spring but she knew she had to wait for him to call to her. She looked him over and grew worried. He had over done it as usual and he looked worn and tired.  
Piccolo looked at Sora sitting on the steps watching him with a smile on her lips. He held his arms out to her and she instantly jumped up and ran to him. He felt much stronger. Piccolo tilted her chin up so she would look at him. He then hungrily kissed her, parting lips with his tongue.  
After a short time they came up for air and Piccolo picked her up bridal style and carried her through the palace to a vacant bedroom. He carried her into the room and still holding her in the style he carried her, waved his hand over the room which began to glow softly in intermittent places and a faint smell of calming lavender began to fill the room.  
Sora smiled and hugged him tightly. She kissed him blissfully as he laid her down on the overstuffed silk bed. He then stood over her and removed his turban and threw it into a corner of the room and then lifted off his shoulder armor and cape and threw it into the opposite direction with a hard thunk to the floor in the dark.  
Sora smiled wickedly as she drew him to her. She turned on him and they rolled in the bed until she was straddling him. She kissed him passionately as she maneuvered her hands under his shirt and slowly coaxed it up reveling at the feel his muscled stomach and chest. She finally got the shirt up over his head as he sat up. She then began to run her fingers over his chest and stomach then back up to his shoulders and down his arms.  
He gathered her into his arm and began to nip at her neck as he began to lift her shirt off her. He ran his fingers over her flat stomach going up to meet the bindings she used to bind her breasts and using a sharp finger nail, clawed away the troublesome things. He then drew her close, lifting her flat against him as he kissed her breast bone and traveled up her neck to her lips. He lifted her up off him and turned so he was again on top. He captured her left breast between his lips and began to gently suck, spinning his tongue over the peak that had begun to form, all the while kneading the other gently in his left hand. He smiled as he heard her gasp in pleasure and began to kiss his way to the opposite breast where he repeated the process. Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She threw her head back in a moan of bliss. She then decided to bring him to shivers as she captured on of his antenna gently between her lips, stroking gently with her tongue.  
He moaned and lifted his head, "That is cheating."  
Sora laughed and drew him up to his lips. Piccolo smiled and returned the affection. He then restarted his journey and kissed both her erected peaks and continued further down, trailing kisses down her stomach to her navel where he lick at it, tracing a circle around it. Sora again gasped in pleasure as he began to blow gently against her stomach. He came to her hips that were being covered by the pants and skirt. He sat back and brought her feet up to his lap and removed the balk Tia chi loafers and kissed her feet. He then went back to kissing her stomach as he undid the string that held the pants closed and slipped her pants down to her ankles, taking her bikini underwear with them.  
He looked down at her in absolute awe. Her chest rose and fell, her breasts pink and rosy, her face in raptured pleasure had also gotten a slight pink hue to her cheeks as she had begun to breathe heavily.  
"I don't deserve you," he whispered. "You are more to me then this life I live.  
Sora moaned, "Piccolo, love. I can't live without you."  
He leaned forward and kissed her lips, his hardness against her. Sora let out a whimper at the movement.  
He traveled back to her opening; her scent was sweet and yet with a slight musk. He reveled at the scent of her as he drew her legs up and began to kiss her folds, his tongue playing at her perfect pearl. Sora bucked, and wrapped her legs around his head, taking great pleasure as he took his calm time. "Piccolo," she whispered as stars came to her closed eyes. "Please Piccolo."  
Piccolo smiled and went up to kiss her lips as he removed his pants. He hovered over her a moment before he finally joined them as one. Their emotions from their union, bringing a smile to their lips and all the stresses of the few weeks had gone. Their bodies trembling as they reached their limits. Piccolo collapsed on top of Sora in tired bliss as Sora also began to feel faint and soon the two had drifted off, enveloped in each other's arms.  
Sora stirred and gently inhaled. She felt a weight against her and an arm wrapped protectively around her body. She sleepily opened her eyes to find Piccolo still fast asleep. His face was soft, his youth restored from the relaxing moment. She gently traced his smooth prominent brow with her right index finger to the side of his face where creases would normally be from his constant scowl. She then traced down to his lips where even the frown lines had disappeared. She smiled as he gently kissed her roaming finger.  
"Hello," she whispered.  
He smiled in his light sleep before he opened his eyes, "Hello."  
He gathered her closer to him, her nose resting under his chin.  
She rolled him so her chest lay on top of his and she smiled as she traced his dark green chest.  
"What are you smiling about," he asked, running his right hand against the side of her face, into her hair.  
"Finally getting the chance to be with you. I missed you," she whispered.  
Piccolo smiled and drew her head close so that he could kiss her lips, "I missed you too."  
Sora suddenly grew sad, "I wish I could stop you from fighting."  
Piccolo's smile vanished as he sat up, "You know it would be impossible." He sat her on his lap and buried his face into her neck. "You don't know how much I want to take you and Vega and just leave this planet. Take you both to New Namek."  
Sora smiled, "But you know it won't even be safe there once Cell destroys this planet."  
"I love you," he whispered. "I don't deserve your love but yet you give it to me after all I have done. I don't deserve anyone's affections."  
Sora kissed him, "Piccolo don't talk like that. I have done far worse. In my existence, I have done things that would warrant my destruction. You are young. Far younger than I. There are days that I know you can find someone far younger."  
"I don't want anyone else but you. Everyone runs from me. Everyone fears me. You understand. You love me," he said.  
"Because you love me. Piccolo you have no idea how much it confused me when my heart stopped upon seeing you. I prayed that my brother would not kill you. I fell in love with you," she whispered.  
Piccolo kissed her passionately and laid down on top of her. He smiled evilly, "So how old are you?"  
Sora blinked at him, "I am not telling you." She smiled.  
Piccolo shrugged, "I won't give you what you want till you tell me?"  
Sora pouted, feeling her flame lick higher. "MMMMMMMM," she murmured.  
Piccolo twitched his ears, "What?"  
Sora gently punched his chest, "I'll be 50 human years tomorrow."  
Piccolo pretended to stiffen and look at her in disgust, "Wow that is old."  
"Piccolo," Sora breathed laughing, "You're just as bad for being with someone as old as me. You may look 30 but you're only 13 human years."  
Piccolo began to laugh. It was a graveled laugh but it sent shivers of pleasure up her back. She grabbed him around his neck and pulled him close as he threw the blanket over their heads for another round of bliss.  
A few hours later they woke up and smiled at each other but suddenly Sora stiffened and her eyes went white. Piccolo knew why, "What do you see?"  
Sora relaxed, "Kakarotte will be here soon. He is bringing Vega."  
Piccolo saw through her, "What happened?"  
"Cell has just killed hundreds of men," she said sadly.  
Piccolo nodded, "Watch your eyes love."  
Sora closed her eyes as Piccolo swiped his hand and the room grew bright. Sora opened her eyes to a beautiful sight. The room was amazingly huge. There was a giant door to the left that began to open to the gardens of the palace. There was a bathroom to the left and next to that was a door leading to another room. The colors exploded in oranges, reds and whites. Sora began to look around for her cloths as she stood, the silk sheet wrapped around waist. She spotted herself in the bathroom mirror and smiled. Love bites covered her breasts, which were still swollen and tender from her lovers musings.  
Piccolo walked around the bed, fully clothed, including cape and turban. He smiled as he put his chin on her right shoulder from behind. He wrapped his arms around her stomach drawing her close. Sora placed her hands over his as she leaned into him. She sighed as she closed her eyes.  
"May I," he whispered.  
She opened her eyes and nodded. He sent a small bit of energy against her stomach, making it feel warm and suddenly Sora wore a silk purple sundress that went to her ankles. She wasn't wearing shoes, which she didn't mind at all. Sora smiled, spinning like a little girl, letting the skirt billow out.  
Piccolo took her hand and led her from the room, and into the living space which was furnished beautifully in bright yellows, oranges and reds. Sora looked back to see that there were three doors next to the bedroom they had just spent the majority of the day in. She smiled as they walked back outside to the bright sunshine.  
Sora smiled as she saw Tien and Trunks blush when they watched them walking out of the palace. They noticed that something had happened between the two since not only was it into late afternoon since they had seen them but Sora was also wearing a different outfit.  
Piccolo sat on the steps leading to the Time Chamber next to Trunks and seated Sora on his lap.


	16. Chapter 16

The group waited in silence. Goku suddenly appeared holding Vega in his arms, who was squealing with laughter and clapping her hands. Goku smiled at his niece and walked up to Sora and Piccolo. Sora held her arms out to her daughter, who wasted no time in going to her.  
Goku looked to Piccolo and smiled widely, "Hey Piccolo. Did some serious training in the Time Chamber huh?"  
Piccolo looked from his family to Goku, "Yes."  
"I can tell, "Goku laughed, "You're a lot stronger than before."  
"Why don't you just say it, I'm stronger but not strong enough to beat Cell," Piccolo replied dryly.  
Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Nope, don't stand a chance."  
Piccolo smiled, "At least you're honest. So why are you here?"  
"I've been thinking, can you split yourself into two beings again becoming Piccolo and Kami,"Goku asked.  
"What?"  
"See with Kami gone, the dragon balls have disappeared but we need to wish all the people Cell killed back to life," Goku replied, "It's the only way we can make things right again."  
Sora felt Piccolo stiffen and leaned into his arms. "I'm sorry Goku," Piccolo replied, "I can't. Once two Nameks fuse it can't be undone. That's why I was hesitant to join back with Kami."  
"Oh, well, too bad," Goku replied, disappointed, "I was really hoping…wait I remember Gohan saying something about the surviving Nameks making a new home on a new planet. Maybe they can help."  
Piccolo tensed. He wasn't fond of others asking about his people, "Why?"  
"Maybe I could bring one of them here so they can become the new guardian," Goku replied with a smile, "Then we will have a new set of Dragon Balls."  
"Hmm." Piccolo was a bit annoyed at the request.  
"I'm sure if they were made aware of our situation they would help us."  
"I would love to have a new Guardian to keep me company," Mr. Popo replied happily.  
"Hmm."  
"I know the request upsets you love. I don't like it either but he does have a point," Sora whispered as she took his hand.  
"You don't have time. You don't even know where the planet is," Piccolo replied, grasping her hand tightly. "It will take years to find."  
"I doubt that," Goku replied, "Not if I use Instant Transmission. It's just a matter of locating the right planet."  
"You can't sense anything that far," Piccolo replied.  
"Yeah, but I have also never tried," Goku replied, smiling.  
They watched as Goku put to fingers to his forehead and began to concentrate. After a few moments Goku began to laugh, "Funny, you were right. I can't."  
Piccolo's jaw dropped in shock as Sora fell to the ground.  
"Wait, I know. I will go to King Kai's and try from there," Goku said and disappeared.  
Sora wrapped her arms around Piccolo's chest and hugged him tightly, "I know you don't like the idea and neither do I. The Nameks have done so much for us already; we have no right to bother them."  
"I know he's right but still," Piccolo said calmly, hugging her back.  
Goku soon reappeared with an unexpected companion, "Dende," Sora cried, running to the small boy.  
"Sora," Dende cried happily and ran to her.  
"Hey Little Green. How are you," Sora asked, hugging the boy.  
"I am well Sora," he smiled.  
"Is he the new Guardian," Mr. Popo asked.  
"Yep," Goku smiled.  
"Are you sure it's not too much for him," Piccolo asked.  
Dende tensed in Sora's arms, "Piccolo don't be mean. Dende is a fine choice," Sora said. "You weren't with us but his gifts go beyond healing."  
Goku smiled and nodded, "Sit tight, I'm going to get a few people who would be happy to see you kiddo."  
Dende nodded from Sora's arms as Goku disappeared. Goku then reappeared with Gohan and Krillin.  
"Dende," Krillin and Gohan yelled happily.  
Sora smiled at the reunion of friends but the joy was ended.  
"Dende are you sure you can handle the responsibility of the Dragon Balls," Piccolo asked, glaring down at the boy.  
"I'm pretty sure I can have everything ready in about 100 days," Dende replied gaining confidence.  
"Oh no, that's too long," Goku replied.  
Everyone grew quiet, "Hey we will figure something out. There is no need to put any more stress on the poor kid. He just left his home for us," Sora said gently, putting a hand on Dende's shoulder.  
"Wait," Dende cried. "If you still have the Dragon Balls and a model of the dragon then I can bring them back right away."  
Sora smiled, "That's great."  
Piccolo smiled, "The Dragon Balls are stone and scattered around the planet."  
"I have a model of the dragon in my rooms," Mr. Popo replied happily.  
"Alright," everyone smiled.  
"Hey how about wishes," Krillin asked. "You know the three wishes?"  
Dende nodded, "Sure."  
"What about power," Piccolo replied with a smile. "This isn't Namek and with that many wishes it may be left weakened."  
Dende panicked but quickly calmed, "It's ok. All I have to do is redirect its power into its wishes so it will only be able to make two wishes."  
Piccolo nodded, Sora hugged the boy, "That's great."  
Dende laughed as he was brought the model. "Please be very careful with this," Mr. Popo said, sitting the model on the ground in front of the boy.  
Sora felt a caress against her mind, "You put too much faith in the boy," Piccolo whispered.  
Sora smiled, "My confidence is never wavering in him. Dende will amaze you if you give him a chance."  
Sure enough Piccolo was amazed by the power coming from the boy as light burst from Dende's hands into the model and then into the air, exploding in all directions.  
Piccolo felt a sudden stir in his mind and a familiar voice spoke, "Good job Dende. I knew you would become something great."  
Sora was startled as the new voice she heard in Piccolo's mind and looked at him. Piccolo shook his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Nail." Sora smiled and nodded.  
"Alright, great job," Goku said and took off over the edge of the Lookout to look for the Dragon Balls.  
Dende looked at the little girl in Sora's arms, "What's your name?"  
Sora wondered at her daughter's silence as Vega looked over the Namekian boy who looked so much like her father. "Vega," Sora smiled, "She is mine and Piccolo's child."  
Dende smiled with understanding after looking between Sora and Piccolo. That smile was what snapped Vega out of her silence, making her squeal with laughter and clap her hands.  
Sora started laughing as Piccolo smiled at them.  
The group got caught up with what had happened since the Nameks had left Earth, training in between.

The last few days leading up to the Cell Games were stressful. Sora, Piccolo and Vega had left the Son home and gone to stay at the Lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo.  
The moments the family took were never wasted as Piccolo and Sora taught Vega to manipulate her powers, though still young in nature, letting her learn how to fly. Dende had also taken to teaching Vega and forming a bond with her.  
Piccolo and Sora also took time to be together, drinking every moment.  
The day came for the Cell Games. Sora and Piccolo waited for the others to arrive, taking their possible last moments to spend with their daughter.  
Goku was the last to arrive, "This is it."  
They all nodded. Sora kissed Vega's forehead and handed her over to Mr. Popo, "You be good for Mr. Popo and Dende ok. Mama will see you later." Vega looked at her mother and father on the verge of tears and nodded her head. Though she was only a year old, the little girl had a bizarre way of knowing that something was wrong. Sora knew that her daughter would make a great person out of herself; she just had to make sure Vega survived no matter the cost to her own life.  
Sora then turned to Piccolo and ran to the edge of the Lookout and free fell several feet before powering up and shooting through the sky.  
After a short time the group landed at the designated point. Sora spotted Android 16 and smiled at him, holding her hand out to him, "Glad to see you are fully functional my friend."  
The tall android smiled and took her hand in his, shaking it firmly but with a slight gentleness.  
As the tournament started they heard a loud mouth man yelling. Sora looked across the ring to spot a man wearing a brown gi and white pants. His hair was an oversized afro. Sora sneered, "Stupid human. His spouting off is going to get him killed. He should just go home and shut his ignorant mouth."  
Krillin nodded in agreement, "Kinda makes me feel sick that I'm in the same race as him."  
They watched as one by one the humans that stepped up to Cell were sent flying out of the ring. "Well that's a surprise. He actually let them live," Sora snickered.  
She heard Piccolo snort, "How nice of him."  
Sora smiled as Goku stepped into the ring, "Now something interesting"  
"It seems he is already amused," Piccolo replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
As Sora was watching the fight her brother and Cell vanished and reappeared overhead, knocking her to the ground, "Dammit," Sora yelled as she stood and dusted herself off, "Why won't he take this serious."  
Piccolo wrapped his arms around her, sensing her anger and excitement.  
They felt Goku's energy explode as the warm up between himself and Cell ended. They felt the air electrify as Cell also released a vast amount of energy.  
Piccolo's feet skidded across the ground at the burst of power. He wrapped his arms tighter around Sora. Everything soon calmed and Sora looked over Piccolo's arms as she watched Goku go back to knocking Cell round.  
As time went on Sora grew worried. Her brother had never taken this long on an opponent, even if he was having fun, "Something is wrong," she whispered.  
"What," Piccolo asked.  
Sora shook her head, "He is reaching his limits. Kakarote can't win. He wasn't lying to us."  
They all watched as Cell and Goku fought high in the air. Sora heard her brother yell out as Piccolo grabbed her hand as they ran for cover as Cell let loose a blast, destroying the ring and leaving a gaping hole in the ground,  
"You ok," Piccolo asked, helping Sora to her feet.  
"Yeah," Sora replied worriedly.  
The ground again shook under them as Cell and Goku continued their fight at an equal stance. "If Kakarotte doesn't find a way to end this, the earth will shake apart," Sora said.  
They watched as Goku let loose a massive Kamehameha wave and as the dust settled they found Goku was panting and Cell was vaporized from the chest up. "Alright Goku. You got him," Yamcha yelled, happily.  
"Yamcha enough. It's not over," Sora yelled.  
"What? Why," Yamcha said.  
Sora then yelled to her brother, "Kakarotte he possess the ability of regeneration watch it."  
Sure enough Cell leapt to his feet, restored; and their fight continued.  
"He can't keep this up," Piccolo said.  
"Come on brother. You have to finish this now," Sora whispered.  
They were all shocked when Goku gave into the fight. "What? What are you doing," Sora yelled. Her heart dropped when Goku called out to Gohan to take his place.  
"Is he insane," Piccolo growled.  
Goku appeared on the cliff the group was standing on. "Goku are you trying to get your son killed," Piccolo yelled at his friend.  
Goku smiled and shook his head, "Listen, Gohan can do this. He has the power."  
"You're insane. Have you been hit over the head too many time," Sora cried.  
"Will you please trust me," Goku said with a smile.  
They watched as Gohan flew off to face Cell.  
"Gohan," Sora cried, tired of her brother's game. She went to go after her nephew but was blown back by Gohan's explosion of power. "Go…Go…Gohan?"  
They watched intently as Gohan and Cell faced off but Cell quickly turned the tables on the boy. Sora screamed and fell to her knees as Gohan was sent flying. "Dammit Kakarotte. I know he is strong but he is just a halfling and a baby at that. He isn't ready. What the hell are you thinking?"  
"Gohan," Piccolo yelled, as Gohan was sent flying into a mountain.  
Sora searched for Gohan's life energy as Piccolo yelled at Goku. "Piccolo wait," she told him as the mountain exploded and Gohan walked out of the rubble.  
Gohan and Cell then started to speak to one another, "Wish I could understand what they are saying," Krillin said.


	17. Chapter 17

Sora began to repeat everything, her heart going to her nephew. She saw images of previous fights Gohan had been involved in. She saw fear, hate and above all power. "Gohan…I see it now. Yes," Sora whispered. "Rip him apart kid," Sora yelled with excitement.  
"Sora what are you doing. This is insane," Piccolo growled. "I'm going in. Gohan is going to die and you are all going to let him. He isn't a fighter like us."  
They were all shocked as Cell flew up to their cliff lookout and stole the senzu beans from Krillin then went back down to the battle ground. But as they went to go after him 16 stepped in and attempted to self-detonate but when he didn't detonate Krillin told him that his bomb had been destroyed. They watched in horror as Cell destroyed the android and then began to count out the fighters. He then began to eject 8 small, blue creatures from the expanded needle in his back.  
"What the hell," Sora said, instantly reminded of saibamen.  
Everyone powered up as the Cell Jr.'s hit. The attacks were relentless and no matter how hard they tried the Jr.'s kept up and then some.  
"Hey Vegeta," Sora yelled, spinning her Jr. and releasing it toward Vegeta, who ducked, letting his and Sora's opponents collide.  
The tables turned as a Jr. kicked Sora in the stomach and then in the face. She was then slammed into Piccolo. They righted themselves as the attacks continued.  
Everything stopped as Gohan finally snapped and set to work destroying the Cell Jr.'s. The shockwave of the sudden explosion of power sent everyone reeling.  
"So much power," Piccolo said, helping Sora to her feet.  
Sora tried to sense Gohan's emotions but only found a black wall, "Gohan."  
Piccolo put a hand on her shoulder, "He has finally learned to fully tap into his power. He has nothing to hold him back."  
"Amazing," they heard Trunks say as the young man flew up to them with Senzu beans. Sora nodded, taking the bean. "I had everyone clear out."  
"I get it now," Piccolo said, speaking to Goku while watching the fight. "I was wondering why you fought Cell first when you knew full well you would not win. You wanted him to see how Cell fought."  
Goku just smiled.  
Sora nodded, "You have taught him well. You taught him the same way I taught you."  
They watched as Gohan steadily caused Cell to fall apart. Cell's power suddenly exploded, making Sora shiver, "This is amazing. The planet is crying." Her heart grew with pride.  
At that moment, at lightning speed, Gohan hit Cell in the stomach, making the monster heave and gasp.  
"He is falling apart," Sora smiled.  
"What," Piccolo asked.  
"Cell, his power is crumbling with his mental state. He's erratic."  
Piccolo watched intently, "Yes, I see. He will slip soon. Gohan is wearing him down."  
Sora smiled and relaxed, "Get him Gohan. I'm proud of you."  
With a giant Kamehameha wave, Gohan blasted Cell into the upper atmosphere, the shockwave burying everyone in sand and rocks.  
Piccolo sat up and looked down at Sora who was coughing, "You ok?'  
"Yeah," she coughed.  
As the others began to celebrate, Goku, Sora, and Piccolo knew it wasn't time.  
Goku tried to get Gohan to finish the fight but Sora felt the fighting lust in the boy and saw his smirk. "Kakarotte you can't really blame him. You pushed him to this. His human half has been overpowered by his Saiyan blood."  
"What," Goku said.  
"It's what happens when a saiyan gets excited during a fight. You go through it yourself it's just that you are now watching instead of fighting," Sora smiled.  
They watched as Cell regenerated and went after Gohan but was slowed down by the fact that in his rage he had put on too much mass and was slowed down.  
After another hard blow to his stomach, Cell began to heave and vomit.  
"He looks sick," Sora said.  
"Cell's perfect form will soon disappear," Piccolo said.  
"How do you know," Trunks said.  
"Watch," Sora said and at that Cell expelled android 18. Sora cringed in disgust.  
"If she was expelled from Cell, what happens now," Trunks asked.  
"Cell's defeat and destruction," Piccolo replied.  
They watched in amusement as a powered down Cell chased Gohan but Gohan was now far more powerful and he was quickly beating Cell down.  
"Gohan," Sora whispered to the boy, "I know you're having fun sweetie but you must end it."  
Gohan nodded but before he could follow his aunts request Cell began to expand, activating his self-destruct.  
"Gohan," Sora yelled but Goku held her back and hugged her.  
"Do me a favor sis. Take care of ChiChi and Gohan for me," he whispered and then vanished and reappeared in front of Cell.  
"Kakarotte," Sora whispered.  
"Good bye guys," Goku said and vanished with Cell.  
"Kakarotte nooo," Sora screamed as she tried to go after him but Piccolo wrapped his arms around her, holding her back. "Piccolo let me go. We have to stop him. Let go, "she cried, tears streaming down her face. After Goku vanished Piccolo released Sora. She stepped away, looking toward the sky, "KAKAROTTE."  
She walked up to her tearful nephew and Krillin in a daze when a harsh wind kicked up dust. She suddenly felt a familiar, dark energy, "No." She turned toward the energy but she felt a searing heat at her chest and out her back. She experienced no pain due to the sudden attack. She was blown back and slammed to the ground. The same blast also hit Trunks, giving him the same wound.  
"Sora," Piccolo yelled as a pool of blood formed under her. He ran to her and lifted her against him. He looked at his hands, the dark red color staining them. He searched franticly for her heart beat but it wasn't there. "Sora wake up," he begged, tears running down his face, ""Wake up." He held her close, burying his face in her hair. He picked her up, her head lulling back over his arm. Blood from the wound in her back drained against his arms and stained his cloths.  
As he took her from the battle field, he was blown forward by Vegeta's sudden assault on the returned Cell, "Vegeta stop," he yelled but Vegeta continued his assault.  
When he finally finished his assault Piccolo watched in shock as Cell leapt from the dust cloud and with a single blow, knocked Vegeta out cold. His grip on Sora tightened as Cell blasted Vegeta with the intent to kill. "Gohan," Piccolo yelled at the boy as he took the attack.  
He was relieved that Gohan got up but he knew the boy's injuries were extensive. Piccolo turned to Krillin, "He needs a Senzu Bean."  
Krillin shook his head, "We're all out."  
"What, no." he said and looked back down at the hurt boy.  
"Gohan is our last chance but he is too hurt to continue," Yamcha said fearfully, "With Sora gone and Vegeta and Trunks in bad shape we're done for."  
Piccolo growled, he knew Yamcha was right but he had to keep faith that Gohan would win, for Sora's sake.  
They watched as Gohan powered up and faced Cell, mirroring Cell's Kamehameha stance as best as he could with one arm.  
After seeing the massive blast the two fighters unleashed on each other, Piccolo made everyone evacuate.  
"They are going to destroy the planet," Krillin said.  
Piccolo growled, "Gohan is being over taken. We have to help."  
"Are you nuts," Krillin cried.

Sora knew she was dead. Her body felt more hollow and yet filled with every mass. As she drifted she heard Piccolo call to her to wake up. She then heard her brother calling out to Gohan. He wasn't far so she followed his voice and stepped from the orange clouds onto a road that looked like the back of a serpent. "So this is Snake Way," Sora thought. "Grandfather really knew well about this place."  
She spotted her brother on the edge of the road with his hand on the back of a strange blue creature. His clothing marking him as a Kai or Supreme Being. Without speaking, she did as her brother was and placed her hand on the creatures back.  
"Sora," Goku said, shocked.  
Sora nodded and smiled. She then grew serious, "Gohan sweetie you have to forget about the Earth and everyone. I know you want to protect everyone but the damages done can be fixed with the Dragon balls."  
"I can't," she heard Gohan say.  
She felt Piccolo's life flicker."Gohan the others are helping you. You have to stop this self-pity. End it now."  
"The Earth is going to blow," King Kai said.  
Sora took a deep breath and for the first time in his life she yelled viciously at him, "Gohan do it now. Release your rage, release your fear. You are a Saiyan. Don't you dare cry to me. Now do it."  
With that they felt Gohan snap and Cell's life force vanished.  
Sora smiled, "Good job Gohan. I'm proud of you."

Piccolo gingerly picked up Sora's body. His body was screaming in pain and severely stiffened. He kissed her forehead, "He did it Sora."  
Everyone took off, "You coming," Tien asked Piccolo.  
"Go on ahead, I'll be right with you," he said, watching the man fly off. He then turned to Vegeta. "That was brave of you."  
"Save your praise. Go follow them. I don't need anyone's help," Vegeta growled, "Worry about your woman."  
Piccolo smiled, "So be it." And he took off in the direction of the Lookout.  
A short time later they all arrived at the Lookout. Piccolo spotted Vega standing next to Dende. He had been hoping his daughter was napping so that she wouldn't have to see her mother's lifeless body but with the excitement he understood that sleep would not be an option.  
Vega flew up to her parents but as she drew closer she saw her mother's gaping wound and the front of her father's cloths were stained red. He smile faded, "Mama?"  
Piccolo laid Sora's body on the ground, "Vega your mother will be fine. She will wake up soon." He then turned to the others, "We need to hurry up and summon the Dragon and undo the damage Cell has caused."  
The others nodded and Mr. Popo went to get the dragon balls. The sky then grew dark as Shenlong appeared. "Speak now. I will grant you two desires," he said, his voice like rolling thunder.  
Yamcha stepped forward, "Please restore all those who were killed by Cell to the living."  
"So be it," the dragon replied.  
Piccolo smiled as Sora arched her back and gasped as she took her first breath of restored life. She sat up as Vega threw her arms around her mother's neck. Sora smiled as she hugged her daughter tightly. Piccolo held out his right hand and hoisted her to her feet when she took it. He quickly crushed her in a massive hug, kissing her passionately, tears falling from their eyes.  
They were interrupted by the dragons booming voice, "Your second wish. I am waiting."  
They all discussed ways to bring Goku back to life but a familiar voice interrupted them, "Don't I get a say?"  
"Brother," Sora whispered.  
"I've been thinking," Goku said, "It seems that every time there is a threat to the Earth it was because they were looking for me and well I figured if I stayed here you guys will be safe. As a baby I was sent to earth to destroy it and though Sora prevented it, it seems like I have actually been fulfilling that mission."  
Sora smiled, "Kakarotte."  
The dragon grew more inpatient, "Your final wish."  
Krillin stepped forward, "Please remove the explosives from 17 and 18."  
"So be it," the Dragon replied and disappeared in an explosion of light.  
Sora smiled as the group discussed Krillin's crush. Piccolo wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, "You scared me."  
She buried her face against his chest and inhaled, "I scared myself."  
"I thought I lost you. You don't know how happy I am to have you back in my arms," he whispered.  
Sora smiled and drew him close. She kissed him passionately, "I love you." She whispered when they parted.  
Piccolo smiled. Sora overheard Yamcha giving Krillin romance advice, "Hold Vega."  
Piccolo took the girl, smiling as he knew what Yamcha was in for.  
She walked up to Yamcha and cracked him in the back of the head, an annoyed look on her face.  
Yamcha fell to his knees, holding the back of his head, "OWW, dammit sis why did you do that?"  
"Don't give me that. You broke every relationship you were in. You had the life with Bulma. Why do you think she is with Vegeta? You don't know the meaning of love you lecher. You're as bad as the old man," she growled, she then turned to Krillin, "Look be yourself. She will come around. You're a sweet guy."  
Everyone nodded and scattered, leaving Sora, Piccolo and Vega behind. Sora leaned against Piccolo, waving goodbye to everyone.  
That night Piccolo and Sora put Vega to bed and finally relaxed, relieving their stress and fear in each other's arms.  
The following morning the small family met up with everyone at Capsule Corp to see Trunks and Gaia off. "It was nice meeting you sweetie and thank you," Sora said to Trunks, hugging him.  
Trunks smiled and looked at his older sister, "When I get home I will bring Vega home where she belongs."  
Sora smiled and nodded. She then turned to Gaia. She hugged the girl, "Seeing that you are still with us then that means Sis is pregnant?"  
The girl blushed and nodded while Chi-Chi shrieked and fainted. Sora rolled his eyes and put a hand over the girl's stomach, "Take care of yourself."  
The girl blushed deeper, "Thank you Aunt Sora."  
Trunks smiled at Gaia as they walked to the Time Machine, "What did Aunt Sora mean?"  
"I will tell you when we get home," the girl replied.  
They all waved goodbye to the launching Time Machine.


	18. Chapter 18

Several months had passed and Sora found herself on her way, like she had done every month; for the last six and a half months, to visit her sister-in-law and nephew. She landed in front of the house and looked around. She shook her head when she spotted laundry hanging on the line.  
She walked into the house and heard Gohan, "Mom will you stop. Aunt Sora told you that you need to relax. I can do it."  
Sora shook her head again, removing her satchel from her shoulder and hanging it on a hook next to the door, "Chi-Chi, Gohan I'm home," she called.  
Gohan came down the hall first, an annoyed look on his face.  
Sora smiled, "Hey kiddo. Let me guess, cleaning again?"  
Gohan nodded, "She won't stop. You know how stubborn she is."  
Sora ruffled his hair, "Yeah but in all honesty she can't help it. It's almost time for the twins to arrive and her body has kicked into what's known as nesting." Gohan looked at her curiously, "You will learn when you have a family of your own."  
"Gohan I was doing a lot more while I was pregnant with you," they heard Chi-Chi say as she waddled from the hall.  
Sora smiled at her heavily pregnant sister-in-law, "Yes dear sister but you were carrying one, not two." Chi-Chi glared at the woman.  
The double pregnancy had been a shock. They were only expecting one new arrival when Sora had come to visit six months earlier. "I don't know why but Gaia seems heavier than when I was pregnant with Gohan," Chi-Chi had told Sora.  
Sora set her coffee cup down, "Well every pregnancy is different. Maybe since you are carrying a girl she is sitting differently."  
Chi-chi began to fidget, "Sora can I ask a favor?"  
"Sure. What's on your mind?"  
"Well as you know I wasn't satisfied with my experience at the hospital when I had Gohan. They wouldn't shut up about my little boys' tail and everything was so rushed. Sora I trust you. You know what to expect."  
"Chi-Chi," Sora smiled.  
"What I'm asking is I want you to be my midwife and deliver my little girl."  
Sora smiled broadly, "I am honored. Yes, I will deliver your baby."  
Chi-Chi hugged the woman, "Thank you."  
Sora smiled, hugging the younger woman. She placed a hand on the new mothers baby bump. She did seem larger. How about I check on the little one?"  
Chi-Chi nodded and walked into her bedroom. Sora went to the window overlooking the yard to find Gohan cutting firewood, "Goahn I need you to stay outside for a bit ok."  
"Ok Aunt Sora," Gohan called distracted causing the log he had thrown into the air to hit over the head.  
Sora snickered, "You ok?"  
"Yeah," Gohan replied, rubbing the back of his head. Sora nodded and followed ChiChi. She had the woman lay on the large futon. She rolled Chi-Chi's shirt up to just under her breasts, exposing her swelling stomach. Sora rubbed her hands together to warm them and placed them over Chi-Chi's stomach. She gently pressed down feeling the size of the uterus and her thoughts where right, Chi-Chi did seem larger. Sora then began to focus and found the familiar energy of her niece. She checked the child over and found her rather small but in good health. As Sora began to come back to herself she felt a soft spark. She followed the spark and found the reason for Chi-Chi's size difference. The twin was not as powerful as it's sibling but it still registered high. Sora checked the child over and when she was satisfied all were healthy and happy she regained her senses.  
Sora leaned back on her heels, smiling as she helped Chi-Chi pull her shirt down and helped her to sit up. "Gaia is perfectly fine. She is strong and healthy."  
Chi-Chi smiled at her daughters' name, "That's good."  
Sora smiled, "I figured out why you seem to be carrying heavy. It seems that Gaia isn't alone."  
At first Chi-Chi stared blankly at Sora but when the news sunk in she shrieked, "Twins. Are you sure?"  
Sora nodded and helped the woman up, "It seems that with everything that has changed so has the number of children in the Son home."  
Chi-Chi smiled.  
Sora smiled at the memory of the joy that spread over her nephews face at the news of the two new family members.  
"Chi-Chi you are just a few weeks away from delivery, you have to take it easy," Sora said, emptying her satchel of the herbs it carried.  
"I will not rest until everything is perfect," Chi-Chi huffed, stroking her stomach.  
Sora then began to make tea as her sister sat in a chair at the table. She let out a soft moan and cringed. "How have the false contractions been?"  
Chi-Chi took the tea, "They are getting painful but they are only happening every few days."  
Sora nodded, "Sister you really need to calm down. Gohan is more than capable of helping."  
Chi-Chi shook her head, "No he needs to study. I don't want him worrying about his pregnant mother."  
Sora laughed as Gohan came into the kitchen wearing swimming trunks, "Mom I'm going to go fishing."  
"Ok dear. Be careful," Chi-Chi replied.  
Sora watched Gohan leave. She still hadn't gotten over all that had happened to the young man to make him the hero he was now. She kinda felt bad that his powers were now growing dull as compared to eight months ago but she was still the proudest aunt on the planet.  
"How are Piccolo and Vega," Chi-Chi asked.  
Sora smiled, "They are fine. Piccolo still insists on training and Vega keeps him occupied with her occasional energy ball explosions. She has nearly perfected flying and she likes to visit Korin and Yajirobe to harass them. Dende has begun to teach her more focused abilities to teach her to heal."  
"Isn't she still a bit young for that? She is only two."  
Sora shook her head, "Vega is a full blooded Saiyan. Children her age were wiping out planets. She is learning focus before she does any damage."  
"I see," Chi-Chi said. "Have you done anything about her tail?"  
Sora again shook her head, "Piccolo and I figured that since there is no moon there should be no problem and since I kept mine."  
Chi-Chi looked appalled, "You didn't?"  
Sora unwrapped her tail from around her waist and waved it at her, "I learned, like my older brother, to control the transformation ages ago and like I said the moon is gone so there is no real danger."  
Chi-Chi shook her head, "I want my children to look as normal as possible. I know they will have their fathers' strength but I would like their tails removed. I was so glad to see that Gohan had his removed."  
Sora nodded, "It is your choice. I can see removing ones but you know Gaia's betrothed won't mind it on her."  
Chi-Chi shrugged, "I'm not too enthused about my daughter marrying into Vegeta's family but it is her choice but either way she is going to lose her tail.  
Sora smiled, "As you wish. If you look at it in a way Gaia will be marrying into money, Gohan will be a scholar. Have you figured out what you want for your other little one?"  
Chi-Chi hadn't thought of it, "I don't really know. You are right though. Gohan and Gaia have their lives set. I will have to think about it."  
They spent the day gossiping and talking. Sora checked on the twins and found all was ready for their arrival. While making sure the second twin was in its position Sora grew dizzy. She shook her head at the strange sensation. After regaining her composure Sora smiled and helped Chi-Chi sit up, "Well everyone is turned and ready. I will return next week and stay after the delivery to make sure all four of you are ok."  
Chi-Chi nodded. Sora remained the rest of the day and left shortly after dinner, taking off into the setting sun.  
As she reached the Lookout, she grew dizzy and lightheaded. As she landed she nearly tripped herself by the sudden stop. She took a deep breath as Vega threw herself at her, "Mama."  
Sora smiled and with a harsh breath, "Well hello to you too. How was your day?"  
"Fun, fun," squealed the little girl.  
Sora smiled as Piccolo walked from the palace, "She is getting better. She singed Dende's robes today."  
He hugged her close and she felt as though she was melting into him as she sighed. He noticed her exhaustion, "Long day?"  
Sora nodded, barely keeping her eyes open.  
He noticed she was pale and sweaty, "Why don't you go get some rest? I will put Vega to bed."  
Sora shook her head, "No. I will do it. Have you two eaten?"  
He kissed her forehead, "We are fine. Vega had her usual feeding frenzy a little bit ago. I had some fruit."  
Sora smile weakly but she suddenly fainted in Piccolo's arm, "Sora!" He picked her up bridal style and called to Dende.  
"Yes Piccolo," the boy asked. "Is Sora ok," he asked, seeing Sora in Piccolo's arms.  
"I don't know. Will you put Vega to bed and meet us in our rooms," Piccolo replied.  
Dende nodded and did as he was told. After looking Sora over with his powers of healing he shook his head, "I can find nothing seriously wrong with her other than she is just exhausted."  
"Hmmm ok thank you Dende."  
Dende nodded and left. Piccolo brushed his right hand over Sora's bangs and slowly removed her red head band and placed it on the nightstand. He then placed his right hand over her and with a gentle push of energy he changed her cloths from the puffy pants and knee length skirt and sleeveless top to a black knee length chemise. He brought the silk comforter up over her sleeping body. He then bent down and kissed her cheek, "Sleep well love."  
Over the remaining days before Sora was to leave to be with Chi-Chi and Gohan, she tried to act like nothing had happened the day she had fainted from exhaustion. She did admit she was tired but she attributed it to being a mother, caretaker, and mate.  
"You need a break," Piccolo said one night as Sora was giving Vega a bath.  
"Piccolo love, I'm fine. I will rest after the babies are born. You know how I like to carry the world on my shoulders," she said, wrapping her daughter in a towel and vigorously drying the girl making her laugh. "Daddy worries too much huh," she said to Vega making her squeal with more laughter.  
"Hmmm it's my job to worry. I don't want anything to happen to you. I lost you once. I won't let it happen again," he said, hugging her waist.  
Sora laughed. "I am fine. Honestly."  
They put Vega to bed and went to their own room. Sora was getting her own bath ready and as she looked into the mirror of the bathroom she studied her figure. Though her age was 50 human years her Saiyan heritage kept her at that of a person in her late 30's. As her eyes wandered lower she noticed she had developed a soft poof at her stomach. She ran her hands over it and smiled, "I'm getting flabby. Looks like it will be back to training tomorrow," she whispered.  
"I think you look great," she heard a rough husky voice at the bathroom door.  
She looked over and found Piccolo wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. She got a rush of heat through her as he walked up to her and wrapped himself around her. He started walking them backwards to the giant bath tub as he kissed her neck and shoulders. He tipped them back into the tub, letting Sora fall on top of him where their passions continued to ignite.  
The next morning they were woken to someone banging on the door leading to their rooms. Sora rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Piccolo and wrapping her short, silk robe loosely around her body, her breasts almost falling out of the top. She opened the door to a frantic Gohan. She instantly woke up, "Give me five minutes. I will meet you outside."  
Gohan nodded and ran from the room. Sora ran to her bedroom to find Piccolo sitting up in bed, "I have to go love," she breathed. Before she could go to her wardrobe Piccolo had already clothed her in tan sleeveless top and purple pleated skirt. Sora smiled grabbing her bag of spare cloths and sandals. She ran to Piccolo and kissed his lips, "I will see you in a week."  
He hugged her tightly after he got out of bed, the sheet wrapped around his waist, "Be careful. Call me if you need anything."  
Sora nodded and ran from the room. When she got outside she put on her sandals and nodded to Gohan. The two took off running and flew off the edge of Lookout.  
A short way into their flight Sora grew dizzy and lightheaded. She also began to get a hollow feeling in her stomach and cold sweat formed on her brow.  
When they touched down Gohan ran into the house as Sora took a sharp breath to calm her stomach then followed her nephew.  
When she got inside she heard low moans coming from Chi-Chi's room. She went into the room and found Gohan on the other side of the door and the giant Ox King gently rubbing his daughters back while Chi-Chi was on the floor rubbing her stomach. She turned to Gohan and put her hand on the boys shoulder, "Hey hun, go get some warm towels and get some water set up to be warmed.  
The boy, now nearly a few inches shorter than her, nodded and ran to get the supplies. Sora then turned to the Ox King, "Father, how is she?"  
He shrugged his massive shoulders, "She has been like this for the last few hours."  
Sora nodded, "Ok. I'm going to need you to step out for a bit."  
The large man nodded and squeezed himself out of the door.  
Sora replaced the Ox King with her own massaging and encouragement. The day progress into late afternoon. Chi-Chi was resting so Sora set to work making Gohan and Ox King some lunch as Chi-Chi had taught her.  
"How much longer does mother have to go through this," Gohan asked, worriedly playing with his food.  
Sora looked at her nephew and smiled, putting her right hand over his left, "Shouldn't be long now." Gohan still appeared nervous and worried, "Your mother is fine and so are the babies. I won't let anything happen to them. Now eat. You need your strength if you are going to be helping."  
Gohan smiled and began to devour his food. Sora smile and began to eat her meal when the hollow sensation returned to her stomach and she began to feel hot bile rise in her throat. She swallowed hard and offered her nephew her food which he greedily took.  
A few hours later Gohan and his grandfather were sent to the living room. Sora called to Gohan from the bedroom door, "Gohan will you grab me the Senzu Beans from my satchel at the door."  
Gohan got up from his studies and got the familiar pouch and returned to the room, "Aunt Sora," he whispered against the door.  
He heard whispering on the other side of the door and it opened wide, "Thank you sweetheart. You can come in now," Sora said taking the pouch. "You too father."  
Gohan walked into the room. It was dimly lit. He spotted his mother sitting up on her futon, a blanket covering her, exposing only her bare shoulders and up. Sora sat on the edge of the futon, "Chi-Chi I need you to take this. It will help with any pain and it will restore your energy," she said placing a bean against the woman's lips. Chi-chi took the bean and ate it.  
"Oh wow," Gohan whispered when he looked at the cradle next to the futon. He looked down at the two newborns that were facing the ceiling, wrapped snuggly in blankets.  
Sora smiled and walked up to him, "I would like to introduce you to your brother and sister."  
Gohan was shocked, "Brother and sister?"  
Sora nodded, smiling, "Yep, I was just as shocked myself. Would you like to hold them?"  
"I...I don't...can I?"  
Sora nodded and had him sit in the overstuffed recliner in the bedroom and after showing how to hold properly hold the infants she gathered the girl into her arms and gently placed her into her brothers' right arm, "Gaia," Sora smile.  
Gohan smiled at the little girl, "Good to see you again sis," he whispered looking her over. Her round face and straight hair reminded him of his mother. The newborn opened her right eye to look up at him and went back to sleep.  
Sora slid the unnamed boy into Gohan's left arm. He was shocked. The boy looked exactly like his father from the squared face to the spiked hair.  
"What should we name him," Gohan heard his mother ask. He looked at the futon to find his mother looking tired but some of her energy had returned thanks to the Senzu bean.  
Gohan looked back at the boy, "Well he looks a lot like dad. Maybe Goten?"  
Chi-Chi smiled and nodded, "I was thinking the same."  
Sora's smile faded as her stomach churned and she broke out into cold sweat as her body felt like it was on fire. She placed her right hand over her stomach and her left over her mouth. She couldn't hold it back anymore and ran from the room to the bathroom where she heaved into the toilet. After finally heaving the last of the bile she took a deep breath and leaned against the tiled wall, "What is wrong with me," she whispered.

The week had flown by for Sora. She was happy to see that her new niece and nephew were adjusting well and that Chi-Chi and Gohan had jumped right in leaving Sora to either do laundry or handle just a few extra chores. She was beginning to miss Piccolo and Vega. She had begun to feel terrible the last few days and she was growing more tired. Her eating was kept in check by the constant nausea and every time she tried to fly she grew dizzy and lightheaded.  
She just didn't get it. She went to stand up when yet again she grew nauseous and began to heave against the tree she sat against. When she finished she found a glass of water hovering in front of her face. She followed the hand that held it and found Chi-Chi watching her worriedly, holding Goten. Sora took the glass and took a large sip, swished it around her mouth and spit it out with the taste of the bile.  
"You ok," Chi-Chi asked.  
Sora nodded, taking another sip of water, "Just a bit under the weather."  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"  
Sora smiled weakly.  
Chi-Chi sighed, "Sora can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot."  
"Sora are you...well...are you pregnant?"  
Sora began to laugh, "What? You're joking right?"  
"Sora you and Piccolo have no doubt been spending a lot of time together as man and woman. Maybe your sickness is a product of that time."  
Sora rolled her eyes, "Chi-Chi I have been pregnant. I know the symptoms. Nothing matches. I was never sick or tired with Vega."  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Yes maybe but Piccolo is a different. Maybe the child is the cause because it's so different."  
Sora grew tired, "Sister it's not possible. We can never have children you know that." She absentmindedly stroked her stomach. "I just caught a bug is all. I have been stressed out and exhausted myself."  
Chi-Chi hugged Sora and smile. "I have known you my whole life. I have seen you stressed and I have seen you tired. And as far as being sick, you like Goku and Gohan have never been sick. Haven't you ever entertained the idea?"  
Sora continued to disregard the thought and her temper grew, "Chi-Chi please I am not pregnant." She grew dizzy as she went to walk away.  
Chi-Chi laughed, "Nausea, vomiting, you can't stand after you fly so dizziness, no appetite and when you do eat you are eating far more. You are pregnant."  
Sora started to walk away but as she thought more about Chi-Chi's words and everything fit; the weight gain, eating, being sick. She stopped, "No, it's not possible...No." A smile curved over her lips. "I'm...I'm pregnant." She put her hands over her stomach and sank to the ground. Chi-Chi sat next to the older woman and hugged her.  
Sora began to laugh as tears raced down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

The last two days of Sora's stay passed in joy. She had renewed energy and she couldn't wait to tell Piccolo. She would have told him telepathically but she wanted to see his reaction so her mind stayed silent. Occasionally she had to calm herself when he would ask her how everyone was.  
"Are you sure you're ok to fly," Chi-Chi asked, handing Sora her satchel.  
Sora smiled, "Yes, I will be fine."  
Sora hugged Chi-Chi, "If you need anything you know how to find me and don't hesitate to ask.  
"Yes and the same to you sweetie," Chi-Chi replied.  
Sora then hugged and kissed Gohan on the forehead, "Take care kiddo." Gohan nodded. She then kissed her new niece and nephew on the forehead, "Be good for your mother and brother ok."  
She waved goodbye to everyone and took to the air, hardly able to contain her excitement.  
As she landed at the Lookout a short time later she grew dizzy but quickly righted herself, "I'm home," she called.  
There was a crash and a loud squeal from the palace as Vega flew at her mother. Sora quickly caught her daughter before she could hit her stomach, "Hi sweetie. Did you have fun while mama was away?"  
"Mama," the toddler squealed.  
Piccolo followed Vega from the palace and walked up to the two smiling. He embraced his mate tightly. "I'm glad you're home. I missed you," he said kissing her passionately.  
Sora smiled, hugging him and drinking in his kiss. "I missed you too love," she said after they released each other.  
"Well? How are Gohan and his mother," Dende asked excitedly.  
Sora smiled at the boy, "They are fine. Chi-Chi had fraternal twins meaning she had a boy and girl. Their names are Goten and Gaia."  
"Oh wow," Dende smiled.  
"That's good to hear. I'm glad everyone is healthy and happy," Mr. Popo replied.  
Sora smiled as she drew closer to Piccolo. She sighed contently and smiled. Remembering her news she turned to Piccolo. "Piccolo love we need to talk. I found out why I haven't been feeling well these last few weeks."  
Piccolo grew worried, "Are you ok?"  
Sora smiled, "I'm more than ok. Piccolo. I...," She blushed brightly and took his right hand, "Piccolo I'm...We're..."  
"Sora?"  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, barely able to keep from crying, "Why am I so afraid," she thought.  
Piccolo's worry was beginning to show more, "Sora what's wrong. Are you ok?"  
She relaxed and smiled. She put Vega on the ground and turned to Piccolo. She put his hand over her stomach. "Piccolo I'm pregnant."  
Piccolo was in shock as his eyes grew wide, "What?"  
"I'm pregnant love. You're going to be a father," Sora said as her smile grew and tears of joy fell down her cheeks.  
A smile crossed his lips, "Are...are you sure?"  
Sora nodded, "Yes," as the others cried out in joy.  
Piccolo could no longer contain himself as he brought her close, hugging her tightly. He lifted her into the air and wrapped his arms around her legs.  
Sora squealed in laughter, wrapping her arms around his head. Wrapping herself around him.  
"Mama, Papa," Vega asked.  
Piccolo set Sora back on the ground, his heart ready to burst. Sora picked Vega up and held her daughter close, "You're going to be a big sister sweetie." Piccolo wrapped his arms around his growing family.  
"I can't believe it," he thought as he fought back the tears of joy, "Never in my life could I have possibly thought I could be this happy."  
That night as everyone was in bed Piccolo and Sora lay on their bed. Sora was on a whole new level of joy she had never felt, a level that only Vega and Piccolo could bring her to. She lay on her back, her hands never leaving her stomach and her lips curved in a content smile.  
Piccolo's hands also never left her stomach as his dazed smile stayed glued to his lips. He was still in shock. He was a father again. Never in his life did he think that he could be this happy and it was caused by this one person that lay next to him. Sora had become his world all that time ago and until now he hadn't imagined he could love her more. She gave him love and kindness, hope and trust and never asked for anything in return. He couldn't live without her. When Vega came along the little girl had melted him further, turning him into a family man. He would do anything for that little girl to make sure she had everything she could ever want and then some. Now his life was growing more with this unexpected pregnancy. The child, though still new, had captured his heart and was causing his remaining walls to fall.  
He kissed Sora's right temple, keeping his right hand protectively over her stomach.  
Sora softly laughed, "What was that for?"  
"Thank you," he whispered, smiling.  
Sora smiled, "For what?"  
He rolled over her, propping himself up on his elbows so his weight wasn't directly on her, "For everything. You have no idea how happy you have made me. I thought I died when you disappeared. I was brought back when you came back to me and when you came back pregnant with Vega I thought my heart would explode. I thought I could never love someone as much as I love you. I never understood the others in their emotions for their loved ones until I became a father. Now you're carrying a new child and I feel like am completely weakened and I actually love the feeling." He smiled, "I am yours completely to mold."  
Sora smiled as tears formed in her eyes, as she placed her hands on either side of his face. "Piccolo I love you more than I can express. I was never meant to live this long. I was supposed to die with my people not meet and fall in love with you. When I came back you had every right to turn your back on me and Vega but you didn't. You welcomed us back without a skipped beat. Vega loves and adores you and I can't get enough of you. You are so much more than I could have asked for. I love you."  
She could no longer speak as Piccolo had pressed his lips against her. Passionately, they devoured each other's lips, coming up only for air, panting.  
Sora wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. They again continued their kiss. He trailed them down her chin, along her neck and upon reaching the top of her silk shirt he used a clawed finger and hungrily shredded the obstacle, exposing her bare breast and stomach. He again started his intimate journey, kissing her collar bone and making his way to her breasts spending time enjoying their taste.  
Sora gasped as her breath grew heavy at his musings, her back arching as she moved her hands over his muscled back and arms and back up to his bald head, cradling him close.  
He continued his journey to her breast bone to her stomach, kissing and nipping at the soft, flat skin making her buck, squirm and moan as he ran his tongue along her belly button. He stopped when he reached the small mound under her bellybutton. He smiled as he thought back to the conversation he had with Sora when she thought it was just fluff from not fighting anymore. "My child," he thought, showering the mound in kisses.  
That night they reveled in their joy of new parenthood.

Over the next few weeks' life continued on for the family at the Lookout.  
Piccolo and Dende took over more of Vegas' energy training since every time Sora tried to power up she would grow dizzy and ill. She instead took to either keeping Mr. Popo company in the kitchen or playing with her daughter. She had also started tell Vega stories of the Saiyans or her own adventures with her brother.  
"It feels so strange," Sora laughed one night after putting Vega to bed. "I never knew that living in peace could make me feel this happy and comfortable. Being able to raise Vega like a human mother is so rewarding."  
Piccolo laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I have to agree. I didn't know you were such a good story teller."  
Sora laughed, "Me either."  
Piccolo wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled her onto his lap. Sora leaned against him, snuggling her head under his chin and sighing. He placed his left hand over her swelling stomach. They had visited Chi-Chi the week before to find out roughly how far along Sora was and had found out that she was six weeks along. Now the mound at her stomach had grown passed her bellybutton, taking on a small roundness.  
"How have you been feeling," he asked.  
"Tired," she sighed, placing her right hand over his. "I felt flutters today."  
He smiled at this, "I can't wait to feel his first kicks. I missed them with Vega."  
Sora smiled, relaxing in his arms, but was interrupted but a searing pain along her abdomen. She clutched at her stomach letting out a sharp breath.  
"What's wrong," Piccolo asked worriedly.  
"I don't know," she puffed, "but it hurt."  
Piccolo grew tense, "Do you want me to get Dende?"  
Another wave hit Sora but she did her best to show she was fine, "No, I'm ok. It's probably nothing, just my body adjusting. I will grab a bath and try to relax."  
"Alright," he replied, unsatisfied.  
She went to the bathroom and started the bath. Upon setting the water to her liking, she stripped down and looked at her figure in the mirror and smiled at her pregnant form. Her smile was cut as more pain washed over her, staying consistent. She climbed into the warm water but after nearly a half hour the pain never lessened. In fact it grew worse as she curled into a ball over her stomach. "Ahh," she whispered, "Something is wrong."  
She climbed out of the tub and tried to dry off but when she looked at the floor so she wouldn't slip she found red fluid running down her leg. Sora panicked and looked back into the tub and found it had a pink tint where she had been sitting.  
"No," Sora whispered, "Oh please no."  
Sora cried out as she was seized with more pain, then everything grew dark as she hit the bathroom floor.  
Piccolo had been lying in bed reading a book he had taken from the palace library when he heard Sora scream and ran for the bathroom. When he hit the door he knocked it off the hinges and sent it flying into the opposite wall. He found Sora's nude body lying on the floor. He ran to her and slid across the floor to her. He picked her torso up into his arms. "Sora wake up. What's wrong," he begged, shaking her.  
Her eyes never opened as she continuously whispered.  
He tilted his head to hear her, "Baby...save baby."  
"The baby," Piccolo whispered, placing his right hand over her stomach as he looked further down.  
His blood went cold when he saw the red trail going down her right leg. He quickly materialized a white, silk, ankle length chemise over her body. He lifted her into his arms and took her to the bed and laid her down. He then took off through the palace and started beating on the door leading to Dende's rooms, "Dende, help. Dende."  
The boy opened the door rubbing his eyes, "Piccolo, what it is?"  
Piccolo knelt before the boy, "Please help. Something is wrong with Sora and the baby."  
Dende instantly woke up and the two took off to the family's rooms.  
When they entered the bedroom Piccolo noticed that the bleeding had gotten heavier. Dende moved his hands over Sora's stomach murmuring. After a short time Dende fell to his knees, drained.  
"Is she ok," Piccolo asked.  
Dende nodded, "She will be fine. I have stopped the bleeding but her anatomy is beyond me."  
Piccolo clenched his teeth, "And the baby?"  
Dende shook his head.  
Piccolo turned to leave, "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to get Chi-Chi. She will know what is going on," he said sadly.  
"I'm sorry Piccolo," Dende replied.  
Piccolo nodded, "Forget it. You saved her. Thank you." And he disappeared from the room.  
Piccolo's feet never touched the steps of the palace as he powered up and took to the air. He had to reach the Son home fast and in an explosion of power, shot through the air. He reached the house a few minutes later. The house was dark signifying that everyone was asleep. As he made his way up to the house a light came on in Gohan's room and the window opened. He watched as Gohan looked behind himself and called out to him, "Piccolo what's wrong?"  
Piccolo walked up to the window, "I need you to bring your mother to the Lookout."  
"Why?"  
Piccolo clenched his fists, "I think...I think Sora lost the baby."  
Gohan instantly woke, "Ok give me a few minutes."  
Piccolo nodded, "Please hurry."  
A short time later the family left the house, worry over their faces. "I will listen to what happened later. We leave now," Chi-Chi said.  
Gohan fidgeted, "Piccolo can you carry mom. I have my arms full with the twins."  
Piccolo nodded and picked the woman up bridal style and the two warriors took to the air and shot off toward the Lookout.  
When they reached the Lookout Chi-Chi jumped from Piccolo's arms, "She's in your rooms?"  
Piccolo nodded.  
"Alright, Gohan put the twins to bed with Vega," she called and took off into the palace to be with her sister.  
When the two men arrived at Piccolo and Sora's rooms they found Dende sitting on a cushion in the living space.  
Gohan quickly put the twins in Vega's room and joined Piccolo and Dende.  
"She said that we are to wait out here until she calls for us. I told her everything that you told me Piccolo," Dende said worriedly.  
Piccolo nodded, "Alright. Thanks kid." He then went to lean against the wall next to the bedroom door and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He then realized that all he wore was his Gi pants and brown shoes.  
The sun had begun to peak through the windows of the room when Chi-Chi called quietly to Piccolo, "Piccolo will you come here please?"  
He turned away from his sleeping friends and entered the room. He stood just inside the room as Chi-Chi closed the door behind him. He saw Sora sleeping soundly on the bed. He no longer caught the smell of blood but instead he caught the smell of wild flowers and fresh air, Sora's own personal scent. He then figured that Chi-Chi had given Sora a bath and changed the soiled sheets.  
He stepped close and knelt beside the bed. He took Sora's right hand in both of his and kissed it. He looked into her sleeping face, sadness overcoming her, "She lost the baby didn't she?"  
"Yes," Chi-Chi said sadly.  
Piccolo flinched as he buried his face against Sora's hand.  
"But no," she finished.  
Piccolo grew angry, "Look I know you aren't too fond of me but please, I beg you, don't toy with me."  
Chi-Chi put her left hand on his right shoulder, "Piccolo you are my son's best friend and my sisters loves you more than anything, and if the two people I love care for you than I do too brother dear."  
Piccolo smiled, "Thank you."  
Chi-Chi smiled warmly, "Now I called you in here for a reason."  
Piccolo looked at her, "What?"  
"I need you to do that energy sensing thing on her," she replied.  
He lifted an eyebrow.  
"Just do it please?"  
He nodded and raised his right hand over Sora's stomach, closed his eyes and concentrated. He found Sora's energy spark quickly enough. A silver light, calming and warm but also full of heartache and worry. He gently squeezed her hand and wrapped himself securely around her light. "All I sense is her," he replied, returning to himself.  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Look deeper."  
He huffed but obeyed. Again he reached out to Sora only this time he placed his hand on her stomach. Then he felt it, a tiny spark, almost too small to be felt. It was pale violet in color and shivering. He reached out to it and its shivers stopped. The feeling was so familiar yet so new. As he looked over the new spark a second one came into view, a deep blue. As he looked over this spark he found it to be much smaller than its sibling. He wrapped himself around both sparks, calming them.  
He returned to himself, fresh tears falling as a smile crossed his lips. He turned his head to Sora's sleeping face.  
"Well," Chi-Chi asked.  
"She is pregnant. There are two," he replied never taking his eyes off Sora.  
Chi-Chi was taken aback, "Really. I figured at least one."  
Piccolo's smile grew, "How did you know?"  
"Her stomach," Chi-Chi smiled. "When I measured her, her stomach was still very hard. If she is pregnant with twins then that will set back her due date by about two weeks making her five weeks pregnant."  
Piccolo remembered that particular week well. He and Sora had been sparing harder than usual, leading to a night of bliss in the Lookout gardens, but his heart stopped when he remembered the following week when their sparing had led to him kicking her hard in the stomach, causing her to be winded. "Chi-Chi the week after she conceived I had hurt her."  
Chi-Chi smiled, "They were too small to feel the impact. That's what's so nice about a woman's body. It was built to protect and since she was bred to fight her body, including her uterus, were built to take an impact."  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Twins. One was impossible but what you are saying is that she was carrying three."  
She nodded, "Sometimes it's best not to question and just accept."  
He continued to smile as he stood, "Thank you."  
Chi-Chi smiled, "You two are my family. I will do anything I can to help."  
He nodded, "You don't know how much they mean to me. Sora saved me and with Vega I thought my heart was damaged when it hurt with every beat. Now with," he smiled, "With the twins I feel like I'm going to explode. I feel complete for the first time in my life."  
Chi-Chi hugged him, "Piccolo you are a good person. I am glad that you are a part of our family."  
He grew tense when he felt Sora squeeze his hand and moan. He knelt down at her side, "Sora."  
"Ummm, Piccolo," she replied as her eyes opened. Suddenly the shock hit her and she began to weep. "Oh Piccolo I'm sorry. I am so sorry."  
He hugged her, shifting her onto his lap as he sat on the bed, "Hush now, it's alright," he whispered, cradling her like a child.  
Sora sobbed, "No Piccolo. He's gone. Our baby is gone." She was beginning to grow hysterical.  
Piccolo held her tighter, "Sora you must calm down."  
Her sobbing began to calm but tears fell harshly from her cheeks.  
"That's my girl. Shush," he cooed. "We did lose him love, but in his lose he left us a bigger blessing."  
"What," Sora hiccupped.  
"Love your still pregnant," he whispered, a smile playing at his lips.  
"What," she pushed away and looking up at him.  
He smiled warmly at her. "But then that means, twins," she breathed. "I was carrying two?"  
Piccolo bit back a larger smile and shook his head.  
Sora grew pale, "No. It's not possible." She trailed off as the thought came crashing in on her, "Triplets." She took her hands from Piccolo and placed them over her stomach. "Tri...plets." She then mockingly glared at him. "You really are evil."  
Piccolo laughed, hugging her tightly and placing his right hand securely over her stomach, "They are strong and healthy."  
Chi-Chi smiled at the two, "I am so happy for the two of you."  
There was a soft rap on the door and a small voice called to them, "Mama, Papa."  
Chi-Chi looked at the two adults and they nodded. She went up to the door and opened it so Vega could enter. Gohan and Dende peeked into the room holding Gaia and Goten.  
"Is everything ok," Dende asked.  
Piccolo nodded, "We had a scare but everything is fine now."  
Gohan asked quietly, "Then you didn't lose the baby?"  
Sora's smile faded slightly, "Yes we did but we still have hope. I'm carrying twins."  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, "But if you are pregnant with twins then that means you were carrying trip... wow."  
Everyone shared in the family's new joy but when Piccolo looked down at Sora he could tell she was distressed over the loss.  
He drew her close, laying his chin on the top of her head, "I love you," he whispered mentally. "I don't want you to beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault."  
Sora leaned against him and sighed, "I know love," she thought, "We knew the risks and complications but it hurts to know that it is my fault that I lost our baby."  
He held her tighter, "It's not. You did nothing wrong. We still have two beautiful boys that love you unconditionally. You need to relax. They are already afraid and shaken. Please."  
Sora smiled and looked lovingly at her stomach, "They will have nothing to fear with us raising them."


	20. Chapter 20

The months drifted by for the growing family without any more trouble. Sora had begun to notice more and more movement within her as her stomach swelled passed her belly button.  
She was sitting on the steps leading into the palace watching Dende teach Vega how to focus her power into flowers that had wilted. Vega, distracted, kept blowing the little plants to bits.  
Piccolo came out of the palace with a bowl of miso soup and a glass of water. He sat beside her, putting the glass between them and handed her the bowl, "How is she doing?"  
Sora slurped up the noodle she was eating, "She is distracted so she is over powering the flowers and they blow up."  
At that Dende let out a cry as Vega accidentally sent another charged spark into the plant he was holding and zapped his fingers.  
Vega grew upset, "Oh Den I sawwy."  
The girl kissed his singed fingers making the boy blush violet.  
"Why is she so distracted," Piccolo asked as Sora put the empty bowl next to her. She turned and leaned against a pillar and laid her sore swollen feet in his lap.  
"I think she likes him," she grinned as he tickled her feet as he massaged them.  
He had come to do this often as well as massaging her back and neck. He just couldn't keep his hands off of her.  
"What?"  
Sora laughed, putting a hand on his arm, "Relax. She is too young to imprint and Den needs to sort out his feelings for her. They both need to grow before anything serious happens. Like you, Dende's feelings for a female are new."  
He thought this over and smiled, "Why is it your always right?"  
She laughed, "It's not that I am right. I just make sense. I'm not just a warrior you know. I do worry though."  
"Oh, what about?"  
Sora sighed, "Well I would rather Vega be with someone she can be herself with. Powers and all. The humans, as you so well know, fear what they don't understand. Growing up I was glad I had met with the others. They at least grew into my brother and I. If she does chose Dende I wonder if they will have the same trouble we had if they want a family."  
Piccolo smiled and stopped massaging and lifted her into his lap making her laugh. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, drawing her close, and placed his left hand over her stomach. He kissed her forehead, "We persevered and we now have not only Vega but soon two beautiful boys. I'm sure if that time comes, they will be just as blessed."  
Sora smiled and settled against his chest, "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
They heard Dende let out another howl of pain as he blew on his fingers.  
As they continued to watch Vega desperately try to control her powers, Sora grew stiff as she felt a soft, sudden bump on the right side of her stomach. Piccolo noticed this and grew worried, "You ok? What's wrong?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," and she grabbed the hand he had over the front of her stomach and drew it to the spot she had felt the bump. "Feel."  
He did as he was told and, remembering when Sora was pregnant with Vega, to be patient. Sure enough a moment later he felt the tiny thump against his palm. His eyes grew wide as a smile crossed his lips.  
He ran his hand over her stomach in small, soothing circles. He kissed her lips passionately and rested his forehead against hers, "Hard to believe they will be here in a few months."  
Sora nodded, smiling.  
Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo had created another room next to Vega's for the twin's months ago. The room was beautiful in bright oranges, reds and gold. The walls were covered with mixtures of scenes from both New Namek and from Sora's memory of her home planet Vegeta. They had even created two cribs on either side of the room, along with bedding and other furniture. The dresser was full of clothes awaiting their wearers. Piccolo knew that with his ability to create anything with just a small bit of energy, his family would never need or want a single thing.  
They were brought back from their thoughts as a visitor arrived over the edge of the Lookout.  
"Hey," Gohan said, landing.  
"Hey you," Sora yelled back, smiling.  
Gohan was tackled to the ground by his cousin before he had walked two steps. "Gohan, Gohan," the girl shrieked in joy.  
Gohan laughed as he sat up, "Well hello there."  
Piccolo helped the boy up when he reached the two.  
Gohan laughed as Vega shifted to his shoulders.  
"Hey there. How are you doing," Sora said as she was the last to meet up with the boy.  
Gohan pried Vega's fingers from his face as she squealed in laughter.  
"Vega let Gohan go," Piccolo laughed, prying the girl off her cousin and putting her on his shoulders.  
"I'm good. Gaia and Goten keep me busy as well as mom. Grandpa keeps me from going crazy though."  
Sora smiled at hearing her father-in-law still loving and full of life. She missed the older man. "Well at least you're never bored."  
Gohan nodded, smiling, "How are things going for you guys?"  
"Doing better," Piccolo said.  
Dende chimed in, "I get electrocuted daily."  
Gohan smiled at his friend, "Oh, why is that?"  
Piccolo snorted, "Teaching Vega energy transfer."  
Gohan's smile broadened, "Don't worry. Give her time, she'll get it."  
He then turned to Sora, "And you?"  
Sora blushed and smiled, "I'm pregnant, what do you think?"  
Gohan laughed, putting his right hand over his aunt's stomach, "Yeah sorry."  
They talked long into the afternoon, Gohan even taking Dende's place with Vega. The change gave Vega the focus she needed; making the lily in his hands spring back to life, its color more vibrant. Everyone cheered and applauded the little girl.  
It had gotten late as the sun began to set when Gohan stood, "I better get going. I don't like to leave grandpa and mom alone too long with the twins."  
"Ok sweetie," Sora said standing with Piccolo's help. She hugged the boy. "Take care ok. Don't be a stranger. I get bored since I can't fly.  
Piccolo smiled as Gohan laughed.  
The boy turned to leave but stopped, "Oh, hey, Bulma wanted to give you a message. She is having a get together next week for the one year anniversary. She wants you guys and Dende there. She said everyone is going to be there."  
Sora smiled and nodded, "Wouldn't miss it."  
They waved goodbye as the boy disappeared over the edge of the Lookout.  
"Can I really go," Dende asked excitedly.  
"I don't see why not," Piccolo replied.  
Sora yawned, "You know the embarrassing part?"  
"What," Piccolo asked, drawing her close.  
"I can't fly so that means you're ride love," she smiled.  
"Yes," he smiled and in a flash she was in his arms bridal style, squealing in laughter, "and if I had it my way you would never leave my arms."  
"Piccolo," she laughed.  
He nuzzled his nose against her right ear, "Maybe you need to be pregnant more often."  
Sora blushed and playfully punched his chest, "You're awful."  
"What? You're beautiful I can't help it."  
She smiled and kissed him, "You know I will happily give you as many little ones as you want my love," she whispered in his mind.  
His lips curved into a broad smile as he walked them into the palace Dende and Vega laughing as they followed.


	21. Chapter 21

The following week Piccolo, Sora, Vega, and Dende set out for Capsule Corp.  
The days leading up to the reunion Sora had been testing the distance of her powers. Her flight had only taken her a few feet in the air before she felt dizzy and nauseous.  
Piccolo had caught her before she hit the ground. "Will you stop," he scolded her, "You're going to hurt yourself."  
He set her on the ground. She smiled, "Don't worry. Apparently the boys don't like to fly."  
He smiled running his hand over her stomach, "That's good. It means that they don't want their mother being reckless."  
As they landed, everyone called out to them. "What's the deal," Yamcha asked as Piccolo set the woman on her feet.  
Sora was glad that she had chosen to wear a loose shirt that gathered under her breast and a loose fitting skirt that ran to her ankles. She had wanted to surprise everyone and to do so she didn't want to appear too obvious.  
"Yeah sis, you sick of something," Krillin asked, releasing 18's hand.  
"Well hello to you too," Sora smiled, ignoring her friend's questions and not turning away from Piccolo.  
She spotted Krillins head and found it had a bit of fuzz covering his trademark bald scalp, "Finally growing some hair brother dear?"  
Krillin blushed, running his right hand over his head and looked at 18, "Yeah well love makes you do funny things."  
Sora smiled and nodded. She then turned to the nervous looking C18, "Long time no see. How are you," she asked, holding out her right hand.  
C18 fidgeted and smiled, "I've been ok. Still adjusting," the blonde replied, taking the woman's hand.  
Sora smiled, "Give it time. This family will make it easy."  
C18 nodded with a comforted smile.  
"Sora," the older woman heard a familiar voice call.  
She turned to find the blue haired woman walking up to her.  
Bulma was carrying her now two year old son on her right hip, Vegeta following close behind, the arrogant look on his face hardening as he looked everyone over.  
Sora could sense that his fighting spirit had left him since her brothers' death.  
Before her pregnancy, Sora had visited the Briefs' compound and from Bulma she had learned that he had almost entirely stopped training.  
"Hello," Sora smiled.  
Bulma put Trunks on the ground, "Why don't you take your sister and go play."  
"K," the boy replied and the toddlers ran off.  
Sora smiled when she felt a sickening presence walk up next to her.  
"Why don't you give old Roshi an 'I missed you' hug huh," the old lecher laughed, holding his hands like a crab, pinching his fingers together.  
Sora grew annoyed and planted a foot against the old man's face, "Not today you old bastard, not ever." She then kicked him into the sky.  
Piccolo placed his hands on her shoulders, sensing she had grown dizzy, "You should sit love."  
Bulma grew worried for her friend, "You ok Hun?"  
Sora nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to sit down."  
Vegeta sneered, "What the matter Kana, growing weak living on that cloud of yours?"  
Sora scowled, "Even in my current state I can still kick your ass my Prince."  
Bulma laughed and led Piccolo and Sora to the picnic table she was sharing with Chi-Chi and Gohan. The twins played with Vega and Trunks not far off.  
Sora smiled and hugged her sister-in-law, "You look like you are going to fall over. You should eat."  
Sora shook her head, "I'm fine. I just need to sit down."  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Still can't use your powers huh?"  
Sora smiled, "No, not really."  
Piccolo straddled the bench seat and drew Sora down against him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
After several minutes Tien and Yamcha walked up to the talking group.  
"Alright spill," Yamcha asked.  
"You're paler than snow and Piccolo has hardly let you out of his sight," Tien replied.  
Sora blushed as Piccolo coughed on the cantaloupe he was eating.  
"Now that you mention it," Bulma replied.  
Sora looked up at Piccolo and nodded, smiling.  
"Alright fine," she said and stood. "Apparently you guys know me better than I thought."  
Piccolo stood with her, smiling down at her, "We have an announcement."  
Everyone watched them intently.  
Sora placed her hands on her stomach, "We're pregnant."  
"What," everyone cried. They then cried out with hoots and whistles surrounding them. Their friends surrounded them; the guys slapped Piccolo on the back as the women nearly tackled Sora with hugs.  
"How far along," Bulma asked smiling as she placed both of her hands over Sora's stomach.  
"19 weeks," Sora smiled.  
Bulma's looked at her in surprise, "But you are carrying so much larger for your gestation."  
Sora's smile grew, "Because I'm carrying twins."  
Bulma's face lit up, "Really? Oh Sora I am so happy for you guys." She hugged her friend tightly.  
Sora laughed as tears sprang to her eye and Piccolo wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. His own joy barely contained.  
As the party progressed Vegeta walked up to the table, "You know…," he sneered  
"Oh here we go," Sora said rolling her eyes and popping a strawberry into her mouth.  
"Your children will make some tough warriors," he said.  
Sora merely glanced at him as she picked up a watermelon piece and popped it into her mouth.  
"If you think about it, the two of you are the strongest of your separate race. There is no telling what kind of power your whelps will have."  
Sora snorted and started to choke on the watermelon. She hadn't thought of that. Her Super Saiyan essence and Piccolo's Super Namekian essence coursed through her children's bodies. They would indeed be exceptionally strong.  
Piccolo growled at Vegeta for what he had called his sons. He hated when Vegeta took knocks at Vega. Now he was going after his unborn children. He stood, "Don't ever refer to my children like that. Their power is the least of your worries."  
Vegeta smirked, "Oh and what are you going to do about it?"  
Sora stood in front of Piccolo as Bulma stepped in front of Vegeta, "Piccolo please don't," Sora begged him. "He is just trying to provoke you. He means nothing. Just his usual smart mouth."  
"Vegeta don't start. This is a family reunion not a brawling ring. Knock it off," Bulma said, putting her hands on his chest.  
Suddenly there was a loud pop and Vegeta found himself falling face down on the grass.  
"What the hell," Vegeta yelled, sitting up and rubbing the back of his skull.  
Everyone looked up to find Vega panting with her arms outstretched in an awkward yet effective Ki blasting stance.  
"You leave papa and mama alone you meanie. Leave brovers alone," she said.  
Vegeta made to jump for the girl, "You little brat. How dare you."  
"Vegeta stop it. She is just a child," Bulma said, pulling on his arm.  
Vega again began to charge her hands but before she could lose another blast Dende grabbed her arms and drew her close against himself.  
The air suddenly electrified and crackled. Piccolo looked down at Sora. He was shocked to find that her hair had grown golden and her eyes had become a red glow.  
She had transformed against her bodies wishes, her feral state clawing its way up as her energy pulsed, knocking over umbrella's and tables.  
"Sora stop," Piccolo whispered but as he put his hands on her shoulders her power singed his palms.  
Sora hissed, "Vegeta, you lay one hand on my daughter and you will wish that you had never come to this planet."  
Vegeta stopped in his tracks and looked at the powered up female. He stood up straight and with a growl, he turned and stormed into the house and slamming the door behind him, shattering the glass in the door.  
Piccolo had to bring Sora back to her senses. He grabbed her, ignoring the biting pain, and wrapped his arms around her. "Sora snap out of it. We're fine. You need to calm down, if not for me than for the boys."  
Sora felt a searing pain go through her chest and collapsed against him.  
"Mama," Vega cried and ran from Dende's arms.  
Piccolo knelt down with Sora in his arms. He sat her down on the ground, keeping her propped up against his right leg and arm. He placed his left hand over her stomach and sensed for the boys. He found them a bit distressed but they were fine.  
"Piccolo," Chi-Chi asked worriedly.  
He sighed in relief, "They are fine, upset but fine."  
Chi-Chi nodded in relief.  
"I am so sorry," Bulma said sadly.  
"Forget it," Sora whispered as she came too.  
"Sora," Piccolo asked worriedly as he helped her to stand.  
"I'm fine love," she said, leaning against him.  
"We should leave."  
Sora shook her head, "No. Vegeta is just feeling alone is all. He didn't really mean to say what he did."  
Why do you defend him," Piccolo growled.  
Sora put her hand against the side of his face, "Because love, I sometimes feel the same. We all haven't really gotten over Kakarote's death. We all miss him and we each handle it differently. Kakarote meant something to each of us." Tears came to her eyes and he wrapped her in his arms.  
"I see," he said, burying his face into her hair. "I'm sorry."  
Sora smiled as she sat on now righted bench, Piccolo settling beside her and wrapping his arms around her.  
"Mama, Papa," Vega cried and leapt onto her mother's lap.  
"Are you ok sweetie," Sora asked her sobbing daughter.  
The girl nodded, "My hands hurt."  
Sora gently took the girls hands into hers and found the palms to be slightly red. "Vega, how did you learn to do that?"  
She shrugged, "I could use my hands to heal, I could also use them to hurt. I'm in trouble aren't I?"  
Sora smiled, "Yes and no. Yes because you attacked Vegeta, but no because you were doing what you thought was the right thing. Thank you sweetie."  
"That was a very courageous thing you did," Piccolo said, putting a hand on the girls head.  
Vega nodded and smiled.  
"Vega," Dende said, walking up to them. "You can heal your hands."  
Vega blushed, "Ok."  
"Put your hands a few inches apart and draw your energy into them until they feel warm." He showed her with his own hands.  
Vega took a deep breath and did as she was told and soon the pain was replaced with a warming sensation. Soon her hands were completely healed. She smiled and jumped from her mother's lap to hug her teacher making him blush.  
Everyone smiled and returned to the party as Vega took off to play with Trunks and her cousins.  
Bulma again apologised, "Bulma its ok. Forget it."  
The party went into early evening when Dende walked up to Piccolo and Sora, carrying a sleeping Vega tightly in his arms. "I'm getting tired," the boy yawned, "If it's ok with you I will take Vega home with me and put her to bed."  
Sora nodded, "Ok, be careful. We will follow shortly."  
It was just before midnight when everyone began to call it a night and leave.  
"Chi-Chi can I talk to you," Sora asked, stepping away from Piccolo who was talking to Tien.  
"Yes," Chi-Chi asked, letting the older woman lead her away.  
"I know we had agreed that you would deliver the boys. Well I was wondering if possibly I could have Piccolo do it? I still want you there as my midwife but Piccolo was so upset when he couldn't be at my side when Vega was born."  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Of course. That is no problem at all."  
Sora smiled, "Please don't say anything to him. I want this to be a bit of a surprise."  
"Isn't that a bit redundant since her can hear your thoughts and those ears of his pick up on everything," Bulma asked, shifting a sleeping Trunks.  
Sora smiled, "He doesn't always enter my thoughts. He thinks it invades my privacy, when it actually comforts me. And his hearing is very acute but again he thinks that he is invading."  
Chi-Chi smiled and nodded, "Whatever you want. The decision is yours and I will respect that."  
Sora hugged her best friends and walked up to Piccolo. He put his arms around her, drawing her close. He put his right hand over her stomach, keeping his left arm at her back, and bent to kiss her.  
"Ready to go," he asked, releasing their kiss and resting his forehead against hers.  
She smiled, "Yeah."  
He picked her up bridal fashion and took to the air.  
"Wow," Bulma smiled. "You know I don't think I have ever seen those two so happy. Piccolo seems to have really found his own niche with Sora."  
Chi-Chi laughed, "Yes. Who knew that loving someone could soften him so much."  
Bulma smiled sadly, "If only I could get that out of Vegeta."  
"He will come around. Give him time. He just needs to figure out that his family is more important than fighting."


	22. Chapter 22

_**JUST A WARNING: This is the Twins birth Chapter. So if you're squeamish about birth don't read.**_

The months flew by as Sora's stomach continued to swell. As the twins began to lose space their shifting became more visible outwardly as little feet and hands pressed against Sora's stomach. They were also growing stronger as their punches and kicks began to hurt at times.  
As Sora reached the 36 week mark, she had begun to grow uncomfortable as her hips became sore and her back began to ache as she started having sporadic contractions as her body prepared for delivery.  
As week 38 rolled around the contractions were a constant, the pains making it hard to walk without tearing up.  
"How are you feeling," Piccolo asked one day as he and Sora sat on the steps of the palace. He sat behind her, a step above her rubbing her lower back.  
Sora hissed as a particularly harsh contraction began to ebb away, "That feels much better."  
He shifted so his massaging could also include the sides of her stomach.  
"Ummm," she replied, leaning against him.  
They had been spending the early afternoon watching Vega and Dende train and play, when Sora had started feeling waves of pain crash over her stomach and back making her breath catch.  
No sooner had the latest contraction hit another one, stronger still, washed over her. She gasped and reached out for Piccolo's arm, nearly crushing it.  
"Sora," he asked, flinching.  
Sora clenched her teeth, moaning, "Piccolo, ummm."  
"Sora what is it? Tell me what I can do."  
The contraction ended long enough for her to whimper, "Piccolo please take me to our rooms. I can't bare it anymore. They will be here soon."  
Piccolo nodded and stood. He tried to pick Sora up but she stopped him, "No love I need to walk."  
He nodded and with carful, short steps, he and Sora made their way to their rooms; stopping every few steps as the contractions flooded her body.  
Sora stopped them at a chair in their bedroom, leaning heavily against the back of it.  
"Piccolo I need you to go get Chi-Chi," she whimpered, nearly collapsing.  
"No. I won't leave you. I will send Dende."  
She shook her head, "No. Dende is to slow. I will be fine. We still have plenty of time."  
He looked over her sweating face, worry over his features. He finally gave in and kissed her forehead, "I will be right back."  
Sora nodded, a weak reassuring smile crossing her lips before it contorted in pain.  
Piccolo ran from the rooms and as he ran from the palace he called to Dende, "I'm going after Chi-Chi. I will be right back." Dende nodded as the older man disappeared over the edge of the Lookout.  
Sooner than was expected Piccolo landed outside of the Son house. He walked into the house to find Gohan reading at the kitchen table, Gaia and Goten playing on the floor and Chi-Chi was making a meal at the stove.  
"Hey Piccolo," Gohan smiled.  
Piccolo nodded to his former student and looked to Chi-Chi, "Chi-Chi I need you to come with me. Sora's contractions have become unbearable for her. We think the twins will be arriving soon."  
Chi-Chi saw the look of worry on his face, "How far apart are they?"  
"Roughly two to three minutes. She has been contracting for about a week," he replied.  
Chi-Chi paled, "Why didn't you come for me sooner?"  
"She didn't want to bother you until the contractions got serious."  
Chi-Chi shook her head, "Ok, Gohan we have been waiting for this."  
Gohan nodded as he grabbed two satchels of cloths and slung them over his shoulders and picked up his siblings. Chi-Chi poured a bit of food for her father then threw the rest in a large container. They then ran outside where Piccolo picked Chi-Chi up and took to the air followed by Gohan.  
Piccolo wasn't happy that he had to slow down for the sake of his passenger but he didn't want to frighten her.  
At last they arrived at the Lookout. He set Chi-Chi on her feet as Dende, Vega and Mr. Popo ran up to them.  
"Papa," Vega yelled, "where is mama?"  
"Mama isn't feeling well. She is going to be having your brothers soon," Piccolo said, putting a hand on his daughters head. "I need you to stay with the others for a bit."  
Vega nodded.  
Chi-Chi handed the food she had made to Mr. Popo, "I'll entrust you with this."  
Mr. Popo looked inside and nodded, running the meal into the kitchens.  
Piccolo and Chi-Chi then ran to Piccolo and Sora's rooms.  
Upon entering the living rooms they heard whimpering moans coming from the master bedroom. They entered the room and found Sora resting her head on her left arm on the back of the chair Piccolo had left her at as she rubbed her stomach with her right and shifting her hips back and forth.  
"Sora," Piccolo whispered.  
"Piccaaahhh," Sora cried as a contraction forced her to her knees.  
He rushed to her side, resting her head against his chest.  
He helped her to her feet but as she stood her water broke.  
Chi-Chi quickly ripped the sheets off the bed as Sora whispered, tugging at her clothes, "Hot...too hot. Help...Get them off."  
Piccolo helped her remove the clothing.  
Chi-Chi then had him set the laboring woman on the bed in a semi reclining position.  
"Piccolo I need you to get some warm, clean blankets while I check on her progress," Chi-Chi told him. "Also grab a basin of warm water."  
Piccolo nodded and raced to grab the supplies. When he returned he asked, "How is she?"  
His question was answered as Sora grunted as she began to push.  
Chi-Chi sat on Sora's left side, taking her left hand in hers. "Piccolo you will be delivering the boys,"  
His heart sank, "What? I don't know what to do."  
Chi-Chi smiled, "You don't have to do anything. You are merely a guide. Sora will do everything."  
Piccolo was still unsure that he could do this until he heard Sora whisper. "Piccolo, love you can do this," she panted. "You have nothing to worry about."  
His heart ached for her as he nodded. He looked to Chi-Chi, "Tell me what I need to do."  
Chi-Chi nodded, "For now we wait and encourage her. Sit at her legs and watch for the head."  
He nodded and sat before Sora's legs, gently rubbing her thighs as Sora did as her body told her.  
"Come on love you can do this, push," Piccolo encouraged.  
Sora let out a shriek as she felt her first son move through her. "Piccolo love shut up," she growled.  
Piccolo blushed, looking at Chi-Chi who merely smiled, "Ignore her. It's the pain talking. You are doing great."  
He smiled and nodded as he continued to massage Sora's thighs.  
Sora again inhaled deeply and pushed hard, her face contorted in pain, "Aaahhh."  
She watched Piccolo's face light up, "Sora you are doing great. Keep going, I can see the head."  
Upon hearing these words Sora gave another push.  
"Piccolo place your hand over the child's head so that you slow his exit or she will tear. Let Sora do the work and ease him into your hands."  
Piccolo did as he was told as he continued to coach Sora and after getting the boys shoulders free the newborn slid into his father's waiting hands.  
"Ok take your finger and swipe it through the boy's mouth. It will remove the amniotic fluid from his mouth and it will make him take his first breaths."  
He did as he was told and sure enough the boy let out a wet gurgled cry.  
Piccolo smiled as he looked down at his son, "Sora he's beautiful."  
Sora inhaled deeply, calming herself as she waited for the next contractions, "Give him to me."  
He laid the newborn on his mother's chest. He was indeed a beautiful boy. He was an exact copy of his father only his skin was a much lighter green. He had his father's pink patches at his shoulders, arms, stomach, and legs. He had antenna stuck to his head from going through his mother and his small, pointed ears were also stuck to the side of his head, a namekien child. What set him apart from his father was the tuft of jet black hair that concealed much of his antenna.  
"Oh Piccolo," Sora smiled, wrapping the little ones fingers around her thumb, "He looks just like you."  
He smiled, nodding. Chi-Chi then instructed Piccolo to cut the boy's umbilical cord.  
"Kai," Sora whispered.  
Piccolo looked at her and smiled, "Kai."  
The newborn let out a soft coo at the name.  
There was no longer time to bond with the boy as Sora felt another contraction build.  
Chi-Chi took the boy and wrapped him in a warm blanket and laid him in a cradle next to the bed as Sora again began to push.  
"Aaahh," Sora cried as she pushed.  
"That's it Sora," Piccolo encouraged.  
Sora growled, "You ever touch me again aaahhh."  
Piccolo smiled, "You can beat me all you want after you bring this last little perfection into the world."  
Sora smiled and pushed.  
It wasn't long and Piccolo smiled, "Sora I see the head. Push love."  
Sora was growing tired but hearing his words gave her renewed stamina.  
It wasn't long until Piccolo saw more of his son's head; again he placed his hand over the birthing head. "Sora he has a full head of hair like his brother," Piccolo laughed.  
Sora pushed a few more times and again after freeing the small boy's shoulders he slid into his father's hands and Sora let out a final cry.  
Piccolo quickly removed the fluid from the boys' throat making him shriek like his brother. Smiling Piccolo put his son on his mother's chest.  
Sora burst into tears as she looked her second son over. "Oh Piccolo he is beautiful."  
The newborn looked exactly like his twin from the light green skin to the dark hair on his head.  
Piccolo smiled down at his family, "Arion," he whispered.  
Sora smiled, "Arion."  
Sora's eyes started to grow heavy so Chi-Chi took the newborn from her arms and wrapped him tightly in a warm blanket and laid him in the cradle next to his brother.  
Piccolo picked Sora up and carried her from the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to drift off to sleep.  
He started a warm bath for her and sat her in the tub to let the warm water wash over her making her sigh. When it reached the perfect depth he shut the water off. He leaned over and kissed her lips, "I will be right back."  
Sora nodded and drifted off into a tired sleep.  
Piccolo left the room and started to help Chi-Chi tear down the soiled bed and sheets, throwing them into a cloth bag to be incinerated later. He then created a new mattress of soft, natural fibers as Chi-Chi retrieved the blankets she had removed from the bed before the delivery. She then went to the garden doors and threw them open allowing the warm, early evening air to sweep through the room.  
Piccolo went back to the bathroom to check on Sora and found that she still slept. He brushed his right index finger across her cheek, removing a few strands of hair. She sighed but didn't wake up.  
"Let her rest," Chi-Chi whispered to him, "How about we get the boys cleaned up."  
Piccolo straightened, "Alright."  
He looked into the cradle. The boys took his breath away. He just couldn't get over how much his son's looked like him. He hadn't expected this. He had figured that they might have a few of his traits but not looking like his copies.  
Chi-Chi ordered him to pick up Kai as she took Arion and laid them on the bed. She unswaddled the boy and Piccolo did the same with Kai. Chi-Chi showed him how to cloth bathe the boys, cautioning him to keep something covering the newborns lower half to prevent being a spray target.  
After getting a thorough cleaning, the boys ears snapped away from their heads and their antenna stood from their clean hair.  
Not once did the boys fuss or stir though Kai opened one eye and watched his father before falling back to sleep.  
Chi-Chi then dug in one of the bags she had brought with her and pulled out a hanging scale and sling. She had Piccolo hold the scale as she attached the sling and with each boy she weighed them; Kai weighed 5 pounds 8 ounces and Arion weighed 5 pounds 3 ounces. She then measured each boys length, Kai was 18 inches long, Arion 16 inches. She gasped when she measured the boy's heads, "No wonder Sora was in such pain. That hair hides enormous heads."  
Piccolo blushed, smiling. He heard the water in the bathtub slosh around so he went to check on Sora. He found her coming up from the water, her hair wet from washing it. She then took some body wash and squeezed some onto a poof to wash. She tried to reach her back but even her tail was too weak to hold the cleaning item to wash her.  
Piccolo took the poof and massaged circles into her back.  
Sora moaned in pleasure at the action, a smile creasing her lips. He rinsed her off and picked her up from the water. "Do you want cloths?"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her tired head against his chest, "No. My breasts ache. The boys will be getting hungry and cloths will just get in the way."  
He nodded and carried her to the bed and sat her down. Chi-Chi sat the pillows up so that Sora could recline and covered her in a light sheet.  
"I want to hold my boys," Sora said drowsily.  
Piccolo smiled and nodded, "Sure." He pick up both boys in either arm and took them to their mother.  
Sora held Kai first, "They are just so beautiful."  
Piccolo smiled as his heart began to ache. He felt tears spring to his eyes. "Yes they are. Just like their mother."  
The newborn rubbed his face against his mother's right breast and quickly latched on and hungrily ate.  
Sora smiled, "Looks like it's time to eat."  
Piccolo grew dazed watching Sora nurse his son. He sat on the edge of the bed before his emotions got the better of him.  
Chi-Chi smiled and dismissed herself from the family.  
Sora nodded, "Ok and thank you."  
The younger woman shook her head, "I didn't do anything. You and Piccolo did all the work." She then turned and left the room.  
Sora smiled down at her son as he fed. She looked to Piccolo and found him staring down at Arion with tears running down his cheeks and a small smile on his lips.  
"Piccolo love, what's wrong?"  
He shook his head, "I guess I'm just in shock."  
Sora smiled, "Oh Piccolo." She placed her right hand over his arm.  
"Sora I can't believe that I have a family. I don't deserve you, Vega or the boys. I don't deserve any of this."  
Sora smiled, "Piccolo, love. Our family is here because we have worked so hard for them. We have spent so long trying to repent for all the harm we have done. The Gods have deemed our actions worthy of our children."  
Piccolo smiled and nodded.  
Kai released his mother's breast and started to whimper, "Uh oh I think it's time for a change."  
Piccolo smiled and took Kai and handed Arion over to her, "I will take him."  
Sora nodded as she felt Arion latch onto her opposite breast. She watched Piccolo disappear from the room. She looked down at the boy in wonder, wrapping his left hand around her right thumb.  
She had remembered Vega had been ravenous when she was born. She hoped to figure out the boys feeding habits quickly since their father lived solely on water and the occasional fruits but seeing that they fed well from her she knew that their appetite was geared more toward their saiyan half.  
Piccolo returned a short time later with Kai and as Arion released his hold on his mother he let out a whimper to be changed.  
Piccolo took the boy but before he left Sora reached out to him, "Love can I get some cloths. I want to go for a walk."  
He nodded and smiled. Shifting Arion against his chest, he sent a gentle ball of energy against her giving her a dark purple skirt and white tank top. He then wrapped his right arm around her waist and helped her to her feet. When he knew that she could stand, he took the opportunity to draw her close and kiss her passionately on the lips.  
Arion started to squirm against his father, making his parents release their kiss, "We will be right back."  
Sora smiled and nodded, watching them leave the room. She started to make her way to the living space. She straightened her back with a sudden painful pop. She felt her hips shift as her pelvis readjusted to its normal form. She bit her lip as everything in her body creaked and popped but as she left the bedroom her body felt back to normal.  
"You boys really did a number on me," she laughed.  
Kai sighed against his mother's chest and continued to doze.  
Piccolo returned with Arion who had woken up a bit as compared to his sleepy brother, his dark eyes roaming the room. "Someone decided to wake up a bit," Piccolo smiled.  
Sora smiled and shifted Kai into her left arm. She brushed her right index finger across the boy's cheek, "Say yep, something new to see."  
Kai shifted in his mother's arms. Sora looked down at him and smiled, "Well hello bright eyes."  
Piccolo and Sora smiled at their sons and left the room. They found Vega and Gohan entertaining the twins on the Lookout platform, making them squeal in laughter.  
Dende spotted them and ran over. Gohan and Vega also spotted them. Gohan picked up his siblings while Vega flew at them, laughing, "Mama, Papa."  
Vega flew onto her father's shoulders, "Papa, where were you and Mama?"  
"Papa was helping Mama with your brothers," Sora smiled.  
The toddler looked down into her mother's arms and found a little green face looking up at her. She found the same little face watching her from her father's arms.  
Vega smiled, "Brovers." She climbed from her father's arms so that her parents could let her look at them better.  
"Oh wow," Gohan smiled. "Piccolo they look just like you."  
Piccolo smiled, "Yeah they do. I wasn't ready for that."  
Sora laughed, "And why not?"  
Piccolo shrugged, "I was expecting them to look more like you."  
As they talked, Kai let out an ear-piercing squeal making Piccolo, Dende and Arion flinch.  
Sora snickered, "Kai, sweetie; not so loud. You will hurt everyone's ears."  
"Kai," Dende replied, smiling.  
Sora nodded and pointed to the newborn in Piccolo's arms, "And this is Arion."  
"Arion," Gohan repeated.  
Sora nodded, "They are Saiyan and Namekian names that both mean strength."  
The group spent the last few hours admiring the newcomers when Chi-Chi called for dinner.  
Sora had become ravenous after having the twins and consumed more than her usual share.


	23. Chapter 23

The following week Chi-Chi and her family left, much to Vega's sadness.  
"Don't worry love. We will visit and soon your mother will be well enough to fly so you can visit," Chi-Chi said hugging the girl. "Not to mention you need to remind your father he is more than welcome to visit as well."  
Piccolo smiled.  
"Ok," Vega replied.  
Piccolo handed Kai to Sora who was also holding Arion, "I will be back shortly," he said, kissing her forehead.  
Sora smiled, "Be careful."  
Piccolo picked Chi-Chi up bridal style and after waiting for Gohan to collect his siblings, they took to the air.  
The two soon landed outside of the Son home. Piccolo set Chi-Chi on her feet as the Ox king rushed out to meet them.  
"Hey," he laughed, waving. "How are you?"  
Chi-Chi smiled as Gohan sat his siblings on the ground.  
"So how did everything go," the older man asked.  
"Everything went beautifully dad," Chi-Chi said walking up to him. "The twins are just so adorable. They look just like Piccolo."  
The man laughed, "Really. Well now. How are you doing son-in-law," he asked Piccolo, slapping him on the back with his massive left hand.  
Piccolo smiled as he readjusted his turban that had fallen askew, "I am well sir. A bit in shock."  
The Ox King again laughed, "Yeah I would be too. Sora is an amazing woman. I'm sure with you two, those boys will be something great."  
Piccolo smiled and blushed, "I should be heading back. I don't like to be away too long." He turned to Chi-Chi, "Thank you for everything."  
She smiled and shook her head, "Piccolo like I told you before. You don't have to thank me. You and Sora did all the work. I was just there for support."  
Piccolo nodded, smiling.  
"You take good care of your family," she told him.  
He turned and looked over his shoulder, "Nothing will ever happen to them so long as I live." He took off, eager to be with his family.

As the weeks went by Sora felt more and more like her old self. It wasn't long until she was shooting through the sky, laughing like a young teen set free. She had also begun to take Vega with her, letting the girl stretch out after spending the last month at the Lookout.  
After putting the twins down for a nap one day Sora spotted Piccolo meditating while Vega played with Dende.  
She couldn't resist as she smiled wickedly, "This is going to be fun," she thought. She slowly created an energy ball in the palm of her hand and with a burst of power she flew at Piccolo and releasing the ball at him.  
He dodged the ball of light but was knocked to the ground by her rushing body. He smiled as she kicked off of his chest and took to the air. She looked down at him, laughing at the freedom of the air and the soon to be fight they were about to have.  
"Feeling better are we," he laughed, standing.  
Sora did loops in the sky while laughing.  
He smiled and took off after her, a small microburst followed as the two collided.  
Vega looked up at her parents, "Den why are they fighting?"  
Dende laughed, "No. They aren't fighting. Your mama is just getting some exercise and your papa is helping. It's called sparring."  
It wasn't long; the two fighters were all over the Lookout, punching, kicking and dodging; sending small shockwaves as they went.  
This went on for nearly a half hour. "Come on Piccolo. You're not getting rusty on me are you," Sora taunted, laughing.  
Piccolo smirked, "Rusty no, warmed up yes." He charged the ends of his right index and middle finger, "Special Beam Cannon."  
Sora laughed, swatting the attack away. "You'll have to do better than that love."  
He smiled, finally seeing her happy to be at her full potential. "You actually missed this don't you?" He rushed her, causing another shockwave.  
Sora smiled, "I have spent the last seven months unable to use my Ki. What do you think?" She somersaulted up and over to try and kick him, but he caught her foot.  
"You shouldn't push yourself this soon. You'll get back into it if you pace yourself," he said as she kicked her free leg up and over, aiming for his head which made him duck; releasing her captured leg.  
"When have you known me to take my time," she said and flew back.  
She drew her Ki up from her stomach and into her throat. She opened her mouth wide as her growing Ki caused her throat to glow. "AAHHH." The blast flew from her throat at him.  
He knew he didn't have time to dodge so he wrapped his arms over his head, taking blast full on. It wasn't her full power but it did singe his gi.  
As he dropped his arms he saw she had used the opportunity to charge him but he quickly dodged her attack and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. "Tag," he whispered into her ear.  
The fight had left them winded and smiling as they returned to the Lookout. Piccolo never releasing his love.  
Vega ran up to them and into her mother's arms, "Mama why were you and daddy sparring?"  
Sora smiled as Piccolo put his right hand over the girl's head, "  
Mama and I were just getting some exercise."  
"Oh, ok," she smiled and hugged her parents before returning to Dende.  
Sora stretched, wrapping her arms around Piccolo's neck, drawing him close. He drew her into his arms and lifted her off her feet. She kissed him passionately then traced kisses down his chin, along his jaw to his ear where she ran her tongue along the lobe making him moan. "I'm going to take a bath," she purred. "Care to join me?"  
He stiffened, smiling down at her, "Shall we?" He carried her into the palace so they could spend a few moments together before the twins awoke.

The years flew by in peace and quiet. Arion and Kai grew into healthy, strong four year olds and their parents were relieved to find that they would grow at a normal rather than accelerated rate.  
The twins shared the personality of being tricksters, harassing their now six year old sister. Playing practical jokes of setting off explosive Ki bombs while Vega was meditating and taking off through the palace laughing hysterically while Vega chased them down shrieking, "Kai, Arion you are so going to get it you jerks."  
"You have to catch us first," Kai laughed, skidding through the halls to the palace gardens.  
"Ahahaha," Arion laughed, slamming into his brother.  
Kai was two inches taller than his younger twin. The two boys looked exactly the same with wild, shoulder length hair on top of their heads and a light shade of green skin. They both had the same laughing dark eyes and permanent smiles on their lips. What separated the two was their gi. Kia wore his father's trademark purple and long sleeved blue under shirt while Arion's was black with a red under shirt.  
The twin's split personalities were night and day.  
Kai could never sit still and loved practical jokes and anything that put a smile on everyone's faces. His joy was hearing his mother and sister laugh and seeing his father smile.  
Arion on the other hand loved learning, his nose always in a book or in deep mediation with his father. He loved sharing his new knowledge with his family as he helped his sister learn more about using her powers, sharing knowledge of the stars with his father or just reading something to his mother. The boys brought pride, joy and laughter to their family.  
As the three children ran through the palace, Kai and Arion slammed into a purple wall and Vega skidded to a stop; falling on her backside, making her white healers robes billow out around her.  
Vega had taken on much of her mother's looks of almond shaped eyes, straight nose and tan skin. Her hair was the same wild waist length since her birth. She was serious at times but her love for her family kept her smiling and bubbly.  
"Daddy," Vega cried, rubbing her backside.  
Piccolo looked down at the boys wrapped around his legs trying not to laugh. "Why aren't you outside ready to go?"  
"We were on our way dad," Kai said as Arion unwrapped himself from him.  
"No you weren't," Vega laughed, "You were causing trouble."  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and bent down to pick the boys up and carry them like a sack of potatoes under each arm, "Ahh dad no," the boys cried.  
Piccolo looked down at Vega, "Do you want a change of clothes?"  
"Please," she smiled and stood up straight as he gently pushed a bit of energy against her and changed her robes to a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. "Thank you daddy," she said wrapping her tail around her waist.  
She then followed her father and brothers out into the gardens where they found Dende and Sora.  
Though Piccolo had not changed over the last few years, Sora had decided to change her own appearance by cutting her waist length hair to shoulder length and pinning the sides to the top of her head. She also took to wearing long sleeve shirts, a pair of puffy pants over which she wore a purple skirt. She also traded her trademark sayian combat boots for a pair of tan hiking boots.  
Dende, who was now much taller than Vega, looked at her and smiled making her blush brightly.  
Sora laughed seeing how Piccolo carried the boys, "Let me guess, causing trouble again?"  
The boys quickly flew from their father's arms and up to the mother, laughing, "What am I going to do with you two?"  
"Shall we," Piccolo asked smiling.  
Everyone nodded and took to the air and away from the Lookout.  
It wasn't long when they landed at Capsule Corp for the yearly reunion of the Z warriors.  
"Sora," Bulma called from the house.  
"Bulma," Sora smiled, hugging the blue haired woman.  
"Look at you," Bulma said, pushing the woman to arm's length, "You know you are seriously just so cruel. You have to 'make' yourself look older while me and Chi-Chi have to try to look younger."  
Sora snickered, "It's not my fault, it's the genes."  
They laughed as they made their way to the backyard where they were greeted by their friends and family. Vega, Kai and Arion took off to find their cousins and best friend.


	24. Chapter 24

Bulma laughed, "Those boys are getting so big and Vega looks just like you."  
Sora laughed, "All three are a handful but I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Sora felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and hug her tightly, "Lookin' good sis," Yamcha purred.  
"Aaahh," Sora laughed, "Yamcha you jerk." The two friends hugged, laughing.  
Piccolo bristled at Yamcha's actions but calmed.  
The party was in full swing as everyone talked, played and of course Krillin's awful karaoke.  
After some coaxing, everyone got Sora on stage where she entranced them with her voice. Sora had learned many years ago to use here Ki not only to fight but to also manipulate her voice and her friends always loved to hear her.  
Piccolo smiled proudly up at her. They had been together for fifteen years and he had never imagined his life could feel this blessed. He had three beautiful children and a woman who loved him unconditionally. He reached into his gi, wrapping his fingers around the tan pouch he carried with him. Inside rested two silver rings he had been working on over the last few years, forging them in his hands and empowering them with his energies.  
He watched her walk from the makeshift stage to everyone's cheers.  
He built his courage and walked up to her. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against him as he kissed her passionately. He felt her shock at the sudden, passionate attack but she relaxed returning his passion a she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Their friends cheered, "Way to go, Piccolo," Yamcha laughed.  
"Get a room you two," Tien snickered.  
Krillin laughed, placing his right hand over C18's rounded stomach while she hugged her husband.  
A moment later Piccolo released his kiss as Sora breathlessly laughed, "Well maybe I should sing more often."  
Everyone laughed. Sora looked out over everyone but as she looked back into the face of her lover she found an unfamiliar spark in his eyes.  
"Piccolo, love, what is it?"  
He smiled and straightened himself to his full height of nearly seven and a half feet.  
"Sora," he said out loud, "it has been fifteen years since the day we first met and from that day you have pushed away all my negativity. Every wall that was put up you have torn down. I have come to realize that I can't live without you."  
He took her hands in his, "You have given me love, compassion, friendship and understanding. Son Sora you have completed me and given me three beautiful children. I know that you don't approve of the human marriage but if you will I want bind us together in another way."  
Sora gasped, as tears filled her eyes.  
Piccolo drew out the pouch and dumped the rings into her open palm.  
"I have nothing to give you but will you do me the honor of being my wife? I give you my whole self in full view of our friends and family."  
She felt the tears spill over her cheeks as her heart raced. A smiled played on her lips as she nodded, "You have given me all I want. I give my whole self in full view of our friends and family."  
Piccolo smiled and slid the ring over her slender right middle finger and she slid the other ring onto his right middle finger.  
Everyone cheered as the two bound themselves permanently together in mind, body and soul.

The months turned into a year as the twins continued to grow stronger and Vega's healing powers more focused.  
Piccolo and Sora took pride over their miracle family. Every dream they had ever hoped was now theirs and every "I love you" whispered between the two strengthened them.  
Sora was setting up the main hall of the palace for the twins fifth birthday when Dende ran into the room, "Sora you need to come quickly."  
Sora's heart sank as she followed the boy from the palace.  
She grew annoyed when she found everything outside to be in its place. She was about to pick on the young guardian when she heard an explosion in the upper atmosphere.  
Looking to the sky, she spotted a fireball coming at the Lookout. The fireball slowed and after the fire cleared it revealed a spacecraft that nearly blew her off of her feet as it landed a few yards away.  
Sora recognized the design. "What is a Namekian ship doing here," she thought. Her thoughts then turned to her husband and sons who were visiting Chi-Chi and her family. "Love I need you and the boys to come home now. A ship just landed at the Lookout."  
She felt his caress over her mind as his voice echoed over her thoughts, "We are on our way."  
The lower portion opened to reveal a ramp leading into the ship. As Sora and Dende watched, three Namekians walk down the ramp. Two were overweight while the third was slender. All of them wore the typical namekian clothing.  
Dende approached the newcomers and bowed, speaking in his native tongue. Sora was glad that she taken lessons all those years ago allowing her to understand them.  
"Greetings brothers," Dende smiled, "What brings you to the home of the Dragon Clan?"  
The two overweight nameks looked Dende over scowling, "We are looking for the Dragon child."  
"Dragon child," Sora thought. She walked up to them and bowed, "Greeting Elders," she said in the same namekian tongue, "You seek the Dragon child? Please tell me what this is?"  
The tall newcomer looked her over, "You speak our language well for not being one of us."  
Sora's teeth clenched. Every Namek she had met had been kind but these three seemed arrogant. She smiled, "I have good teachers and my husband is a Namekian."  
The other oversized Namek sneered, "Impossible. Nameks don't marry and if you knew, we have no use for, how they say, females."  
"My wife speaks the truth. Her husband is a Namekian," Piccolo said as he came over the edge of the Lookout, Vega and her brother's following close behind. "She is my equal."  
The two overweight newcomers looked Piccolo over, their eyes growing in fear as Piccolo landed next to Sora, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close. Vega landed on her mother's opposite side while the twins peaked out from behind their mother and sister.  
The tall namek bowed to Piccolo, "Greetings young Dragon."  
Piccolo hummed as he looked up from Sora, "You need to show more respect. My wife has the power to destroy with the flick of her wrist."  
"Piccolo," Sora whispered as she felt her sons tighten their grip on her skirt.  
"Please forgive us," the slender man said. "It has been many years since we left our home to find the Dragon that was hatched away from Namek."  
Piccolo looked at them, "You will have to be more specific. I was hatched on this planet from my father while my sons were born here."  
"Born? No you mean hatched," the slender man pushed.  
Piccolo shook his head, "No they were conceived and carried to their birth five years ago; ten by the Namekian calendar."  
The tall man's eyes grew, "That just isn't possible. We were sent by the grand elder to find one child not two and to find out that they were born."  
"Twins elder," Sora said stepping from Piccolo's arms, "and yes through Piccolo and I they were conceived, carried and born. I have the stretch marks to prove it." She then reached behind her and drew out the boys from behind her. "The sons of Piccolo, Kai and Arion."  
The three looked the boys over, "Miss if I may but how were you able to conceive them?"  
Sora shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not even human."  
"Oh?"  
"I am one of three know existing full blooded Saiyans. The rest of my people were killed in genocide by Frieza."  
"If I may, perhaps if you got some rest you would be more understanding," Dende said, pointing toward the palace.  
The three watched the twins intently but if one of Nameks got too close to one of the boys Vega was there standing between them, her tail erect and hissing.  
"Who is the annoyance," one of the overweight men asked as Dende showed them to their rooms.  
Dende took a calming breath, "She is not an annoyance. She is the boys older sister Vega."  
"She doesn't look Namekian why is she named as such?"  
Dende growled, "That is because she is not. She is the second Saiyan on this planet."  
"A monkey girl," the other fat namek laughed.  
"Disgusting."  
Dende found his temper flare as he dropped the end of his staff against the marble floor, chipping it, "Apparently you have forgotten that the Saiyans saved our people. That girl is my beautiful student and I am happy to know her. So don't you ever call her that or you will find yourselves on the next comet to New Namek."  
The healer didn't know what had come over him. Vega was beautiful to him. He loved her kind heart and amazing smile. He quickly shook the thought from his head.  
"If you ask me," the slender man growled, "This is nothing but a wild, silly chase for a being that is just a story."  
"Those boys are Namekian. In fact they may just well be the salvation to our people," Dende replied with a growl, "Perhaps through them we can figure out how to restore our race before it ends up dead like the Saiyans.  
The following days were a test of patience for the family as new comers observed the half saiyan, half namekian boys. Though the boys were nervous they were also curious since they had never known another Namek other than their father and adopted brother.  
The palace exploded not long after the arrival of the three. "No absolutely not," Sora shrieked as her hair stood on end, her tail twitching.  
"We only wish to check their healing ability. From what you have told us your saiyan blood may have altered it in some way, maybe slowing down their ability to heal," Sin, the slender namek asked.  
"You are not stabbing my sons," Sora cried furiously. "If I see one drop of blood from them I will break you."  
The air started to electrify as Sora's temper flared.  
Piccolo stepped in, also furious at the request, "You got your answer now drop it. The boys are saiyan AND namek. They have the strength of both people. They are strong and healthy. Kai and Arion have three half saiyan cousins, a best friend who is also half saiyan, not to mention a sister who is the last of the full blooded saiyans. I have seen the power and the ability to bounce back in a fight in the mixed bloods. The boys are the same."  
"We are just trying to figure out their existence. They are not supposed to be here," Sin replied.  
Sora's anger flared as Piccolo grabbed her before she could rush the man. "Get out. Get out of my home," she growled.  
"Miss," Sin said putting his hands in front of him and backing away slightly.  
"I said leave. I could have lost them both when I lost their brother," Sora cried, trying to pull away from Piccolo, tears flooding her eyes. "Piccolo and I were never meant to meet. I was supposed to die with my people. I was never meant to conceive. We don't know why we have our boys but so help me that if you lay one hand on them you will regret it."


	25. Chapter 25

Piccolo pulled his wife against him, "We have spent the last six years trying to figure out why they are with us. We gave up. Kai and Arion are two of the most gifted and talented boys I have met. If you can't accept them, that is fine and you can leave."  
Sin sighed, "I am sorry. I will go no further." He smiled "From what I have seen they are a true blessing to our people and to yours."  
"Thank you," Piccolo nodded.  
The nameks stayed for another week, getting to know the family on friendlier terms, the boys teaching them to relax and have fun along the way.  
"Ok, ok, I give," Orion, the darker of the two overweight nameks, said as the boys sent him into a pillar of the palace.  
Everyone smiled, including the defeated man.  
"Amazing," Sin laughed. "Their movements are completely synchronized. Are they telepathic?"  
Sora laughed, "It's possible, it is said that saiyan twins have a bond that can never be broken and thus without a single word they know what to do in complete harmony. Though apart they are as different as night and day."  
"Oh?"  
Piccolo nodded, "Kai is a trickster. He is always finding some way of playing pranks on everyone as you have seen."  
Sin remembered well. After only a few days of being with the family he had received an exploding can that left his face covered in black soot."  
Piccolo continued, "Arion on the other hand, when he isn't playing jokes with his brother, is either in mediation or in the library."  
Sora laughed, "Arion is Piccolo's miniature version of himself."  
Sin smiled, "I see."  
"I see that your daughter is quite the healer. She is only six and has already mastered some very advanced healing," the light skinned, overweight namek, Dirion, said. "I thought Saiyans were natural warriors?"  
Sora smiled, "Fighting is what my people were bred to do. Vega is the last of the full blooded saiyans and the only one to be born here on Earth. The other full blood saiyans consist of me and a friend of the family. There was a fourth but he passed away some time ago. The other saiyans are half human except for our twins."  
Piccolo nodded, "Vega is a gifted girl; even at her birth she showed promise and unlike the other Saiyans of this planet, we allowed Vega to keep her tail like her mother since there is no danger without a full moon."  
"Were the boys born with tails," Sin asked.  
"No," Sora laughed. "In all honesty I still can't believe they were born with a full head of hair."  
The adults laughed as the three children walked up to them. "Mama," Kai said holding his stomach, "we're hungry." The others nodded.  
Sora laughed in agreement, "They also inherited the Saiyan appetite."  
Everyone went inside to eat in the dining hall. The nameks grew mortified watching as Sora and her three children chowed down on beef pot, hot buns and noodles while Piccolo and his fellow nameks drank water and small bits of fruit.  
Sin whispered, "Oh my," as he set his bowl down.  
Piccolo snorted, "You get used to it."  
The time came for the Nameks to leave.  
"It was so nice to meet you all," Sin said as his overweight companions boarded the ship. "You have a blessed life here young Dragon."  
Piccolo smiled, "I know." The two briefly shook hands.  
Sin then turned to Sora, "Ms Sora you and your family have completely changed the way I see life. I thank you. Perhaps one day my people will overcome as yours have."  
Sora smile and hugged the man, "We all have a special someone out there. Perhaps you will find yours."  
He released Sora and turned to Dende, "Thank you young one for opening my eyes. This is a beautiful place."  
Dende smiled and bowed.  
Sin then turned to the three children, "You three are truly amazing. I am so very happy to have gotten a chance to know you. You are a blessing."  
He put his right hand into his robe pockets and pulled out three crystals attached with a copper-like wire attached to a leather piece of string. As he put each one around the children's neck he spoke, "These are crystals that are found naturally on New Namek. We have found that they create focus and enhance the wearer's abilities."  
The children touched them, making them go from crystalline to white to their respective colors of energy; Vega a bright silver color, Kai's turned a deep violet and Arion's turned a deep blue."  
The children smiled and thanked the older man. He stood and bowed to them. As he turned, Sora could no longer contain herself, "Sin wait."  
The older namek stopped and turned to her, "Yes."  
Sora smiled and turned to her husband, "I want you to give the grand elder a message."  
Piccolo looked down at her curiously as Sin walked back up to them.  
Sora smiled, "I want you to announce that there is going to be a new change to our family."  
Piccolo's eyes grew as a smiled crossed his lips.  
Sin grew curious, "Oh?"  
Sora never took her eyes off Piccolo's eyes, "I'm pregnant with a new child."  
Piccolo drew her close, as Vega squealed with laughter, "Really mother? Are you really going to have another baby?"  
Sora laughed, "Yes."  
Sin smiled, "That is wonderful news. Blessed be." He walked up to the joyous family and bowed, "If I may?" He held his hand up.  
Sora smiled and nodded, Piccolo never releasing her as the Namek put his right hand over her stomach.  
After a short moment Sin smiled, "Praised be, a blessed child just like his siblings." He removed his hand and put it into his pocket drawing out another crystal and handing it to Piccolo. "We will try to come back to meet this new little blessing."  
Piccolo smiled, "Be safe."  
Sin nodded and returned to the ship. They all waved to the disappearing ship.  
Piccolo looked down at Sora, "Say it again."  
Sora laughed, "I'm pregnant."  
Piccolo lifted her off her feet bridal fashion, "Again."  
"I'm pregnant."

The shriek rocked through the valley, "You're what," Chi-Chi cried, hugging her sister.  
Piccolo's ears rang as Sora smiled, "I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my god, Sora that is wonderful," Bulma said, hugging the older woman.  
It had been three months the nameks had left and the family of soon to be six was still reeling from the news of the newest family member.  
"How far along are you," Chi-Chi asked, placing a hand on her sister's stomach.  
Sora smiled covering her sister's hand, "Six months. Apparently I was three months along when our visitors came."  
"Why did you wait three months to tell us," Bulma asked, glaring mockingly.  
Sora smiled, "The pregnancies are fragile enough. I didn't want everyone to be disappointed if we lost the baby."  
Chi-Chi laughed, "Oh another baby."  
"Well at least we know how you two have been spending your spare time," Bulma laughed into her coffee cup.  
Sora burst into laughter as Piccolo stood against the wall blushing.  
"Bulma," Chi-Chi snickered.  
Just then Gohan walked into the room with a stack of fire wood.  
The boy had grown well over the nearly seven years and now at 17 he towered at a height like his father of six feet coming to Piccolo's shoulders and towering over his aunt.  
Sora couldn't be prouder when she found out he had been attending public school to continue his studies to be a scholar.  
"Hey Gohan," Sora smiled.  
"Yeah?"  
"What would you say to having another cousin hanging off of you," Sora asked.  
Gohan smiled broadly, "Really? No way?"  
Sora smiled, "Yep."  
Gohan hugged her tightly around the shoulders, "That's great Aunt Sora."  
Piccolo smiled as he watched his family discuss the new baby.  
"So how many are you having," Bulma asked, sipping her coffee.  
Sora smiled as she sipped her tea, "Just one."  
"Do you know the sex yet," Chi-Chi asked.  
"That's the strange part," Sora replied, placing her hand over her stomach. "Piccolo has been looking over the baby for a while and he hasn't been able to sense much."  
Piccolo replied, "It seems the child has some sort of shield around it."  
Sora nodded, "And I haven't gotten any feeling to his real gender like his brothers and sister."  
"So why "he"," Bulma asked.  
Sora shrugged, "Well we are just assuming since the twins were boys."  
Bulma smiled, "Not exactly the best idea."  
They all laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been two months since Sora and Piccolo had made the official announcement to their friends about the pregnancy much to everyone's joy.  
Sora sat at her favorite spot of the palace steps looking over the Lookout, rubbing circles over her enlarged stomach.  
"I wish I knew if you were a boy or girl little one," she mused with a smile. "Your brothers and sister made it easy."  
As she mused an explosion rocked the Lookout, "What the hell," Sora gasped.  
Vega raced to her mother's side, "Mother what was that," the girl asked.  
"I don't know. I felt like it came from below."  
The two raced inside where they met up with Dende.  
"Den what's going on," Vega asked.  
"I don't know. I was in meditations."  
Sora swore as they continued their journey further into the Lookout. She grew worried when she didn't see Kai and Arion when Piccolo caught up.  
"Where are the boys," she asked.  
"I don't know but you need to go back above. I will look into what happened," he replied.  
Sora growled, "I'm fine, and ran faster.  
Another explosion rocked the Lookout nearly sending everyone to their feet.  
"What is going on," Sora growled.  
"It came from the catacombs," Dende said worriedly.  
As they reached the doors of the lower levels they found they had been blown off their hinges and lighting flashed from within the room.  
Upon walking into the room they were horrified by what they saw. Kai lay in a heap against the wall next to the door, purple-red blood falling over his left eye. Arion was held tightly by the throat by a frighteningly familiar green and blue figure.  
"No, it's not possible. You're dead," Piccolo yelled.  
The figure looked up from the boy in his hand, an evil smile crossing his lips. He still looked the same as the day he had died. His blue gi in tatters about his chest and his wrinkled green face was ghastly.  
Sora's fear matched her husbands, "Kakarotte killed you."  
The old man smiled, "My son why have you not let me see my grandsons?"  
Sora's blood turned cold, "What have you done old man?"  
"Let my brother go," Vega cried and before anyone could stop her, charged. But before she could land a punch King Piccolo swatted her across the face and caught her by the throat with his left hand.  
"Your brats don't seem to have respect for their elders," King Piccolo sneered.  
"Let my children go," Piccolo growled, as he trembled.  
The elder looked the girl over, her thrashing since stopped after being strangled into unconsciousness. He then threw her against the wall next to her brother.  
"You have disappointed me my son. Why have you not wasted these pitiful humans?"  
"These humans have done nothing wrong."  
"I gave you everything and you disappoint me."  
"I have learned much from them. I have even started a family amongst them you bastard."  
The demon king threw Arion against the same wall where he landed on top of his brother.  
As soon as Arion left the old man's hands Piccolo attacked, the impact of the two causing shockwaves. "I don't know how you got out of hell but I am sending you back," Piccolo growled.  
"You disrespectful boy, I will destroy everything you love for not doing as you were commanded."  
As the two fought Sora and Dende raced to the fallen children, "How in the hell did he get out," she asked, picking the boy's up into her arms.  
Dende picked Vega up and held her close, "The altar is destroyed. He had to have crawled through it."  
"Kami told me that the wards on that would be difficult to break."  
"They are. It would have taken him years and a great deal of power."  
There was an explosion, making them jump. They looked at the wall in front of them and found Piccolo encased in it.  
"Piccolo," Sora cried.  
He shifted and released himself, "Get out of here," he said, not taking his eyes off of his father.  
Sora shook her head, "No I will stay and help."  
"Take the kids and go, now. I'm not arguing with you."  
"Piccolo."  
"NOW!"  
Sora and Dende ran from the room with the children.  
"Dammit, I will be right back as soon as I know everyone is safe," Sora thought as her anger grew.  
"Dende," she said.  
"Yes?"  
"When we get above I want you to heal everyone. They are the help we need to rid us of that demon."  
"Yes of course."  
As they ran from the palace the ground began to rumble making plaster and marble fall around them.  
Sora screamed and fell to her knee's as a green mass shot up through the floor, "Piccolo."  
She sat her sons next to her husband and sat down at Piccolo's head, cradling his head in her lap. "Piccolo love," she cried to his unconscious body.  
Suddenly the palace exploded as King Piccolo's body expanded, ripping the ground apart; his laugh a monstrous echo.  
"You pitiful excuse for a son, I gave you life and you repay me by bedding with that wretch of my enemy."  
Sora bristled, "What's the matter old man? Did I take your plaything?"  
"You piece of trash."  
Sora leaned close and kissed Piccolo's lips and laid him back on the ground. "If you have a problem with me then come and get me old man," she said, standing before him.  
"You will regret the day you and your brother crossed me," King Piccolo yelled angrily as he reached for her but missed when Sora vanished.  
"Over here. You know you would think from past experiences you would learn that this form makes you slow and clumsy." She transformed into her Super Saiyan state, grateful that her pregnancy let her use her ki, and kicked the giant in the side of the head.  
"Damn you," he yelled as he fell to the ground.  
"Piccolo was never yours," she yelled, "He never wanted your life and yet you tormented him."  
The giant stood and took another swing at her and again missed as she kicked him in the back of the head.  
"My husband is an amazing person. He is far greater than you could ever hope to make him. I suppose I should thank you old bastard because without you Piccolo and I would have never found happiness with each other."  
"Then allow me to kill you," he shrieked, "and drive you apart."  
Sora shook her head, "You poor diluted old bastard. You have never had a chance against me."  
He started firing his eye beams at her but her small stature and fast reflexes made him miss.  
He finally gave in and returned to his normal stature and pursued her, their fight creating shockwaves that rocketed over the Lookout.  
Dende quickly went to work and healed Vega.  
"Mmm," Vega breathed.  
"Hey," Dende smiled down at her.  
"What happened," she whispered.  
He grew serious, "Later, we need to heal your brothers and father before your mother and the baby get hurt."  
"Mother, no."  
The two quickly set to work healing the others.  
As Sora's fight continued she felt herself wearing down. "Dammit," she whispered.  
Piccolo's eyes shot open when he heard her thoughts, startling Vega.  
"Daddy, mama needs help," Vega cried, touching her father's arm.  
"Sora," he whispered but his heart sank when he saw his father punch her in the face, stunning her but his blood ran cold when King Piccolo kneed her in the stomach.  
Sora gasped and flew backwards holding her stomach.  
Upon impact she felt a painful shift but she quickly brushed it aside as the old man began his attack.  
"Dad," the twins called, standing next to their father.  
"We need to end this. Boys you're with me. Vega you and Dende need to standby. If we fail I want you to get Gohan." Vega and Dende nodded.  
The three took off as King Piccolo wrapped his fingers around Sora's neck, crushing her wind pipe.  
She tried to claw at his fingers but the pain in her stomach distracted her. "No, I will not..."  
She moved her feet against his chest and started to push away from him.  
Her captor smiled as he let his arms stretch, "Stupid girl."  
Everything began to grow dark until Sora saw a bright disc pass inches from her face.  
Gasping Sora felt a solid wall behind her and arms wrap around her.  
"Sora," Piccolo whispered into his wife's ear.  
She shook her head and pushed her growing pain down.  
"We're ending this," Piccolo whispered. She nodded and watched her son's move around to the other side of the demon.  
Sora and her son's wrapped the demon in energy braces, putting their all into the bindings.  
Piccolo then flew up to the man and with a quick motion of his arm, severed the older man's head and blew it to dust with a ki blast along with his body.  
"No," the head shrieked.  
As Vega and Dende destroyed the ashes further Sora cried out and fell to her knees.  
"Aahh!"


	27. Chapter 27

MATURE BABY BIRTH

"Sora, Mom," everyone yelled.  
"Aahh," She cried out again, leaning against Piccolo.  
Piccolo wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Sora what is it? What's wrong?"  
Sora took a deep breath as more pain washed over her, "The...the baby aahh!"  
Piccolo laid her on the ground, putting his hand over her stomach. He felt the child's distress. He looked to the boys, "Go to Korin's and get blankets and if you can some water."  
The boys nodded and disappeared over the edge of the Lookout.  
Sora shrieked as another contraction washed over her stomach.  
Piccolo put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Sora you need to calm down and breathe. The baby is coming."  
Tears formed in Sora's eyes, "No," She grunted as another contraction hit. "It's...it's too soon."  
Piccolo saddened, "I know but the damage is too great and the birth can't be stopped."  
Sora wept as she did her best to calm. Piccolo stripped Sora's pants away and found them soaked through. He gently massaged Sora's thighs, "Sora I know you don't want this but I need you to push."  
Sora did as she was told as her face grew wet with tears as she worried for her unborn child.  
"Come on Sora. You can do so much better. Now push!"  
"Aahh," Sora cried.  
"Come on Sora."  
"Mother you can do it," Vega whispered gently to her mother.  
Piccolo looked up at his daughter, "Vega can you support your mother?"  
Vega nodded, "I think so."  
"Ok I need you to sit against your mother, let her recline against you."  
Vega did as she was told as her mother let out another cry.  
Sora again pushed, her leverage improved, "Aahh. No, no it...it's too so...sooooon."  
"Sora focus," Piccolo cooed. "I know you're afraid. I am too but this is happening and it's happening now. This child is in danger unless it is born and born now."  
She looked into his eyes and saw panic and worry.  
She knew he was right, the child had to come or it would die. She took a deep breath and pushed. "Aahh!"  
"That's it. That's it. I can see it. I can see the head," Piccolo encouraged. "Come on that's it."  
The boys returned with the things their father had asked for, "Dad."  
Piccolo never took his eyes off his new child's progress, "Good, lay them next to me."  
The boys did as they were told and sat next to their mother.  
After just a few more pushes the newborn slid into its father's hands. Piccolo quickly cut the child's cord and with his right index finger removed the fluid from the baby's mouth.  
His brow furrowed as there was no sound from the baby. He wrapped the child in a blanket and gently, but vigorously cleaned the child.  
Sora gasped after her ordeal, "Piccolo? Piccolo what's wrong? Why isn't the baby crying?"  
Piccolo began to tremble as his stomach clenched as the lifeless child grew paler.  
"No, wake up," he said as he repeated the vigorous motion over the child's chest trying to get it to breath.  
"Piccolo," Sora wept trying to sit up.  
Tears began to fall from his eyes, "Please wake up for daddy. Please."  
The child remained silent.  
"No," Sora wept, scooping the newborn into her arms and holding it close.  
The children grew silent as their parents wept.  
Sora suddenly felt a soft brush across her mind and her breath caught when she felt something soft wrap around her right arm. She held the child away and found dark eyes looking up at her.  
Tear's burst from her eyes, "Oh my Goddess. Oh gods."  
Piccolo looked up at his wife's words and found a smile on her lips.  
He looked at the baby in her arms and found that it was looking up into its mothers face.  
Sora looked at him through tears, "Piccolo, Piccolo love look."  
He moved to sit next to her and looked down into his newest child's face.  
Dende smiled, "Well, don't keep us hanging."  
Piccolo smiled through tears, "It's a girl. A perfect, healthy girl."  
The children cheered and laughed.  
The little girl sighed and drifted off to sleep in her mother's arms. Her parent's looking her over.  
She was pale with long wild hair much like her late uncle Raditz.  
Piccolo lifted the girl's tiny hand and found her long fingers to be tipped with soft, white claws. The tips of her toes also had soft, white nails.  
As Piccolo looked his daughter over, Sora brushed the newborns cheek and brushed a bit of hair away to find that the girl's ears were drastically elongated. She snickered, "She has your ears love."  
Piccolo smiled through his tears, "What will we name her?"  
The older children looked at each other and smiled and like all mother's Sora saw them and mockingly glared, "What are you three up to?"  
Kai snickered, "Well we have an idea."  
"Oh," Piccolo smiled, drawing his son onto his lap.  
"Yeah," Arion chimed, wrapping his arms around the back of his father's neck and pressed his cheek against his father's cheek.  
Sora smiled, "Really?"  
"It's taken us forever but I think we got the right one," Vega replied as she stood.  
"We would love to hear it," Sora said, smiling.  
The three looked at each other and smiled and in unison they said, "Rei."  
"Rei," Piccolo repeated.  
Sora laughed, "Why that name?"  
Dende laughed, "Arion found it in that book that Sin gave to him."  
Arion blushed, "Rei means cherished and it is a Saiyan name that dates back to the third daughter of the second King of the Saiyans."  
Sora smiled, "Yes it was and it is a beautiful name."  
Piccolo laughed, hugging his wife, "Rei it is."

***  
After some time the Lookout was restored. It was also learned how King Piccolo was released.  
"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you," Arion asked a few days later.  
Sora smiled, shifting a sleepy Rei into Piccolo's arms after feeding her, "Sure sweetie. What's on your mind?"  
The boy climbed onto her lap and rested his head on her chest, "Mom I love you."  
Sora hugged the boy, "I love you too. Arion what's wrong sweetie? You have been acting distant the last few days."  
The boy burst into tears, "It was my fault."  
Sora made him look up at her, "What's your fault love?"  
"Daimao. It was my fault. Kai and I were playing near the catacombs. While I was playing I heard a voice whispering in the alter room. I went back after lunch. The voice told me that the reason you and dad were having another baby was because you were replacing me because I'm weak. You and dad didn't love me anymore because I'm weaker than Kai. He said that if I released him that he would make me as strong as brother and that I would get your love."  
The boy started to sob as tears rolled Sora's cheeks. She hugged her son tightly, "My poor boy. He lied sweetie."  
"What?"  
"Arion," Piccolo whispered, shifting Rei against his chest, "We can never nor will we ever try to replace you. You, your brother and your sisters mean too much to us. You four have made us proud."  
"But Rei got hurt because of me," Arion sobbed.  
"Arion your sister is fine," Sora cooed, "Sweetie, we love you regardless if you fight or not. It doesn't matter to us. We love you for you."  
"But..."  
Piccolo put his right hand on his son's head, "Son Daimao has been manipulating others since he came to earth. If it wasn't for your mother I would still be under his control."  
The boy's lower lip trembled as he sniffed. He threw his arms around his mother's neck and cried against her chest, "Mother!"  
Sora wrapped her arms around the boy, placing her chin on his head.


	28. Chapter 28

It was a few weeks later when the family visited the Son home.  
"Oh Sora she is so tiny," Chi-Chi cooed over her niece.  
Sora smiled as she watched her older children run from the house to play with their cousins. "She is defiantly smaller than her sister and brothers."  
Chi-Chi suddenly paled, "Wait she isn't supposed to be due for another month. You mean she is premature?"  
Sora nodded sadly, "She was born a few weeks ago. We had some trouble up at the look out and with the stress I went into labor early."  
"Oh sweetie," Chi-Chi whispered.  
"We are just happy that she hasn't suffered anything serious from being born so early. Other than her size Rei is perfectly healthy," Piccolo replied, smiling faintly.  
"I'm glad everything turned out ok," Chi-Chi smiled.  
The group talked for several hours and laughing as the children played outside.  
"So Chi-Chi how are Goten and Gaia coming along in their training," Sora asked.  
Chi-Chi smiled, "They pick up quick. I have already advancing their abilities."  
Sora laughed, "In all honesty what do you expect when both of their parents are fighters."  
Chi-Chi grew annoyed, "But they take more after their father. Sora they turn into little monsters."  
"What?"  
"They go well Super Saiyan."  
Piccolo began to choke on his tea, "What?"  
"But they are only seven. How is that possible?"  
Chi-Chi shrugged, "I don't know. I just know I now have three monsters living under my roof."  
Sora grew angry, "They are not monsters. They are their father's children and very gifted. What did you expect to happen when you provoke like you do?"  
Chi-Chi grew sad, "I don't know. They scare me and I just don't want them to end up like their father."  
Sora put a hand on the woman's arm, "Chi-Chi they will be fine. They are fighters and they can't help what's in their blood. It's all I can do to keep Vega's fighting spirit in check."  
"I suppose your right."  
Sora smiled.  
The kitchen door opened to Gohan coming home from school, "I thought I saw the twins. Hey Aunt Sora, Piccolo. How's it going?"  
Sora smiled up at the tall teen, "We came to introduce you guys to our newest addition."  
Gohan smiled at the bundle in his mother's arm, "May I?"  
"Of course."  
Gohan held the girl against his chest, smiling broadly, "What's her name?"  
"Rei." Piccolo smiled.  
"Hi Rei," he laughed. "She is a lot smaller compared to Vega and the boys."  
"That's because she was a few weeks early," Sora replied.  
Gohan's eyes grew wide, "That's right. What happened?"  
"We ran into some trouble at the Lookout," Piccolo growled.  
Gohan looked at his aunt and uncle worriedly.  
"We had an old enemy attack us. He was long before your time sweetie," Sora replied, squeezing her husband's hand.  
"I see. Everyone seems to be doing ok," Gohan replied.  
"I thank the gods for that," Sora replied. "So Gohan how is school going," she said changing the subject.  
Gohan smiled, "I love it. The classes are great."  
"Make any new friends," Piccolo asked.  
"A few actually," Gohan nodded.  
"Any girlfriends," Sora purred.  
Gohan blushed and grew frantic, "No."  
"Gohan is to focus on his studies, not girls," Chi-Chi said.  
"I don't know but from that blush I would say different," Sora laughed.  
Gohan rolled his eyes, "No it's not that though there is a girl."  
"Oh really. Please do tell."  
"Her name is Videl. She's been going around and following me when I go to fight crime."  
Sora smiled, "Awe, a little stalker."  
Gohan laughed, "Yeah well you have never met her. She is actually an accomplished fighter. Her dad is Hercule."  
Sora snorted into her tea, "I don't know if I should be happy or worried."  
Gohan laughed, "Actually she is honest and a lot stronger than her dad would ever dream to be."  
"Well that's good."  
After a long visit Sora and Piccolo gathered up their family and took to the air for the Lookout.  
"Don't forget to visit Bulma," Chi-Chi yelled, waving.  
"I will bye. I love you."  
That night Sora and Piccolo put their children to bed and made their way to their own room.  
"I'm glad Gohan is fitting in well with those humans," Piccolo said, removing his turban, armored shoulder pads and cape and his gi top.  
Sora smiled as she looked over her husband, "It's because he is human."  
Piccolo smiled, "That would help I guess."  
Sora walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him to her level to kiss him.  
He hugged her close, "What was that for?"  
Sora purred, "Because I love you and you are completely sexy and irresistible."  
He smiled, "You're awful."  
Sora kissed him again, "Yeah well you know you like it." She released him and walked toward the bathroom, her hips swaying.  
She set the water to the shower to her temperature and began to strip away her cloths and stepped into the steam.  
It wasn't long until she felt cool strong arms wrap around her slim stomach and lift her off her feet against a strong, solid wall of flesh making her gasp in shock.  
"You should really keep your guard up," Piccolo whispered huskily into her right ear making her moan.  
"Oh," she whispered. "Why, is some scary monster going to run off with me?"  
He exposed a fang as a lopsided grin spread over his face and with a growl, "Exactly."  
He kissed her left shoulder as his hands drew her against him caressing and musing.  
Sora wrapped her right arm up and over her head to cradle his head while her left wrapped over his over her stomach.  
After a short time he spun her and pressed her gently against the shower wall. He took her lips hungrily as his hands moved down her stomach, over her hips and around to her buttock. With his left arm he lifted her against him, using the wall to support them and his right mused and caressed her left breast into a pointed mound. He released her lips and moved along her jaw to her left shoulder. He trailed more kisses to her left breast, catching it in his lips, making her gasped.  
She moaned and hissed as she dug her fingers against the strong muscles of his back.  
After a heated courting she felt his need for her grow stronger as she felt herself also trembling for him.  
"Piccolo," she moaned, her voice also trembling with need.  
Her voice made him moan as she called out to him pleadingly.  
After more musing and caressing, the two could longer take their separation and Piccolo joined them as one, their moans taking them over the edge.  
The two remained, not wishing to separate back into reality.  
Piccolo kissed her lips hungrily, "I love you," he huffed.  
"I love you more," she replied heatedly.

The following weeks went by in peace for Piccolo and his family.  
Rei made her strides growing to a normal size and weight for a baby of nearly two months of age. Her parent's attributing this to her Saiyan blood, though the typical fussing of an infant was not a part of her temperament. Her cues instead came from mental caresses and nudges.  
For once in several years the family felt content and complete.  
The family was enjoying a sunny day at the Lookout when a visitor arrived, "Hey there," Gohan said smiling.  
"Go...Gohan sweetie," Sora asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.  
Kai looked at his cousin while tugging on his mother's skirt, "Mom is that really Gohan?" Sora nodded, snickering.  
"He looks like a dork."  
"How's it going," the teen asked, walking up to the family.  
"Hey Gohan," Vega laughed, running to her cousin.  
Gohan laughed, lifting the girl into the air and put her onto his shoulders.  
"You look like you're in a good mood," Sora laughed.  
Gohan nodded, "I am and I think you'll like what I have to say."  
"Oh?"  
"Alright, there is going to be a new World Martial Arts Tournament in a month."  
"I was wondering if they still held those."  
Gohan nodded, "Well I came to see if you would participate?"  
Sora smiled and shook her head, "No. I'm done fighting but I think the boys and Piccolo might enjoy it."  
"Hmm." Piccolo replied, shifting a sleeping Rei in his arms.  
"Can we really go mom," Kai asked, excitedly, his brother matching his enthusiasm.  
"I don't see why not."  
"Alright," the boys laughed.  
"Who will be participating," Piccolo asked.  
Gohan's smile grew, "Well Vegeta of coarse but also Trunks, Krillin and C18. I was also told to tell everyone the dad will also be fighting."  
Sora's heart stopped, "Gohan that's not funny."  
"Aunt Sora I'm not joking. Dad is coming back for the entire day."  
Sora's knee's buckled as tears came to her eyes, "Kakarotte is coming home?" She put her hands over her mouth.  
"Mama who's Kakarotte," Vega asked.  
Her brother's also looking at her questioningly.  
Sora smiled sadly, "Kakarotte is Gohan's dad and my younger brother. He was killed by Cell seven years. Vega you were just a baby when he died but you remember him as Uncle Goku."  
Vega's eyes lit up at the name, "Uncle Goku!"  
Sora nodded as tears left her cheeks.  
Piccolo smirked, "If Goku is entering then it should be one to remember."  
"So what do you say," Gohan asked.  
"Sure kid, I'll do it."  
"I bet Dende would enjoy the tournament," Mr. Popo chimed.  
Dende smiled, "Thanks but no. I'm not much of a fighter so I think I will just stick to healing."  
Piccolo looked back to Gohan, unused by his green outfit and helmet, "I do have one question. You're not going to wear that are you?"  
Gohan grew annoyed, "What? Not you too. You don't think my outfit looks good?"  
"Hmmm, Gohan I can't lie. You look ridiculous."  
Gohan huffed, "Whatever."  
Sora laughed, "Sweetheart he's right."  
Gohan shook his head and lifted Vega off his shoulders, "What do you think?"  
The girl blushed, "Actually Gohan you do look funny."  
Gohan rolled his eyes and kissed his cousin on the cheek and set her back down on the ground.  
"I have to go. I still have to tell mom, Goten and Gaia the news," he said.  
Sora nodded and hugged her nephew, "Thank you sweetie. I appreciate you telling us."  
Gohan smiled, "You're welcome." He released his aunt and jumped from the Lookout waving.  
"I can't believe he's coming back," Sora laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Piccolo shifted Rei into his right arm and drew Sora into his left, "Me either. It will be interesting to see what he has been up to these last few years."  
Sora smiled and placed a hand on Rei's head, "I can't wait for him to meet our newest additions."  
Piccolo smiled, kissing his wife's forehead.


	29. Chapter 29

The boys and Piccolo began training soon after Gohan's visit.  
Piccolo put himself through intense meditations as Sora put the boy's through their paces.  
"Come on guys hustle. If you want to stand a chance against the others you got to hustle," Sora said kicking her left leg out at Kai.  
"But mom we can't attack you," Arion said as he caught his mothers' leg.  
"Don't give me that, now fight me," Sora yelled.  
After some harsh coaxing the boys finally unleashed their offensive, sending Sora skidding over the Lookout. She laughed, "That's it. Come on."  
This went on for days but Sora didn't want to push too hard so she only trained the boys every other day but when they did train it was harsh and the boys were trained until they nearly dropped.

After nearly a month of hard training the day came for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Upon saying goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo the family of six made their way to the island that was holding the festivities.  
They had arrived a bit earlier than the others but their wait wasn't long when Kai cried out, "Mom, dad, look."  
They looked up to find their friends and family making their way through the crowd, "Hey," Sora yelled as she shifted Rei to her left arm and waved to them with her right.  
The group hugged and shook hands upon their reunion.  
"Oh Sora she is adorable," Bulma smiled taking the baby girl into her arms and holding her close. "Those ears make her look like an elf."  
Sora laughed, "That's actually what the boys call her."  
"Hey there sis," Yamcha smiled to Sora.  
"Hey there," Sora smiled back, hugging him, "Not fighting?"  
He shook his head, "Naw, I would just embarrass myself."  
Sora laughed, "Well when you're up against four half Saiyans, two full Saiyans and a Namek. Yeah I can see why, but apparently Krillin is a glutton for punishment."  
"Hey," Krillin yelled making everyone laugh.  
Suddenly the crowd surrounding them yelled out and mobbed at a landing plane.  
"Oh look, it's our fearless hero. The man who saved us from Cell 'cuz we're sooo weak," Krillin said sarcastically.  
"Do they seriously believe that," Bulma chimed.  
"He sure does love the attention," Yamcha replied.  
"I heard you know his daughter," Oolong cooed at Gohan.  
"Yeah but she's nothing like her dad," Gohan replied watching Mr. Satan and Videl leave the plane.  
"Mr. Satan, more like Mr. Fake to me," Sora sneered.  
"Forget it guys," Gohan said, looking away, "I'm more interested in finding my dad. Have you seen him Aunt Sora?"  
Sora shook her head, "I haven't felt him either. I hope everything is ok."  
"Oh where is he," Chi-Chi worried.  
Sora put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "You know my brother. He is always late."  
Chi-Chi nodded, smiling faintly, "Yeah."  
Suddenly a familiar energy washed over the group and at their center stood a beautiful sight, Goku with his lopsided grin, "Hey guys. I'm back."  
"Goku, Kakarotte," the group cried as tears came to their eyes.  
"Wow everyone has changed these last few years," he laughed.  
The group could no longer resist and ran to the man. "Goku we missed you," they cried.  
Sora stayed with her family fighting the urge to run to her long lost brother but she wanted to give the others their chance.  
She didn't wait long when Goku walked from his friends and held out his right hand to her, "Hey sis. Long time no see."  
Tears fell from her eyes as she ran to him, "Kakarotte...Oh Kakarotte."  
"Hey now don't cry," he laughed. He looked up at Piccolo, who still stood against the tree, "Hello brother."  
Piccolo smiled and walked up, the children following close behind.  
Vega, like her mother, couldn't resist and flew at her uncle, "Uncle."  
Goku laughed, catching her, "Vega, my little Vega. You've grown." Vega squealed as Goku tickled her.  
Piccolo and Sora smiled. Goku's eyes grew wide when he spotted the two boys clinging to Sora's skirts. He set Vega on the ground and knelt on the ground, "Hey there," he said softly.  
The boys looked up at their mother, "It's ok."  
"Hello," the boys said.  
Goku laughed, "You two look just like your dad."  
Sora smiled and put a hand on her son's heads, "They are our little miracles, Kai and Arion."  
"Hey guys. Nice to meet you," Goku smiled.  
Kai and Arion looked at each other and nodded then before Goku could act the boys jumped on top of him laughing, "Wow you guys are strong." He looked at his sister, "They look exactly alike how do you tell them apart."  
Sora laughed, "A mother knows her children no matter what but sadly together it's difficult. It's separately when you know who is who. They even get their father once in a while."  
The boys laughed, hanging onto the older man. "It didn't take them too long to warm up to you brother."  
As the two laughed, a noise caught Sora and Piccolo off guard. The noise came again. Piccolo looked down into his arms and found Rei watching her siblings longingly as they played with their uncle.  
Sora turned to her husband and daughter, "Rei?"  
The infant looked up at her and whimpered again. Sora smiled and picked her up into her arms and carried her to Goku.  
"Kakarotte there is another who would love to meet you."  
Goku stood, "Oh wow. She's so tiny."  
Sora smiled, "She is our newest little on." She put her daughter into Goku's waiting arms.  
"Hey there, I'm your Uncle Goku," Goku smiled, tickling the baby's cheek. Rei smiled and reached for his finger, "What's her name?"  
Piccolo smiled, "Rei."  
"Hello Rei."  
Rei let out a raspberry and laughed.  
"Kakarotte, how are you doing that," Sora gasped, smiling.  
"What?"  
"Brother even on the day she was born Rei has never made a sound."  
Goku shrugged. He looked down at the girl and sighed, smiling, "I can't believe I missed this. Grand Kai really pulled through for me."  
"What," Sora asked.  
Goku smiled, stroking the side of Rei's face as Vega climbed onto his shoulders and the boys climbed onto his arms, "A few years ago I did a job for the highest of the Kia's, Grand Kai. He asked if I wanted anything in return. I told him that I wanted you happy."  
Sora's eyes grew wide as Piccolo clenched his jaw. "What are you saying," Piccolo asked.  
Goku laughed, handing Rei to him, "I wanted you and Sora to be happy since Sora always put me before herself. I wanted to make sure your life was filled as much as mine was."  
Sora began to cry, "Kakarotte." She threw her arms around her brother's neck. "Oh Kakarotte, thank you."  
Goku laughed as he hugged her tightly. Piccolo felt his heart stop as a lump formed in his throat.  
Sora released her brother, "Well brother we have a surprise for you."  
"Oh yeah?"  
Sora nodded and pointed to Chi-Chi, "You didn't leave sister alone."  
Goku looked at his wife and spotted two heads on either side of her skirts. One he knew had to be his daughter Gaia but the boy looked so much like a smaller him, "Chi-Chi you have a little me standing behind you."  
Chi-Chi smiled and nodded, put her hands on the twin's heads and drew them around her.  
"Hey guys," Goku smiled, "I'm Goku."  
Gaia bowed, "Hello, I'm Gaia."  
Goten did the same as his sister, "I'm Goten."  
Goku again knelt on his knee and the twins looked up at their mother.  
Chi-Chi nodded and the two took off into their long lost father's arms making him laugh. He picked the two up and walked to his wife. He tipped her head back with his left index finger while still holding Gaia in his left arm and kissed his wife, "They are beautiful," he whispered.  
Chi-Chi smiled as she threw her arms around his neck.  
Sora and Piccolo smiled as they held their children close.  
Sora laughed, "It's funny."  
"Oh," Piccolo asked.  
"Kakarotte looks exactly like our father and now Goten shares the same traits."  
After the happy reunion the group made its way to sign-ins. Each of the fighters got through but Trunks turned to his friends annoyed, "Man their putting us with little kids."  
"What? No way," Goten replied.  
"Where's the fun in that," Kai asked equally annoyed.  
"They've changed it," Bulma replied.  
"Do you blame them," Sora replied. "The adults can be ruthless though I think I would worry more if our children are facing other kids."  
"I agree," Piccolo replied stepping up to the registry desk, "Ma Junior."  
Sora snickered, "Again with the Aliases."  
Piccolo smiled and drew her close, "I don't want to be associated with what I was before."  
Sora giggled, "Love the one and only time you entered you just went by Junior. Ma Junior isn't any better." He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Love, Piccolo is your name and I am proud to say I love that name."  
He smiled, "As you wish. The next tournament I will use my real name."  
"Uh huh," Sora snickered as he bent and kissed her lips.  
He then nudged his family into the walls of the tournament grounds. They didn't have to wait long when the announcement came for the fighters to assemble.  
Piccolo bent and kissed Sora but when they pulled away he drew her close, "I need another one for luck."  
Sora smiled heatedly, "Of course." She kissed him passionately. After releasing their kiss Sora breathlessly replied, "Good luck and have fun."  
He nodded and stepped away to wait for his sons, "Alright boys," Sora said, putting a hand on their heads and kneeling to their height, "Be good and listen. Remember to hold back when you fight the other children and more importantly have fun and good luck."  
The boys nodded and smiled as she kissed their foreheads.  
"Yep," the boys smiled, waving to their mother as they took off to stand with their father.  
"Come on, let's get some good seats," Bulma smiled.  
Two hours later and with the help of Sora, they found their seats and settled in.  
Sora laughed excitedly, "I can't wait. My sons are in their first tournament and Piccolo is finally getting the chance to stretch his legs since going against Cell."  
Chi-Chi smiled, "I know. The suspense is getting to me too."  
Bulma snickered, "I'm also feeling that way. You guys really know how to rub off that feeling on others."  
The three women laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Kai climbed onto his father's shoulders, "So dad is uncle Goku really as strong as everyone says?"  
Piccolo smirked, "Stronger actually."  
Arion climbed onto his father's opposite shoulder, "Really, wow."  
"Alright so if you and Uncle Goku fight who would win," Kai asked thoughtfully.  
Piccolo laughed softly and lifted the boys off of his shoulders, "What's with all the questions?"  
"We just want to know dad," Kai replied as his feet touched the ground.  
"Well you will just have to wait and see."  
"Awe," the twins replied but took off after their cousin and friend.  
As the group walked toward the preliminary area Piccolo grew annoyed as a news woman began to harass him and his friends, "Hmmmm, humans and their stupid questions," he thought. He sent out an energy pulse and mentally commanded the camera's in the area to explode.  
He heard Krillin and Goku laugh. "Man good to see Piccolo hasn't changed much," Goku laughed.  
"Actually he's mellowed since he and Sora had the twins and don't even think about looking at Vega and Rei wrong," Krillin snickered. "I think Sora and the kids were the best thing for him."  
Goku laughed, "I know how he feels."  
Krillin nodded, smiling as his thoughts went to his wife and daughter.  
Piccolo waited outside of the lockers while everyone changed and got ready to fight when two monks walked up to him, one of them carried a medical kit.  
"Um sir, is there anything we can do for you? You seem a bit, well, green," one of the men said.  
Piccolo blushed, yelling, "Go away. I always look like this."  
The two men took off running in fear, "Oh we are so sorry."  
Piccolo growled, "Why am I doing this again," he thought.  
Sora was talking to her friends when she felt her husband's thoughts. She smiled and caressed his mind, "Because you're bored and you and the boys need to have some fun."  
Sora felt him sigh and smiled, "I wish you were here. All of these humans make me nervous."  
She wrapped her thoughts around him, "Just breath love. You are with friends and family. Besides I'm just a thought away."  
He calmed a bit, "How are the boys," she asked.  
He smiled, "They haven't said much but they're excited. Trunks has been keeping an eye on them."  
Sora smiled, "Ok, I love you."  
He smiled, "I love you too."  
"Relax and have some fun."  
He nodded as she left him as Gohan walked up to him.  
"Hey there," the teen ask. "How's it going?"  
Piccolo smiled, "Fine if it wasn't for these humans."  
Gohan nodded, "Well I just wanted to let you know that we are heading out now."  
Piccolo pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against, "Ok."  
It wasn't long until Piccolo lashed out again, "Love what's wrong? Your power just spiked."  
"That fool Hercule is making an ass out of himself so I destroyed a few more cameras."  
Sora snickered, "Oh ok. Hey how are they doing the prelims?"  
"Punching machine."  
"Seriously, that's lame, well be gentle."  
"Yeah."  
Gohan looked up at the older man, "Piccolo?"  
"The ring is for fighting not publicity stunts. I don't want you holding back just because you're afraid of being found out."  
Gohan smiled, "I see. Thank you."  
After Hercule set the punching machine the real fighters did their best to hold back their strength.  
As the adults were going through the preliminaries, the children were gathered up for the Jr Division fights, "Alright," Kai laughed.  
"You two behave," Piccolo called.  
"Sure thing dad," Arion called, following his brother.  
Sora's thoughts remained with Piccolo through the preliminaries. She sighed as they both whispered, "Idiot."  
"Sora," Bulma asked, watching her friend intently.  
Sora shook her head, "The children will be fighting soon but Vegeta just killed a punching machine."  
Bulma groaned and covered her eyes in annoyance, "He promised me."  
Sora snickered.  
The PA system blared to life, "Alright everybody, are you ready," the blonde announcer yelled.  
The massive crowd cheered.  
"I can't hear you!" The crowd cheering louder  
"Alright, now before we get things kicked off, the greatest Martial Artist to ever set foot in the arena would like to say a few words."  
Sora rolled her eyes, "How much you wanna bet he's trying to keep a straight face."  
Bulma and Chi-Chi snickered. They watched as Hercule ran to the ring but lost his footing and slipped, cracking his skull off of the arena floor.  
The three women roared in laughter. "What an ass," Bulma gasped.  
After a short and pointless video and speech the blonde announcer called, "Alrighty, let's heat it up. The Jr Division begins now."  
"About time," Sora replied, shifting her youngest daughter in her arms.  
The children lined up against the back of the arena. Sora spotted her sons' quickly as Arion appeared to be laughing hysterically. Sora spotted why; Kai was walking in an awkward manner making, himself look as though he was drunk and disoriented.  
"Hey Sora isn't that Kai acting silly," Bulma laughed.  
Sora also started laughing as she put a hand to her face, "Yes."  
Suddenly the women were jostled to one side. They had found that an overweight, red haired woman had squeezed herself into the seat next to Bulma.  
"Alright the first round belongs to two very skilled boys. One is the son of a fighter of our adult division and his opponent. Put your hands together for six year old Kai and twelve year old Samul."  
Sora grew annoyed, "What is this? They can't seriously think that this is a challenge."  
Bulma snickered, "Well in all honesty this is to be expected. It might be a while before things get good."  
Sora huffed, "I suppose."  
Kai smiled as the boy who was with the blonde causing trouble for Trunks sneered down at him.  
"These people have no idea setting me up with a baby," the boy called Samul said.  
Kai folded his arms over his chest, "I know right. My opponent isn't even in my league. What a weak choice."  
"You'll pay for that," Samul said and charged Kai making his feet skid across the floor but as they reached the edge Kai became unmovable.  
After a short time Kai huffed, "Are you done?"  
"Huh."  
Kai looked down at the boy and before the older boy could act Kai stepped to the left, making the boy fly out of the arena and sprawl out on the ground below.  
Sora smiled as she joined in the cheers, "Way to go Kai. That was great sweetie."  
Piccolo smiled down at his son with pride as he tried to resist cheering with the others but this was difficult when his mind was shouting happily with as much enthusiasm as his friends.


	31. Chapter 31

The Junior Division went on with the human children fighting until the sixth match.  
"Alright folks," the announcer called. "Here's a surprise. We have the younger twin of the first rounds winner. Will we see the same from him like his brother? Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce six year old Arion and twelve year old Traven."  
Sora and Vega yelled out cheers for the boy, "Do your best!"  
The boy Arion faced had been the second boy hanging around the boy who had been taunting Trunks.  
The older boy sneered, "I don't know how he did it but you and your freak brother are going to pay for humiliating my friend."  
Arion looked up at the boy curiously, "But he started it. It's not my fault you're weaker."  
The boy tensed, "You...you freak!" He started throwing punches at Arion who merely dodged and ducked.  
As the boy chased Arion around the ring Arion noticed the laces of the boys boot had come undone, "Hey, um, your shoe is untied."  
The boy sneered, "Yeah right now fight me freak."  
"I'm serious, you'll get hurt. Why don't we stop so you can fix it," Arion replied worriedly.  
Arion had barely gotten the words out when Traven stepped on the lace and tripped, hitting the arena floor hard with his face.  
The boy sat up, his face bright red and blood oozing from his broken nose. "Waah," he shrieked, holding his face.  
"Hey, are you alright," Arion asked, kneeling in front of the boy, "I tried to tell you."  
"Go away," the boy cried, taking a swing at Arion but to Arion they felt like a feather, barely budging his cheek but he heard the crunch of bone in the boys' hand making him shriek louder.  
"And the winner, Son Arion," the announcer cried.  
"Alright Arion," Sora cried, clapping, "Way to go sweetie."  
"Wow I feel so badly for our boys," Bulma said.  
"Oh I know," Chi-Chi replied. "These other children just don't stand a chance."  
"I can't wait for the semi-finals," Sora smiled. "Trunks will be fighting Kai and Arion will be fighting Goten but it's going to be a long wait."  
"Excuse me," the overweight woman next to them squawked, "Your brats won't stand a chance against my perfect little angels."  
Sora rolled her eyes, "Not that we're talking to you but our four sons will blow thorough all of these babies, no problem."  
"What would a heathen know of fighting? I paid top dollar to make sure my boys receive the best training."  
Sora snorted, "Please, money can't buy perfection and our sons are perfection."  
"As if you little hussy. Your children will be a total disgrace not to mention little freaks. They must take after their freak father's."  
Bulma and Chi-Chi knew that they didn't have the strength but they also knew that Sora wouldn't risk hurting them so they grabbed Sora as she went to throttle the woman while Vega grabbed her sister before she could fall.  
"Let me go ladies, she needs to die," Sora hissed.  
"Sora chill," Bulma said, "She's a dumb human. She will get hers."  
Piccolo smirked as he watched his youngest son leave the arena. He felt such pride, "Well done son."  
As Arion left the ring Trunks offered his hand in a high five as he entered the arena, "Nice work bro."  
Arion smiled, slapping the older boy's hand.  
The oversized woman next to Bulma yelled out to the blonde haired boy fighting Trunks, "Odesa."  
She waved her massive arms trying to get her son's attention, knocking Oolong's face into his ice cream. "Oh I wish they would have given my boy someone better to fight."  
Sora and Bulma glared at the woman and shifted their eyes back to the arena. "Get him Trunks, wipe the floor with him," they yelled.  
After a swift kick the blonde haired boy was knocked out cold. Sora cried out happily as Bulma gave the woman the victory sign.  
Krillin grew bored, "Looks like things aren't going to get good until our four fight."  
"Hmm, indeed," Piccolo replied. He wouldn't openly admit it but he was getting excited. He had seen his sons have play fights with Trunks and Goten; he now wanted to see what they could really do against the saiyans.  
It wasn't long until Goten stepped in against a tall dark haired boy.  
"Alright Goten, come on sweetie," Chi-Chi called.  
"Come on Ikosa, tear him apart. Remember what happened to your brother," the heavy woman yelled angrily.  
"Oh please, will you never shut up," Sora growled, "You stupid humans just don't get when you're beat."  
"If I remember your other big strong son was beat by my itty bitty boy with just one kick," Bulma sneered.  
The larger woman got into Bulma's face, making Sora bristle, "That little runt was your brat. Well he just got lucky."  
"Back off lady. That boy was also my son, your youngest is going to also need a stretcher when my nephew is done with him," Sora bristled.  
"You butt out you hussy freak."  
Sora's tail stood on end as Vega hissed, "Goten take him out."  
They watched as the older boy danced around while Goten looked bored catching the older boy's punches with one finger. "Oh look, he's so scared," the fat woman laughed.  
"Lady I give him five minutes," Sora glared. Goten tapped the older boy on the chin, knocking him out.  
Sora jumped up laughing, "Way to go sweetie. You did it."  
Bulma stuck out her tongue at the woman in victory. The oversized woman went to attack Bulma but was met by a fist to the face by Chi-Chi.  
"Please, who do you think taught him," Chi-Chi said, returning to her seat and brushing her hands together.  
Yamcha sweat-dropped as Sora and Bulma shrieked in laughter at the unconscious woman at their feet.  
The fights continued as the unpowered children fell to the super powered children. Finally the semi-finals arrived.  
"Alright folks," the announcer yelled. "The anticipation is mounting so let's get this fight started. To my left is the very strong and very talented Kai and to my right is the equally talented and strong Trunks."  
Sora, Chi-Chi and Bulma called out happily to the boys. "Come on Kai, this is it sweetie," Sora called.  
"Let's go Trunks," Bulma called, "time to get serious."  
"And here we go," The announcer yelled as the bell rang.


	32. Chapter 32

The boys dropped down into their fighting stances, "So this is it huh," Kai smiled eagerly.  
Trunks also smirked, "Yep, I guess playtime is over."  
"Alright then, let's give them a show," Kai smiled.  
Trunks smiled arrogantly, nodding, "Sounds good."  
The boys took off at each other, their fists and legs flying so fast it appeared as though their limbs had disappeared, creating small shockwaves. Soon they took their fight to the air where they continued to be evenly matched.  
The crowd grew dumbfounded as Sora and Bulma cheered, "Come on Kai. Get him," Sora cheered.  
"Let's go Trunks. Get him sweetie," Bulma cried.  
The boys continued their fight as they began to wear down their physical energy. They powered up, Trunks nearly going Super Saiyan. Trunks found an opening in Kai's defense and punched the boy in the face.  
Kai was dazed by the punch as Trunks kicked him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. Kai's fall to the ground resulted in a small crater.  
Sora knew the verdict before the dust cleared. In the ring sat Trunks lifting an unconscious Kai into a sitting position, "Winner by knock out, Trunks!"  
The crowd cheered as Kai came to. "Hey you ok," Trunks asked, helping the boy stand.  
Kai smiled and took his friends hand, "Yeah. That was fun." The two boys laughed as they left the arena.  
"Way to go Kai and Trunks. You were great," Sora and Bulma cheered.  
Piccolo smiled as he watched his oldest son leave the arena, "Nicely done son."  
"Wow I had no idea the kids were this strong," Goku laughed.  
"Hey Piccolo you might want to put that down," Krillin laughed, sweat dropping.  
He looked down at his hands to find the railing he had been leaning against was now a mangled mess of metal and concrete from his excitement of the fight.  
He dropped it causing a loud clang as it hit the ground.  
Arion and Goten made their way to the ring where the announcer stopped the boys, "Hey wait, we can't start the fight until we get the arena fixed."  
Arion looked at Goten and nodded, "It's ok, we will just fight around it. It's no big deal."  
The announcer looked at them and smiled, "Alright if you say so." He then brought his microphone up to his lips, "Alright folks it's family versus family as these cousins face off, seven year old Son Goten against six year old Son Arion."  
"Come on Arion, you can do it," Sora yelled.  
"Let's go Goten," Chi-Chi called.  
The boys started their fight, in which they were evenly matched. They laughed as their fists and legs flew.  
"Come on Goten," Arion laughed, "How about we end playtime."  
Goten laughed as he leap frogged over his cousin as Arion charged him.  
Arion turned and lashed out, extending his right arm at Goten's leg and slammed him to the ground.  
Sora looked at her son in shock, "How could he possibly know how to do that?"  
Bulma laughed, "Apparently they are more like their father than you thought."  
"No kidding," Sora smiled.  
Piccolo couldn't believe what he had just seen. The arm extension took him several months to learn how to focus enough to use it and here his six year old son was using it to play with very little thought.  
"Hey no fair," Goten whined as he stood.  
Arion snickered, "Yeah, sorry about that."  
It wasn't long until the fight began to take its toll on the boys.  
Arion went to make a punch at Goten's stomach but Goten quickly kicked out, hitting his cousin over the side of the head.  
Arion was dazed by the kick, not realizing he had been getting close to the edge of the ring.  
Goten again lashed out with another kick to Arion's stomach, winding the boy as he fell from the ring to the ground.  
"Ring out," the announcer called as the crowd roared.  
"Way to go boys," Chi-Chi yelled.  
"Alright Arion, way to go sweetie," Sora yelled, clapping.  
Piccolo smiled as he left the spectators stands to meet up with his son's.  
His mind raced as his heart swelled with pride. His son's actually stood toe to toe against the sons of the strongest fighters on the planet.  
He smiled as he remembered taking on Gohan and found it hard to keep up. He was astonished at how quickly all four of his children picked up on everything. All four had hidden strength and power and they were showing him more every day.  
He walked up to the divider that separated the arena from the waiting fighters as Arion and Kai walked around it.  
"Dad," Kai smiled up at him.  
Piccolo smiled down at them, "You two never cease to amaze me. How is it that after only a month of serious training you are able to fight as strongly as you do?"  
Kai and Arion looked at each other and shrugged, "We just fight like we always do when we visit Trunks and Goten," Kai said.  
"Yeah but they were actually holding back when they beat us just now," Arion replied.  
"Holding back," Piccolo asked as he watched in shock as the bruises on Arion's body quickly disappeared.  
Kai nodded, "Goten and Trunks can use their power to change. They look like Gohan when it happens."  
"Wait, you mean they can go Super Saiyan," Piccolo asked, his eyes growing wide.  
The boys shrugged, "I guess."  
Piccolo suddenly remembered that he and Sora hadn't spoken much about the boys Saiyan heritage let alone that the transformation into a golden warrior was another level of power. With this new development that would have to change.  
He smiled and lifted the boys onto his shoulders, "Come on, your mother will be happy to see you."  
The boys laughed as they left for the spectator's stands where they soon spotted Sora, Vega and Rei walking up to them.  
"Mom," the boys laughed, flying from their father.  
Sora laughed as she handed Rei to Vega so she could hold the boys close, "My boys. You were amazing. I'm so proud of you."  
"I can't believe how strong you guys are," Vega laughed.  
"You have no idea," Piccolo smirked taking Rei from her.  
"Oh," Sora asked.  
"They have been fighting with Super Saiyans."  
Sora's eyes grew wide, "What?"  
Piccolo nodded, placing his right index finger against Rei's cheek, making her smile. "Apparently Goten and Trunks are hiding a lot of power. The boys told me they have turned the transformation into a plaything."  
Sora laughed, "Well that's interesting."  
Piccolo nodded, "Oh and our boys also seem to hiding some potential."  
"Well I figured you had taught them the arm extension," Sora smiled.  
Piccolo shook his head, "I did not. They apparently learned that on their own, also their ability to heal quickly has kicked in."  
At first Sora looked at her husband in shock then looked at the twins. She smiled and hugged them close. She released them, "Why don't we get some ice cream and you guys can tell us what levels you can really hit."  
"Alright," Kai and Arion laughed.  
They quickly found a vendor and got their treats and since Piccolo was a contestant the food was free. They then found a shady bench to sit and eat.


	33. Chapter 33

"So how did you boys find out about the arm extension," Sora asked as she scooped up a bit of ice cream and held it against Rei's lips, making the infant eat it.  
Kai shrugged, licking his ice cream, Arion chimed, "We were playing tag with Gaia, Goten and Trunks and well it just happened."  
Piccolo smiled, "Hmmm, well it is a good technique to know."  
Kia chimed in, "We already know the basics like Masenko and other simple energy forms and when Gohan isn't studying he play fights with us."  
Sora listened intently and laughed, "You have been busy it seems. Why didn't you tell your father and I that you were this far advanced? It would have made it easier to give you more advanced training."  
Kia looked at his ice cream, "We thought that you would get mad at us."  
Piccolo sighed, smiling, "I want the four of you to listen. You can never anger your mother and I. Yes it upsets us to know that you are this advanced and did not tell us but now we know what you can and cannot do. Whatever or where ever your life takes you your mother and I will support you and try to guide you as much as we can whether it's healing, fighting, scholar studies or whatever you choose. We love all four of you equally and will not push unless you need it."  
Sora smiled and took her eldest children in her arms, "No more hiding ok guys."  
"Yes mother," the three laughed.  
A short time later they heard Goku's cheerful voice yell out, "Hey."  
The family looked up and waved their friends over. "Hey yourself," Sora smiled, "How did it go?"  
Goku laughted, "Goten was knocked out of the ring."  
Sora looked down at the two boys, "Did you have fun?"  
Goten laughed, putting his arms behind his head, "Oh yeah. It was great."  
Trunks looked annoyed and bored, "Yeah some fun."  
Sora rolled her eyes; she just could not get over how different her stepson was compared to the one who visited all those years ago. She chalked it up to the fact that Vegeta was still alive to leave an imprint on the boy. "Well aren't we a party pooper."  
Krillin chimed in, "Ask him what he did to Mr. Jackass."  
The group burst into laughter. "What?"  
Bulma collected her breath, "Hercule let Trunks have a free shot so Trunks sent him flying out of the ring with just one punch."  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "I barely tapped the idiot."  
Everyone laughed.  
"I'm starving," Goku said, rubbing his stomach.  
"So are we," the twins chimed in.  
"It is lunchtime," Sora smiled as she felt her own stomach clench in agreement. Everyone nodded and went to grab a bite to eat to pass the hour before the adult fights began.  
As they walked Sora felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Gaia looking up at her curiously, "What is it sweetie?"  
Gaia fiddled with the hem of her aunt's skirt, "Aunt Sora can I ask a favor?"  
Sora crouched down to be at eye level with her niece, "Sure sweetie, what's on your mind?"  
"Well I was wondering if you would teach me how to sing? I asked mama and she said that singing is your favorite thing to do."  
Sora smiled, "You want to learn to sing?"  
Gaia nodded, smiling, "It looks like fun."  
Sora smiled, "Alright, how about we start next week. It will take some time but with practice you will get it."  
Gaia smiled and hugged her aunt tightly, "Thank you Aunt Sora."  
"Not a problem sweetie," Sora replied, returning the hug.  
It wasn't long until they reached the mess hall and after a quick check of the roster the group sat down to eat.  
It wasn't long until Gohan and Videl caught up.  
"Hey you made it," Goku laughed.  
"Yeah, we barely made the end of Trunks' and Goten's fight. You guys were amazing."  
Goten laughed while Trunks just nodded at him.  
Krillin snickered, "Yeah right. You were off with your little girlfriend."  
Gohan blushed, "Krillin it's not like that."  
Krillin laughed harder as Sora stood, "Krillin don't tease."  
"Aunt Sora."  
"The boy probably hasn't even asked the poor girl on a date yet," she laughed.  
"Aunt Sora!"  
She pushed him away from Videl and began to walk around the girl, "So this is the human who has my nephew by the tail. You certainly are cute and you look strong enough."  
"Aunt Sora please don't," Gohan begged.  
"So you're Aunt Sora, I have heard so much about you," Videl smiled.  
"I hope they were good things," Sora laughed.  
Videl smiled and nodded, "He speaks of you as he does his own mother. He holds you in the highest regards."  
Sora smiled softly, "I have just met you but I can sense that you have a saiyan heart. I can see why Gohan is so fond of you."  
"Saiyan," Videl asked.  
"Aunt Sora please stop," Gohan whined, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.  
Sora laughed, "Gohan you can try all you want to fake being human but you're not. If she is to be a part of this family she needs to know."  
Videl grew uneasy, "Gohan, what's going on?"  
"Forget it Videl," Gohan replied, "we need to get back. The drawings will start shortly."  
The group left the mess hall for the arena and spectator stands where they stopped to wish the fighters luck.  
"Have fun sweetie," Sora purred, smiling as Piccolo took her into his arms.  
He smiled, kissing her passionately, "I plan to."  
Videl watched the two, blushing. She elbowed Gohan, "Gohan who is that man with your aunt? He looks ill."  
Gohan smiled, "He isn't sick. He always looks like that. His name is Piccolo, her husband and therefore my uncle but in all honesty my dad wasn't around must so Piccolo became a sort of surrogate father to me. Sora and Piccolo have been together since before I was born. The four kids with them are my cousins, Vega the oldest, the twins Kai and Arion and the baby is Rei."  
"Oh wow," Videl whispered dreamily.


	34. Chapter 34

After saying goodbye, the fighters separated from their families.  
"So Goku have you come up with any new moves since you left," Krillin asked.  
Goku laughed, "You'll just have to wait and see."  
"Awe man," Krillin whined.  
"If I know you Goku, you have long surpassed the stage you were at when you left," Piccolo smirked.  
Vegeta growled, "It doesn't matter. I will be the one who defeats Kakarotte. Nothing else matters."  
Goku laughed his usual clueless laugh.  
"How about we check out the drawing then," C18 replied boredly.  
"Right on," Krillin laughed.  
Piccolo smirked as the group made their way to the arena but the light heartedness he felt disappeared to be covered up with a strange, unfamiliar power as the they came upon two strangely dressed men. One was short with lavender skin and a wild, white mohawk while the other stood to Piccolo's height with dark pink skin and cascading shoulder length white hair.  
The short man approached the group, "You are Goku yes?"  
"Yeah," Goku replied.  
Piccolo tried to get a read off of the two but the energy coming off of them made it hard to focus.  
"Yes so very nice to meet you," the short man replied, "I hope we can become friends." The two then turned and walked away.  
Once the two newcomers were out of ear shot Piccolo bent down and whispered to Goku, "I don't like the feel of it. They are strong."  
Goku nodded, "Very strong but isn't that the point of this tournament?"  
"I don't feel anything," Krillin replied.  
"I don't see what the big deal is," Vegeta sneered. "Those fools are nothing compared to me."  
"Hmmm," Piccolo replied and called out to Sora.  
"Mom can Arion and I go find Trunks and Goten," Kai asked.  
Sora smiled down at the boys, "Ok but stay out of trouble."  
"Ok," the twins laughed as they disappeared into the crowd.  
She smiled as she watched them go as she felt a gentle brush against her thoughts but it felt different from the normally playful brushes. "Love what's wrong," she asked.  
"I need you to stay on alert," he whispered.  
"Why?"  
"We just ran into two very strong powers that made me uneasy."  
"Trouble," Sora asked worriedly, clutching Rei close.  
"I don't know. They showed great interest in your brother."  
"I see, I will love and please be careful."  
She suddenly felt wrapped in warmth, "I will." She gasped as a small fire lit in her stomach. "Piccolo," she purred.  
Sora was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Bulma asked, "You ok?"  
Sora shook the fuzz from her mind, "Yeah. Piccolo just came across a strange energy and he was just keeping me informed."  
"I see," Bulma replied. "It's probably nothing. Come on, let's get our seats."  
Sora was uneasy. She knew better to question Piccolo even before he fused with the late guardian of earth. She nodded, smiling weakly, "Yeah, let's go."  
After a short while they found their seats. "Hopefully these fighters won't be as boring as the Junior Division," Bulma laughed.  
"Looks like they started the drawings," Chi-Chi said, looking down at the arena through a pair of binoculars.  
"That's good," Sora smiled.  
"I hope Goku gets a good spot. We could really use that prize money," Chi-Chi sighed.  
The Ox King laughed, "It'll take a lot of luck to win a competition as closely matched as this one."  
"Father," Chi-Chi cried. "Watch your mouth. That is not the support I want to hear from you. Don't you understand that if Goku doesn't win we will be completely broke. We will have no money and I refuse to raise my sons on the streets."  
Sora put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Chi-Chi calm down. You have the highest chances of winning."  
"How can you say that? That's..."  
Sora put a finger over her lips, "Chi-Chi you have a one out of three chance in getting your money. Between Kakarotte, Gohan and Piccolo the odds are in your favor."  
"But Sora you need the money as much as we do."  
Sora shook her head, "I have never had a need for money and neither does my family. We figured we would give you the money if Piccolo won. The only reason he joined this silly tournament was because he needs to cut loose and have a bit of fun."  
Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes, "Really?" Sora nodded, smiling. Chi-Chi threw her arms around the older woman's neck, "Thank you."  
Sora laughed, hugging her back. She felt a gentle brush against her mind, "Yes love?"  
"You're not going to believe the first set ups."  
"Oh?"  
"Vegeta and Goku are in round six together."  
Sora paled, "You're kidding."  
"I wish I was."  
"Right out of the gate, lovely. Alright thank you love." She felt him nod and gently leave. She turned to the others, "Well round six will be interesting."  
"Oh," Chi-Chi asked.  
Sora nodded, "Piccolo has informed me the round belongs to Kakarotte and Vegeta."  
"What?!"  
"Right out of the gate, that can't be good," Yamcha replied.  
Sora nodded as the announcer stepped into the arena, "Alright folks let's get this party started," he yelled into his mic.  
The crowd cheered loudly. "Let's get started, first round Krillin versus Pintar.  
"Come on Krillin," Bulma yelled.  
"Wipe the floor with him bro," Sora yelled as the two fighters made their way to the arena, Pintar towering miles over Krillin.  
"The man fighting daddy looks scary," Marron said worriedly.  
Vega hugged the toddler, "Don't worry Marron. Your daddy will have no problem with him, right mom?" She turned to her mother, "Mom?"  
Sora had a distressed and distanced look on her face as her eyes watched the fighters waiting area.  
Yamcha looked at her wondering why she hadn't answered her daughter, "Yo sis, what's wrong." He grabbed her arm and shook her.  
Sora snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, "Yamcha?"  
"Sora what's wrong?"  
"Hmmm, it's Piccolo. He's stressed over something and he won't tell me what's wrong," she said worriedly.  
"Come on sis, you worry too much. You know how he is."  
Sora shook her head, "But that's just it, I know him better than anyone because he is my other half. If Piccolo is stressed it's because something is wrong."  
The crowd cheered for Krillin's victory, "Other half?"  
Bulma smiled, "Yamcha you wouldn't understand."  
Yamcha nodded, "Sorry."  
"Next round," the announcer yelled happily, "Shin verses Ma Junior."  
Sora stiffened at Piccolo's name, "Piccolo what's going on? Please tell me."


	35. Chapter 35

"What is this power," Piccolo thought, sweat beading his face as he looked down at the short man. "Why can't I focus? This match is important but my body won't obey." He growled as the small man smiled. "I've never met him before but yet he seems so familiar. I have felt this power before but where?" The smile grew on the s man's face and realization slammed into Piccolo as though he had been thrown through a mountain, "No, it can't be?!"  
"Vega stay with your aunt, Bulma can you take Rei," Sora asked.  
Bulma took the infant, "Yeah sure, what's wrong?"  
Sora shook her head and turned, leaving the stands to meet up with her husband after the fight. She quickly and quietly snuck into the waiting area and stood next to her brother. "Kakarotte what's going on? Why is Piccolo so upset?"  
"It's that Shin and Kabito. They're unlike anything we have ever faced."  
Sora looked up at the ring, "I don't sense any danger from him."  
Piccolo stood looking at the short man, his body shaking. As he wracked his brain the realization hit him, "How? Why is he here?"  
Shin smiled, "You will know soon enough, Piccolo, but for now let us enjoy our match."  
Piccolo continued to quake, sweat beading more on the side of his face and brow. He turned to the announcer, "I'm sorry, I can't." He then turned and walked from the arena.  
"Piccolo," Sora whispered.  
When Piccolo reached the fighters waiting area he gathered Sora into his arms and walked them to the back of waiting area. He leaned against the wall and held onto her tightly, still trembling.  
Goku walked up to them, "Is he really that strong?"  
Piccolo tensed, "Yes, and much more."  
Everyone looked at Piccolo in shock, "What!?"  
"Please tell me you're just sick," Krillin panicked. "Man I have to fight him next."  
Piccolo's grip tightened around Sora as he buried his face in her hair.  
Sora wrapped her arms around his head, "Piccolo, calm."  
He inhaled deeply through his nose and breathed gently from his mouth, his trembling subsided slightly and his body relaxed as he listened to her gentle, even breaths in his ear. "Something is wrong," he whispered.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know but if he is here then that means this planet is in dire trouble?"  
Sora gasped, "I see."  
Shin approached them and nodded, "Hello Miss Sora."  
Sora gasped, startled that the man knew her name, "Umm, hello."  
"If it had been anyone else I would not have thrown the fight," Piccolo thought.  
"What is it," Shin asked.  
Piccolo nodded, "Forgive me if I ask but I must know, for the sake of my family." His arms holding Sora tightly.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you...are you the Grand Kai?"  
"Piccolo," Sora whispered.  
"Sorry, no I am not."  
Piccolo and Sora were startled when Kabito appeared behind them, "I will tell you who he is."  
The sudden appearance caused Piccolo to suddenly crush Sora against him, winding her.  
"He is the Supreme Kai," the muscular man said solemnly.  
"Supreme Kai," Piccolo replied in shock.  
Sora grew uneasy, "Piccolo what's going on?" She turned and put herself between the two men.  
Shin smiled and walked around them, "Please, keep this information to yourself. I don't want the others to know just yet so for right now please just enjoy the competition."  
Shin and Kabito left the two to their thoughts.  
Piccolo instantly relaxed, "So, the Supreme Kai."  
"Piccolo what's going on," Sora asked, looking up at him. "Who are they?"  
He drew her close, "I knew of the four Kai's that look over the four corners of the galaxy and the Grand Kai who presides over them. I always suspected there was a higher power still but I wasn't sure until now. The Supreme Kai hmmm."  
Sora's eyes grew wide, "You mean...So you're saying he's a god?"  
Piccolo nodded, "But I just don't understand why he is here." He growled, "Why is he so interested in Goku?"

Goku broke the two from their thoughts, "What's going on guys? I saw that Shin guy was bothering you. Should I tell him you are the former guardian?"  
"No, forget it," Piccolo panicked, "Don't think about."  
Sora put a hand over her mouth to stifle a snicker, "Piccolo can handle it." She quickly shifted the attention away from them much to Piccolo's thanks. "How about we watch Videl's fight?"  
The group watched the fight intently. "She certainly is strong," Sora said and smiled at her nephew out of the corner of her eye, "Good mate material."  
Gohan blushed, "Aunt Sora."  
Sora laughed, "Chill out, besides your mother is most likely already setting the arrangements."  
"What, awe man."  
They laughed as Gohan panicked.  
The matched continued and Sora grew concerned, "This match has gone on for too long."  
"Sora," Gohan asked, laughing.  
She shook her head, "Those moves would have easily dropped Krillin and Tien for a few hours."  
Goku nodded, "You're right so how is it he is still standing?"  
Krillin nodded, "I would have to agree."  
Sora shook her head, "I don't get it? It's like his brain isn't registering the pain from his body. Videl is in serious trouble."  
Gohan looked down at his aunt then back at Videl, "No, she's fine. He's just a brute."  
"She's got to step down," Goku said.  
"Dad?"  
"Gohan if she doesn't step down, she's going to die," Sora said gravely.  
There was a loud crack as Videl was sent across the ring.  
"Is he even human," Krillin asked.  
Sora nodded, "Very much."  
They watched as Videl lashed out at her attacker, snapping his neck, but the horror grew when Spopovich stood and reattached his skull to his neck.  
"My gods," Sora cried, burying her face into Piccolo's chest.  
"He has some sort of supernatural hold on him," Piccolo said, grasping Sora tightly.  
"Videl," Gohan called worriedly.  
"If I remember," Sora said, watching the match, "Spopovich is weaker than any human child. What happened to him?"  
Goku shook his head, "I don't know."  
They watched in horror as Videl was pummeled.  
"Videl," Sora called, "call it sweetie, please."  
"She's not going to make," Piccolo growled. "She's going to die."  
"I have to do something," Gohan growled.  
"Ref call it," Sora cried.  
The air electrified as Gohan powered up, "No Gohan, calm down," Goku said.  
Videl's cries of pain ripped through Sora's heart. "Stop it, please." Her face was wet with heavy tears.  
Gohan could no longer take Videl's abuse and transformed but before he took a step, Spopovich's partner stopped the fight.  
Spopovich grew angry but obeyed his partner and roughly kicked Videl from the ring as Gohan and Sora took off toward the ring.  
Gohan lifted the girl into his arms.  
"Easy sweetie, watch her ribs," Sora said.  
"I got her," he said and the two took off toward the waiting area.  
"Your dad went to get some senzu beans," Krillin said.  
"Ok," Gohan said, not taking his eyes off Videl's face.  
Piccolo put a hand on the teen's shoulder, "You need to take her to the infirmary."  
Gohan nodded, "Right." He quickly moved down the hall.  
Sora looked up at her husband, "I'm going with them."  
Piccolo nodded, "We will make him pay for what he has done to one of ours."  
Sora nodded and raced after her nephew.


	36. Chapter 36

When Gohan and Sora reached the infirmary with Videl, Sora had her nephew lay the girl on a gurney while she looked for a doctor.  
"Madam you are not supposed to be here," the old medic said as they walked up to Videl's bed.  
Sora huffed, "She is my niece, of course I am going to be here."  
"Oh well please forgive me Miss."  
A short time later the door to the infirmary slammed open "Videl, Videl, daddy's here," Hercule cried.  
"Sir your daughter is fine," Gohan smiled at the man.  
"What? Are you the one who hurt my baby? I'll kill you for hurting my little girl," Hercule yelled.  
Sora stepped between the two, her hair standing on end and her body ready to pounce, "You lay one finger on him and I'll make it look like Trunks only gave you a love tap," she growled. "You know if you were any father you would have been there to support her, not in your damn room."  
"You can't talk to me like that lady. I'm the world champ. I saved your life."  
Sora hissed, "You stupid human, all you did was run and hide. I laughed when Cell put you into that mountain."  
Hercule glared at her but then as he remembered his eyes grew wide, "Hey, I remember you."  
"Aunt Sora forget it, he's not worth it," Gohan whispered.  
Sora calmed and returned to Videl's side, the girl's cries of pain ripping through the woman's heart.  
"How is she doc," Hercule asked.  
"Her injuries are extensive, several broken bones and internal bleeding. She also has a severe concussion. I have sent for the medical van."  
"You don't need to do that," Sora replied. "Give her five minutes."  
"Madam her injuries," the doctor started.  
"Five minutes."  
Sora left the room to update everyone. As she walked strong arms encircle her and drew her into a tight embrace.  
"Piccolo," she breathed.  
"How is she," he whispered into her ear.  
"In so much pain," she replied, her voice cracking. "That poor child. She didn't deserve that."  
Piccolo spun her and held her close, "No she didn't."  
"I just don't understand. Why is a Kai here," she sobbed. "Are we in some kind of trouble again?"  
"I don't know but I think it's a good idea to find out where the boys are," Piccolo replied worriedly.  
She nodded and focused on locating their sons. She found them watching the adults wait for their turn to fight, "Kai, Arion stay close. We are expecting trouble."  
"Ok mom. What's going on," Kai asked. "Why was Gohan's girlfriend beaten up so badly?"  
Sora shook her head, "I don't know sweetie but your father and I feel there is trouble coming so just keep your guards up."  
"Ok," the twins replied.  
The two adults nodded and walked back to the arena to await the next fight.  
"Hey guys," Krillin asked. "How is she?"  
"Very battered," Sora sighed, "so the sooner Kakarotte gets back with the Senzu beans, the better."  
The group nodded. "What's going on," Krillin asked Piccolo.  
Piccolo shook his head, "I'm not sure but until everything clears all we can do is wait and go through with this tournament."  
Krillin nodded, "This sucks not knowing but ok."  
"Who's next to fight," Sora asked.  
"Mine," Gohan replied walking up to them. He was still shaken over Videl's fight.  
"How is she," Sora asked tightening her grip on Piccolo's gi.  
Gohan huffed and ran his right hand over his head, "Better but I wish dad would hurry. She can really use a senzu bean."  
Sora relaxed, "He will be here soon."  
As if called, Goku appeared smiling, "Hey."  
"Dad did you get the beans," Gohan asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, Korin only had three so make them last," Goku said, handing the bag to his son.  
Gohan smiled, "Thanks dad." He took off to be with Videl.  
"Did Korin have anything to say," Sora asked.  
"He also says that there looks to be trouble," he replied.  
Sora nodded as Gohan returned.  
"Alright, I can fight now."  
They watched the teen follow Kabito to the arena.  
Sora snickered as several teens started calling out Gohan's name. "So much for his precious disguise."  
"Piccolo smirked, "I told him it was futile."  
After a short time the two hadn't begun their fight. "What's going on," Krillin asked. "Why aren't they fighting?"  
"Kabito wants him to go Super," Sora replied.  
Piccolo looked back to see a stern faced Shin.  
He then called to Gohan, "Gohan do it."  
Gohan looked at him curiously but obeyed.  
"Piccolo what's going on," Goku asked.  
"I'm not sure. We will have to wait and see," Piccolo replied.  
Shin stepped in front of them, "It's time."  
"What," Sora asked. "Time for what?"  
"You need not worry about Gohan," he said. "He will be fine but I must ask that you do not interfere no matter what happens."  
"You can't be serious," Sora gasped.  
"We can't do that," Krillin cried.  
"What do you want with Gohan," Goku asked.  
"He wants to see his power," Piccolo said.  
Vegeta growled, "We just met and you order me?"  
"Vegeta show some respect," Piccolo growled, gripping Sora's shoulders tightly. "That is no way to speak to the Supreme Kai."  
"What," everyone cried.  
"I thought you were just a story King Kia told me," Goku said. "Shin you're the Supreme Kai."  
Shin nodded, "No harm will come to the boy I promise. Spopovich and Yamu don't know it but Gohan is the one they seek."  
The air began to electrify as Gohan began his transformation.  
"I have a bad feeling Goku," Krillin whispered.  
"Again all I ask is that you don't interfere," Shin reiterated. "They only want to take some of his energy."  
"His energy," Sora replied, "why?"  
"You will see soon enough."  
Sora noticed the worried expression on the Kia's face.  
"The moment when Gohan transforms those two will attack."  
"Look buddy, I don't know what's going on," Krillin said, "but Gohan can take care of himself."  
"What makes you so sure they are only after his energy and not his life," Goku asked.  
Worry began to coarse through Sora's body as the grip Piccolo had on her tightened signifying his matching worry.  
Shin nodded, "I am certain of it. His energy is the highest and the purest."  
Suddenly Videl burst into the room nearly knocking Vegeta off of his feet.  
"Videl," Sora gasped, smiling, "Glad to see you're feeling better."  
Videl smiled, nodding at her as the ground pulsed and the air became stifling.  
"What's going on," she asked standing next to Sora.  
Sora smiled, "Videl sweetie I'm sure your father told you wonderful stories about how he beat Cell."  
Videl nodded, "Yeah."  
Sora never took her eyes off of her transforming nephew, "Videl don't judge him but you are about to lay eyes on our real savior."  
"Savior?"  
Gohan yelled out as his hair went gold and his eyes turned green.  
"Wow," Videl gasped as the arena shook. "Is this really happening? Is Gohan really the Gold Fighter? No, that's impossible."  
"It is sweetheart. Of those that stand before you, Gohan is the most powerful. His power has diminished some since he quit fighting but he is still the strongest of us." Sora smiled, "This is just a minimal portion of his power."  
She saw shock cross the young woman's face, "Perhaps, when you are ready, I will tell you the truth."  
"He is amzaing," Videl smiled.  
Sora smiled, nodding.  
Piccolo growled, "I don't like this. There is more to this than what the Supreme Kai is telling us."  
Sora placed a hand on his chest, "I don't like it either but we must wait and see."  
She felt a small, sudden shift in power and looked off to the side of the arena as Spopovich and Yamu made their move. "It's time," Sora cried.  
At that moment Shin yelled out, pushing his energy toward Gohan, immobilizing the teen.  
"What did you do," Goku yelled.  
Gohan let out a cry of pain as Spopovich stabbed him.  
"They're killing him," Goku yelled.  
"Gohan," Videl and Sora yelled out.  
Krillin tried to run to the boy but Piccolo grabbed the collar of his shirt as he wrapped his other arm around Sora's waist knowing she too was ready to take off after the boy.  
"Piccolo let go," Krillin yelled, fighting the Nameks grip.  
"I told you to stay put," Shin yelled.  
"I don't care if you're a god," Sora cried, fighting her husband, "He needs us."  
They felt Gohan's power plummet as he reverted back to his normal state.  
"Gohan, no," Sora whispered, ending her struggle.  
Videl tried to run to Gohan but Goku grabbed her arms, "Let go. He's in trouble, let go."  
"Stay here Videl," Goku said worriedly. "Gohan will be fine."  
"But Goku, he needs help," Videl cried. "Please."  
Sora knew Goku was worried too and he struggled just as much to stay where he stood.  
"Gohan will be fine," Shin said.  
"But," Videl whispered. "Are you sure?"  
"Videl we know how you feel," Piccolo said, "but we must wait and see."


	37. Chapter 37

As quickly as the attack occurred, Spopivich and Yamu disappeared into the sky with the stolen energy.  
Piccolo released Sora, letting her race to the boy's side.  
"Oh Gohan," she cried, "I'm so sorry sweetie."  
The boy was too weak to answer her.  
Kabito gently moved her aside, "Please miss, I can help."  
She nodded, stepping away.  
Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sis the guys and I are going to go and find out what's going on. I need you and the others to stick around."  
"But Kakarot," she gasped.  
Goku smiled, "It'll be fine. We'll be back before you know it."  
She looked up into his smiling face and spotted Piccolo flying off into the distance. "Fine but if there is any trouble I will be there to help fight."  
Goku nodded and took to the air.  
Sora then watched Gohan and Videl follow soon after.  
She flew to the spectators stands and called out to her children, "Kai, Arion come here."  
"Yes mother," the two replied. They then landed in front of her.  
"Mom what's going on? Why did dad leave," Kia asked excitedly.  
Sora shook her head, "I don't know sweetie but I need you to listen." She then called out mentally to Vega, "Vega honey, I need you to listen and repeat what I say to the others."  
Vega's voice echoed in her mother's thoughts, "Yes mother."  
"Alright then," Sora looked down at her sons, keeping her thoughts open to Vega. "I know you want to know what's going on but I'm in the dark about it as much as you are. What I do know is that the man your father faced is a Supreme Kai. He is here because there is trouble on the horizon."  
"What's a Supreme Kia mom," Kai asked.  
Arion spoke up before their mother could reply, "They are guardians that protect the universe."  
Sora smiled down at her youngest son, "Very good Arion. We are going to hold out here until the others come back. If things turn out badly and we have to fight I know I won't be able to stop you but if it's too much I want both to get away."  
"Mother if we can help in anyway then we will. We won't run away," Kai replied as he puffed up his chest and stood his full height.  
Sora looked down at him worriedly, "No Kai. You need to keep yourself and the other young ones safe."  
"But mom," Kai whined.  
Sora grew angry at her son's defiance, "No. You will do as you are told, got me," she growled.  
The twins flinched at their mother's harsh tone but obeyed.  
Sora looked off into the direction the others had disappeared in.

Piccolo's stomach clenched as he listened to the Supreme Kai's story.  
Once again the life he and Sora had fought so desperately for was in danger. It had to end before it could start.  
"It is obvious that you were able to defeat this wizard Bibidi before he could release Majin Buu on earth but you failed to destroy him as well choosing instead leave him sealed away."  
"Yes, we thought it best that way," Shin replied. "We figured since Bibidi was the only one who could release Buu but we were mistaken. Bibidi had a son, also a wizard. His name is Babidi and if he isn't stopped then Buu will be free to kill again."  
"This Babidi sounds strong if he can control others," Goku said.  
"Actually no," Shin replied. "Babidi is physically very weak. It's his powers of manipulation you must be wary of. He can use even the smallest bit of darkness in your heart to his will."  
Piccolo felt his heart skip painfully as a horrible imaged flashed in his mind of returning to his dark place and hurting his family. He clenched his teeth and shook his head. "I can't let that happen," he thought.  
The group soon found themselves landing in a mountain area.

Sora waited impatiently for word from Piccolo. She hoped everything was still ok. She didn't sense any new energies let alone energies from a fight but even the quiet made her nervous.  
Kai and Arion stood close watching the crowd grow impatient for the fights that had yet to restart.  
"Hey mom are they planning on starting anytime soon," Kai moped, draping himself over the railing and blowing his bangs out of his face.  
Sora smiled, "I don't know sweetie."  
"This is boring," Kai whined.  
Arion nodded, "Can we go find Trunks and Goten?"  
Sora nodded, "Alright but be on the ready."  
The twins nodded and flew off to find their cousin and friend.  
Sora returned her gaze back to the distant sky, "Piccolo."

It wasn't long until the group had followed the two humans to a deep valley. They hid on an outcrop overlooking a recently dug up ship with a black M insignia over the door.  
They watched the two speak with a frog looking man.  
"I say we should attack now," Piccolo growled, his nerves pulled tight, "before Buu can get Gohan's energy."  
"No," Shin replied. "We will wait until they bring Buu outside to release him. They wouldn't want to risk damaging their transportation."  
"Someone else is coming out," Piccolo said, his eyes never leaving the ship.  
They watched as a short, ugly, flea-looking man stepped from the ship followed by a tall, pink skinned demon.  
Piccolo cringed at the dark power coming off of the demon.  
"Daborua," Kabito cried. "He actually has the King of Demons under his control."  
"Is he strong," Goku asked.  
Shin nodded, "Yes, he is the King of the Demons. If one of you here is stronger than he is stronger still."  
"What?!"  
"So the smaller one is Babidi," Gohan asked.  
"Yes," Shin replied, "but don't let his size fool you. He is the strongest among them. It's his power you must watch out for."  
"So if he is strong enough to keep this Dabura in check then what's keeping him from taking us," Piccolo asked, worry cracking his voice.  
"There is nothing to prevent this," Kabito replied. "He will manipulate even the smallest bit of darkness in your heart to his will. Only those who have never been tainted can succeed."  
Krillin thought a moment, "Tainted with evil?" He stole a glance Piccolo's direction. "What about Piccolo? He hasn't always been one of the good guys you know."  
Piccolo gulped, blushing, "This isn't the time besides that was a long time ago," he yelled. "What about Vegeta huh? His heart is still the darkest."  
Vegeta smirked evilly at the two, "I will defeat them all."  
"Vegeta," Piccolo growled.  
Their conversation was cut short by an ear piercing shriek. They looked over the cliff to see Spopovich's body contort and expand in a bizarre way then to their horror his body exploded, ending the man's screams.  
"Good God," Piccolo yelled in shock.  
They watched in horror as the smaller man was also wiped from existence by the frog looking minion.  
"They kill their own men," Piccolo gasped.  
"It's how Babidi works. Once you have served your purpose he gets rid of you," Kabito growled.  
They watched as the smaller henchman and Babidi entered the ship while Dabura just stood looking at the ships entrance but before they could react, Dabura appeared in front of them and point blank, blasted Kabito.  
The group shook off the surprise attack and went on the offensive but again Dabura was faster as he spat on Piccolo and Krillin.  
Pain was all Piccolo felt as the wet mass continued to grow over his chest and began to turn to stone. "Ah what's...happening...to me," he yelled. The pain intensified as his joints grew stiff. "Sor...a." Darkness then consumed his senses.


	38. Chapter 38

It had been over an hour since Sora had last spoken to Piccolo and she was growing restless.  
"Piccolo what's going on," she called but all she hit was a dark wall.  
The announcer of the tournament came out into the middle of the arena.  
"Alright folks, we got a change up in the roster. Due to the unexpected disappearance of most of our remaining fighters Hercule has just offered up a Battle Royale and the last person standing will be our winner."  
The crowd cheered at the news while Sora fidgeted as she kept watching the sky where the others had disappeared, not bothering to watch as C18 and Mighty Mask sent their opponents flying.  
"Dammit," she swore, "I should have gone with them."  
She heard the sound of ripping fabric and watched Mighty Masks costume disintegrated to reveal a panicked Trunks and Goten who quickly disappeared over the arena wall.  
Sora snickered, "You botched that boy's."  
She then turned her attention back to the ring and to C18s fight with Hercule. "Alright C18, knock him on his ass," she laughed but her amusement turned to shocked disbelief as her friend was sent flying out of the ring by a single punch that barely stirred the air.  
"What the hell," she groaned as she hid her face in her hair.

The crowd began to make its way out of the arena to celebrate when the energy in the air suddenly shifted.  
Sora caught her breath, "What is this power? I have never felt anything this strong or dark. Did they fail?"  
She closed her eyes and search for the source. Her eyes snapped open when she found what she was looking for, "Vegeta?"  
"Mom," Kia yelled as her son's ran up to her.  
"Boys?!"  
"Mom what's going on? Trunks and Goten are gone and now we sense a strong power."  
"It's Vegeta," she replied.  
She frantically reached out for Piccolo, "Love please answer me. What's going on? Please!"  
Suddenly there was a vibration at the center of the arena as it began to warp and shift and to everyone's shock Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Shin appeared out of thin air.  
"What!?"  
The family looked the group over.  
"Mom something's wrong. Where's dad?"  
Sweat beaded Sora's face as the dark power oozed from Vegeta.  
"It's Vegeta but I am also worried about your father too."  
They watch the fighters face Vegeta, talking frantically. They watched in stunned silence as Vegeta lashed out at the humans standing around the arena.  
"Wha...Vegeta...What are you doing," Sora thought.  
Her stomach clenched as she reach out to Vega, "Vega dear."  
"Yes mother?"  
"Move quickly, take the young ones and move out of the arena."  
"Mother?"  
"Just do it sweetie."  
"Yes mother."  
"That's my girl."  
As Sora sensed Vega leave her seat Vegeta blasted her brother point blank. Goku was barely able to contain the blast.  
She shrieked when Goku could no long hold back the power and it rocketed into the stands on the opposite side of the arena.  
"Nooo," she cried as cries of pain and horror filled the air.  
Sora crumbled to the ground, her hands clenching the metal railing, crumbling and bending it. Tears raced down her cheeks, "Vegeta, oh gods Vegeta, why?"  
"Mu...Mom, what's going on? Why did Vegeta kill those people,"Arion whispered.  
The boys eyes were wide with terror as their bodies shook.  
Sora shook her head, "I...I don't know."  
She quickly stood and jumped over the railing, flying to her brother's side, the boys close behind.  
"Vegeta stop," she yelled as he blasted the opposite side of the arena where Vega had just been sitting moments earlier.  
Her blood went cold when she saw Vegeta's face contorted into a blood thirsty grin.  
He sneered at her, "I have no business with fools who turn from their own kind to lay with slugs and bear slug children. You make me sick."  
Sora's blood boiled at his words, "Go to hell you ass."  
"Stop it," Gohan yelled, stepping between them.  
Vegeta lashed out at the boy, sending him flying. "Stay out of this boy. This is between me and your circus clown father."  
The attack sent ripples through Sora causing the familiar pain to shoot through her chest. The heat swept through her, releasing externally as her hair went gold and her eyes changed to emerald.  
"Ha," Sora and Goku cried as they transformed into Super Saiyans.  
"No you must not fight," Shin cried. "If you do than you're just playing into Babidi's hands."  
Sora looked down at the man then back to Vegeta, "It is no business of yours. We took an oath to protect all who inhabit this planet. Vegeta has forsaken that oath and he must be stopped."  
"If you fight then the energy you use will be sent back to revive Buu," Shin cried.  
Goku let out a growl, "So Vegeta, judging by that stamp on your head Babidi's been giving you orders. Is this one of them?"  
Sora looked up at her brother curiously, "Orders?" She then looked at Vegeta's forehead and found the mark her brother had mentioned, a small, black M.  
Goku continued, "Are these his orders or is this our same old story?"  
"What are these guys talking about," Sora thought. "Babidi, Buu, mind control. Where are Piccolo and Krillin?"  
She was suddenly brought back to her senses as everything shifted and began to shift and vibrate. Her stomach churned as her family disappeared in front of her eyes leaving her and the twins standing in the middle of the arena confused and stunned.  
"Dammit," Sora growled, her power swirling around her.  
She powered down and looked at the boys, "I'm going to follow their last position. Follow or not."  
She then took to the air in the direction the others had taken and was gone before the boys could protest.  
"Well, what should we do," Arion asked, fear creeping into his voice.  
Kai shrugged, "I'm going. If you wanna stay that's fine. You can check on Vega and Rei."  
Arion looked at his twin and nodded, "Alright. I'm not as strong as you and the others."  
The two crossed wrists and laughed.  
Arion watched his brother takeoff after their mother then went to find his sisters.  
He looked up at the spectators stands where his family had been recently seated. Just a few feet from there was a massive groove left by Vegeta's rampage.  
Chills went up his spine as he flew into the devastated stands. He began to run through the corridors taking note on how crowded they were so he took to flying along the corridor ceiling.  
"Vega," he called. "Vega?"  
Once he was certain his sisters were not inside he travelled outside, "Vega?"  
He flew higher and scanned the area and found them under the trees they had taken refuge under when they had arrived at the tournament.  
"Vega," he called, smiling in relief.  
"Arion," Vega called, shifting her sister into her right arm and hugging him with her left.  
"Are you guys ok?"  
Vega nodded, "Yeah but what happened?"  
Arion shook his head, "I don't know. From what I get Vegeta is under someone's control."  
Vega's eyes grew wide, "I find that hard to believe. Where are mom and Kia?"  
"They went to find the others."  
"Alright," she replied sorrowful.  
As they spoke Yamcha and the others caught up to them.  
"Hey guys."  
"Uncle Yamcha are you guys ok," Vega asked worriedly as she hugged him.  
"We're fine but what was the deal with Vegeta?"  
Vega shook her head, "I got Rei and I outside before anything happened. Arion said that Vegeta was under the control of someone."  
Marron ran up to Arion sobbing,"Arwion I was scared."  
Arion patted Marron on the head and smiled, "It's ok now Marron."  
He looked up to the others, "Mom and Kia went to find the others.  
Vega looked up at Bulma who had grown pale and looked to be on the verge of tears.  
She placed her hand on the woman's arm, "Aunt Bulma I'm sure there's an explanation to Vegeta's actions. Mom and the other's will bring him back."  
Bulma smiled weakly but sighed hopelessly.  
"I'm just glad we're all ok," ChiChi whispered, taking Rei into her arms.  
"We should get going," Roshi replied solemnly. "We have no reason to stay with the others gone."  
They all nodded.  
"If it's ok, we're just going to head back home," Vega replied.  
Arion nodded, "Maybe Dende can give us some more to go on."  
"Alright but be careful," ChiChi replied.  
The three children took off into the air for home.


	39. Chapter 39

Kia fought desperately to keep up with his mother.  
"Hey mom do you know where to go," Kia yelled.  
Sora shook her head, "I'm going off in the direction they flew off to. Kia are you sure you want to do this? It won't be like your other fights."  
"Like I said mom I won't back down. I want to know what I can do."  
It wasn't long until they came upon Videl flying the opposite direction.  
"Hey mom isn't that Gohan's girlfriend," Kia yelled.  
The two changed course and flew up to the teen.  
"Videl."  
"Hey there," Videl smiled. "Where are you heading?"  
"We are going to find out what's going on and try and help," Kai replied.  
Videl nodded, "Well if you guys keep going you should run into them. As far as I know they went to stop this wizard from waking up some monster that could destroy us all."  
Sora's heart sank, "I see. Ok. Thank you Videl. When you return to the tournament grounds you will find it destroyed. Vegeta was under someone's control and he destroyed it. Your father is fine but I believe he will be a bit brought down."  
Sora saw the fear in the teen's eyes, "Ok thank you Miss Sora. Oh hey, Goten and Trunks are also following them. You should run into them soon too."  
The three nodded and continued their desperate journey.

***  
As the two flew they felt sharp, powerful blasts of power coming from two different directions.  
"Mom?"  
Sora growled, "Dammit."  
She closed her eyes and focused. She pointed straight ahead, "Gohan is that way. Go and see what you can do to help. I will go this way."  
She pointed to the left, "Vegeta and Kakarotte are fighting."  
Kai nodded and flew off toward Gohan's power.  
Once her son had disappeared, Sora took off toward Goku and Vegeta.  
"I will find out what's going on."

Piccolo steadily regained consciousness and became aware that his body was hot and dry. He tried to move and found his limbs still felt heavy and his joints creaked and popped.  
He tried to bring his hands up in front of his face but found his left arm had not fully developed.  
He growled as he sat up. "My head is pounding," he thought. He thought back on what had happened. All he could remember was standing with his friends and debating on how to approach this new threat and now he sat here in pieces.  
"Dad," a familiar voice called.  
His neck popped and cracked as he looked to his right.  
Piccolo scawled up at his oldest son, "What are you doing here Kai?" His voice rasped as his vocal chords strained as they reformed. "It's too dangerous.  
Kai returned the scowl, "I came to help, besides Trunks and Goten are here somewhere."  
Piccolo smirked.  
Kai spotted his father's missing arm, "Dad your arm?!"  
Piccolo smirked," Forget it." He focused on the missing arm. "Haaa," he yelled, forcing a new arm to erupt from his shoulder.  
Kai's eyes grew as he laughed, "Wow, how did you do that?"  
"All Namekians can do it so long as their head isn't damaged," he said as he flung the mucus from the new arm.  
"Hahaha, so than I can do it too?"  
Piccolo shook his head, "I don't know and I would rather not find out."  
As they spoke they heard a commotion on the cliff below.  
They looked over the edge to find Krillin, Trunks and Goten frantic.  
"We can't tell anyone you guys," Trunks whimpered.  
"Tell anyone what," Kai asked, smiling.  
The three jumped as they looked up at father and son.  
Suddenly Piccolo dropped to the ground, dragging Kai down with him.  
"Ga...Dad...what's that for?"  
"Something is wrong. What's giving off all that dark energy?"  
The group looked down into the ravine to find Shin laying unconscious while Babidi was dancing around a pink blob.  
"So that's Majin Buu," he growled.  
"We don't know," Trunks replied. "We only just got here."  
Piccolo was about to jump from the cliff when Krillin stopped him, "Wait Piccolo. We should find out where the others are. Maybe wait for Goku."  
"Mom went after Uncle Goku and Vegeta," Kai replied.  
"Damn," Piccolo replied.  
Suddenly an explosion ripped through the valley.  
"What's going on," Kai yelled clinging to his father.

Sora continued her journey in search of her brother and Vegeta.  
"What is going on? I knew I should have gone with them."  
The energy trail went cold causing her to stop and look around.  
"Dammit?!"  
She felt out only finding the dark power in the direction she had sent her son in.  
As she focused on the direction a familiar caress hit her, "Piccolo?!"  
"I'm here Sora."  
She let out a harsh sigh as relief washed over her.  
"Are you ok? What's going on? Where have you been?"  
"I don't know but I think it would be best if you came to help out."  
A hollow pit filled Sora's stomach as the dark power grew.  
"Alright, I'll be there soon. Stay safe."  
"Alright."  
She transformed into a Super Sayjin and took off toward the dark power.  
As she flew off, she felt massive power explosions as an unknown fighter fought the dark power.  
"Hold on guys I'm coming."  
A short time later she arrived at the battlefield to find Piccolo ripping apart the strange flea man while Trunks, Goten and Kai unwrapped Vegeta from a strange pink sticky substance.  
"Piccolo," she called, flying at him.  
"Sora," he replied.  
"Are you ok?"  
He nodded, "I'm fine but Vegeta is hurt badly."  
Off in the distance there was an explosion of rock as a mountain outcrop blew to bits.  
"What's going on," Sora asked as the air electrified.  
"His name is Buu," Piccolo replied, "and as far as I have seen he's unstoppable."  
Sora's eyes never left the cloud of dust until they heard Goten yell out.  
The two looked off a short distance to find Goten and Trunks both on the ground and Kai frantically running up to his parents.  
"Uh," Sora whispered as she landed next to Piccolo and catching her son.  
Piccolo looked down at the fallen boys then back to Vegeta.  
The man simply stared at the pink blob slowly making its way to them.  
Piccolo sighed, "I think I'm beginning understand and one day so will Trunks."  
Vegeta continued to glare out at Buu. "I want you to take the boys and get as far away as you can."  
"Vegeta," Sora replied.  
He glanced at her as if seeing her for the first time and then looked back at Buu.  
"You'll die, you know that?"  
"I want to know something," he replied. "Will I meet your clown brother on the other side?"  
Sora bit her lip and sighed, "I won't lie to you, though the truth may be hard for you."  
She looked at her husband, who had picked up the unconscious boys up under his arms, "Kakarotte gave his life to protecting others. It's because of his selflessness; he was able to keep his body when he passed onto the other side."  
She finally caught a better view of Buu as the dust cleared and her heart stopped as she tightly grasped Kai's shoulders, "You on the other hand have spent your life chasing a selfish desire and causing so much pain and misery. When you die you will not receive the same pleasure."  
Vegeta smirked, "So be it. That will be all. You need to leave now."  
"Sora," Piccolo whispered, turning to leave.  
She stood looking at Vegeta a moment longer then turned and grabbed Kai and took to the air with Piccolo.  
As they flew passed the mountain outcrop Piccolo yelled at Krillin to follow them.  
"What's going on," Krillin yelled. "Vegeta's gonna get himself killed."  
"For the first time Vegeta is fighting for more than himself," Piccolo replied.  
Kai looked up at his mother, "Mom I don't understand, why did Vegeta hurt Trunks and Goten."  
" He did it because it's the only way he knows how to protect them," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She buried her chin in his hair.  
There was a massive surge of power as they flew further away.  
"Vegeta you have finally earned my respect," Piccolo thought. "Good bye my friend."  
Tears surged downs Sora's cheeks as Vegeta's ki disappeared.


	40. Chapter 40

Piccolo watched as the explosion grew, "I can't let him do this."  
"Piccolo, no," Sora cried, standing in front of him; placing her hands over his chest. "He has to do this himself. This is his atonement for all he has done. He needs this."  
Her face was hard as stone yet tears rushed down her cheeks.  
There was one final explosion as the white light disappeared.  
Piccolo growled and looked beyond Sora, "I need to go check things out. Krillin take the boys to the Lookout."  
"I'll go with you," Sora whispered.  
"No, I'd rather go alone."  
"Piccolo."  
They watched him disappear in the distance.  
"Mom," Kia asked.  
Sora let out a heavy sigh and released her son,"Let's go home. Maybe Dende has some idea."  
They continued their flight to the Lookout.

Vega and her siblings reached the Lookout sometime later.  
"Dende," Vega yelled to her teacher.  
"Hey guys," the teenager replied. "What's going on?"  
The three landed.  
"Arion bring Den up to speed while I put Rei to bed."  
"Alright," Arion replied, nodding. "There was some kind of trouble at the tournament so the others left to take care of it."  
Dende nodded solemnly, "I have been sensing a great deal of dark energy. I looked into it and found the power was coming from a destructive being called Buu."  
"We're in trouble aren't we," Vega asked, leaving the palace.  
Dende nodded, "It seems that way and I can't locate Goku or Gohan."  
Vega bit her lip.  
"What about dad and the others," Arion asked.  
"I can feel traces of the others but Buu is so powerful he is all I can really sense."  
As the three spoke Sora, Piccolo and Krillin arrived at the Lookout.  
"Oh dear," Mr. Popo said when he saw Trunks and Goten's unconscious forms.  
"Mom, Dad, what happened," Vega cried.  
"We're all fine," Piccolo replied. "Vegeta just knocked the boys out so they wouldn't interfere."  
"They will be alright after some rest," Sora smiled.  
"Then they should be put to bed," Dende replied. "Mr. Popo?"  
"Yes of course," Mr. Popo replied taking the boys into the palace.  
Dende then looked back to the others, "So then I take it we haven't made any headway against this Buu?"  
Piccolo growled as Sora replied, "No, I'm afraid not. We have all been badly beaten."  
"I know it's been hard," Dende replied. "I have been sensing the whole thing." Dende grew solemn. "I also felt Vegeta's ki disappear a little while ago. Is he..."  
Sora covered her face with her bangs, "Yeah, he blew himself up in an attempt to get rid of Buu but it didn't work," she replied.  
"Hmm," Dende replied, "How can we stop an enemy that has no weakness?"  
Kai trembled, his fists and jaw clenched, "I... I want to help mom," he cried.  
"Kai," Sora whispered. "No it's too dangerous."  
"No mom," he cried, I can help. I know I can. All everyone says is how Arion and I have this unlocked power. I want to see it for myself."  
"Kai," Piccolo replied.  
"Please...Mom, Dad. Let me fight. I won't let you down. Please. Everyone else is gone. Please."  
Sora looked to her husband and found him also fighting with the decision.  
"Fine," Piccolo replied, growling. "But understand that this will be the toughest fight you have been in."  
Kai nodded; a stern look over his usually smiling face.  
"Well then perhaps we should have this discussion further over the hot meal I just pulled out of the oven," Mr. Popo smiled as he left the palace.  
The group nodded and began to walk into the palace.  
Sora looked out over the Lookout, worry increasing her features.  
Piccolo looked back at her and surrounded her in a tight embrace.  
"We have been put into a serious bind haven't we," she whispered.  
"I'm afraid so."  
"I think we won't make it this time."  
Piccolo tightened his embrace, "We will figure something out. For now we should eat and gather our thoughts."  
Sora nodded and the two followed the others inside.  
After their meal, their thoughts and stomach clear, returned to the Lookout platform where Sora began Kai's training. Arion had also joined them but his heart wasn't into it.  
"Arion enough fooling around. Either get serious or back off," Sora growled.  
"Mom," he flinched.  
"Come on Sora," Krillin replied. "Give the kid a break, he's trying."  
Sora glared at him, "This is a serious situation. I won't let either of them hold back."  
Krillin flinched, putting his hands in front of himself in defeat.  
The two boys stood powering up as the adults watched.  
"Come on guys, push harder," Sora coaxed. "Imagine your failure. Imagine everyone you love and care for are dead at your feet. You failed to protect this planet."  
"Ahhh," the twins cried as their power swirled around them, tears streaming down their cheeks.  
"The power you want so badly comes from a need to protect; a need to save. To desire is to fail," Sora continued.  
The air sizzled and snapped as the boys powered up. Sweat poured down their faces as they desperately tried to raise their power.  
"That's it," Piccolo said. "Push yourselves. Feel the power awaken."  
Exhausted, the two collapsed, breathing harshly.  
As they rested, Sora felt a familiar power appear on the Lookout.  
They all ran to the other side of the palace to find a badly beaten Goku.  
"Kakarotte," Sora cried, racing to him.  
"Hi," he laughed catching her and spinning her.  
The others began to laugh in relief.  
"Sis why are you crying," he smiled, noticing her tears.  
"I'm just glad you're ok."  
He laughed, "I'm about as ok as a dead guy can be."  
Sora smirked, punching his right arm, "Ass."  
"Hey," Krillin smiled, "You look like hell man. Why don't we get those wounds taken care of?"  
"Yeah, senzu bean?"  
"Naw we can do better, if Den doesn't mind."  
Dende smiled, "Actually I got a better idea." He turned to Vega, "Vega would you like to do the honors?"  
Vega blushed and nodded, "Ok."  
She walked up to her seated uncle and placed her hands on his chest, focusing her power into him.  
It wasn't long until all the bruises and cuts vanished from Goku's body.  
He smiled and flexed his fingers, "Wow, thanks kiddo. I feel great."  
Vega smiled, nodding.  
Goku then grew serious, "Alright what's going on?"  
Piccolo humphed, "We are unaware of the Supreme Kai's whereabouts though we do sense that he is alive."  
"We brought the young ones back here to rest and figure out what to do next," Sora said as she shifted Rei in her arms. "Kakarotte they're both gone; Vegeta, Gohan. They are dead and we couldn't stop it."  
She watched his happy face turn to stone, startling her.  
Piccolo hugged her tight, "Majin Buu's power continues to grow at a fast rate. If we don't stop him then there will be nothing to keep him from wiping out this planet."  
Krillin smirked, "Awe Piccolo, don't be such a downer. With Goku back we'll have no problem."  
Goku frowned, "Krillin I can't beat him alone. He is just too strong."  
"What!?"  
"While Vegeta and I were fighting the two of us were evenly matched. He gave his all and even he wasn't enough."  
"No," Sora whispered.  
"If only Vegeta had worked with me rather than against me. We could have stood a chance."  
"No," Piccolo replied. "Don't beat yourself up. It wouldn't have made any difference."  
"No, what I mean is that if Gohan or Vegeta were still alive we could have done a fusion."  
"You mean a merger," Dende replied.  
Goku nodded, smiling, "Exactly."  
"I have heard of it on namek," Dende replied.  
"Is it anything like what Piccolo did with Nail and Kami," Sora asked, as Piccolo flinched.  
Goku shook his head, "No, the technique only lasts a short time but the power from the joining is enormous."  
"Unfortunately," Goku continued. "It would take about a week to teach and I've only got a day and in all honesty I've never been able to try it out for myself."  
Sora bit her lip in thought, "Wait what if you teach Goten and Trunks?"  
Goku crossed his arms over his chest as he thought it over. He nodded, "Yeah, that would work."


	41. Chapter 41

The twins looked at each other and nodded.  
"Wait," Arion cried.  
The adults looked down at them.  
"What is it," Sora asked.  
"Teach us," Kai replied.  
"No," Sora said, shaking her head. "We don't know the..."  
"No mom," Arion cried, clenching his fists, "Kai and I are the strongest ones rite now. Trunks and Goten are still unconscious and if we make a mistake then it can be fixed when they wake up."  
"We may not be as strong as our cousins but we can still hold our own in a fight," Kai continued.  
Sora and Piccolo looked at each other in thought.  
Piccolo smirked, "You can't help but fight. Definitely a Saiyan trait."  
Sora smirked, "They get their brains from you." She looked back at her son's, "Fine but I want you to listen and follow your uncle."  
The boys laughed excitedly.  
Goku nodded, "Alright then let's get started."  
"Wait," Piccolo replied.  
"What is it love?"  
"Goku said that it will take time to learn the technique. In the meantime many innocent lives will be lost."  
Goku nodded, "You're right but I have confidence in all four boys that they will learn this quickly and as far as the damages; we can use the dragon balls."  
"We can't lose hope," Sora whispered. "The young ones have always caught us by surprise. This time will be no different."  
As they prepared to take on learning the technique the sky went dark.  
"No," Piccolo replied.  
"Shenron," Dende whispered.  
"It has to be Bulma," Sora cried.  
"Yeah," Krillin replied. "No doubt she feels guilty for what Vegeta did and only she could have gathered all the balls this fast."  
"She doesn't know what's going on," Sora cried. "If she uses both wishes then our plans won't work."  
"I won't be able to get to them in time," Krillin replied.  
"I'm on it," Goku said and vanished.  
"I hope he makes it," Sora replied as Piccolo wrapped his arms around her.  
"That's all we can do," he whispered placing his chin on top of her head.  
His ears twitched, "You should go check on Rei."  
She tilted her head back so he could kiss her and then she headed inside to get her youngest from bed.  
Upon entering the room she found the infant wriggling around her bed just moments from waking. She smiled and picked the baby up into her arms. She then sat down on a rocking chair and proceeded to hold the girl to her breast to eat.  
Sora stroked her daughter's head, "My little elf, I never wanted this for you or the others."  
Rei looked up at her mother as she ate and brushed a calming sensation across her mother's mind.  
Sora smiled, "Thank you sweetheart. I know just have faith."  
Rei wrapped her tail snuggly around her mother's arm and returned to her meal.  
A short time later Sora and Rei walked from the palace to find the others talking excitedly.  
The two walked up to Piccolo, "What's going on?"  
Piccolo looked down and took his daughter into his arms. "They are discussing the fight developments."  
Suddenly they heard shrieks.  
The two looked up to find that Chi-Chi had fainted and Bulma was in hysterics. The others looked on in shocked disbelief after Goku had revealed Gohan and Vegeta deaths.  
Sora's teeth clenched, "No more."  
"Hmm," Piccolo replied looking down at her.  
She stepped away from him and looked at her friends, "No more tears, no more mourning. We have more important matters. Vegeta and Gohan can be brought back. For now we need to figure out how to slow Buu down."  
"She's right," Goku replied. "Even now Buu's darkness is spreading."  
As if on cue a low hum rumbled through everyone's thoughts then the whine of a high pitched voice pierced their thoughts, "People of Earth, can you hear me?"  
The group cried out in shock. Piccolo wrapped his arms around Sora and roughly drew her against him as they expected an attack.  
"Don't bother looking for me," the flea-man continued. "I am speaking to you telepathically. I am the all-powerful wizard Babidi."  
"Mother," Sora's children cried.  
"What is he up to," Piccolo growled.  
The wizard continued, "I do apologize for interrupting your day but I must due the ignorance of a few humans."  
As they listened images of Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Kai appeared in their thoughts.  
"No," Sora cried when she saw her husband and son as Piccolo growled.  
"I want these cowards to show themselves or I will be forced to release my companion on this planet." The image they saw next was of Buu flapping his arms around.  
The image changed again, this time to a busy city.  
"Please allow me to show you," Babidi laughed. "I shall destroy every last person in this town."  
Sweat beaded Sora's face as Piccolo growled, "No, stop."  
They watched as Buu sent his energy over the city, lifting the inhabitants into the air.  
"What is he doing," Vega cried.  
Light erupted from Buu's antenna, turning everyone into colorful, tiny spheres, and with a huge inhale, these spheres were ground up by Buu's massive jaws.  
They all cried out in horror as Buu enjoyed his meal.  
Babidi's voice pierced their thoughts, "That's what will happen to everyone on this planet if the people I am looking for do not show themselves."  
Piccolo sensed out the town and found it quiet and filled with terror.  
Sora buried her face against his cloak sensing what he did. Her fingers clenched in his shirt as she resisted the urge to transform.  
"Well now," Babidi sneered. "It appears this city has out lived its usefulness. Oh well, I guess it's time to clean up and move on.  
At his words Buu took a massive inhale of air, expanding himself then he let loose an explosion of air, leveling the city.  
Buu and Babidi laughed as the dust cleared.  
Vega cried out from Dende's arms while her brother's shook in horror and anger.  
"Now then," Babidi laughed. "I am looking for these four." Again the images of Piccolo, Kai, Trunks and Goten flashed across their minds. "Tell me where I can find them or be turned into candy and eaten by my companion. I give you five days to comply. To contact me, you merely have to concentrate and call my name."  
A new voice traced across their thoughts, "Babidi, I worked at the World Martial Arts Tournament today. The ones you are looking for were combatants named Ma Junior, Trunks, Kai, and Goten."  
"Names do me no good. Where do they live," Babidi sneered.  
The man grew nervous, "Their a...address. I don't have that information." With that the man met a gruesome end.  
"Do not give me useless information or you will meet the same fate. You have five days." And at that he vanished from their thoughts.  
"Damn him," Piccolo growled.  
"How can anyone be so evil," Vega cried, tears running down her cheeks as Dende tightened his arms around her.  
Piccolo released Sora, returning Rei to her mother's arms, "I can't stand by and watch this." He walked to the Lookout ledge. "I will go and fight him."  
Sora grabbed his right arm, "No Piccolo. Don't be foolish."  
"Sora's right Piccolo," Goku replied. "I need you to teach the boys fusion after I'm gone. We can restore everything with the Dragon balls so don't be a fool."  
"Goku's right," Dende said sadly, looking down a shaken Vega.  
Piccolo growled, "Fine."  
As they spoke Goten and Trunks raced from the palace followed by Mr. Popo.  
Sora flinched when Goku told the boys of Gohan and Vegeta's death, their cries heartbreaking.  
Goku's voice grew harsh as he tried to explain the situation to the boys.  
Sora placed Rei into Piccolo's arms and walked up to them. She placed her hands on their shoulders, "Boys we need you, Kai and Arion to help. Don't worry about Vegeta and Gohan. They can be brought back."  
"Aunt Sora," the boys tearfully replied.  
"We need you to learn a new technique," Goku replied, "and you need to start now."  
They nodded and stood up straight. Kai and Arion took their places next them.  
"Alright let's get started," Goku replied. "Piccolo I need you to also pay close attention. You will need to continue when I'm gone."


	42. Chapter 42

Piccolo nodded as Goku continued, "This is how the fusion works; there are a series of steps resulting in a powerful fighter. The downside I learned it that the fused state only lasts thirty minutes."  
Sora shook her head, "Only thirty minutes? Does it really seem worth it?"  
Goku smiled, "Trust me thirty minutes is all you need."  
Goku then glanced at the four boys, "Alright I need you to go Super."  
Trunks and Goten simply glared up at him while Kai and Arion glanced at their parents.  
"Actually uncle," Kai blushed.  
"Oh?"  
"The twins haven't reached that level," Piccolo replied.  
"We aren't even sure they can," Sora continued.  
The twins blushed and nodded, ashamed.  
Goku smiled, "Oh, ok well then just go as high as you can."  
Goten and Trunks continued to glare at Goku, "What...what's the matter?"  
Trunks growled, "You're supposed to be the strongest fighter and yet you weren't there to help dad and Gohan. Why?"  
"Trunks," Sora gasped.  
"No, it's ok," Goku replied sadly. "Trunks I'm sorry. I wanted to be there but I'm not the strongest. I can't beat Majin Buu. That's why I need your help."  
"Kakarotte," Sora whispered.  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other and relaxed, "Alright, we're game."  
Suddenly the hum returned to their thoughts as Babidi's laugh rang in their thoughts.  
"Hello again," he laughed.  
"Dammit," Sora growled, jumping.  
"What's he up to now," Piccolo replied angrily.  
"I just thought I'd let you know that it's time to wipe out another city. This one is much bigger than the last."  
"No," Sora gasped when a large city was projected into their thoughts.  
"Damn him," Piccolo yelled.  
"The four I am looking for have not appeared to me so it is time to waste another one of your pitiful cities."  
Buu again turned the townspeople into sweets and devoured them all and again Buu destroyed the town.  
"Grrr," Piccolo growled as the others cried out.  
"Well now, it seems Buu has had his fill. It's time to move on."  
The four boys looked to each other and nodded.  
"Hey Babidi," Kai yelled.  
"Kai, no," Sora cried. "Stop!"  
"This is Kai," the boy continued' "I'm one of the four you're looking for."  
"Oh hoho," Babidi laughed.  
"Listen up freak," Trunks joined in.  
"Trunks don't," Bulma cried to her son.  
"We are coming for you. Not now but soon and we will kill you."  
"Stop talking to him," Piccolo yelled. "He'll find us before we're ready."  
At that the boys stopped their communication with the wizard.  
"Alright," Goku smiled, "let's learn fusion."  
"Right," the boys called. Goku lead the children, Piccolo and Sora to the training area of the palace.  
"We don't have much time. Take yourselves to your highest level."  
The four powered up as high as they could go; Trunks and Goten going Super Saiyan while Kai and Arion maxed out at Super Nameks.  
Trunks smirked, "Goten, Arion, turn it up."  
The others smirked and kicked up their power sending the lower powered adults skidded back.  
Sora was surprised by the power but she smirked.  
"I guess it's to be expected," she thought.  
She placed a hand on Piccolo's arm, "I'm going to see how the others are doing."  
He placed a hand over hers and kissed her forehead, "Alright."  
She turned and left the room. She found the others huddled together.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey sis," Krillin replied as the others nodded sadly.  
C18 took Rei from Sora to play with Marron.  
"Hey sis, is this really gonna work," Yamcha asked.  
"Why wouldn't it?"  
Krillin looked away, "Face it, those boys are nowhere near Gohan's level, Vegeta is dead and pretty soon our biggest chance of living will be gone again."  
Sora grew angry as she growled, "Well aren't we a happy ray of sunshine. We will win this. You know we always pull through in the end."  
"Sora Gohan, Vegeta and Goku are dead. We are not going to survive this."  
Sora jumped as Videl cried out, "Stop it."  
"Videl," Sora gasped.  
"Please stop saying that Gohan is dead," the girl wept. "He's just missing and possibly hurt."  
Sora smiled and put a hand on the girls shoulder, "I believe the same sweetie." Her smirk turned playful, "You love him don't you?"  
The teen blushed, wringing her hands, "Um...uh, well."  
Sora laughed, "I knew it. It appears another human has tamed a Saiyan."  
"What?"  
"Oh that's right, you think your Gohan is human and yes you would be half right. Gohan comes from a long line of warriors called Saiyans."  
Videl gave her a confused look.  
"When he is ready, Gohan will tell you everything but until then you can breathe easy knowing you are in safe hands."

Before Videl and Sora could continue their talk their thoughts hummed and Babidi's high pitched voice came through.  
"Attention please, it seems that you humans are not as worthless as I thought. I have just received some useful information. One of the brats who crossed me lives at Capsule Corp. We are currently enroute. We hope to see you soon."  
"No," Sora whispered. "Bulma."  
Bulma had already run into the training room and soon after Trunks took off over the Lookout ledge."  
Piccolo walked from the room looking both annoyed and worried.  
"What's going on," Sora asked him.  
"Trunks has gone to Capsule Corp. to get the Dragon Radar and your brother went to run interference."  
"I see, so we wait."  
He nodded, drawing her to him so they could sit on the steps.  
"How is it going?"  
"Hmm, fine I guess. The boys are learning but it's a slow process."  
Sora nuzzled her head under his chin, "I see."  
He drew her against him more tightly.  
It wasn't long until their minds hummed again.  
"I wish the little bastard would drop already," she growled.  
"Give me your attention please," the wizard sneered. "I would like to show you what happens to those who stand in my way."  
The image of Goku and Buu appeared in their thoughts. They watched as Goku fought, taking himself to a whole new level and changing his appearance.  
"Brother," Sora whispered in shock.  
"It seems your brother has been spending his time wisely in other world," Piccolo said also in shock.  
"Yeah but it worries me what that power is doing to the planet."  
"Hmm, yes, it does seem as though the planet is screaming.  
As though to answer him, the Lookout shook as Goku began his ascension.  
Vega cried out as she was shaken off her feet.  
"Mom," Kia yelled. "Is this really Uncle?"  
Sweat beaded Sora's forehead as she nodded, "Yes."  
Piccolo noticed his eldest son's excitement, fully understanding.  
This was truly a once in a lifetime sight.  
Their vision was obscured by a flash of light from the explosion of power emanating from Goku.  
The air cracked with power as Goku revealed his final form of long golden hair and dark emerald eyes that sneered back at Buu and Babidi.  
Super Saiyan 3," Goku smiled cockily.  
At that moment Goku made his move and in a fraction of a second Buu had a massive hole in his gut.  
"No way," Sora smirked. "This new power is amazing. Did you see that speed?"  
Piccolo nodded, his eyes tightly closed as sweat beaded his face.  
They were stunned as Buu just as quickly recovered and blasted Goku in return.  
They watched as Goku sent the blast back at Buu who then knocked it out of the way, blowing up the landscape a few miles away, the shock wave rocking the Lookout.  
"Dammit," Piccolo growled as he caught Sora who had been knocked off her feet.  
As soon as the quake ended, Goku reverted back to his normal state and returned to the Lookout.  
"Brother," Sora cried when he appeared in front of her.  
"Hey," he laughed, but he spun to look out over the platform. "About time."  
"Brother?"  
"Buu finally killed Babidi."  
Sora reached out to locate the little bastard and sure enough there wasn't a trace of him.  
"You're right but why?"  
Goku smiled, "I knew it was bound to happen. I just gave Buu a nudge in the right direction."  
"So he is alone," Piccolo replied, hugging Rei close. "Perhaps now he will slow down long enough to get this fusion figured out."  
No sooner had she spoken, Piccolo's attention snapped back to the planet's surface.  
"It seems we were too optimistic," he growled as screams of pain and fear reached him.  
Sora also felt the same emotions as Piccolo, "He is destroying everything at his own whim. If he wanted, he could destroy this whole planet."  
"I don't think so," Goku laughed.  
"Brother?"  
"I told him that in two days he would be fighting stronger opponents. He seemed pretty happy. I do feel sorry for those people though."  
"All the more reason for the children to learn fusion all the faster," Piccolo replied.  
Goku let out a harsh puff of air as sweat poured down his face, "Yeah, I'll have to hurry because my time here has been cut."  
Sora's eyes grew wide, "What, no. The day is hardly half over."  
Goku huffed again, "I know but the power I just used is meant to be used only in Otherworld. It just puts strain on the body."  
"Then have Dende and Vega restore your energy," Sora cried.  
Goku shook his head, "No. I have to go back when it's time."  
As if called, Baba Yaga appeared in front of them.  
"Goku that stunt you pulled just cut your time to 30 minutes. You should get ready to leave."  
"What, no," Sora cried. "Grandmother please, we are in the middle of a crisis. You can't take him now."  
Nana shook her head, "I'm sorry dear but it's his time."  
"Baba please."  
Piccolo placed a hand on her shoulder as she began to cry.  
Piccolo looked to his brother-in-law, "I want to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"In the Super Saiyan 3 state, if you had fought all out, could you have beaten Buu?"  
Goku smirked, scratching the back of his head, "No... Buu's just too strong."  
"Why didn't you at least try," Piccolo growled. "Is it the energy problem?"  
"No," he replied.  
"What, why?"  
"I shouldn't be here. It's not something I should be doing. This is a battle left to the kids and you."  
Goku looked over the edge of the Lookout. "It was a risky gamble but after seeing the kids fight today I knew I was leaving you all in the right hands."  
Piccolo smirked, "Y'know you're something else."  
Goku smirked.  
Piccolo held Sora close, "It's too bad about Gohan. Please give him my regards when you see him."  
"Yeah. I think for him the worst thing will be not being able to see you and the others.


	43. Chapter 43

Trunks appeared in front of the group with the radar, "I got it."  
He held it out to them and Sora took it smiling, "Good job sweetie."  
Trunks nodded and raced to the others who stood waiting.  
"Alright," Goku replied. "We don't have much time. If you don't do your best, you will die."  
The four boys nodded, smirking, "Yes sir."  
Goku smiled, "Alright, let's do it!"  
He began to do an odd mixture of movements while everyone watched in shock and amusement.  
When he finished, Goku heaved a deep breath, "This dance is done as a mirror image."  
The boys looked confused. What's mirror image," Trunks asked.  
"Uh," Goku replied curiously as he looked at the group of adults. "Oh, um, Piccolo can you help me?"  
Piccolo gulped as sweat began to bead his face, "You...You want me...to do that?"  
Sora couldn't resist and snorted as she tried to hide her giggles. She turned her face away to hide a smile behind her left hand.  
Piccolo glared down at her as he walked over to the man.  
"Alright," Goku said. "Piccolo follow me. Everything I do, I want you to do the same only reflected."  
Piccolo nodded, gulping roughly.  
Sora desperately tried to hold back her giggles as she watched her husband fight embarrassment. "You poor thing," she thought.  
Piccolo's blush brightened furiously as they finished the dance as tears of amusement ran down Sora's face.  
"And that's it," Goku huffed.  
"You said you wanted to do this with Vegeta," Piccolo growled.  
"Yeah."  
"I highly doubt he would've let you, even if he was still alive."  
"Really? Why?"  
Piccolo growled.  
Sora snickered, "Oh I think if it were the right circumstances."  
Goku returned his attention to the boys, "Alright boys let's get you started."  
They spent the last few minutes practicing with the boys.  
"No guys, your steps aren't in sync," Goku called to Trunks and Goten. "Kia, Arion good job, just move faster."  
"Goku," Baba called.  
"Ok," he called. He then turned to Sora and Piccolo, "I leave the rest to you. Make sure they know it by tomorrow."  
Piccolo nodded.  
Sora wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, "I'll miss you little brother."  
He hugged her tight, "I'll miss you too. I'm glad you and Piccolo are happy."  
Tears fell from her eyes, "Thank you."  
Goku said his goodbyes and took to the air with Baba and disappeared.  
The group continued with the boys training on into early evening. The four boys were winded and exhausted.  
Sora took pity and ended the training for the day, "Alright, I think it's time to get some rest. We will continue this in the morning."  
Everyone nodded and began to make their way to the palace.  
As Sora began to walk with her family Videl stopped her, "Um...Miss Sora can I talk to you?"  
"Sure," Sora replied and handed a dozing Rei off to Piccolo.  
The two sat on a nearby bench, "What is it Videl?"  
The teen fidgeted with her fingers, "Well...um."  
Sora smiled and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
Videl relaxed and took a deep breath, "Miss Sora he's alive. l know he is but no one believes me."  
"I see."  
Tears formed in Videl's eyes.  
"You love him, don't you?"  
Videl blushed furiously and a smile danced on her lips.  
Sora nodded, "Videl I believe you."  
"You do?"  
Sora looked at the palace, "My nephew has made it his life to surprise everyone." She smiled, remembering the shocked look on her husband's face when the young boy had destroyed a mountain. "Gohan is a strong, powerful man like his father, and like his father, he will come back stronger than ever.  
Videl sighed, blushing.  
Sora stood, "I know our family is a bit off for you but you can rest easy knowing we give our lives to protect our own," she placed a hand on Videl's shoulder and smiled, "and this planet."  
Videl smiled, "You guys are amazing. A real family. I hope to be accepted by everyone."  
Sora smiled, "I don't think you have to worry about that. My sister is planning your wedding."  
Videl paled, "What...No...why?"  
Sora laughed, "Chi-Chi is very protective of her oldest son if you haven't already noticed. If she feels you're good enough for her than you're good enough for him."  
Videl smiled, "I see."  
Sora smiled, "You should get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be long."  
Videl nodded and went into the palace to her rooms.  
Sora looked up to the starry sky and heaved a sigh before going inside herself.  
As she came to her families rooms a sharp pain shot through her chest, her breath leaving her chest sharply. She coughed, causing the pain to pass.  
"What the hell?"  
She brushed the thought aside and went into the rooms to find Piccolo had already put the children to bed and was now leaning against the door frame overlooking the garden in just his purple pants.  
She walked up to him and placed her hands on his left arm, "What is it love?"  
He looked down at her and drew her into his arms, "Just thinking."  
Sora rested her head on his chest, "We need to have faith in the boys."  
"Hmmm."  
"I wish my ability to foresee this fight had come but lately I haven't felt much."  
Piccolo hugged her tightly.  
They watched a breeze swim through the garden.  
She pushed away from him and took his hand, leading him to their bedroom, "We need to rest."  
He followed her and before long they had fallen into a restless sleep.

Piccolo woke before sunrise the next morning but didn't leave the bed he shared with Sora, instead watching her softly slumber.  
Sora smiled as she felt his gentle caress across her thoughts. She sighed, opening her eyes, "Hey."  
"Hey to you," he smiled. He hugged her close, burying his nose into her thick hair.  
After a short time Piccolo rolled from bed, "We should get the boys ready."  
Sora groaned but got up as well to get the children ready for their training.  
The day was filled with the calls of "Fu...sion...ha' s."  
As everyone waited Bulma, ChiChi, Roshi and Sora played cards.  
"So you think the boys will get any stronger," Krillin asked, setting some cards in the discard pile.  
"Not really sure," Sora replied. " I'm curious to see how their personalities will change."  
"I wonder what they'll look like," Bulma said, also discarding.  
"I don't know about Goten and Trunks but Kia and Arion are identical twins so I doubt their looks will change," Sora replied trying to use Roshi' s glasses to see the reflection of his cards.  
"What about a name, " ChiChi said.  
Krillin snickered, "They only have thirty minutes so I doubt they really need to worry about a name."  
Sora rolled her eyes as she threw a couple cards onto the pile.  
Their game and thoughts were interrupted by Yamcha, "Hey guys, it's time."  
They then gathered around the front of the palace.  
Sora stood next to Piccolo, "So it's really time?"  
He nodded, not taking his eyes off the boys.  
"Alright let's get to it. Take up your places." Piccolo growled.  
The four boys started their dance but Piccolo tensed as a blinding light and high energy pushed everyone back.  
When the light dispersed the group looked in shock to find not four boys but two.  
Sora slowly walked up to her now single child.  
He had his usual namekian features but to her shock he was emaciated and shaking uncontrollably. His hair hung long and wild to his waist. His frail frame was covered by a black vest trimmed with white satin. The sash at his waist was dark red. The baggy pants he wore were a white cotton and he wore a pair of white loafers.  
Piccolo scolded the pudgy Trunks/Goten fusion for their failure so Sora took the opportunity to speak to the boy.  
"You are neither Kai nor Arion."  
The boy jittered and seized as he tried to shake his head. When he spoke, his voice weezed and cracked as he gasped, "Kar...ion."  
Sora grinned, "Karion."  
The boy nodded, shaking as he broke into a fit of coughing.  
"And you two," Piccolo's voice boomed when he got to them. "Kia and Arion your fingers weren't touching. All of you need to separate and do the fusion again."  
"We don't know how," Goten weezed.  
Piccolo blushed and coughed, "Well, um, yes, Goku never covered that so we will just have to wait.  
As they all waited for the fusion to end Vega and Rei looked their brother over. Vega pulled on his clothing to examine the cloth while Rei looked into his face, repeatedly smacking his cheek and giggling when he flinched.  
Another flash engulfed the two boys again revealing the four boys.  
"Alright," Piccolo called. "Lets do the fusion again."  
The boys nodded and began their dance.  
Again there was a great burst of light and energy only this time there stood a thin, sickly Gotenks and a strong, healthy Karion.  
Sora watched her fused son flexed his fingers and arms, the pink patches at his biceps swelled and flexed. The boy then went to fury of kicks and punches that were faster than sight.  
Karion looked at his clawed fingers and smiled. He then looked to his father then to his mother and sisters and before anyone could react he took to the air and vanished over the edge of the Lookout.  
"Kai, Arion stop," Piccolo yelled.  
Sora snickered, "It's Karion love and I'll go after him."  
She handed Rei to him and took off after the runaway. As she free fell she transformed into her super saiyan state and shot off in the direction she felt the boy had gone which also happened to be the same direction Buu was.  
"Damn he's fast," she snickered.  
She caught up just as they reached the city Buu had begun to terrorize.  
"Karion," she called.  
The boy looked back at her, "Mother..." His voice echoed both boys.  
"So how do you want to do this?"  
A nearby building exploded.  
"For now all I can think of is to go head on...get a feel for the fight," he replied.  
Sora nodded as her body switched to fight mode.  
They followed the sound of screams coming from a crumbling apartment building to find Buu had cornered a young mother and her child, his high pitched laugh sending chills down Sora's spine.  
Karion forcefully kicked Buu over the side of the head, sending him flying several blocks away.  
Sora yanked the woman to her feet and pushed her into motion, "Run, get out of here and don't look back...just run."  
The woman ran wide-eyed, her child clutched tightly to her.  
The building that Buu had gone through exploded. He let out a shriek as he started walking at them. "You hurt Buu."  
"You ready," Sora asked, her limbs shaking in anticipation.  
Karion smiled and nodded.


	44. Chapter 44

Before Buu reached the two Karion and Sora were already pulverizing him.  
Sora went in low, knocking the blob off his feet while Karion came in high, knocking Buu across the side of the head. The force making him spin like a pinwheel.  
The two then came around and kicked Buu in the gut, sending him spinning into several buildings.  
They powered up and chased after him only to find he was back on his feet.  
"Damn," Sora said as she and her son flew into punches and kicks.  
After several landing Sora's chest caught, the agony causing her breath to catch. As she grabbed her chest, Buu grabbed her and drew her in, this caused Karion to punch her in the stomach. Sora grunted as Buu grabbed her arm and proceeded to beat her off the ground from right to left. Karion tried to grab for her but the pink menace grabbed him around the throat, squeezing mercilessly.  
Buu brought him close to his face, sneering, "You one I wait for? You weak."  
He then head-butted the boy.  
Sora had regained consciousness as her son began to fall. She gathered her strength and kicked up, landing her feet into Buu' s head but he didn't release her, instead he snapped his head back and wrapped both hands around her throat and proceeded to shake her so hard that that she felt her joints pop and snap as darkness crept into her vision. Her fingers bled from her attempts to get him to release her.  
Buu was so intent on his present prey that he had forgotten about the boy who had managed to get away, catching his breath. He looked up to find his mother struggling to breath, her face losing color and blood ran down her nose and corner of her mouth.  
Karion raced up to them trying to pry Buu's hands from her throat but he was growing weak, "Dammit, my time is almost up."  
He watched as his mother stopped struggling, her arms falling to her side.  
Buu grew bored with her and threw her away into a wall of rubble. He then took hold of the boys arm and threw him into to same wall.  
Karion pulled himself up to his mother and found her body still and lifeless. He placed his head over her chest and found her heart had stopped. He shook her, "Mom...mom wake up."  
He proceeded to give her CPR but she still wouldn't respond.  
"Mother please," the boy cried. "Why...why can't I get stronger. WHY AM I STUCK WATCHING EVERYONE MOVE ON AND I'M STUCK BEING SO WEAK!"  
Buu began to laugh, dancing as he sang, "Me done playing, me kill you now."  
Karion growled, his fingers clenching his mother's shirt, "I AM A SAIYAN, I AM A NAMEKIAN SO WHY...WHY CAN'T I PROTECT MY FAMILY?"  
His power rose as he lifted his fists over his head and as he forcefully brought them down to connect with his mother's chest he snapped and his hair turned a fiery orange and his dark eyes became an ocean blue. The surge also sent a charge into Sora's chest making her jump and gasp for air.  
The boy then stood and got in between her and Buu, "We need to get out of here...My time is almost up." He brought his hands before his chest and focused it into a ball of light. He then sent the ball flying at the monster before him. It went into Buu's body. Karion then turned and grabbed Sora and took to the air.  
Once they had gotten a fair distance Karion uttered a few words and behind them an explosion ripped Buu apart.  
A short distance away the fusion ended and the three fell to the ground but Sora used her remaining strength to slow their fall to just a few feet before hitting the ground hard enough to wind them.  
They groaned, breathing heavily. After catching what little breath they could Sora felt a familiar and frantic energy sweep over her thoughts. "Thank you love," she thought.  
It wasn't long until Piccolo landed, "Of all the stupid, self absorbed..."  
"Love...shut up and turn over the sensu beans...we can't move," Sora weezed, pain ripping through her ribs.  
Piccolo growled as he gave each of them a bean.  
A few seconds later the three were standing though it was still painful to do.  
Sora grabbed her son's and brought them into a crushing hug.  
"Mom," the twins cried.  
"You went Super Saiyan...how," she wept.  
"We thought you were dead," Kai cried.  
"We don't want to lose you," Arion replied, also weeping.  
Sora pushed them away and looked them over...they both still had some swelling to their eyes and the bruises that covered them head to toe were beginning to fade. They were also missing a couple of teeth and their cloths were in tatters.  
Piccolo looked down at his boys with a displeased scowl, "The three of you were reckless and stupid. Do you not realize you could have been killed?"  
The boys gritted their teeth as they took their father's words but before Sora could speak up for them Kai spoke up with the same tone, "We did what we thought was right. We're tired of being the weak ones out while we watch everyone else moving on. We are your sons so we should also be strong but we aren't...we're weak. We weren't even strong enough to protect mom."  
Piccolo glared down at them, appearing to contemplate a punishment but before they could react he had the boys in his arms, hugging them tightly, "You boys are stronger then I am."  
He then took to the air, returning his family to their home.

When they returned home Kai and Arion sat with the other children.  
"So what do you think," Trunks asked.  
Kai rotated his right shoulder, "He's going to definitely going to be some work."  
"Yeah but dad said we could handle it," Goten replied.  
Arion looked toward the adults, "I don't see how. It was all we could do to distract him long enough to get away. Even mom had a hard time and she's as strong, if not stronger, than dad."  
The boys nodded.  
"Oh come on guys," Vega said, putting a hand on her brother's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll figure it out but for now you need to get your energy back up. Since you have some time before you can fuse again Mr. Popo made some dinner."  
The boys laughed and bolted to the dining hall.  
After a quick meal Piccolo again herded the boys outside.  
"Alright, we have fixed any problems and it's safe to say we can move forward. You will do the fusion then wait until the time is up and then do it again." He looked at the twins, "You will not take off for a joy ride."  
The boys diverted there eyes away from him, uneasy with their fathers warning.  
"Begin."  
The four began their dance and once it was finished two lean, strong boys stood before the group.  
They flexed and stretched their limbs.  
"This feels pretty good," Gotenks said, his arms snapped as he swung out at Karion.  
Karion never looked up as he caught the boy's fist, "This power is wasted with a time limit."  
Gotenks smiled and punched out with his his other hand but again Karion caught it. He then twisted his wrists and lifted the boy into the air and slammed him onto the ground creating a massive crater.  
Gotenks smiled, not releasing Karion's hands, and with a swift motion he pulled the boy down into his place, shooting himself into the air making the crater deeper.  
"Thats enough," Sora said. "Save it for Buu."  
The two smirked.  
"Gee if we can't test our fusion here then where," Gotenks sarcastically chimed.  
Before a breath could be fully taken, the two disappeared over the Lookout.  
"Wait, stop," Piccolo yelled. "Dammit."  
Sora placed a hand on his arm, "Love please try to relax. They may be young but they have a good head on their shoulders. They will be back."  
Piccolo growled, "How can you possibly be so calm when all of Earth is ridding on this. Lives are on the line."  
Sora smiled, "Will you please relax."

The two arrived in time to prevent Buu from destroying another city.  
"Watch this," Gotenks laughed and ki blasted Buu through the stomach.  
Buu regenerated and turned to his attacker.  
"Over here dumbass," Gotenks laughed.  
"Buu make you dead."  
"I don't think so," Karion replied. "It's time you died."  
"Dont bother wasting your breath brother," Gotenks sneered.  
The two laughed and a moment later their fists were flying.  
Buu was assaulted from all sides and sent flying into an oil tanker along with a energy blast. The resulting explosion blew apart not only the ship but also the ship yard.  
Buu launched from the fireball only to be grabbed by Gotenks and sent spinning into the sea.  
Karion followed up with a massive energy, creating a geyser of sea water.  
"Wow, that was easy," Gotenks laughed. "Thought he was a lot stronger."  
"Don't say that til we know he is dead," Karion replied.  
As if in answer Buu's lower body appeared.  
"Damn," Karion said and prepared for Buu's attack.  
"Boy's make Buu mad," Buu yelled when he regenerated, steam blasting from his body. "You die now."  
Before the boys could react Buu had knocked Gotenks in the face and continued his assault.  
Karion stepped in, kicking Buu in the side of the head, he grabbed Buu's antenna and rocketed them into the sky. He then hefted the blob over his shoulder sending him careening toward the rocks of a nearby shore but just before hitting Buu stopped his descent and rocketed himself back up at him.  
Karion tried to run but Buu grabbed his leg, yanking him back and grabbing his head. The next thing the boy saw were stars as Buu crashed his skull into his.  
"Gack," the boy cried, blood oozing from his nose.  
Buu then grabbed the boys by their legs and flung them across the water into a stone dock.  
"What the hell," Gotenks wheezed.  
Karion tried to move but his body wouldn't obey.  
The two readied for Buu's next attack but it never came as they watched the menace disappear in an eruption of sea water.  
The dock rumbled as the town's militia arrived with their tanks.  
"No, stop," Karion cried.  
"You'll be killed," Gotenks replied.  
The boy's cries went unheard as Buu was engulfed in flames.  
"Stop, run," the boys cried as Buu erupted from the fireball and vaporized everything in a blinding white light.  
Karion forced his body to move and grabbed Gotenks wrist. He thought of home and the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to see the palace before him.  
He let out a heavy breath and collapsed, dragging Gotenks down with him, Sora's cries growing distant.


	45. Chapter 45

The boys woke a few hours later to their mother standing over them, worry and anxiety crossing her face.  
"My boys," she cried, hugging them.  
"Mom," they sighed, returning the hug.  
"You two will be the death of me."  
"We're sorry mom."  
"Don't be but you need to think more. You're both far too intelligent."  
The two pushed away from her and Kai spoke, "We know but this strength is thrilling."  
"Mom teach us to be Super Saiyans. We lasted so much longer when we transformed. Maybe if we fused as Super Saiyans we could stand a chance," Arion chimed in.  
"Boys we have tried to trigger that part of you, it just isn't there."  
Arion shook his head, "Because we had no reason to trigger it. Mom we can do it but we need you to help us."  
Sora bit her lip, looking between them. She sighed, "Fine but we only have a day."  
The twins smiled, "Does that mean..." Kia smiled.  
"Go get dressed, hurry."  
They jumped up and raced to their destination.  
As they left the palace Sora called to Mr. Popo, "Is the room of spirit and time still stocked."  
Piccolo looked up from Trunks and Goten. "What are you doing?"  
"Give me a few minute and I shall have it done," Mr. Popo replied and went to gather supplies.  
"Thank you Mr. Popo," Sora replied. She turned to Piccolo, "The boys have an idea so I'm going to run with it."  
"But that place isn't meant for children."  
She scratched the back of her head, "I know but they want to give Super Saiyan another try."  
"Really?"  
She nodded, "They were able to do it as a fusion, maybe with some more rigorous training then maybe it can be done."  
Mr. Popo returned a short time later, "Miss Sora the room is ready."  
"Thank you so very much," Sora smiled.  
She turned back to Piccolo, "We will be back tomorrow. I'll make sure they continue training with the fusion."  
He nodded, "Alright but be careful." He then drew her close and kissed her.  
The boys also said their goodbyes.  
"Man you suck," Trunks said. "Dad said he went in and said it was messed up because it messes with your head."  
"Yeah, big brother went in and he said it was a totally different feeling than anywhere he had ever been," Goten chimed.  
"Really," Kia replied, smirking.  
"Don't even," Vega said. "You're going in to train, not explore. Dende told me that place is dangerous and to be used only in emergency."  
"Relax," Arion replied. "We know what needs done."  
"Boys," Piccolo called.  
"Comming."  
They ran up to their parents who stood in front of the hall leading to the chamber.  
Piccolo put a hand on their heads, jostling their hair, "I know I don't have to tell you to listen to your mother. I'm proud of you for taking this step on your own but listen closely, this room will act on your very nightmares. Do not, please, do not wander off or you will be trapped forever."  
The boys gulped and nodded, "Yes father."  
He nodded then looked to his wife, "Are you sure you don't want me to take them?"  
Sora drew him close, kissing him, "No love. You need to focus on Trunks and Goten. We will be fine."  
Piccolo growled but nodded, "Good luck and be careful."  
Sora nodded and directed the boys through the door.  
Upon closing the door behind them the atmosphere changed and grew heavy.  
"Wow," the boys called.  
Sora looked out over the vast expanse and a chill went up her spine as she remembered her last visit when she had to remember her torment upon her late mate's death at the hands of Dodoria. All so she could become stronger so that she could protect her brother and new home.  
"Tora," the name left her lips for the first time in nearly 40 years. She placed a hand to her forehead, touching the blood stained headband.  
Arion noticed his mother's distress, "Mom you ok?"  
Sora snapped from her memories, shaking her head.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Alright before we get started there are a few things we need to discuss.  
The boys listened intently.  
"This place is very different from any place you had visited before. Your body feels differently and even your breathing has changed. It is because you are on a different plane of existence from that of Earth. There are two very important rules to follow while you are here. 1: go anywhere you please but always keep this spot in sight. If you do not then you will wonder lost and 2:do not destroy this spot. Again you will be lost with no way home. We will be here for one day on the outside but from in here it will be one year. At any given time the atmosphere will change from the coldest you could ever think to feel to the hottest heat of hell. We are going to train until we can find your triggers and see if you have the ability to transform on your own or if you can grow stronger. We will also be doing the same with the fusion dance."  
The boys solemnly nodded.  
"Alright, any questions?"  
Kia spoke, "How will we know our trigger."  
Sora walked out into the open space. The air began to shift and crack as she began to power up.  
"Your Uncle Goku was the first Saiyan in a millennium to achieve the power." The familiar call rose in her, fighting and clawing. She harnessed it back, her hair growing light and her eyes shifting to red. "Next came Vegeta and then Gohan and now it is a toy in the hands of Goten and Trunks. Goku told me the powers come from a need, not a desire."  
She cried out, the power surging from her as her hair turned gold and her eyes became emeralds.  
Boys were blown off their feet.  
"My need was because your father was in danger and I failed to protect him."  
The boys stood in awe as their mother powered down with a breath.  
"The power comes from a need, not a desire," Arion repeated.  
Sora nodded, "Meaning that you can be as strong as you can be but to become stronger you need something to push you further."  
The boys grew serious and joined her outside of the chamber entrance.  
She smiled, "For now I want you to maneuver, get used to the basic push and pull of the room."  
She watched them warm up and joined them.


	46. Chapter 46

After only 2 months the boys were able to switch their transformation on and off like a switch.  
"Good," Sora said after some sparing. "You have come a long way now we are going to go further. Go as high as you can then use your triggers to go further."  
The boys nodded and with a yell they raised their Ki. Upon hitting their limit, their fiery Orange hair stood at sharper angles and their light blue eyes shown like crystal pools, imagining that Buu had found their hiding place and had slaughtered everyone while they could do nothing but watch.  
"Good now hold it. I want you to stay at this point. This will make it easier to ascend."  
Beads of sweat glistened off their faces but they did as they were told.  
The boys did this for another few months.  
"Alright boys this is going to be tricky, Kai bring your power down to match your brothers."  
Kia nodded and struggled to match Arion.  
Once he had succeeded in matching powers with his brother Sora nodded, "Good now you will do the fusion dance."  
The twins took a few steps apart and got into place and began their dance, "Fu...sion...ha."  
A light engulfed them and before Sora stood a Super Saiyan Karion.  
"Finally," the boy said as he flexed his fingers.  
Sora smiled, "Alright now you are going to do this off and on until it feels completely natural. Also..."  
She lashed out so fast the boy didn't have time to block and was sent flying.  
For the remainder of the time they continued until the day arrived and they readied to leave the chamber.  
Sora was anxious to see Piccolo and find out how Gotenks had progressed.  
"I hope we can stand a chance now," Arion said, picking up blankets off the floor.  
Kai smiled, "All we can do is our best and hope but you gotta admit we are a lot stronger than before."  
Sora walked into the living area and smiled, "You boys along with Trunks and Goten will do splendidly. Just remember to focus on the duties that are given to you."  
She looked around and nodded. Other than a few scorch marks, everything was as it had been when they entered.  
After her approval she and the twins walked out of the door to be tackled by Vega, Piccolo and Rei.  
Sora laughed as Piccolo drew her close and covered her in passionate kisses.  
"Love I've only been gone a day," Sora gasped when he released her.  
"It was an eternity to me," he whisper huskily, making her go limp legged against him.  
The family walked from the chamber to be greeted by the others.  
"So how'd it go," Krillin asked.  
"You do feel stronger," Yamcha replied.  
Sora stepped away from her husband and began to power up.  
With ease her hair turned golden and her eyes switched to emerald and with a cry she surpassed this state to ascend to the next level causing lightning to crackle around her.  
"Kia, Arion, what about you," Trunks cried excitedly.  
The twins smiled and began to power up. Lightning poured across the Lookout as their hair turned fiery Orange and their eyes changed to ocean blue.  
They stopped momentarily to look to their mother who nodded in approval and it was as though the gods loosed hell on the Lookout as the twins stepped up to stage two.  
The lookout rocked with the three Saiyans power.  
Sora powered down as she called to the boys, "Alright time for fusion."  
They nodded and began their dance, the ending result sending nearly everyone backwards.  
"Oh wow," everyone cried.  
Piccolo looked the boy over, "His hair and eyes are different."  
Sora nodded, "It's because their Namekian blood has become dormant. They had a hard time reaching the Super Saiyan form because they just don't have the ability to feel anger or hate. Also since they were born without tails their Oozoru can't hold out for long. It took a couple of months to go Super Saiyan stage one and another 3 months to reach stage 2. Everything you see is strictly them as compared to the other halflings who turned it into a toy. In the fused state this transformation is easier to hold onto because of the extra power boost."  
"I see," he replied, smiling proudly.  
Krillin and Yamcha stepped up to them, "Ok so they were able to transform and hold it," Krillin said. "But what makes it any different from last time?"  
Sora smirked, "You can test them if you please but I do believe we now stand some chance now."  
They watched as Trunks and Goten also transformed and fused then went to sparring the other boy.  
Sora grew serious as she looked up to Piccolo, "Anything new with Buu?"  
He shook his head, "It appears Satan has moved in with him and for the most part it's been quiet."  
"I see," she replied. "Is everything in order then for us to begin?"  
Piccolo nodded, "Yes but you and the boys should take some time to readjust."  
As if to agree with him a growl rumbled through the lookout as Karion and Sora blushed, holding their stomachs.  
Piccolo hid his snicker in a low growl.  
Mr Popo had anticipated this and came from the dinning hall calling for lunch.  
Their meals had barely begun when Dende had raced inside, "Piccolo, Sora you need to come see this, quick."

When they got outside they were hit with a feeling of dread.  
"What the hell's going on," Piccolo yelled as they raced to the edge.  
"I don't know," Dende said."Two men tried to kill Buu and they shot the dog and Satan. He just started going nuts and expelled all that smoke."  
"Piccolo," Sora said, placing her hand on his arm.  
She closed her eyes when he embraced her and nested her thoughts with his.  
To their horror, another Buu appeared out of the smoke only this one was grey and sickly.  
They watched in shock as the new Buu eliminated his attackers, wiping them from existence.  
He then attacked the original resulting in the pink blob being turned into a chocolate bar.  
Again smoke encased the monster and their hearts sank further when the smoke cleared and an immense power emerged from a healthier, stronger Buu.  
Sora  
was thrown from Piccolo's thoughts as the new monster let out a shriek, leveling the area.  
She stood, dazed by what had just happened.  
"What's going on," Krillin asked.  
Piccolo swore, "He transformed. His body is now more suited to fighting."  
"What," the older man replied, "It can't be the bad. Sora and the boys can handle it."  
Dende grew worried as he looked back at the others who were now leaving the dining hall.  
Sora shook her head, "I don't thinks so Krillin."  
Piccolo jumped back, "Here he comes. He found us."  
Piccolo maneuvered Sora behind him as the others came out to find out what was going on.  
The new Buu landed softly on the platform and looked around before laying eyes on Piccolo, "Bring."  
"What?"  
"Bring," Buu shrieked causing everyone to cover their ears.  
"Bring what," Piccolo yelled, fear creeping into his voice. "I don't understand what you want."  
Buu lulled his head onto his left shoulder, eyeing Sora.  
Piccolo tightened his grip on her.  
"The ones who'll fight me. I was promised they would come and fight me. I have come to kill them. They are here, this place has many people with lots of power."  
"What's going on guys," Bulma asked.  
Sora cried out to them, "Go back inside, it isn't safe."  
Buu twitched and smiled.  
"Yes," Piccolo replied. "They are here but they are resting. They still have some time they are to meet you."  
"No," Buu said as he moved his head from his chest to his back making it crack and pop. "I will kill them now."  
"Please," Piccolo countered, "just a bit longer. They aren't up to full power yet. I'm sure you would rather fight a strong opponent."  
"No, no more waiting."  
Sora touched Piccolo's arm, "Forgive me love," she thought then turned to Buu, "All we ask is to give us a few more hours." She took a deep breath, her voice beginning to crack, "Besides there are still plenty of people on the planet who are still alive."  
Piccolo tensed at her plea as she clenched his hand, tears coming to her eyes.  
Buu cocked his head to the right and smiled, he then walked to the edge of the Lookout and began to walk the perimeter.  
After returning to his place in front of them he raised his arm over his head and released a ki blast into the sky which then split into billions of smaller streams that rocketed to the planet below.  
Sora collapsed, cupping her mouth in her hand trying not to heave as tears streamed down her face.  
Dende cried out as the planet went silent.  
As soon as the assault began it ended and Buu sneered, "All dead, I fight now. Bring them here now."  
Piccolo growled as sweat beaded his face. He held a trembling Sora close, "Ok fine, I'll go get them. Just give me some time to wake them. One hour is all I ask."  
Buu grimaced, "How long is an hour?"  
Piccolo released Sora and created an hour glass, placing it on the ground, "when all the sand has gone from the top and filled the bottom."  
Buu clenched his teeth, growling, "No."  
Piccolo smirked, "Satan's daughter also wishes you to wait." He pointed to Videl who was standing with Chi Chi and Bulma.  
It appeared as though Buu was having some kind of internal conflict but he resigned, "Fine very well but when time is up I will kill everyone including Satan's child."  
Buu crouched to watch the sand hiss through the glass as Piccolo took Sora back to the others.  
"What have I done," Sora wept.  
He shook his head, holding her close, "They can be brought back."  
"What now," Krillin asked.  
"Go wake the boys," Piccolo replied. "Send Trunks and Goten to the Chamber of Spirit and Time. They will at least get 15 days to prepare."  
"Why can't they fight now?"  
Piccolo hmmphed, "Haven't you figured it out? No matter how good they get with the fusion they still don't stand a chance."  
Krillin nodded and went after the boys, "What about your boys?"  
"Send them out to me."  
A short time later Krillin returned with his charges.  
"Dad what's going on," Kai asked.  
"Listen boys, Buu has wiped out Earth's population. You and your mother are our second line if Gotenks fails. I've managed to spare you some time."  
The three nodded.  
"This won't be easy but you need to stay focused."  
"We won't let you down dad," Kai smiled.  
He rustled his son's hair, "I know you won't son."  
"Hey what's Aunt ChiChi doing," Arion asked.  
"What?"  
They watched as ChiChi walked up to Buu and slapped him.  
"Sister no," Sora cried but it was too late. Buu had transformed the woman into an egg and stepped on it.  
"No," Sora cried.  
"Sora stop," Piccolo said, grabbing her. "Don't forget she can be brought back."  
Sora felt her power surge but she suppressed it.


	47. Chapter 47

Videl walked up to Piccolo, "Um excuse me, sir?"  
Piccolo looked down at her, "What is it?"  
The girl figeted under his gaze, "Well I'm just asking. You mentioned my father, why?"  
Piccolo hmphed, "It's strange, Satan is the only human who received Buu's trust in his past form. While we were trying to figure out a way to fight him, your father was befriending him."  
Piccolo smirked, "When Buu just killed off Earth's populace Satan is the only one remaining. Your father may be a fraud when it comes to fighting but he has the heart of a true champion."  
Piccolo grabbed Videl, yanking her behind him as Buu let out a wail, shattering the hour glass, "No more waiting."  
"Wait, it's barely been 30 minutes," Piccolo said, throwing his other hand in front of him. "Just a bit longer."  
The monster blasted a hole at Piccolo's feet which then ripped through the bottom of the lookout.  
"I don't want to," he sneered. "I fight now."  
Again the monster shrieked, "COME OUT, I KILL YOU NOW."  
Buu's energy sent Piccolo and Videl skidding back.  
Piccolo growled, "Fine, I'll take you."  
The two walked into the palace as Piccolo took them through the longest route.  
"Why is Piccolo taking him to the Room of Spirit and Time," Yamcha asked.  
"The room exists on a different plane then us," Dende said.  
Sora nodded, "Piccolo told me that if Gotenks fails then he intends on destroying the entrance trapping them."  
"What about Trunks and Goten," Bulma cried.  
"You needn't worry," Dende replied, hugging Vega, "They can be brought back with the Dragon Balls."  
"But why take the long way," Yamcha asked.  
"You can be so dense," Sora growled, "He wants to give the boys as much time as possible. Remember, 1 minute here is equal to 6 hours there."  
Sora's heart raced, "Love please be careful."  
She felt a gentle wave wash over her as Piccolo mentally embraced her.  
She then got everyone set in case Buu got free, "Bulma, do you still have your capsule plane?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"We're going to need it if Piccolo's plan fails and we need to evacuate." She looked to Dende, "You are our number one priority. You are above our lives so you will be the first to leave."  
"But Sora," the teen cried.  
"But nothing, you will do as you are told."  
"Mom is right," Vega replied, placing her hand on his arm. "You're too important."  
"Vega."  
No sooner had the conversation ended the Lookout shook and smoke began to roll from the chamber entrance.  
"Piccolo," Sora breathed.  
"What happened," everyone cried.  
Sora shook her head, "The boys have failed." She turned to Bulma when a blast erupted from the center of the Lookout and a pink slime oozed from the hole.  
"Dammit, Kai, Arion, fuse now!"  
By the time the dance had ended and Sora had gone Super Saiyan, Buu had reformed.  
"You bastard," Sora cried, lunging at the pink psycho. She swung out at him but he melted out of the way. She tried to turn but a flash of light engulfed her and her body grew stiff as everything went dark.  
Karion also went in for the attack but before he reached Buu, he too followed his mother's fate.  
He had enough time to yell out, "Vega take everyone and run, protect Dende." But as with Sora and Karion, everyone else was also transformed into candy except the sisters.  
Vega had run into the palace and hid behind the throne. She held her sister close, weeping. "Mom, dad, Kai, Arion."  
The screams subsided and Vega looked around, listening. Everything glowed a crystalline white.  
"What?"  
The toddler in her arms was limp and unresponsive but her crystal that she had received from the Namakians glowed softly.  
"Rei, are you protecting us?"  
The little girls eye brows twitched in response.  
"I see. Thank you little sister."  
She heard foot steps come into the throne room and Buu's voice happily sang, "Such sweet candies. I need more."  
Vega remained in her hiding place behind the great tapestry of the previous Kami standing over the earth, remaining as quiet as possible as Buu returned outside.  
The ground shook again and two familiar ki appeared.  
"Dad," Vega whispered, making her way through the palace and peeking around a corner to see her father and a powered up Gotenks emerge from a similar hole at the center of the Lookout.  
The two spotted Buu not far off.  
Piccolo looked around, "Where is everyone?"  
Buu smirked, "Right here." He rubbed his stomach.  
Piccolo's heart sank, "What?!" He reached out, frantically scanning every inch of the Lookout but found only emptiness and silence. "No!"  
Gotenks attacked, his speed and power throwing Buu off guard.  
Vega used this chance and ran from her hiding place, "Dad..."  
As she ran the palace exploded behind her, sending them flying.  
Piccolo caught them and held them tightly, relief washing over him.  
"Are you two ok?"  
Vega's eyes were wet with tears, "Dad they're all gone. Mom, the boys, everyone."  
"How did you get away?"  
"We hid behind the throne and Rei put up a shield."  
Piccolo took the toddler and upon sensing her father awoke and dissipated her barrier.  
Buu let loose and after turning himself into a wrecking ball, destroyed the remains of the Lookout.

Piccolo drew the girls close as they watched their home crumble to the earth below.  
Gotenks encased Buu in a yellow ball and shot it at Piccolo who then volleyed it into the air so Gotenks could spike it into the ground, creating a massive crater.  
No sooner had Buu made his crash landing, he sent a massive Ki blast up at the boy who was barely able to dodge it.  
Vega screamed, burying her face into her father's chest.  
"Dammit," he growled. "If that had been pointed at the planet it would have been wiped out."  
Gotenks wasted no time sending back a barrage of ki blasts back at the monster.  
"Dammit."  
Vega yelled at the boy, "Stop it you idiot, you'll destroy the planet."  
Gotenks growled back at her, annoyed that she had stopped his fun, "Yeah, so. It's not like there's anyone left. They're all dead."  
Vega's temper flared, making Piccolo almost smile, "You dimwit, it's the Dragon Balls. If Dende managed to escape like us, and a single one is destroyed then we are really screwed."  
"Oh, yeah," Gotenks replied.  
Vega gritted her teeth, "After this is over I'm beating him over the head."  
A few yards away Buu flew out of the ground, dusty but unscathed and before anyone could act the pink terror had torpedoed himself at the boy, sending him flying into the buildings of a nearby city.  
"Damn idiot, he left himself open," Piccolo said as the three went after them.  
When they reached the city they found the two swapping mouth blasts then fists.  
"Dad," Vega cried. "The fusion is up."  
Sure enough the boy reverted back to his normal state and then separated.  
Piccolo nodded, "Listen to me Vega, take your sister and get away. We aren't far from Capsule Corp. Take a plane and get off the planet if you have to."  
"Dad!"  
"Do as you are told," Piccolo replied and kissed their heads.  
Vega nodded, taking her sister but as they were getting ready to leave an unfamiliar energy appeared.  
Piccolo quickly searched out for it but everyone he thought of that could register so high was dead.  
Goten cried out, "It's big brother."  
Piccolo's heart stopped as Gohan landed before him.  
"Hey Piccolo," the teen smiled.  
"I didn't recognize you," the namek smiled, "Your power is different."  
Gohan nodded, "I got a power boost from elder Kai."  
He looked around, "Where is everyone?"  
"Gone," Piccolo replied solemnly, thinking of his family's demise.  
"He got mom and Dende too," Goten cried.  
Vega shook her head, "No, Dende has to be alive. You're wrong."  
Buu smirked, rubbing his stomach, "They were delicious."  
Gohan sneered as he looked at Buu, "Alright, I'll take care of it."  
"Are you sure?"  
The youth merely walked away and after just a few words Buu was sent flying, the right side of his face caved in.  
The power Gohan expelled made Piccolo uneasy. He didn't like that this was no longer his gentle friend.  
The five watched as Gohan unleashed a furry of kicks and punches, many of which Buu could neither block nor dodge.  
After his beating Buu sneered, his smirk sent a dark wave over everything and Piccolo felt the wind get knocked out of him while Gohan grabbed him around the waist and took off into the air as a white explosion leveled the battlefield.  
"I can't believe he blew himself up like that," Trunks said as they landed a few paces from the destruction.  
"Is he gone, is it over," Vega asked.  
Gohan looked out over the scorched earth, "No, he's alive. He's waiting, maybe even resetting."  
"Why would he do it," Piccolo said, taking Rei from Vega.  
Gohan shook his head, "I don't know but it can't be good."  
He looked to Trunks, "Where is the radar?"  
"I gave it to Piccolo."  
The man nodded, taking it from his belt, "I have it but it won't do us much good if Dende is dead."  
Vega snapped back, "He isn't dead."  
Gohan smiled, "She's right, he is alive. He's just suppressing his ki."  
Vega's eyes grew when she felt it too and before anyone could stop her she took off after the boy.  
As they followed they found Satan roaming the desert, ready to collapse.  
"I can't believe he's still alive," Trunks said. "We should just leave him."  
Piccolo shook his head, "It's because of him that the planet wasn't destroyed right away." He then flew in and plucked the human from the ground while Goten grabbed the pup.  
They all then continued to follow Dende's ki.  
They soon found him in a rocky out crop.  
"Hey," the teen cried. "Down here."  
Vega was the first to meet him, nearly tackling him to the ground.  
"Dende," she cried, hugging him tightly.  
"Thank the gods," he whispered, also hugging her and smiling with relief.  
The others landed nearby.  
"How did you survive," Piccolo asked.  
Dende frowned, "Mr. Popo said I was too important and threw me off the platform."  
He looked down at Vega, "How ever did you survive?"  
Vega continued to weep into his robes, holding them tightly, "We hid in the throne room and Rei protected us in a barrier."  
He held her tighter, assuring her all was safe.  
As they spoke a familiar energy appeared.  
"He's already reformed," Piccolo growled.  
"What do we do now," Vega asked, tightening her grip on Dende.  
"Stay here and don't interfere," Gohan replied and took off.  
Buu also came into to view, calling out to Goten and Trunks.  
"Don't go," Vega said. "Something isn't right."  
The two ignored her and fused, walking out to meet with Gohan.  
As the boy began to shoot off his mouth Vega cried out, "Behind you, look out."  
A pink blob encased the boy, his fight futile as the mass then fused to Buu.  
"Daddy, no," Vega cried at a mass also went after Piccolo.  
Dende caught Rei as Piccolo vanished and the goo shot off to return to its host.  
Vega sobbed against the boy, "They're gone. All gone."  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the fighters, "We have to get away. As far as we can, now."  
Vega felt numb as she tripped and fell over the rocks.


	48. Chapter 48

They found Satan cowering amongst the rocks as the ground shook and exploded as Gohan and Buu continued their fight.  
Dende gave the infant to Satan and turned to Vega, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Vega listen, everything will be ok."  
Tears stained her face as she shook her head, "No it won't. Everyone is gone and Gohan can barely hold him off. We are as good as dead."  
He took her hands in his, "Do you trust me?"  
She blushed, nodding.  
He smiled, "Then have faith and trust that we will get through this. We may only be healers but we are also guardians and protectors."  
Vega took a deep breath, feeling Dende place his forehead against hers, feeling his comfort wash over her.  
The two created a barrier, Satan watching in awe.  
As if in answer of their prayers, Buu was distracted by being cut in half by a distructo disc.  
They searched for its origins and found a relived Goku but yet again Buu was one step ahead, absorbing Gohan.  
"Damn you," Vega cried and flew at Buu. When she was inches from his face she fired an attack into his face, scorching it.  
He grabbed her around the neck, squeezing.  
"Vega, no," Dende cried.  
She clawed at his hands but with her hands were burned and blistered.  
"Stupid little whelp," Buu sneered. "Not even worth my time."  
The back of Buu's head exploded as the girl disappeared and reappeared in Vegeta's arms.  
"Foolish girl," the man said, looking down at her. He then looked at Dende, "Come get her."  
He didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed the girl and shot back to their hiding place, healing her.  
She jolted, gasping for breath.  
He gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly, "You idiot, you almost died."  
"I'm sorry Den," she replied. "I just reacted."  
He smiled, "I'm beginning to see why your mother drives brother insane. You're a healer and yet you can't help but jump into the fray. A fight is a fight to you."  
They watched as Goku and Vegeta fused and fought, their hearts skipping as the new fighter was turned into a candy drop but moments later he was turned back because Buu couldn't handle him.  
"They're amazing," Vega said as Vegito impaled Buu.  
"I don't know how they were able to return," Dende said, "but it seems we now have a chance."  
After saying this their hearts sank as they watched Buu absorb Vegito.  
"Not good," Dende said.  
"Wait, something's wrong," Vega said. "He isn't changing like with the others."  
Dende nodded, "You're right."  
Suddenly Buu looked pained and he began to revert back to his former self.  
"What's going on," Dende said and watched as everyone materialized. "Alright, they freed everyone."  
His smile was erased from his face as Vega still looked solemn, "Yeah but Buu isn't any weaker. In fact he seems to be growing stronger."  
"You're right."  
They watched the menace change shape and their hearts gave a stutter as this new form gave off even more dark power.  
Buu sent an energy blast toward the planet but Vegeta intervened and sent it flying into the sky.  
Buu sneered and again sent another, much larger blast.  
Dende grabbed Vega and held her close, waiting for the inevitable but their bodies were jerked from their feet and the wind howled around them. They landed haphazardly on the hard ground.  
They looked around to find they had come to land in a rolling meadow being greeted by a similar man to the Shin they had met at the tournament only his looks compared nothing to the young Kai.  
They all gathered around a glowing orb to find nothing but stars and empty space reflected in it.  
Vega collapsed, "It's gone. Everything is gone."  
"Afraid so young one," the old man replied.  
Vegeta's voice rang out, "Kakarotte you idiot. You saved the life of that useless human over the lives of our son's and now our only way to fix this has been destroyed."  
Dende hung his head as Vegeta and Goku argued. Vega gently took his hand to comfort him.  
"Yeah but Dende can just make more," Goku countered.  
"We don't have time for that you idiot," Vegeta yelled.  
Vega felt Dende's hand twitch, "That's it," he smiled.  
"What's it," she asked.  
Dende's smile broadened as he began to dance her around the field, laughing.  
"Dende, what's it," Vega blushed.  
Dende laughed, "New Namek. The new elder certainly has new Dragon Balls made. We can go and ask for their help."  
Goku shook his head, "That's a great idea but Namek's too far away for me to teleport and we don't have a ship."  
Dende saddened, "I see."  
Kabitoshin stepped up to them, "I don't know what these Dragon Balls are but I can travel anywhere I please without any trouble.  
The group cheered until they felt a familiar energy reappear and Buu set foot on their refuge.  
The young Kai grabbed everyone and teleported to a safe place while Goku and Vegeta resumed their fight.  
They watched as Vegeta was brought down after a severe beating.  
Then Satan came into view as he taunted the little monster.  
"What is he doing," Vega hissed.  
"If anything he's going to be killed," Dende replied.  
They watched as Buu reared back but his face and body contorted in agony.  
After a bit of coughing and choking, Buu managed to spit out a mass that transformed into his heavy counterpart.  
"What's that about," the old man asked.  
"The original Buu they fought was a friend to Satan," Dende replied. "He was preventing any harm from coming to Satan so it seems he has finally gotten rid of what has held him back."  
They watched as the human was sent flying as Kid Buu shrieked in laughter.  
Kid Buu lined up for another attack but was stopped by a ki blast and attack.  
The group went back to watch Goku's progress but their hearts sank as Goku's power level dropped and he reverted back to his normal state.  
Vegeta's voice boomed in their ears, "Boy if you're listening, answer me now."  
"Yes," Dende replied, "what is it?"  
"Listen carefully," the saiyan continued. "go to Namek and gather the Dragon Balls."  
"Yes, right away," Kaioshin replied and they again teleported.


	49. Chapter 49

They arrived at a large village and were curious to find it's inhabitants already gathered.  
"What's going on," Dende asked.  
"Welcome home brother," Moori called, smiling. "How do you like New Namek? Looks just like Old Namek wouldn't you say?"  
Dende was still confused but he nodded.  
"Dende what's going on," Vega asked, holding onto his robe.  
"Relax," Moori said. "We already know of your crisis so we helped to complete your task."  
At his words seven Namekians stepped forward with their Dragon Balls.  
Dende smiled excitedly, "Oh wow, thank you all."  
Vega smiled as she called out to Vegeta, "Vegeta the Dragon Balls have already been collected for us."  
"Alright, call their Dragon. With the first wish restore the earth. Then with the second wish bring back all non evil persons killed after the tournament."  
"And the third?"  
"Use it as you wish."  
Dende spoke up, "Vegeta, Porunga can't bring everyone back like that. We can only do one at a time."  
Vegeta swore.  
Moori smiled, placing a hand on the boys shoulder, "Don't worry about that. Since the incident with Frieza we have add some extra power."  
Dende smiled, "Vegeta never mind, that wish can be granted."  
Moori prayed and stepped aside, "He's all yours. I assume you still know your native tongue?"  
Dende smiled and took Vega's hand, "Yes but I will need some help."  
Vega blushed, "But Dende I'm not very good."  
Dende smiled at her, "You know enough."  
Moori looked on curiously.  
The two stood before Porunga, their voices synchronized, "Porunga, earth has been destroyed, please restore it."  
"The earth has been restored," the Dragon boomed. "Tell me your second wish."  
Again their voices rang out, "Resurrect everything that died since Babidi arrived on earth except the ones who brought evil."  
The dragon again replied, "This will take some time but it shall be done."  
The two smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.  
While they waited, Moori approached them and held out his hand to Vega, "My name is Moori. What is your name young one? You look like Piccolo's woman and you speak our language flawlessly."  
Vega blushed, taking his hand, "Son Vega. My father is Piccolo and my mother is Sora. Dende taught me most of your language though I have trouble articulating."  
"You could have fooled me," the elder smiled. "Who is the babe in your arms?"  
He held out a finger to the infant who took it and smiled.  
"This is my baby sister, Son Rei. I also have two younger brothers."  
Moori stood in awe, "I see. I do remember some of my brothers returning to inform us that Piccolo had fathered four children. You are such a blessing."  
Vega smiled, "I'm glad they arrived safely."  
Their conversation was cut short by Porunga's booming voice, "Your second wish has been granted."  
Dende smiled, "Vegeta the second wish has been granted."  
"Your final wish please," the dragon said.  
"Uh," Dende said, looking to Vega who shrugged her shoulders.  
He knew what he wanted above anything in his life but he just couldn't bring himself be that selfish so he resolved to stay silent and wait.  
They heard Vegeta's voice ring out, begging everyone to spare their energy.  
Everyone on Namek happily gave theirs but the people of Earth were not so eager.  
It wasn't until Satan stepped in and at his plea the genki dama grew larger than it had ever been but Buu still fought back.  
Vega became frantic, "Dende we have to go back and heal Uncle Goku."  
"Kaioshin," Dende begged, "please take us back."  
The Kai shook his head, "I'm sorry but I'm completely drained."  
"No," Vega cried.  
Dende thought and his eyes set on the Dragon before him.  
"Porunga can you restore the energy of Goku, the one fighting Buu?"  
The dragon smiled, "No problem."  
"Please hurry and restore Goku's energy."  
"It is done. Until next time."  
The dragon vanished in a blinding light and the Dragon Balls shot into the air and scattered.  
Buu was finally destroyed, his body and ki disintegrated.  
Vega shrieked in laughter as Dende spun her and held her close also laughing with relief.  
Once Kaioshin's power returned they readied to return to the Kia planet.  
"Before you leave," Moori said, "May I speak with you Dende?"  
"What is it big brother?"  
Moori smiled, "If you love her boy, you better hold onto her otherwise she won't be there for long."  
Dende blushed, smiling, "I'm going to wait a few more years but I'm praying she will say yes."  
Moori laughed, slapping his back, "That's a boy."  
"Dende, we have to get back," Vega smiled, waving.  
Dende ran back to them, lifting her into his arms making her cry out with laughter and they teleported.  
Upon returning to the Kai planet the two separated and Vega set to healing Vegeta's wounds while Dende healed Goku.  
Vegeta watched her intently, noting many of the features she had that were her mother's but she resembled him far more.  
Their attentions were drawn away as Satan found Buu in a heap of rocks.  
Vegeta grabbed Vega and drew her behind him.  
"Please help him," Satan cried.  
"Oh I'll help him alright," Vegeta said, getting ready to blast the former monster. "Into the afterlife."  
Satan sprawled out over the pink blob, "No please don't. He was only bad cuz he was being controlled by the bad Buu."  
"And if he isn't destroyed now we won't stand a chance," Vegeta growled.  
Goku stepped in front of him, "Vega, Dende go ahead and heal him."  
"What, Kakarotte are you insane?"  
Goku smiled, "Don't forget Vegeta, those two helped us out a lot. If it wasn't for them then we'd be dead right now. Besides, we'll be training so we won't be caught off guard."  
Kaioshin spoke as the two set to work healing, " That may be true but the people of Earth won't be so forgiving."  
"Yeah, I figured so I figured after a few months we'll just erase their memories of him so for the time being we keep him hidden."


	50. Chapter 50

Sora and the twins were about to take off from the Lookout when Piccolo caught her as he flew up to the platform.  
He held her tightly, kissing her hungrily, "Thank god you're ok."  
The boys jumped onto him, "Dad!"  
"My boys," he smiled, drawing them into a tight hug with their mother.  
Sora pushed away from him, "Where are the girls?"  
He shook his head, "They were with Dende when I was absorbed."  
"We need to find them."  
He nodded but before they could leave a cry rang out from the palace.  
As they spun Sora was nearly knocked off her feet.  
"Mom," Vega cried into her mother's chest.  
"Vega, oh gods thank you," Sora cried, hugging the girl tightly.  
Dende handed a clinging Rei over to her overjoyed father.  
"How did you three get away," Sora cried, finally taking a breath.  
The two explained everything to the parents who listened in shock.

In the blink of an eye 10 years had passed.  
The Earth had grown quiet and calm with the memory of Buu's terror having been completely erased.  
The Earth's guardians had also fallen into a normal, quiet life and even gaining an unstable relationship with the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus and his cheerful companion Whis.  
Sora and Piccolo's family grew into adulthood and began to follow their own lives.  
Vega landed on the platform of the Lookout, exhaustion crossing her face.  
She had grown into the image of her mother. Her waist length long hair was tied in a tight braid down her back. Her dark eyes shown brightly from almond shaped eyes. Her skin was a carmel tone against her white and grey robes much like her teacher Dende.  
"Hey," a voice called from the other side of the courtyard.  
Vega smiled and called back, "Hey to you Dende."  
"You left early this morning. Everything ok," Dende said when he reached her.  
"Yeah, I had some deliveries to make."  
Dende smiled, "Really, how many today? From the sound of your voice you sound exhausted."  
"Five," she sighed, "Two were breech, a set of twins and..." She grew quiet.  
"What is it," he asked, taking her hand.  
She heaved a sigh, "I had a little one not make it."  
Dende hugged her, "I'm sorry."  
"Yeah," she said, hugging him back.  
He searched his thoughts trying to find a way to cheer her up and then he remembered, "Hey isn't your date with Max tonight?"  
She smiled softly, "Yeah."  
He brushed against her thoughts making her smile and sigh softly, "Dende."  
"Don't worry Vega everything will be better."  
She nodded and released from their embrace, walking to the palace.  
"Hey mom," Vega smiled when she saw her mother leave the palace.  
Sora smile, "Hey sweetie, how was your day?"  
"It was ok, I'll tell you later. I have to get ready and go."  
Sora smiled, "Alright but remember he's just a human."  
Vega smiled, going inside.  
Sora looked up the boy at the end of the platform.  
"You hold that staff any harder you're going to break it," she called. "You need to tell her."  
Dende blushed, "I can't...I want her to live a happy life. I don't want her hurt if things don't last between us."  
Sora smiled, "Dende you have loved her forever, she loves you but has the same worry as you but you two were made for each other."  
Dende gave a sad smile and walked inside.  
Sora shook her head as Kai and Arion shot from the palace.  
"Where are you two off to?"  
"Going to Trunks'," Kai said. He now towered over his mother though he didn't reach his father's height. His hair was the only thing that separated his looks from his father which he kept shoulder length and wild. His clothes were something his father didn't care for as he wore loose fitting tee shirts, straight legged jeans and tennis shoes.  
Arion followed close behind, "We're helping Gia set up for her concert." Though his looks matched his brother he chose to have his hair cut short against his head. He also followed his father's desire to dress in his gi though his shirt was left more open, showing his bare chest. His belt was tied tightly about his waist, allowing the ends to flow freely.  
"Alright see you later."  
"Kai, Arion wait up," Rei called, "I'm coming too."  
"Hurry up Rei, we're already late," Kai said.  
Sora smiled as her youngest took off after her brother's.  
She had wild, waist length hair. Her features matched her older sister when she was young. Though she wasn't as strong as her sister and brother's she made up for it with power no one could match but was yet to be brought to its full potential. Her clothing consisted of simple dresses and bare feet. She was the calmer of the four and soft spoken and of few words.  
Sora watched her children disappeared as strong arms snaked themselves around her and pulled her into a strong body. She giggled as Piccolo brushed his nose against her neck, nipping playfully.  
Sora's breath caught as his husky voice purred into her left ear, "The kids will be away all day, shall we enjoy it?"  
Sora smile, "Mmm sounds good to me."  
He lifted her into his arms and the two disappeared into the palace.

Vega waited outside of a coffee shop outside of West City. She checked her watch, "He's late. Hope everything is ok."  
"Hey," a male voice called from up the street.  
Vega smiled, "Hey Max."  
"Sorry I'm late. Baseball ran late."  
"It's ok," Vega smiled.  
The two began to walk up the street toward a restaurant the boy had told her about.  
"So you play baseball?"  
The teen smirked, puffing out his chest, "Yeah, star pitcher."  
Vega smiled, "That's great. Is your team local."  
"Yeah why?"  
"You might know my Uncle. Yamcha?"  
The young man tripped, "You know my coach. Thought you said you were a country girl."  
She shrugged, "I am but I have family from around her. Yamcha is a very close friend of my mother's and her brother."  
He quickly caught his composure and slid his arm over her shoulder, drawing her close and making her cringe, "Well if you're related then maybe you can put in a good word so I can start our big game next week."  
Vega removed herself from his arm, "Sorry but I barely know you and besides if Yamcha feels you aren't ready or good enough then he will let you know."  
An explosion rocked the ground under their feet.  
Vega moved the boy behind her readying for an attack.  
As she searched their surroundings she found the culprit, they were standing in front of the Brief compound, smoke billowing from the back yard.  
Three figures shot into the air followed by a fourth who set off an energy blast at the three.  
A familiar voice shrieked out, "How dare you."  
"Gia it was an accident," another voice tried to reason.  
"Your idiotic joke just fried my amplifiers," Gia shrieked.  
Vega shook her head, "Kai, Arion what did you two do now?"  
Two of the figures flew down to the couple and walked into the light of a nearby street lamp, "Vega?"  
"Yes it's me Kai, now what did you guys do to make Gia yell."  
"It was an accident," Kai said, scratching his head. "Arion was messing with the amplifiers so there would be better sound and I was messing with Trunks and Goten. It was meant to fry Trunks' hair."  
Trunks also came into the light, "I'm sorry guys. She's been trying to please mom since she put a stipulation on our wedding."  
Vega paled, "What?"  
Trunks huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yeah mom and dad told her she needed to prove that she wasn't after the Briefs money and dad just thinks because she's Goku's daughter that she only loves me for my strength."  
"Ouch," Vega flinched. "That's not fair."  
"You're telling me."  
"Hey Vega, who's this," Kai said, pointing to her companion.  
She smiled, "This is Max Fortuna."  
"Ah your date," Trunks smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders making her smile.  
Kai stuck out his hand but instead of returning the gesture the teen backed away.  
"Max, what's wrong?"  
He had grown pale, "What are you?"  
"Max, wait," worry crossing her voice. "They are my brothers Kai and Arion."  
A voice boomed from the house, "Trunks what the hell is going on. Why is Kakarotte's daughter crying."  
"Be right there dad."  
As if breaking from a trance the teen turned and ran up the street, "They're green. They can fly. They're green, flying freaks."  
The group blinked in bewilderment.  
"What was that about," Trunks asked.  
"Not one clue," Kai said.  
Vega snickered, "And another one bites the dust."  
"We're sorry sis," Arion said sadly.  
"Forget it. It's not your fault he was a loser."  
Vegeta walked up to them, "What's going on? What's all the yelling?"  
"We ruined Vega's date," Kai said.  
Vegeta sneered, "Why are you chasing some stupid human. They're weak."  
Vega rolled her eyes, "And yet you married Bulma."  
Vegeta blushed slightly, "You are a Saiyan who should be looking for someone whose strength matches yours. Not chasing after some foolish human. What's wrong with that Namakian boy whose been chasing you since you were a child?"  
It was Vega's turn to blush, "Dende and I are just friends, nothing more. Besides he doesn't like me that way."  
Vegeta snorted, "You're a fool if you can't see something so obvious."  
Vega's temper flared, "You know nothing about me Vegeta. My life is not your concern and I will be with whoever I want."  
Vegeta matched her temper with his own, "No child of mine is going to chase some fool of a human. Show some pride in yourself."  
Vega was taken aback, "What are you talking about Vegeta?"  
"Do you seriously think your half Namek when you look nothing like your brother's and sister?"  
Trunks stepped between the two, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Dad stop it."  
Vega shook her head, shock coming to the surface as her life began to make sense, "Vegeta you really are a crazy fool. I'm going home."  
She turned and took to the sky.  
"What the hell Vegeta," Arion said and the twins took to the sky after their sister.  
Vega arrived home a short time later finding Dende in the courtyard gazing up at the stars.  
He felt her emotions still rolling as they brushed over his thoughts, "Vega what's wrong?"  
She smirked, "Date ended early."  
"Oh, ok. How did it go?"  
She smirked, "Not so good. I thinks I'm just going to stop dating for a while."  
Dende frowned, "I'm so sorry."  
"Vega," Piccolo called from the palace. "You're home early."  
Tears suddenly fell from her eyes as she ran to him, "Dad!"  
Piccolo caught her, hugging her tightly, "Vega what's wrong? What happened?"  
She sobbed uncontrollably against his chest, "I don't care what anyone says. You are my father."  
Sora heard the commotion and raced from the palace. She found Piccolo trying desperately to comfort their daughter.  
"What's going on?"  
"Vega," Piccolo whispered, stoking her hair.  
The twins arrived, racing to their sisters side.  
"Boys what's going on? What happened?"  
Kai growled, "She got dumped by her boyfriend because he didn't care for our skin color and he freaked when he saw us flying."  
Sora shook her head, "That wouldn't have caused this."  
Arion shook his head, "No, it was Vegeta. He said Vega was his, not dad's."  
Piccolo and Sora's hearts sank.  
"He did what," Sora whispered, fury building until her chest hurt.  
"Yeah, I don't get it," Kai replied.  
Vega tightened her grip on her father, "Why would he say I was his?"  
Sora put a hand on the young woman's shoulder, taking a deep breath, "Because it's true sweetie."  
"What?"  
Piccolo hugged the girl tightly, clenching his teeth, "Sweetheart it's true. We wanted to tell you but as time went on it just didn't seem relevant. I raised you, cared for you, shared your joy and fear."  
Sora had tears rolling down her face, "My beautiful daughter, you are a full blooded Saiyan like myself, born here on earth. I'm not proud of what happened the night you were conceived and I ran away, ashamed that I had cheated on your father."  
"So I was a mistake?"  
Sora hugged her, "No love, you healed my heart and gave me the courage to come back home and face what I had done."  
Piccolo made her look at him, "You mean everything to me. I couldn't let you out of my sight when you were born. Vegeta may have provided the means but you are as much mine as your brothers and sister."  
"We had trouble conceiving before and when we finally had you we felt our lives were complete then the twins came and seeing you smile with them. Even Rei gave us a light we so desperately fought for."  
Vega listened quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Piccolo brushed the tears away, "Because it didn't matter. You're mine and that's all that matters. It wouldn't have changed your feelings one way or another. We see now it did."  
Vega wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling, "I'm sorry."  
Her parents smiled, hugging her, "We are the ones who are sorry."  
Sora kissed Vega on the top of her head then walked to the edge of the platform.  
"Where are you going," Piccolo called.  
"To have a word with my dear Prince."


	51. Chapter 51

Sora found Vegeta sitting on a balcony of the Briefs compound stargazing.  
"I figured you would come."  
"You know you are a real piece of work."  
"Why, because I told her the truth?"  
"No, because you hit her when she was vulnerable."  
He snorted, "She should take pride in herself, not whimper over some human."  
"Vegeta she has never pined for any human. She now's they are idiots. Besides what does it matter to you who she is with?"  
"No child of mine is going to show such weakness?"  
"She isn't yours," Sora roared. "You were given 18 years to be a part of her life and instead you were stuck up on your idiotic throne because Kakarot is her uncle."  
Vegeta growled back, "You were the one who kept her from me. By all rites she my heir and should stand next to her brother and sister."  
Sora's chest heaved as it grew painful to breathe.  
"Vega is Piccolo's daughter not yours. She adores all her siblings and she adores all her friends. If you want to be there then fine but you ever over step your boundaries again, don't get mad if the outcome isn't what you want."  
She turned to walk away but her eye sight dimmed and her chest caught.  
"Ve...ta some...gs," she whispered and collapsed.  
"Kana," Vegeta said, catching her.  
He rushed her into the house calling for Bulma.  
"What's going on," Bulma asked, rushing into the room.  
"Somethings wrong with Kana. She collapsed."  
"Take her to the infirmary," she said.  
She then ran to her son's room, "Trunks get up."  
Trunks sat up, Gai stirring next to him, "What's up mom," he said rubbing his eyes.  
"Go to the lookout and get Piccolo. Sora collapsed."  
He nodded and got up to get dressed and then shot outside, leaving a confused Gia to fall back to sleep.  
When he landed on the Lookout platform he found Piccolo waiting up.  
Seeing the boy put him on edge, "Trunks, what are you doing here? Where's Sora?"  
"Piccolo you need to come home with me. Something is wrong with Aunt Sora. She collapsed."  
"What," he said and took off toward the edge. "Tell the kids, I'll meet you there." He then disappeared over the edge.  
Trunks nodded and took off into the palace to wake the others.

Sora regained consciousness, her chest on fire.  
"Hey your awake," Bulma said with a smile.  
Sora removed the oxygen mask she wore, "What happened?"  
"That's what I want to know?"  
Sora sat up, "I was talking to Vegeta about Vega. I went to leave and now I'm here."  
Bulma wrote on a notepad, looking at a monitor, "When Vegeta brought you in you weren't breathing. How are you feeling now."  
Sora rubbed her chest, "My chest is on fire and my head hurts."  
Bulma looked over a strip of paper and then her notes and back to the monitor, "Well so far everything I'm seeing, points to a mild heart attack."  
Sora rolled her eyes, "I don't get sick."  
"Sora have you had any other problems breathing or blacking out?"  
Sora thought back, "I've been having small chest pains for awhile but that's it."  
"How long is awhile?"  
"Ten or eleven years."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, so."  
"Listen will you let me run a few tests and let my doctors look at them."  
Sora rolled her eyes and began to free herself from the monitors, yanking her iv drip from her arm with barely a flinch, "Bulma I'm just getting old. I'm almost 60 for the love of the gods."  
Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder, "Vegeta says that a Saiyans middle age is 80. Don't you want to see it and maybe more?"  
Sora's temper flared, "I am fine. You have no idea what I was exposed to. Maybe my old life is catching up to me."  
"Sora please, I don't want to loose my best friend."  
The older woman glared at her friend and sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"  
"I want scans and blood."  
"What will those tell you that I can't?"  
"The scans will show if there are any obvious problems and the blood work will show me what the scans can't."  
Sora stood in a glass cylinder, a strange energy washing over her.  
"Those are the magnets and radio waves. They're bouncing around your body giving me an in depth look at all your internal organs, vascular, nervous, and skeletal systems."  
"So I have a mechanical Muten Roshi disrobing me. Great."  
Bulma snickered, "Oh god now I'll never be able to go in."  
Sora also snickered.  
Piccolo burst in as Sora was getting dressed. He gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly, "Are you ok? Trunks said you collapsed."  
Sora returned his embrace, "I'm fine, I just got overly excited when I was talking to Vegeta."  
"That's not like you Sora. What's wrong?"  
"Love I'm fine. It was just a little fainting spell."  
Bulma walked up to them, "Sora even Piccolo says this isn't normal. Even Vegeta seemed worried."  
Suddenly the door flew into the wall across the room as Piccolo and Sora's children bolted into the room. "Mom!"  
"You got the kids involved," Sora cried, her temper yet again flaring. "I'm done. I'm fine and I'm going home."  
She stormed from the room.  
Piccolo turned to Bulma, "What happened?"  
Bulma shrugged, "Vegeta brought her into the house not breathing and unresponsive. Her preliminary tests show she had a mild heart attack."  
He paled, "A heart attack?!"  
"I'll know more when I get a look at her scans."  
"Will she be ok," Vega asked.  
"I don't know. She told me this was the first time but the shortness of breath has been going on for years."  
"I see, thank you Bulma," Piccolo replied gathering his family.  
"Sure thing. I'll let you know as soon as I can."  
The family left the house to await Bulma's results.

The days passed in silence once Sora had calmed her family of the fainting incident.  
On a warm evening Vega made her way to the lookout platform, worry for her mother keeping her awake.  
She found she wasn't alone in the night, finding Dende had also gone out to collect his thoughts.  
"Hey Den," she said, standing next to him.  
He started, "Vega what are you doing up."  
"Can't sleep, what about you?"  
"Same."  
"Mind some company?"  
"Uh," he said and smiled, "Sure, I welcome it."  
Vega smiled and sat on the ledge, her feet dangling off the side.  
Dende did the same, placing his staff behind them.  
They sat in silence. The two had always felt at peace when they were together, unease setting in when they were apart.  
Vega leaned against him, sighing.  
Dende smiled,wrapping his arm around her shoulders and looking to the starry sky.  
A meteor crossed the Lookout making it illuminate.  
He took a breath, trying to gain courage for a question he had longed to ask.  
"Vega?"  
"Hmm?"  
Dende took another breath, "I was thinking."  
"About what?"  
"What do you think of us?"  
She blushed, "I...Uh...!"  
Her heart began to race, as did his.  
"Vega if I did something would you be mad at me?"  
Vega entwined her fingers with his, taking a deep breath, "I was told that if I want something I should take pride, stand up and just take what I want."  
He smiled, "I've wanted to tell you for so long but I was afraid..."  
His words were cut short as she traced her hands along his jaw, making him face her.  
He watched the stars reflect in her dark eyes, making him fall endlessly.  
Their lips touched softly at first and growing heated and passionate the longer they stayed locked together.  
He lifted her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
The two came up for air laughing.  
Dende rested his forehead against hers, smiling, "I have waited an eternity to be able to hold you."  
Tears rolled down her face as her smile grew, "Then why didn't you do it sooner?"  
He blushed, "Because I didn't know if you felt the same about me."  
She giggled, "I thought I was making myself obvious."  
He brushed away her tears, "I may not be a fighter and I may not be strong but I give every part of me to you. I will allow no harm to come to you. I love you Vega."  
Vega kissed him as more tears sprang from her eyes.  
The sky lit up with thousands of streaming meteors but the lovers didn't notice, nor did they notice their audience.  
Piccolo let off a soft growl but Sora placed a hand on his chest, "Let them be love. They are finally happy."  
"I'll say, there will finally be no more tension between those two," Kai replied.  
Sora snorted, "Kai, such talk out of you."  
"Looks like Dende is our new brother," Arion smiled.  
Rei chimed in from her Arion's shoulders, "Will big brother and big sister get married?"  
Sora shrugged, "It's up to them sweetie. Now off to bed with you all and leave those two alone."  
Everyone groaned but did as they were told.  
The next day Dende and Vega found Sora and Piccolo relaxing in the garden of the palace.  
"Dende you don't have to do this," Vega said, squeezing his hand.  
He kissed her hand, smiling, "I know but I want to."  
They walked up to the adults, "Piccolo, Sora may I speak with you?"  
"Sure Dende, what is it," Sora asked, looking up from her book.  
Vega felt him begin to fidget so she gently squeezed his hand.  
"I...Uh...I wish to ask your permission."  
"Permission for what?"  
"I want to ask permission to be with Vega."  
Sora smiled but Piccolo spoke, "And why should we?" His voice a low growl.  
Dende drew Vega into a tight embrace, "Because I love her. I love her more than my own existence. She is the reason I live."  
Vega smiled, wrapping her arms around his chest.  
"What about you Vega?"  
"I have loved him since the day we met. He is my other half."  
Piccolo looked away.  
Sora smiled, "I guess that's a yes."  
Vega wrapped her arms around her father's neck, smiling, "Thank you daddy."  
He smiled, "So long as you are happy, that's all that matters to me.


	52. Chapter 52

A voice boomed through the Lookout, tearing the happy moment from them.  
"Where are you woman?"  
Sora shook her head,"What does he want now?"  
They walked around the palace, finding Bulma and Vegeta looking frantic.  
"Hey, what's going on," Sora asked.  
Bulma ran up to then, "Sora we came as soon as I got your results back." She grew grim, "Vegeta looked them over and says it isn't good."  
"What do you mean?"  
Bulma pulled a few papers and a black film from an envelope she was carrying and handed them to her. Sora looked at the film, seeing only a blackness surrounded a faint white. She then read the papers, finding some highlighted areas.  
"Subject appears in good health, but a deterioration of lungs and heart is of concern. Blood work is needed for further testing."  
Sora paled, "What does deterioration of lungs and heart mean?"  
Bulma shook her head, "Vegeta says he knows."  
The man growled but his features softened at the fear that spread over his friends face.  
"It's was many years ago. Frieza wasn't happy with the rate at which our people were dying off so his scientists created a time delay virus. It was meant to release before we hit middle age so he could get the most out of us all the while killing us off sooner. The virus attacks the lungs and heart, causing them to shut down and thus making death slow and painful."  
Sora slumped against her husband, "How, when is it introduced?"  
"Nappa had found out that it was given as a supplement injection when we were infants, before we were sent on our first missions."  
Sora grew pale, "Can it be passed to the young ones?"  
Vegeta shook his head, "No."  
Bulma stepped forward, "If I use your blood, I may be able to create a cure."  
Sora thought, "Alright, I'll do it. Have you checked Vegeta? Also I want you to check my brother."  
"Mine has already begun to show up though I haven't had the symptoms yet," Vegeta replied. "I still have some time."  
"How long do I have," Sora asked.  
Vegeta hung his head, Bulma speaking up, her voice saddened, "Maybe a few more month's."  
Sora sighed, "What are the remaining symptoms?"  
Vegeta bit his lip, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Since you have been fighting it this long you may not get them but from what Nappa found out there will be fainting, fatigue, and convulsions. Your lungs will feel as though you were breathing sulfur and you will cough blood. Every pump of your heart will feel as though it is being drug through stones and then death when your body can take no more."  
"I see," she said, Piccolo drawing her close, burying his face in her hair.  
She felt him trembling, fighting back his words and feelings.  
She placed a hand on his cheek, placing her forehead against his.  
Tears rolled down her cheeks, "From what you are saying I'm too far gone so I want you to listen to me. Do what you can. If you find a cure before I die fine, if not then do what you can for Vegeta and my brother."  
"What, no," Piccolo cried.  
"Mom, no," Vega pled.  
"What if we use the Dragon Balls," Dende said. "Or Vega and I can heal you."  
Sora shook her head, "I will not allow the Dragon Balls to be used for such a selfish wish. If you can find a cure fine, but like I said. If I can't be cured then just save Vegeta and Kakarotte."  
"Why," Piccolo begged, "There is more left to do with our lives."  
Sora kissed him, "Love you will out live me regardless of when I go. I've seen and done everything. I'm not needed anymore. Vegeta and my brother are needed more."  
"What about us mom," Vega cried. "We still need you, you keep us together. There is still so much we have to learn."  
Sora smiled, holding her hand out to her, "Love everything will be fine. You all know what is needed to know in life."  
"No mom, we need you," Vega cried and ran into the palace, Dende following.  
Vegeta clenched his jaw, "She's right you know. It's selfish that you welcome death so easily instead of fighting."  
Sora was taken aback by his words.  
"I want to live to my fullest, becoming stronger and watching my children grow." He blushed. "I want to see my grandchildren and maybe my great grandchildren."  
Sora blushed, smiling as Piccolo again nuzzled her ear, "You promised we'd grow old together," he purred.  
She smiled, "I did, didn't I?"  
He kissed her hungrily, embracing her tightly.  
Sora sat on the bench she had shared with Piccolo earlier, while Bulma took several vials of blood.  
Sora snickered, "How my people have fallen."  
"What do you mean," Bulma said, not losing her focus.  
"We were once the most feared beings to fly through the galaxy, free and wild. Now we come here near extinction and become domesticated.  
Vegeta thought of her words and snickered.  
The group looked up at the noise.  
"Was that what I think it was," Bulma smiled.  
"So you can laugh," Sora smiled.  
"Are you nearly done woman," Vegeta countered, solemn faced again.  
After collecting what she needed, Bulma and Vegeta left.

The weeks passed and the virus that Sora carried turned fully against her.  
Coughs racked her body as she tried desperately to catch her breath which then caused her to cry out and claw at her chest in agony.  
Her pain also consumed Piccolo as he tried desperately to provide comfort and support. He lay with her, listening to her cries and feeling as though he was failing in his duty to keep her safe and happy.  
The children also did their best to keep their mother stable but they too felt as though they were falling apart. She had tried to get them to go out and live their lives but they simply refused.  
The weeks turned into a month and Sora no longer had the strength to walk. Her once muscular body had become withered and drained so Piccolo took to carrying her out into the garden but even then this gesture had stopped due to the searing pain Sora was in.  
Her once smooth, tanned skin had become pale and sunken.  
Her bright eyes had become dull and glassy as dark circles formed around them, giving off a sunken look.  
She couldn't hold anything down as vomiting followed any food so Vega had set about making broths to help her mother stay strong.  
Piccolo held her close, cradling her against his chest as her fever ridden body calmed against his cool skin.  
The next symptom pulled harshly at Piccolo as Sora had begun to have violent convulsions.  
They had been discussing a meeting with the children about a reunion the Briefs family held every year when Sora had grasped his hand, going stiff as a board, her teeth clenching so hard he could hear some of them cracking. He held her against him when they finally ended but her wails of agony made him cry out for the virus to take him and not her.  
After these episodes Vega and Dende would rush to her side to ease her pain through the extent of their power, sending the woman into a restless slumber.  
Sora had woken the following day without any recollection of what had happened.  
She shook her head, trying to remember.  
Vega placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, "Dont worry about it. Just try to rest."  
Vega went to reach for a bowl her mother had barely touched when her mother's skeletal fingers wrapped around her hand.  
"If not for me, then for the little one."  
Vega blushed, then smiled, "I should have known not to hide it from you."  
Sora smiled, "A mother knows all love. I noticed you haven't been using your powers much."  
Vega shook her head, "I can't even fly anymore."  
Sora smiled, "It happened to me when I was pregnant with your brothers. Some how Namekian powers cancel out a Saiyans."  
Vega sat on the bed, placing a hand over her stomach, "We were going to announce it at the party next month."  
Sora smiled then grew sad, "Vega dear, please take it easy. I pray you never experience the loss your father and I had. So please, just take it easy and not worry so much. It's not good for you or the baby."  
Vega gently hugged her mother, "I will mom. I promise."  
Suddenly Sora swiftly, yet gently, shoved her daughter back, a convulsion stiffening every limb.  
Vega mentally called out to Dende who rushed into ease the woman's pain, Piccolo rushing in behind him with water.  
Sora cried out in agony as waves of pain shot through her chest.  
Sora regained consciousness shortly after her ordeal, her head pounding and her chest on fire.  
She found herself cradled against her husband's chest.  
She began to cry when she realized her family was once again surrounding her, "Why won't you all just go? Live your lives and just leave me."  
"Sora?!"  
"Just let me go."  
"Mom," her children cried.  
"We can't do that," Piccolo whispered, kissing her forehead.  
"Whether you like it or not," Kai smiled, "you're stuck with us forever."  
Vega looked up at Dende who was cradling her tightly against him  
He smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead.  
"Since you need some cheering up, Dende and I have an announcement for all of you and since mom is preventing dad from getting up."  
Sora smiled, wrapping her fingers around Piccolo's shirt.  
"What's up," Arion asked.  
Vega smiled, stroking Dende's hand, that he kept protectively over her.  
Piccolo paled, "No."  
Vega smiled, "I'm pregnant."  
Piccolo grew furious, his body tensing under Sora.  
"What did you do," he growled at Dende, making the young man flinch.  
Vega stood between her mate and her father as Sora tried to calm her husband.  
"Love let it go."  
Piccolo shook his head, "How can I let it go when he has just doomed her to the same heart ache that you went through."  
Sora smiled, brushing her hand gently over his cheek, "You will let it go because you are that child's grandfather."  
Piccolo was about to yell again but the title sank in making him blush.  
"Grandfather," he thought. "I'm a...grandfather?"  
Sora smiled, "Love Vega knows the chances of this child's survival are slim but let her be happy."  
Piccolo didn't answer as the thoughts of being a grandparent ran through his mind making him smirk.  
Vega's siblings cheered.  
Kia and Arion laughed, yelling, "We're going to be uncle's."  
Rei hugged her big sister, smiling.


	53. Chapter 53

This chapter was hard for me to write. Kana/Sora has been a part of me for years and I didn't want to end it. This was my first fan fiction that took me many years to write going on many hiatus' to keep it alive. I'm crying as I'm saying goodbye to my best friend who helped me through depression and heartache.

Sora continued to grow weaker with each passing day.  
She hardly had the strength to open her eyes.  
Piccolo had become glued to her, unable to eat or sleep for fear of losing her.  
It had only been a week since learning of Vega's joy that Sora called to him.  
"Lo...ke...h...me," she wheezed.  
He drew her close, "Sora what is it?"  
"H...m."  
He again shook his head, "Rest. Don't worry about speaking."  
He felt a weak intrusion at his thoughts making him listen more closely.  
"Love," she whispered, "take me home."  
He grew confused by her words, "Sora we are home. We're with our children."  
Her voice was a desperate rasp, "Please."  
She tried to move but all she could manage was a twitch.  
He took her hand in his, "Sora we are home."  
"Lo...ho...ple...s..."  
His heart broke as he tried so desperately to understand what she wanted.  
He felt another gentle nudge and then the feel of hot air caressing his face and dust filling his nose.  
He finally understood, shaking his head.  
"You aren't well enough to travel."  
Her nudges became desperate making him desperate to console her.  
He gently lifted her, cradling her close.  
They left the palace to find their children outside, worry and fear marring their faces.  
"Dad," Kai asked.  
The man continued to walk, free falling over the edge with the teens close behind.  
A sigh brushed over his thoughts, "Miss this."  
They landed a short time later, looking out over a rocky wasteland.  
Though it was unfamiliar to the children, Piccolo knew it well, his heart skipping a beat as he realized why they were here.  
"Where are we," Rei asked, holding her sisters hand.  
Piccolo sat Sora on his lap, encircling her in his cape.  
"This was our home," he replied. "Before Vega was born, we spent many years here. When everyone else feared me, she was the only one who showed me kindness."  
She gently brushed against his thought.  
"We we...y," she wheezed.  
Tears ran down Piccolo's face, "Yes we were."  
Sora's body began to grow stiff as a convulsion began to take hold.  
This one more severe then the ones before.  
"Sora don't leave me, please," Piccolo cried.  
Blood oozed from the corner for her mouth, after biting her tongue, as the tremors came to an end.  
Her eyes were glazed and distant as she opened them again.  
She smiled, trying to reach up to him, "My l..ve. Promise me."  
He leaned close, "What is it?"  
She took a big of a breath as she was capable.  
"Promise me?"  
"Anything, just don't leave me."  
She tried to shake her head, "Promise me you will...live on."  
"Not without you."  
"For the sake...of...everyone."  
"No!"  
He held her tightly against him, nearly crushing her.  
"Please...Love...outlive...Kami...Guru...Please."  
She let out a sharp gasp, growing limp in his arms.  
He cradled her close, crying out her name as tears ran down his face.  
"Sora please wake up. We need you. I need you. I promise...Please if you wake up then I will promise."  
"Mom," their children cried, their voices echoing off the rocky walls.  
The hours passed, the family never leaving their first home.  
Vega took a deep breath, tears rolling down her face. She looked to her father who sat in a daze, clinging desperately to his wife.  
Vega placed a hand on her brother's shoulders, "Kai, Arion."  
They looked to her, brushing the tears from their faces.  
"Go to Uncle Goku's, tell him what's happened. Tell him to get a hold of Vegeta too."  
The teens nodded and once they gathered Rei up with them, took off for their uncle's home.  
After they had left Vega approached her father, "Dad I need to clean mom face. She's covered in dust."  
He didn't acknowledge her, continuing to stare off into the distance.  
Vega ripped off a bit of her skirt, soaking it from the canteen she carried.  
She then set to work, cleaning away the dirt and blood.  
When she was done all evidence of her mother's suffering was erased.  
She then rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "You just had to wait a bit longer mom. Bulma was so close." Tears were streaming down her face.  
A short time later, the twins returned with Goku and Vegeta.  
Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, gently coaxing her away from the adults.  
She walked up to her brother's, hugging them.  
They watched as the Saiyan pryed Piccolo's hands open, nearly breaking a few of his fingers.  
"Vegeta take Sora."  
He gently lifted the woman into his arms.  
Goku helped Piccolo to his feet, draping the Namek's arm over his shoulders, he wrapped his arm around his waist and took to the sky.  
Vegeta and the others following close behind.  
They were greeted by Chi Chi when they arrived at the Son home.  
"Vegeta take her to the spare bedroom," the woman called, her face wet with tears.  
He nodded, "Where is Bulma?"  
"She said she will be here shortly. She is getting the others."  
He nodded and went inside, returning with his arms empty.  
"What now," Vega whispered, her siblings standing around her.  
"We need to give her a proper send off," Goku said as he tried desperately to keep the tears from falling.  
For the first time in several hours Piccolo spoke, his voice a rasp, "Vegeta what are the Saiyan rites?"  
Vegeta looked up the man, "A pyre. It's reserved for warriors who proved themselves in battle, so that the body would release its spirit to the gods."  
Piccolo nodded, "She has more than proven herself."  
Vegeta nodded and went about making preparations.

That night family and friends gather to say their goodbyes.  
Sora had been cleaned and dressed in a white satin gown, her arms crossing her chest. She had been laid to rest on a bed of logs and draped in a red cloth.  
Beerus had called in a favor to his brother and all around her were flowers of red and blue cups, Kanazaru as Vegeta had called them.  
"They're beautiful," Vega said when Vegeta handed one to her.  
"They can only be found on the Saiyan home planet Sadla. They were taken to Planet Vegeta many years later."  
He smirked, "No doubt these were your mother's favorite flower since she was named after them."  
Vega sighed, "Can they be grown here?"  
Vegeta was taken aback by her question, but he smiled, "I don't know. Perhaps I can ask Lord Beerus for some seeds and find out."  
Vega smiled at him, "Thank you."  
Goku had found a few of Sora belongs, including her old armour from when she had arrived on earth. It was charred and cracked. He had also found her old boots and a rusted arm band.  
Vegeta laughed when he had seen it.  
"What," Goku asked.  
The man took it and opened the clasp, he then showed it to the other Saiyan, "Your sister was a member of the imperial guard. These were only given to those who guarded the royal family."  
His thoughts snapped to the first time he had met her...  
He had been four at the time and recently returned from a mission. Kana had been talking with her comrades when she didn't bow as he walk by.  
"Are you not supposed to bow when a member of the royal family enters the hall, " he sneered, "What is your name."  
She grew furious, "Well if it isn't our Little Prince. My name is Kana and I don't even bow to Freeza kid."  
Vegeta started back, his hand on the arm band, "Then maybe I should take this back."  
She grabbed his shirt and picked him up, "Look here Vegeta, show some damn pride. I earned this because I am loyal to the King and his family. I will not be disrespected by those I love."  
She tossed him into Nappa's arms, "Little Prince I pray you take over and be a better man than your father."  
Vegeta was snapped from his thoughts by Goku shaking his hand in his face, "Earth to Vegeta."  
Bulma had begun to fall apart from exhaustion, tears rolling down her face as she looked at her best friend laying on the pyre.  
She remembered her first meeting with the woman not long after meeting Goku. She had savagely attacked them while they had stopped to camp for the night and if Goku hadn't have stepped in, Sora would have most likely killed her for taking away her brother, but since then Bulma and Sora had become like sisters.  
"You idiot," she wailed. "You were supported to wait. I am so close. Why didn't you wait?"  
Yamcha and Tien did their best to help but they were in the way more than anything so they stood against the house remembering their own time with Sora.  
Yamcha had tried only once to seduce Sora and only come up with a black eye.  
"You idiot," she had said. "I thought you were Bulma's "perfect" guy. You make me sick. Take some pride as a man or I'll kick your ass right now and tell Bulma you ran off."  
Tien remembered his time at the martial arts tournament where he had met the woman.  
"You don't know anything," he yelled while waiting on his turn.  
Sora had caught his hand when he tried to take a swing at her.  
"I know a coward when I see one. Using filthy tricks in a fight. Killing defenseless men, women and children. You won't win. It's not too late to take an honourable stand. You are strong and intelligent. You and Chiaotzu need to leave that lying master of yours and join us. Roshi may be an idiot but he knows how to teach honorable fighting."  
She let go of his hand and turned away."  
"Go to hell."  
She smiled, "Already been there, thanks."  
Krillin stood with his family, in shock of losing his best friend. He remembered as a child how much she had encouraged him and even made him embarrass himself.  
"Hey Sora can I ask you something."  
Sora looked up from the beach, "Hey, what's up?"  
He sat on the sand, "How do you guys do it?"  
Sora sat beside him, "What?"  
"You're both so super strong that it feels like I don't stand a chance."  
Sora smiled, "You are my brother's best friend. He looks to you as a rival and you push him to be stronger. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have come as far as he has. Just because he is stronger doesn't mean that you are weak. You push yourself and because of that you have my respect. There will come a day when he surpasses me and you know what, that's ok because I know I did what I could to make him strong."  
He smiled, "Goku is my brother and I guess that's all I need to keep going. I'll surpass him."  
Sora started to laugh.  
Master Roshi also stood close, tears running down from behind his sun glasses. He remembered how he found her far more beautiful than any woman in any of his magazines. He still felt the sting of her slap when he had made a grab for her breasts and back while she had been sunbathing while her brother and Krillin played in the surf after a long day of training.  
"You damn dirty old man how dare you."  
He sat in the surf laughing as blood oozed from his nose and mouth and a black eye protruded from his broken sunglasses.  
The day came to an end and everyone drew around their friend and sister to say their final goodbyes.  
Goku couldn't take his eyes off her, wanting her to wake up.  
He remembered the day his Grandpa had died as he tried so hard to wake the old man.  
Sora had gathered him in her arms and held him tightly. Blood dripping from her head and mouth, bruises beginning to form all over her.  
"Why won't he wake up," the boy cried.  
She bit her lip, "The monster who took him was just too strong. Grandpa just couldn't handle him."  
"But why did he die?"  
Tears ran down her face, "Because he was human. He was just too weak. He tried so hard to protect you."  
"There will come a day when everyone you know and love will go to the underworld and no matter how hard you fight it it is inevitable but listen to me."  
She brushed away his tears, "Remember them with all that you are. Protect them and love them because that will be the key to growing strong so this won't happen again."  
Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo stood around the woman taking aim and with a blast of ki, ignited the pyre.  
Sora's body was instantly engulfed in the flames as the blue fire roared.  
They returned to their families as Sora's body vanished.  
Piccolo hugged Vega tightly, "She would have been proud of you for taking charge."  
She hugged him, her voice catching, "I'm not as strong as she is."  
He pulled out a red cloth from his tunic shirt and tied it around her forehead.  
She placed her hand over it, "This is..."  
"Her most treasured possession."  
She hugged him tightly, "I'll do my best to not let her down."  
"I know."  
Piccolo looked up to the sky, watching sparks drift into the air.  
He closed his eyes and imagined Sora's smiling face.


	54. Epilogue

Piccolo opened his eyes to a world of haze and unrecognizable shapes but the air was hot and familiar.  
He had long since lost the use of his eyes years ago but it didn't matter much to him. He was happy with all he had seen in these nearly six hundred years.  
He had seen his fellow fighter, Vegeta, get his cure from the virus that had begun to set in not long after Sora's death.  
Both Goku and Vegeta lived to be old men, out living any Saiyan known.  
Piccolo had watched his family grow, making him smile.  
Vega and Dende had created a strong, healthy family. Delivering six children of their own.  
He had watched Vega live, grow old, and passing on, then watching Dende slip away due to a broken heart.  
Kai took to teaching new fighters which is how he met and married one of his students and had two children of their own. Kai also passed not long after his wife.  
Arion went on to become a delegate for the Intergalactic Peace Keepers Guild and was given a chance to further his learning of the universe with the help of Jaco's connections at the Galactic Patrol. He had married Matron, much to Krillin's displeasure but he shrugged it off when the two brought twin girls into the world.  
Rei was the only one to stay at the Lookout, having taken the title of Guardian from her brother-in-law when he chose to retire. She did not stay alone as she found herself drawn to a student of her uncle's.  
Uub returned her affections and they too found themselves deeply in love. Not long after their meeting, Rei gave birth to a little boy of her own.  
Piccolo smiled at his memories, "You would have loved them Sora."  
He had also long since left the Lookout and returned to his former home in the wasteland, the children visiting every chance they had.  
He took a deep breath, his lungs weak under the strain.  
His whole body ached as he tried to seat himself into a better position.  
"Are you ok grandfather," a young woman asked as she knelt beside him.  
"I'm fine Kana," he replied, his voice a harsh rasp. "Just adjusting these old bones."  
"Ok, if you need me I won't be far off."  
She gently brushed his shoulder.  
He smiled, sensing she had walked away.  
"Sora I can't hold on much longer," he thought. "I've done my best to watch over our family but I'm just so tired."  
He leaned against a rocky slab, closing his eyes, "I'm so tired."  
As he slept he heard a familiar voice and a warm hand touch his cheek.  
"Piccolo..."  
He couldn't believe his eyes when he opened them.  
Standing in all her glory, decked out in a Saiyan breast plate and purple dress. She was youthful and smiling, the pain gone from all of her features.  
"Hey sleepy head," she smiled, laughter in her voice.  
"Sora," he gasped, reaching out to her and yanking her into his lap, making her laugh.  
"Piccolo!"  
He kissed her hungrily, making her breath catch.  
When he released her they were gasping.  
"I missed you too my love," she said, smiling.  
"Sora, how...how am I here with you?"  
"I told you I would wait for you. I couldn't move on until I was with you again."  
"There is so much..."  
She placed a finger over his lips then covered them with hers, "My love we have an eternity."  
He smiled, "No more distractions, no more pain."  
The two embraced again, "I've missed you my love."  
"And I you."


End file.
